


Behind the Mask

by Llosna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste is genderfluid, Adrien with the bee miraculous, Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Battle, F/F, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like Nathalie and I want her to be the new mother of Adrien, Marinette is not in love with Adrien, Maybe Angst ?, Nathalie is good, Original Akuma, Sharing a Bed, and gay for a girl, because the original are bad, btmdlm au, marinette is really bi, new hero design, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llosna/pseuds/Llosna
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in her second year of high-schoolShe had a really normal life beforeBut then she met this really cute girl and in the same day a monster appear and she is now a super-heroNow Marinette had to protect her city from Papillon, the person behind all the AkumaWith the help of the cat's holder, Noctagg, she will find the butterfly's miraculous and stop all of this messBut the good part is that she is now friend with the really cute girl
Relationships: Original Female Character / Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derrière le Masque](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548443) by Daarsiel (me). 



> Hello everyone !  
> This is the first chapter of my story, well, is not really a chapter, it's the prologue  
> Really small, the other chapter will be way bigger  
> The romance is a big part of my story !  
> This is the translation of the original that is in french (I posted it on Fanfiction net), english is not my first language but I really wanted to have my story both in french and english, I hope I didn't make too much error, I don't have a beta reader  
> I hope you will enjoy !

Ladybug moved slowly, hands closed, trying her best to calm the shaking of fear, this terror that assault her since too long.

She regretted to do not have said ''goodbye'' to her parents when she had gone to the new akuma attack. She now wasn't sure she could see them again.

The ring on her hand was hurting her, pressed into her flesh, but Ladybug couldn't release her grip on it, every step she was taking does the exact opposite, she squeezed it more...

  
The face of her partner didn't leave her mind, she couldn't cry, she couldn't give up, there was still a little bit of hope, no ?

Ladybug wasn't stupid, the possibility she survive was ridiculously low. She was probably gonna die today.

They all had fallen...

She bit her lips, she didn't wanted to die, wasn't she too young for that ?

She was only seventeen, she didn't wanted to disappear so early.

Will her parents miss her ? Yes, without a doubt, Tom and Sabine would be devastated to learn the fallen heroine of Paris was their little girl, maybe they will even blame themselves for that.

Ladybug shook her head from right to left, trying to make those thoughts go away, she couldn't think about that, she had to think about the word she had to say.

She was the last hope of Paris, she was the last chance to defeat Papillon.

Her partner was also only a teenager and she never hesitate to join a fight, even when she was afraid, she never ever only though about giving up and she always make sure Ladybug never lose her self-esteem.

Her partner had faith in Ladybug.

She protected her, she reassured her, she made her laugh, she teased her, she made her mad, she joked with her, she made her happy...

But now, it was Ladybug's turn to protect her dear companion. So she was here in this building, walking toward the broken door, walking toward their enemy.

Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she was a student, in her last year of high-school, she wanted to be a designer.

She was Ladybug, the heroine of Paris since a year and a little bit, she was fighting akumas, she wanted to defeat Papillon.

Black eyes were on her when she get out of the building, a sinister smile appeared on the face of the demon.

She wanted to go back home alive.


	2. Chapter 1 : A BUTTERFLY, A LADYBUG AND A CAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette didn't started her new years like she has planned  
> She is now a super-hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you will like this chapter !  
> It will take me one week for every chapter, I have to wrote it, translate it in english, and then make the correction for both the english and french version, but I promise I will post the chapter every monday :)  
> This one is to place my AU into the world, I used the origin episode for it, the next chapters will be from my imagination only !  
> I put some french word, but at the end of the chapter you will have the translation  
> I really hope you will like it, and if you do, please leave a kudo or a coms, it make me happy to know people read this story !

We were the first day of the new school year, and without surprise, Marinette was late again. Her mother had come to wake her up to be sure her daughter would be in highschool at the time.  
Marinette kept her finger crossed to not be in the same class that bitch has been Chloé Bourgeois, she had the girl for four years since middle school, the only time she didn't have the blond was in her Troisième, last year of high school, where she had met her best friend, Alya Césaire.  
But it didn't last long, in her first year of high school, she had Chloé again, she had hopped the girl to choose another school, but no, of course she also had to go to Cosette High School in the 17e arrondissement !

The bluenette was not in a good mood.

— Oh Marinette ! Don't make such a face in the morning, you have to start the year with a smile ! Said her father with a laugh.

— Hello papa, smiled Marinette, sorry I just hope that you-know-who will not be in my class again...

I don't see why Chloé would had chosen STD2A*, you would be really unlucky if this happen, said Sabine, oh maybe we should have taken a name that has something to do with black cat instead of Marinette!

— Oh no, I am happy with my name ! interjected Marinette

Tom gave a bowl of hot chocolate to his daughter before searching for the macaroons box, Sabine was still teasing the bluenette.

— Don't forget to take this, said the man, nothing is better to make friends than to start by their stomach !

Oh Thanks papa! I am sure my classmate will love it, affirmed Marinette while taking the box.

And if you still have some after all of your classmates had one, don't hesitate to give one to other people, like a cute boy for example, added Sabine with a big smile.

— Maman ! I already told I didn't have anyone !

I know, I just wanted you to know friends are not the only one we can conquer with sweet, here take your bag, don't be late, continued the woman with an innocent voice.

— Thanks, see you later !

Marinette took her bag from her mother's hand, kissed them on the cheeks and run outside the bakery, taking the way to her high school. But the light of the first crossing turned red for her, almost falling as she stopped in time, it was at this moment she sees the old man who was still in the middle of the road, a car was coming fast and Marinette knew it would not stop, without thinking more she jumped toward the man in red shirt and took him in the other side of the road away from the car, it was a close call.

— Thanks you Miss, said the saved old man, but the same word couldn't be used for her macaroons. Oh no, he gasped, seeing the pastry on the ground.

Marinette was already picking up the box and the few good looking macaroons, a foot crushed one, Marinette frowned a little, couldn't people open their eyes a little?

It's not a problem, sighed the girl, it's not like it never happens to me, we could say catastrophe is my second name, she joked, and some of them were not touched !

Marinette held out the open box of macaroons toward the old man for him to take one, he smiled after eating it.

— It's delicious !

Marinette suddenly remembers she still had to go to school and she was definitely late, she waved goodbye to the man and hurried to her High School.

Happily for her the front gates were not close, she didn't wanted to climb the little gate so early in the year to enter the school. The school ground was almost empty, this was not a good thing, in her pocket, her phone vibrated.

_Alya- Mari, I looked for your class, you are in the B building, 109, hurry if you are still not here._

Alya just saved her life, she didn't have to find her name in the dozen of list that was on the window to know what was her class to then ask the reception where they were.

She runs in the direction of her classroom, climbing stair as fast as she could, jumping at the last step and not seeing the poor person in front of her, Marinette did not smoothly and gently fall and the individual who hit the floor with a grunt.

— Ouch, whized Marinette's victim, oh, are you alright ?

— Oh god, ohgodohod, I am so sorry ! Why do you apologize? I should be the one to apologize! I am so, so sorry! Oh my god I am such a walking disaster  !

Marinette raised her head ready to apology a new time but she got lost in the grey eyes in front of her.

— No need to say sorry, it's not like you wanted to do that, joked the girl with a gentle smile.

— Uh, ye, yes, no ! No, I mean no, I didn't do that on purpose, it's not like I wanted to fall for you, ON you ! It's definitely not like that ! Not that you are not confortable, you are really confortable and... She spluttered and bit her lips, blushing.

— Don't worry, chockled the girl, but even if I am confortable, I would like to not stay on the floor.

Marinette realised she was indeed still on the girl and blushed even more, she almost jumped to her feet, receiving a new amused laugh of the schoolgirl who was now picking up the macaroons who were again on the ground, she gently put them in the box before giving it to Marinette.

— I think this is your ?

— Oh, yes, I am you- THOSE ARE MINE ! Marinette took the box sharply an almost hide her face behind, she looked at the pastry and sighed relieved to see a lot of them were still almost like new.

— Are you late ? Asked the girl.

— Am I, la- oh, OH ! Yes, yes I am ! She started to move a little before looking at the girl again, And you ? Are you also late ?

— Me ? No, well, in a way we can say yes.

— In a way ?

— There this boy I really don't like in my class, I am too tired to see his face today so I skip.

— You , you skip school ?

— Yeah.

— But, it's not okay.

— I know, smiled the girl, but don't tell anyone, it's just today, I already have a shitty morning I don't want to have a shitty day. She frowned.

— Listen, Marinette took the girl hand in hers, even if you had a bad morning and I am really sorry for that, I think you should go to class, I don't know who is this boy but I don't think he is important enough to make you run away.

— You are, interesting, hesitated the girl, okay, maybe... Maybe I'm gonna think about it, thank uh...

— Marinette, the bluenette smiled, my name is Marinette !

— Thanks Marinette, she smiled back.

Marinette missed a heartbeat or two, the heat on her cheeks come back, she looked down, her eyes were now on the macaroons box in her hand, her mother comes back in her mind, she will not give a macaroon to a cute boy today but why not to a very charming girl?

— Hum , d, do you want a macaroon ?

— Really ? I can !? That's so cool, the look so good ! Bubbled the girl while picking one of the green pastry and swallowing it with a smile of pleasure.

— You like them ? Asked Marinette after the girl finished it.

— The best I had in my whole life, are they all the same ? Is it you favorite flavour ?

— Yes you are my favorite flavour, no, NO ! I mean yes, Yes THOSE are my favorite flavour, not you, oh my god, kill me please...

Marinette took her head on her hand in embarrassment, blushing way too hard, releasing the box that the school girl was able to catch up in it's fall.

— Don't worry, I understand what you mean, reassured the girl, but I think you will be really late if you don't go soon.

— Oh no ! I hope the teacher don't put me in the absent ! Marinette took back her box. And thank you to not have letting it fall again !

— No problem.

— Oh, and, hum, before I go, can I ask, for your name ?

— Oh, yes ! Sorry, I didn't even indroduce myself ! I am Aleth, she held out her hand.

— A pleasure to meet you Aleth, Marinette shook her hand and bit her lips to the contacft of the soft skin of the girl's hand.

— The pleasure is shared, beamed Aleth making Marinette holding her breath.

— Do you want to eat with me at noon, breathed the bluenette.

— Hum, this mean I have do stay in school ?

— Yeah, Marinette silently thanked the girl to think it was a sort of a plan for her to not skip school and not her who asked her on a date without thinking.

— Maybe, I certainly would like to see you again, Mirnette smiled stupidly.

— I see you at twelve so ! See you later Aleth !

Marinette closed her macaroons box and run toward her classroom, she could sense the silver gaze on her but she didn't look back, she hoped for the girl do not skip school.  
Finally the door of the 109 was in front of her, she put her head on the door, listening to the sound.  
She didn't want to open the door of a classroom that could not be hers. She recognizes the voice of a girl she had in Seconde*, she knew Marinette was always late, she was saying the bluenette would be here really soon.

  
Oops...  
Marinette opened the door rouglhy.

— I am sorry, I am here !

The first thing she saw was a boy with short white hair, a ''friend'' of Chloé, but no Chloé, she smiled a little, it was a good start, she could endure one of Chloé's doggie easily, especially when they were not in the presence of the blond girl. She looked at the rest of the class, not a lot of people she knew.  
She took a place next to Sarah, the girl that have previously told the teacher she was not absent. Like every new year, the first day was boring, they just repeated the same thing than last year, and Marinette didn't wait long to draw on her sketching book waiting for the teacher to close the boring stuff, probably in more than two hours.

The dresses, skirts and jackets soon rambled into two eyes, a smile, a face, short dark hair that framed her face perfectly, Marinette suddenly realized that she just passed the last twenty minutes to draw Aleth.  
She raised her head, blushing a little and found a really amused Sarah with her phone in hands who definitely didn't ignore the fact the planet was drawing a girl in her sketchbook. The Marinette's phone vibrated and the smile of Sarah proved she was not for nothing in the new text Marinette just had.

_Alya- So, who is it ?_

_Marinette- Nobody_

_Alya- Don't lie to me young girl, nobody is nobody, just say~_

_Marinette- it's just a girl I met in the staircase_

_Alya- Oh.. And, did you give her a macaron ?_

_Marinette- Yes._

_The teenager could almost heard her friend sneer._

_Alya- Marinette is in looove_

_Marinette- No I am not._

_Alya- So, what's the name of your futur lover ?_

_Marinette- She is not my futur lover ! And her name is Aleth._

_Marinette smiled thinking back at the cute young woman with beautiful eyes and charming smile._

_Alya- You are always cute when you are in love, I am sure you are smiling stupidly_

_Marinette- I am not in love !_

She still erase her smile from her face after reading her friend's text.

_Alya- Shut, I know everything, and I hope I would meet her soon !_

_Marinette- ...Maybe at 12..._

_Alya- No, you already ask her on a date ?_

_Marinette- No it's not a date Alya ! I just told her if she wanted to eat with us she could ! She don't seem like she have a lot of friends it's all !_

_Alya- And how did you know she don't ?_

_Marinette- She wanted to skip school, alone, it's weird no ? Normally when a student that don't look too rebellious want to skip school they are always with other people._

_Alya- Well, it's full of presumption but I am still impressed you trap her into either skipping school or going on a date with you, I didn't knowed you like that Mari ;)_

_Marinette- Oh just shut up !_

The ringing make Marinette jump on her chair, she had forgotten the break was so close. Sarah took her bag and gets up from her chair followed by Marinette, a brutal movement make the two girls turn behind them in surprise.

  
A boy had another guy in his hand, raising him slightly from the ground, he seemed pissed and had a paper in his other hand, the guy seemed afraid but still had a smile on his face.

— What is happening ? Asked the teacher listlessly.

— It's Kévin ! Snarled the boy, I'm gonna beat the sh-

— Quentin ! Go to the reception now, ordered the woman.

Quentin growled, but let go the Kévin, getting out of the classroom with rage. Sarah looked at Marinette with a wince, she knew Quentin, he was a nice guy not the one to let himself go full berserk easily, Kévin had had to touch a sensitive subject. Marinette shrugged, she didn't what that was about, but it's not like it will be a secret for too long, at the end of the day everybody would know the reason of the fight. Marinette started to go to the CDI*, meeting Alya on the way, she had the permission to take a book during the summer holidays because we trusted her and she wanted to prove they didn't put their trust on someone they shouldn't, she will give them back this book the first day of school. Mme Vincent was happy when seeing the blunette coming into the room to return the book.

— It's a shame you were not here this morning, it was so funny, Chloé threatened the whole class of Première STMG*, said Aya amused.

— What ?

— If I remember correctly, she said her best friend would go to this class, so she show to everybody that if they try to harass or bother him she will kill them a-

The girl didn't have the time to finish her sentence, the ground shook and Marinette fell again.  
An earthquake ? 

Impossible, they were no earthquake in France, or were they? She had to check...  
Alya didn't let her think more, pulling her by the arm from the ground and almost throwing her toward a window. 

— Alya, in an earthquake, we shoudln't go next to a window you know ?

Her word dies in her mouth when her eyes fell on a giant monster made of rock, screaming the name of Kévin in the street.

— Oh my god, gasped Alya.

— Wh, what is happening ? And, is it me or is it the voice of Quentin ? Shivered Marinette.

— This is so cool ! 

— Wait what ?

— He transformed into a super-villain !

— Wait, wait, i'ts me or you are actually, happy ?

— Byee I have to go ! Screamed Alya while runing toward the exit, smiling.

— B, but where are you going ?

— Mari, if there is a super-villain, there is super-heros ! And it's definitely not me that will miss that ! 

— My best friend is crazy, fretted Marinette as she watched her friend dissapear behind the door of the CDI.

She hesitated for a long time between following Alya or going back home, but after the image of her being smashed by the stone-monster coming into her mind, she runs toward the bakery of her parents. It was not today she will die neither was it the day she will become some kind of hero.

She was watching the news on her television, her arm still hurt a little after the crushing hug her father gave her when she get back home successfully, he had been afraid for her, both her parents had been really worried after learning about the monster appearing next to her highschool and they were relieved to see her safe and didn't run into danger like the best friend of their daughter. 

The anxiety of Marinette increased slowly but surely as she watched the terrible image passed on the screen, and she see it. At her table, a little black wooden box, decorated with red, maybe Chinese ?  
She didn't remember seeing it before, a present from her parents ? 

No, they would have told her. She couldn't resist the curiosity, Marinette took the box and slowly opened it, she had the time to see a pair of earring before getting almost blinded by a bright reddish light. 

— What the !

Marinette loosened her grip and the wooden box crashed into the floor, she falls back on her chair, closing her eyes, feeling the light disappear behind her eyelids, she opens up her eyes and found herself facing a weird red creature. 

She screamed, jumping on her seat. 

— What the heck is that ? A cockroach ? A mice ? A cockroach-mouse ?!

— No, calm down, said the cockroach-mouse soflty, don't be afraid.

Marinette didn't listen, she throws all the stuff she could find on the weird red being. 

— Marinette, I know it strange for you but-

The teenager jumped toward it with a glass, successfully capturing the creature.

— If it can make you feel better, smiled the red thing.

— Wait, how do you know my name ?

— I am a Kwami ! My name is Tikki and don't worry, I will explain you everything !

Marinette's anxiety didn't fade away, on the contrary, it was definitely getting bigger, what was a kwami, and that thing didn't answer her question, what was it doing here ?

— Uuuh, Mamaan, screamed Marinette terrified.

— No, no ! Nobody should know I am here, I am your friend trust me ! You are the only one who is able to stop Coeur-de-Pierre* !

— Who ?

— Coeur-de-Pierre.

— … Who ?

— The monster that is attacking Paris ?

— Oh. OH, but, but it's a really bad idea, squeaked Marinette, I can't stop a super-villain, the only power I have is the super-clumsiness !

— Don't worry, with my help you will have new power !

— Why don't you go see my best friend Alya instead ? She would make a good heroine way better than me ! I would be a disaster !

— Marinette, you are my chosen, not Alya, and you would not be a disaster.

— B-but...

— Marinette, Paris need you !

The bluenette got the image of her friend, alone, in Paris, following a giant stone-monster, without thinking about the danger. She wasn't half as brave as Alya. But, if she could, just try to make this idiot going back at her home, alive, at the end of the day...

— Okay, okay, what did you need me for ? Tikki smiled.

— You have to put those earrings.

Marinette took the ring from the paw of the red-kwami, she holds a sigh of relief at the fact she got her ears pierced some years ago.

— Okay, what do I do next ?

— You have to fight Coeur-de-pierre, find the Akuma and capture it.

— Excuse-me ?

— Coeur-de-Pierre was transformed by a super-villain, they used an Akuma, it's a purple butterfly, to control the person behind coeur-de-pierre.

— So it was Quentin, gasped Marinette.

— You know the akumatised person ?

— He is a boy in my class, but how do I capture the Akuma ?

— You have to find were it is, it is inside an object and after you find it, you destroy it with your magic yo-yo then you capture the akuma with it. You can use the Lucky-Charm, it's your super power, you just have to said ''Lucky-Charm'' and it will appear !

— Oh god, shivered Marinette, A magic yo-yo ? Lucky-Charm ? I will never be able to do all that ! Who had the stupid idea to give the role of super-heroin to a teenager !?

— Have more faith in you Marinette, you can do it ! Now, you just have to say ''transform me''.

— ''Transform me'' ?

A red light comes from the earrings after the last word, Marinette look horrified at the Kwami who seemed like absorbed by the jewelry, in a total distress, she sees her clothes disappear to let place for a new outfit in a textile she had never heard of and Marinette was supposed to know every existing textile.

The young girl jumped toward her mirror, a red mask with red polka dot covered a small part of her face, her hair that was on pigtail just before were now attached in the back of her head in a long braid.

She sighed, relieved, this costume wasn't like the one in those comic were it was practically stuck on the skin, those weren't her cup of tea. Her boots were flat and Marinette asked herself how this costume had been created with her own idea and preference, she loved the skirt that looked like a wing, she put the hood, even if her mask was small, this was a good thing to keep her identity secret. There were more red than black, it was not really discreet... But after all, a heroine should be seen no ?

— Tikki ? Tikki, are you here ?

Marinette sighed, she had been right, the little swami did get sucked by the ears, she hoped to talk more with the creature after her transformation, she had the feeling she already forgot everything they said to her, she had a nice costume, but it wasn't clothing in a really weird textile that is going to make her a super. 

She looked at the news on her little television and gasped with horror, a reckless person was on a red bike following the monster , and it was Alya.

Without thinking more about it, Marinette was on her balcony, kneel down, looking around her to be sure no one could see her, but all parisians seemed away from the street or the windows.

— Okay, okay, everything is okay Mari, you can do it, you have a nice costume, Marinette find a yo-yo around her waist, and a magic yo-yo ! Now you just have to fight a giant rock monster to save paris, easy no ?

The girl took her head in her hand , before slapping herself mentally, Alya needed her.

The bluenette took the yo-yo, looked at it for a long minute before throwing it in front of her, it extended way more than she tough, she feels it touching something and decided to pull it, little did she know instead of coming back to her it will make her go to it at an incredible speed. 

Marinette screamed.

The teenager always tough about was flying felt like, but the sensation of falling from she didn't know how many meter was not something she wished to know, still shouting of fear, she saw the ground get more and closer to her, when she was about to accept the fact she was going to crash into it and probably die, a human shape come in front of her, walking in the void, head first, she crashed into the silhouette, her yo-yo wrapped them together, suspending them in the void because of a sort of iron stick. 

— I am so, so sorry ! Said Marinette when she finally understand what just happened.

— Can I say you just fall for me ? Jocked the person.

Marinette looked at her victim with surprise, she had dark long hair and yellow eyes, a cat-mask covered half of her face and, did she had cat-ears ? Was she also a new hero ?

— I am sorry if it was lame, said the girl a little worried by the silent of Marinette.

— Oh, no, no, don't worry, it was not lame, The girl smiled, but, again, I am really sorry ! 

— You will have all of my forgivness when we will be free from my coccinelle*, smiled the girl.

Marinette did her best to free both of them from the string of her yo-yo fast, she succeeds after some minutes and while the stranger land with grace and elegance, Marinette fell with the beauty of a potato bag. 

The other heroine helped her to stand up.

— So, Plagg told me about you, you are my new partner ?

— I have a partner ?

— Your kwami didn't told you ? I had Plagg the kwami of the miraculous of destruction and you, I think you have the one of creation, euh, Toki ?

— Tikki yes, well, I am soulaged I am not alone for this fight, did you also have have all of this today without expecting it ?

— I was about to ask you the same thing, laughed the girl.

— Oh god, I hope we will not fail...

— Don't worry coccinelle, we will save the poor person behind Coeur-de-Pierre, me, Noctagg, I promised you I will destroy the akumatised object for you to capture the Akuma !

— Noctagg ? Do you already come with an super-hero name ?

— I was thinking about it and it was the last name I had in mind before you fell from the sky, I think it's a sign, jocked Noctagg, so I took it ! And you, how can I call you ?

— Heu, you can, uh, my name is, euh...

— Take your time don't worry, smiled the girl.

A new earthquake put an end at the discussion, Noctagg looked toward the direction of the sound.

— I think it's come from here, the danger call us, I am not sure I can do it neither do I think I can save people but after all how can I know without try first uh ?

She winked at Marinette took back her stick and expected it to go see by herself why all of this was about. The brunette sighed a new time, she was way too clumsy to be a heroine, but even this girl that seemed not so sure about herself didn't hesitate to go toward the danger, she couldn't stay back like that.

She was now on the roof of a big football pitch, Noctagg was already fighting Coeur-de-Pierre but didn't seem like she was the one winning.

She couldn't do it, Marinette had been just a normal girl, fan of stylism, quiet, a little geek, she was the type to stay at home with a mug of hot chocolate, a blanket on her and a movie in front of her, not the type to fight super-villains, this was not her, she wasn't a super-heroine! She was just, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Her eyes opened wide in horror as she saw one of the goals being thrown in the direction of a certain girl who couldn't stay out of the danger. Noctagg had been fast, throwing her stick to protect the student, Marinette could hear her swear during the act, but the rescue makes her being captured by the monster. Coeur-de-Pierre had now the heroin in his hand.

No, she couldn't stay here, looking at her friend and a girl that didn't ask anything to be thrown in this mess being turned into pulp! She threw herself toward Coeur-de-Pierre and released her partner.

— Are you okay ? Asked Marinette after seing the cat roll into the last goal.

— Yes, thank you coccinelle, I started to be afraid you wouldn't come ! Laughed gently the girl.

— I am sorry it took me so much time...

— Please, don't apologise miss red, If you could instead help me to find a way of how to beat him I am all ears ! Physical force don't work, or I am just not strong enough.

— He seems like he is growing at every hit he take, you are right, we need a plan.

— I am happy we are in the same point, but do you have a plan ?

— I think... No, I don't know.

— Maybe we could use our power ? Tried Noctagg.

— Why not, Lucky-Charm !

Marinette looked at the wetsuit who just appeared from the sky.

— Well, this is great assistance, do you plan on doing on diving coccinelle ? You need to know cat don't like water.

— Shh, let me think, murmured Marinette.

She looked around her, what could she do with a wetsuit, why did she had a wetsuit, did she do something wrong ? Suddenly, everything appear clear in her mind.

— Of course ! Screamed the girl happily.

Marinette took the green tubing at her feet and put it in the wetsuit, making sure every hole were blocked.

— Noctagg, do you trust me ?

The heroine stiffen a little at those words, making a little grimace, she closed her eyes for some seconds, taking a long breath to calm herself, before looking back at Marinette looking at her in the eyes like she was searching for something, she smiled, it's seems she found something that pleased her.

— Yes, I trust you.

— Thank you, I warn you, it's gonna turn.

— Wait what ?

Marinette used her yo-yo to throw Noctagg into the air in the direction of Coeur-de-Pierre, the heroine dressed in black couldn't help screaming, once in the villain's hand, Marinette threw herself towards the stone giant who grabbed her with his other hand, she felt paper and knew she was right. She shouted to her friend to turn on the faucet, Alya acted instantly, the water thrown into the wetsuit forcing Coeur de Pierre to open his hand, causing both Marinette and the paper to fell, she hastened to tear up the paper, a purple butterfly came out and the two heroes looked at it and left feeling as if they had forgotten something.

Quentin turned back into himself, dropping Noctagg from a small height, she seemed more preoccupied to admire the red heroine than anything else.

— I can't believe it's the girl that seemed like she wanted to give up when I first see her, whispered the heroine, incredible, she is incredible...

— Noctagg, are you okay ?I am so sorry to have threw you out like that !

— Oh please coccinelle, I already told you to stop apologise so much and it wad for the greater good. You were incredible !

— T-thank you, I wasn't expecting it either, laughed the bluenette, I am happy to have you as my partner, you've done a great job too !

— Please, I didn't do anything, you are a real heroine !

— Stop you will make me blush, admitted Marinette with a little smile.

— You don't have to worry, with your red mask no one would be able to see, teased Noctagg.

Marinette's earrings make a little sound.

— Oh, I think it's mean I have to go.

— Yes indeed, It would be a shame all of Paris knew who you are on the first day.

— Will you take car of Quen-, the boy ?

— Of course coccinelle !

Noctagg took the direction of Quentin, who was still on the grass, looking lost and afraid, Marinette was about to fly away when Alya appears in front of her with the biggest smile.

— Before you go, can you please answer some questions ? Where did you got your power ? Were you bitten by a radioctive ladybird ? Wait, can ladybird bite ?

— I am sorry but I really need to go, said the bluenette gently.

— But I have so many questions for you miss, uh...

— Ladybug, you can call me Ladybug, smiled Marinette before running away.

The bluenette did her best to go back home in no time and without being seen, she got in her room at the same moment of the last “Beeb” of her earring. Marinette was proud of herself, she was back home, no one knew who she was and she saved Quentin and her best friend. Maybe finally she was not so bad as a super. She still hoped to not have to put the suit too soon, even if she wanted to talk to Noctagg more.

But hey, it's not like a new attack will come in the next few hours.

* * *

Marinette suddenly got up from her bed with terror, she had just remembered what she had forgotten.

Catching the Akuma.

— Tikki ! Oh my god Tikki ! I didn't capture the akuma !

— Excuse-me ?

— I am so, so sorry ! I forgot, I didn't though about it, we just finisged to fight the akuma with Noctagg and I just forgot !

— Oh no, it's not good, the Akuma will multiply !

Marinette turned on her compturer searching for the news, parisians were getting one by one transformed into giant sleeping stone monster by purple butterfly.

— I just can't believe I had been so stupid ! I couldn't even remember a single little inforatmion, capturing the akuma ! It was so easy to remember and now everyone is in danger because of me !

— No Marinette ! It was just an error, it was your first day and you didn't even have the time to understand everything that was happening, don't be so hard on yourself.

— No Tikki, I already told you I was not made for this role, look at this, this is the proof, you have to find someone else, someone that is able to do the job correctly not like me. The only thing I can do is make thing worse !

— Don't say that Marinette, I am sure you will do it correctly this time, with the help of Noctagg it will be a children's game !

— I was supposed to do make it the first time too no ? I am just a failure, a walking disaster, I am not brave, Noctagg would be better without me and you will be better with another person.

Marinette took off her earrings, putting them back in the box, she realised with twinge that the kwami was not here anymore.

she came out of her room to join her parents, she really screwed it all up.

Her father was making a dough while watching the news, she froze on the spot when she saw that the situation wasn't getting any better, because of her, because she couldn't remenber a little bit of information.

— You don't have to worry sweatheart, said her father, now we have not one, but two super-heroine to save us ! I am sure they will take care of that in the blink of an eyes and to help them we also have to be strong, we have to trust them and don't show fear !

— And if they don't come back ?

— In that case, I will be the one to save you ! A baker never runs out of baguettes !

Tom took a baguette from the table and used it as a sword pretending to fight an invisible enemy, Marinette laughed and hugged her father.

— Thanks papa, you are my favorite super-hero.

She went back up to her room to get her school stuff, Marinette was a little disappointed, she had really wanted to eat with Aleth. She shook her head at the thought, no, she just wanted to make sure the pretty young girl hadn't skipped class, not that she had waited impatiently for noon to be able to join her, it's not like she had a crush on her !

Marinette coughed embarrassed by her own thoughts, she threw her bag on her shoulders and turned to her dresser, looked at the drawer where she had put the box and the earrings, she couldn't be Ladybug, she was no hero, but maybe Alya will be a great one ?

She took the box with her. Marinette for once didn't have to run breathless to get to her high school, her name was called and she turned around to see her friend on the corner across the street from the school, she stopped to wait for her, Alya must have had a lot to tell her, she had been saved by two super-heroes whom she had been the only one to see after all. She listened attentively as Alya told her in detail about what had happened and grimaced once or twice as she showed her the "courage" and "ingenuity" of the ladybug heroine. She was neither brave nor ingenious, she just had been lucky, fortunately for her, Alya was too focused in her story to take Marinette's behavior into account.

— And look at that ! She showed her phone at the bluenette, I created a blog !

— You created a blog ? So fast ? It's been not even twenty-four hours since you get back home !

— I already started to code for a super-hero blog some month ago, I just needed to find the super-hero it will be about, I didn't needed to change a lot. I called it the Ladyblog !

— The Ladyblog ?

— For the most badass heroine of Paris !

— And for Nooo, the cat themed heroine ?

— Oh yes, she was also kinda impressive, but she got away without a word after taking care of the other guy.

— I tough she was cooler than Ladybug, said Marinette with a shrug.

— Yeah, she's not bad, but , Ladybug is so much better ! Look at the number of views I did with my video !

— Did you realise that what you did was stupidly dangerous ?

— No worries girl, Ladybug is here to save us !

— Why do you put so much trust on her ? Did you see all the Coeur-de-Pierre ouside ?

— Don't worry girl, she will wrap this up quickly.

— And if she was not made to be an heroine ?

— Not made to be an heroine ? Don't make me laugh, I see her with my own two eyes, I was just next to her, this woman is a real heroine !

The two girls entered the high school, a group had formed in the schoolyard, creating a circle around Quentin, who did not look very proud, the students asked questions without stopping, the boy seemed to have no memory of the attack. Marinette began to fear that the student would get angry again and before she could calm the discussion down, Quentin got up and walked out of the circle with a grunt. Without a glance at Alya, Marinette followed Quentin, anyway, her friend had already left to attack Chloe. She found him in a quiet corner near some lockers, she sat down next to him. She should have asked Noctagg why he had been transformed, she could have helped him like that.

— Hey, Quentin is it ? How are you ?

He didn' answer, it was not good.

— It's because of Kévin you are angry no ? I don't know what he could have told you but it's probably wrong, Kévin can be stupid sometime.

— Always you mean, growled the boy.

— It's true that he is an idiot.

— He said I was a coward...

— You ? A coward ? Damn, and I just tough he wasn't right, he's dead wrong ! Quentin smiled.

— It's because, hum, I can trust you on a secret ?

— Yeah of course !

— I, I love a girl, but I am afraid to tell her...

— Is it Clara ?

— How do you know !

— You look at her in a special.Marinette,

Marinette had noticed that the boy had spent the morning watching Clara before the argument with Kevin. Quentin seemed to be moping a little more.

— No, don't be negative! I mean, you should tell her, I think it will go well, Marinette had also noticed that Clara had looked at Quentin several times, go talk to her !

— It will not work, I am bad with word...

— Euh, you can, wrote her a letter ? Or buy her flower ?

— Oh ! I can wrote her a poem !

— If that is not a perfect idea ! I am sure she will be enchented !

Quentin got up abruptly and left in a cheerful manner, Marinette sighed, that was done, she crossed her fingers, hopping that everything would go well. She walked towards the classroom and met Alya on her way.

— Oh hey Alya, you know I was thinking, you would like to be an heroine no ? Fighting villain and all...

— Are you jocking ? Of course I would love to be a super-heroine ! Why do you ask ?

— Oh, you know, with all the stuff that happen now, It was just a tough, don't worry.

Alya took out her phone to see if she had gained more views on her blog and Marinette took the opportunity to put the black box in her friend's bag, yes, Alya would make a much better heroine than she did.

The girls were about to split up to join their respective classes when they saw a stone giant holding Clara in his hand quickly pass them and smash through the walls to keep moving forward, the idea of going back to class was suddenly no longer relevant. Most of the students were running away, Marinette managed to hear that Coeur de Pierre had also captured Chloé, Marinette didn't even have time to say a word to Alya, her friend had already disappeared, leaving her bag behind. Marinette threw herself after her, Alya needed her bag, the earrings were there ! She went out into the street and managed to find Alya, just in time to see a car fly over her, she held her breath when she saw the vehicle ready to hit the blogger, fortunately, Noctagg appeared and used her stick to successfully protect Alya, but this rescue made her get captured by one of the stone giants, again. Alya was still trapped between the wall and the car, she could no longer take the role of Marinette. The girl was not thinking anymore, she had to save her friend. She hid behind a car, opened Alya's bag and took the earrings out of the box, Tiki appeared again while Marinette put the jewels back on her ears.

— I need the help of Ladybug, she said to the kwami.

— I knew you would change your mind !

— I still think it's a really bad choice, but I can't let my friend in this position like that, Tikki transform me !

Marinette once again transformed herself into a Ladybug and hurried to free Alya, she took the opportunity to retrieve her partner's magic stick and went after the monster, she found her partner easily and threw her stick at her, Noctagg grabbed it and set herself free, Marinette caught up Noctagg before she hit the ground and ran towards the roof of a building holding the cat-heroine in her arms.

— Wow, this time I am the one who fell for you, smiled Noctagg wrapping her arms around her neck.

— Oh chut, laughed Marinette, stay concentred during an attack please, she let Noctagg go when she got to the roof.

— Do you have a plan ?

— I think it's no use to attack the other Coeur-de-Pierre, only Quen-, only the boy who was akumatised first is important, if I capture his akuma, everything should go back to normal, well at least I hope so.

— Hum, Ladybug, said Noctagg with a small voice, I am sorry, I forgot we had to capture the akuma, and I just see it stupidly fly away...

— No, I should be the one to apologize, I am the one that should think about it !

— I think we should stop to apologize, laughed gently the girl, I trust you and your plan, but do you know where is the original ?

— Yes, he is at the Eiffel Tower.

— Ugh, so cliche...

— At least we have space to fight, laughed Marinette at the reaction of her partner.

The two heroines set off at the same time towards the Eiffel Tower, the police were already on the scene, helicopters surrounding the tower. Marinette had time to see Cœur de Pierre throw Chloé to the ground and waved to Noctagg to inform her that she was will save her, she caught her a little before she touched the ground and silently thanked the textile of her costume for having resisted a slide on cement without giving her the impression of burning like she expected it.

She gave Chloé to the mayor of the city and got ready to get back into action, but stopped when she heard a policeman order to shoot Quentin.

— But what a bunch of nameless morons, whistled Noctagg.

Marinette placed her finger on the mouth of the young heroine feeling she will not stop at calling the policemen only morons.

— No, shooting will only make thing worse ! Informed Ladybug.

— We don't need you, shouted the police officer, you already failed one time now it's time to let the real professional do their job.

Marinette could feel her partner getting angrier next to her, she placed her hand on her arm, whispering to her.

— No he's right, I was not even able to capture the akuma yesterday, I am not made to be a super-heroine...

— Bullshit, said Noctagg, without you, the mayor would should've had a funeral today, she smiled tenderly, and I think you're a really good hero, we're gonna make it, you trust me ?

Marinette felt lighter when she saw her partner, she wasn't just saying that to cheer her up, she meant it.

— Yes I trust you, said Marinette while the smile of her partner got bigger.

A coughing fit startled them. they turned towards the Eiffel Tower, thousands of butterflies now formed the face of a man, who spoke.

Ladybug, Noctagg, listen to me, said the man, I am the Papillon*, give me your miraculous, the earrings of the ladybird and the ring of the black cat and everything will be all right, people have suffered enough because of you !

Marinette frowned, how dare him, trying to make them look like the bad guys, a glance at her partner made her understand that she thought the same thing, both applauded ironically, Ladybug stepped forward.

— Nice try Papillon, started Marinette.

— Yeah, that was cute, approved Noctagg.

— But don't reverse the roles, continued Ladybug, we all know who the villain here is, you're the one who turned them all into those stone monster, and if one person has to give their miraculous, it will be you and no matter how long it takes, we will find you and defeat you !

Marinette jumped towards the Eiffel Tower and used her yo-yo to catch the cloud of butterflies that formed the mask, she landed on the floor of the tower, the face had now disappeared. She turned towards the crowd.

— I make you this promise, No matter if Papillon wants to hurt you, Ladybug and Noctagg will do everything in their power to protect you !

With these words, she released the now purified Akumas, creating a wave of white butterflies.

Noctagg reached Ladybug, but Coeur de Pierre had regained consciousness and was climbing the tower with Clara in his hand.

— What do we do now ? The akuma is in the hand who hold the girl no ? I think he is in love with this one, he told me a boy was making fun of him because he was in love with a girl yesterday and that was the reason he transformed.

— Oh, but, yeah ! That it ! The answer is not to separate them but to bring them colser !

— Excuse me ?

— Follow me !

Ladybug hurled into their pursuit followed closely by Noctagg, she reached the top of the tower, now above Coeur de Pierre, she used her miraculous, a parachute, why a parachute ?

— It's me or this thing is mocking us ? Asked Noctagg her eyes on the parachute.

— Honeslty I don't know...

She put her parachute on her back, then threw her yo-yo towards the giant, her plan worked and the yo-yo came back towards her, Marinette pulled with all her strength to bring up the arm of Coeur de Pierre, he dropped Clara by surprise after feeling the teenager's lips on him, fortunately, Clara caught his hand. Noctagg let herself fall and hit the ball of paper towards Ladybug while passing it, she caught the tower with the help of her stick, Marinette tore the paper, but before capturing the Akuma, realized with horror that Quentin now un-transformed, was falling with Clara.

Noctagg managed to catch Quentin while Ladybug saved Clara she succeeded in capturing the Akuma in their falls, the parachute slowly brought them back to the ground. She released the purified Akuma and had the memory of Tiki telling her to throw her lucky charm into the air. She did so, the bag disappeared and repaired all the damage in front of their amazed eyes.

— Weel, if this is isn't convenient, said Noctagg, and you were really incredible today !

— Thank, you were not bad too, jocked Marinette.

— Not bad ? Please, I was awesome, grinned the heroine.

— Oh, look at them ! Her parten followed her gaze to see the two teenagers hugging.

— If it's not cute, young lovers, it could be us what do you think of that ?

Ladybug's earring started to beeb.

— Ah, it's time for me to go, goodbye Noctagg !

— I hope we will meet again soon !

Ladybug waved her partner before disappearing behind the buildings, she went back to her high school quickly after she had dis-transformed, this time the day had not been cancelled.

She reached the school and saw a blond boy next to Nino and Alya and waved to them.

— Marinette, smiled Alya, do you remenber what I told you about Chloé and the STMG class ?

— Yes ?

— Well the best friend in reason is actually is this boy, Adrien Agreste, she showed her the blond boy next to them, Marinette raised an eyebrow.

— You don't need to worry dudette, he is her friend but he's an angel !

— If you say so, hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! she reached out her hand to the blond boy.

— And me Adrien Agreste, he shacked her hand.

— Pleased to meet you !

Marinette quickly joined her class when she heard the bell, waved goodbye to her friends and hurried back to class.

When the last bell rang, Marinette took the time to pack her bag and left the classroom. Alya had left without delay, she had to take care of her little sisters.

Marinette pouted when she saw the rain, she should have taken an umbrella, she blew annoyed.

— Did you also forget to take an umbrella, said a voice behind her.

Marinette turned around and saw Aleth, who looked at her with a small embarrased smile.

— Aleth !

— It's me, answered the girl not knowing what to say, Marinette smiled.

— How was yesterday for you ? You are not hurt ?

— Oh no, I go back directly home, but I was kinda disappointed, I'd stayed in class...

— You didn't skip school ?

— Nah, I thought it wouldn't be so bad to eat with someone for once, says Aleth even more embarrassed, she was playing with one of those short locks near her ear.

— M-me too, I was also di-disappointed do not had been able to eat with you, Marinette blushed.

— Hum, can, I eat with you tomorrow ? And your friends of course !

— Yes ! I would love to eat with me, you ! I would love to eat y- with you !

— It's true ?

— Yes, yes, yes, really true !

— Thank you, Aleth seemed to relax a bit, Hum where do you live, if, um, if I'm on your way, can we do, a bit of road together ? If that's okay with you ?

— Do you see where is Sabine&Tom bakery ?

— The one with the black-and-white front?

— It's my home.

— Oh, I live just a little before but it's definitly on my way !

— So, I suggest we run to our houses if we don't want to get soaked, said the bluenette.

Aleth laughed and Marinette thought there was no better laugh.

— I think it's a good idea !

The two girls got out of the building and started running straight to their houses, Aleth seemed a little faster than Marinette, but still had a smile on her lips, she looked like she was having fun, Marinette was also happy.

— I do hope it will not pain the next time.

— Pain ?

— Rain ! Oh god I wanted to say rain !

— I also hope it will not pain the next time, laughed gently Aleth, Oh, I turn here, I'll see you tomorrow ?

— Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, beamed Marinette.

— Bye bye !

— Bye !

Aleth waved his last hand and continued her way, Marinette watched the girl disappear behind a building and finally decided to go on her way.

Yes, definitely, today was a very good day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maman : mom  
> Papa : dad  
> STD2A* :design and applied arts sciences and technologies  
> It's a type of BAC (diploma french students have at the end oof high-school)  
> Seconde* : first year of hifh school (years 11)  
> CDI* : Information and Documentation Centre, it's the school's library  
> STMG*: management science and technology  
> Another type of BAC  
> Coeur-de-Pierre* : Stone Heart  
> Coccinelle* : ladybird/ladybug  
> Papillon*: Hawkmoth
> 
> If you want to see what the costume look like  
> Ladybug :  
> https://btmdlm.tumblr.com/post/189570248423/ladybug-from-my-own-au-she-has-1617-years  
> Noctagg :  
> https://btmdlm.tumblr.com/post/189810369238/noctagg-from-my-fanfic-she-has-the-cat-miraculous
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	3. CHAPTER 2 : A NICE MEAL AND A PERFECT DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Thank for the people that left a kudo and subscript to my story ! (I have you in mind when I translate it)  
> Today is a chapter pretty calm, I hope you will like it !

— Marinette, you do know it's going to ring in ten minutes ?

— Yes ?

— So why are you already putting your stuff in your bag ? Asked Sarah while Looking at Marinette who were putting her pencil case in her pink bag.

Marinette realized that she had already put her notebook away and hurried to put it back on her desk before their teacher get aware that her student was already ready to leave. Sarah smiled and shook her head. Marinette's phone vibrated, she took it out to see that Alya had started a discussion in their group with Nino and Adrien.

_Alya – Nino, you eat with us today ?_

_Nino – Of course dudette ! Adrien you come ?_

_Adrien – No I can't, I have to go back to my home for lunch, my bodyguard's picking me up._

_Nino – Oof, not cool. You have to ask your father to stay with us one day._

_Alya - Well, he have edible food at least !_

Marinette smiled to Alya comment.

_Nino – It's still more fun to eat with friends._

_Adrien – It's not a problem, I will eat with you three one day, probably..._

_Marinette – four._

_Marinette couldn't help herself but rectify._

_Nino – Four ? I think me, alya and you is three no ?_

_Alya – Four ? Someone come with us ?_

_Marinette – Uh, I kinda asked someone if she wanted to eat with us_

_Alya – A friend ? Could that friend be a certain person you've drawn that day ?_

_Marinette – Shhh, Don't you dare say that to Aleth !_

_Alya – Don't you worry girl, I will not say to your crush you draw her instead of taking note during class._

_Nino – Marinette have a crush ?_

Marinette put her head against her desk after reading her friend's message, now they all knew.

_Marinette – No I don't have a crush ! She is just a friend !_

_Alya – For now !_

_Marinette – Alya Césaire I swear to god if you scare her !_

_Alya – Me ? Scare her ? Marinette, who do you take me for !_

_Marinette – Alya..._

_Alya – Okay, Okay, don't worry, I'm just going to gather some vital information._

_Marinette – Which are ?_

_Alya – If she is het' or not._

_Marinette – Oh my god... And can I know how do you gonna get that information ?_

_Alya – “Oh, hello Aleth, can I ask you if you are more into fork in ravioli or sciscors, or maybe both ?”_

_Marinette – If you do that I disown you._

_Alya – I was joking girl, don't worry, I will be discreet_

_Marinette – Nino please, wtach this idiot for me._

_Nino – Of course Mari, I will make sure she don't scare your crush away !_

_Marinette – She is not my cursh !_

Marinette pouted on her chair, she discreetly looked at the time on her phone, God that the minutes passed slowly. She had been waiting for this meal since the moment Aleth had left her to finish the way to her home , she had hoped to see her in the morning and had got up early on purpose to try to meet her by total chance, but after waiting for almost twenty minutes at the corner of the street where they had split up, she had come to the conclusion that she had either already missed her or the girl was starting at nine o'clock.

Marinette had arrived slightly late for class and during the whole morning she only had the young girl with short, almost black hair and grey eyes in mind. She had never seen this colour in a person's eyes before and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She was really looking forward to meet her again, maybe she should have just asked her to eat with her alone...

Marinette felt her cheeks heating up, no, anyway, knowing her, she would have surely ruined the meal because of her clumsiness and it's true that knowing the girl's sexuality could be interesting, not that she was interested in her, no, Marinette just wanted to be her friend.

And why not a little more...

The bell rudely cut her off from her thoughts, in one stroke, she pushed all her things into her bag and jumped out of the room before she was stopped by the other students who tended to all want to leave at the same time, Marinette had always been quick to reach the canteen, it was a nightmare to go to eat if you weren't fast, everyone would push each other to get ahead of the others and it took forever, usually Marinette would hurry to get in line, then Alya would come to join her knowing that the bluenette was a little further ahead. It was a good technique. But this time Marinette had gone out in hurry to be sure to reach Aleth as soon as possible, she couldn't hold back a big smile when she saw the young girl walking quickly toward the canteen.

— Aleth ! Called Marinette.

Hearing her name, she turned around, a sweet smile formed on her lips when she saw Marinette, she stopped waiting for her.

— Hello, how are you ? Smiled the teenager.

— I am fine and you ? I hope you didn't catch a cold from yesterday's rain ?

— No, thank god, I'm reassured to see that you didn't get one either !

A silence fell between the two girls who didn't really know what to say to each other.

— So, uh, do you know what is on the menu today ? Asked Aleth.

— Pasta bolognese, and apple pie !

— Oh, I love apple pie ! Beamed Aleth.

— Really ? You should totally come to my parent's bakery, we have some really good apple pie !

— I will certainly do that so, ah, so the macaroons of the last time also come from your bakery ?

— Yes, my dad did them for my classmates.

— Wow, they were delicious !

— Next time I will do some for you !

— You want to do macaroons ? For me ? Aleth looked at Marinette with surprised eyes.

— Uh, y-yes ? Why not ? If, if you want ? Marinette blushed.

— It's, really kind of you, but I don't want to bother you like this.

— Oh no, you're not bothering me, I'd be very happy to cook for you ! I-I mean make you macaroons!

— You are so nice, How can I thank you ?

— By eating lunch with me every day.

Marinette didn't know who had been more taken aback by her answer, Aleth or her. Aleth's cheeks took on a slight pinkish shade.

— O-okay, acquiesced Aleth with a smile voice.

Marinette turned her head slightly and refrained herself from having an outburst of joy and panic next to the pretty girl, she couldn't believe what she had just said, she was sure it sounded weird, she had just proposed to Aleth to eat every lunch with her when she didn't know her, God she must have been seen as a super weird girl, she didn't even know what year Aleth was in and she had asked her to eat with her all the time and she said yes !

— Marinette! Alya showed up with Nino behind the two girls, We're here, we had a hard time going through the halls, oh hello ! Alya observed Aleth who didn't seem very comfortable, I'm Alya, and this is Nino, I guess you must be Aleth ?

— Uh, yes, Hello, Aleth shook Alya's hand while looking to her side.

— Hi, we're Marinette's friends, but I guess you must have understood, laughed Nino.

— Hey, whispered Aleth with a tight little smile.

— Don't worry, we're not going to eat you, said Alya, Marinette gave her a hit on the shoulder.

— I'm sorry, I'm not really used to met people, explained Aleth with her eyes on the ground, scratching her neck.

— Ah, you're shy ? If it makes you feel any better, Marinette used to be super shy ! She's still a little shy, reassured Alya.

— Really ? you didn't give me this feeling, said Aleth, looking at Marinette.

— Oh yes It's true, I'm a walking disaster, Joked the bluenette.

— I don't think you are one, even though the way you bumped into me was a pretty strange first encounter, said Aleth amused.

— Did you crash into her ? Repeated Nino surprised.

— No, I fall on her, that's different !

— Oh yes, you totally fell foOUuuch ! Marinette had just put her elbow into her friend's ribs.

— Can we please stop talk about the accident? Marinette asked as scowled Alya.

— Okay, Okay, I stop, Alya raised her arms in the air as if to surrender.

— I am sorry for that, said Marinette, my friends are weird.

— Not as weird as you girl, teased Alya

Aleth smiled amused and Marinette relaxed, she didn't seemed to be uncomfortable, it was a good start, she intended to take advantage of this day to get to know the girl better. And God blessed that turtlenecks who suited her oh so well, Marinette had a sudden urge to design outfits for Aleth, she refrained herself from taking out her sketchbook to get to work, she had dozens of ideas. She crossed Alya's eyes and felt that her friend was going to do something she wasn't going to like, the gleam in her friend's eyes definitely didn't indicate anything good.

— Oh my God, look at that girl over there, she said in a voice loud enough to get the attention of the whole little group, Don't you think she's just super hot ?

She pointed to a girl with long pink hair. Discreet, Marinette thought, refraining from rolling her eyes.

— Cute, said Nino while looking at Aleth to see her reaction.

— Her dress is not bad, observed Marinette.

— And you Aleth, what do you think of her ? Asked the girl ignoring Marinette who scowled at her.

— Not my style.

— Why that ?

— She's a bitch, I had her in one of my middle School class, the kind that would pretend to be a helpless little girl so that everyone would help her. I think she's pretty ugly.

The eyes of the girl seemed to throw lightning bolts towards the other girl, Marinette quickly guessed that the two were not good friends, and again tried to shot Alya with her eyes.

— Oof, said Nino, finally she is not that cute.

— Oh, you don't need to change what you think of her because I don't like her !

— We don't like those kind of people, explained Alya, bitch are not cute, and if she mess with you just tell us.

— Thank you, but don't worry, it's been a long we didn't talk to each other, smiled Aleth

Marinette was reassured to see the tension fall off her new friend's shoulders, but a small part of her was disappointed that this exchange did not give any answers about Aleth's sexuality. At the end of the line, she let Aleth go first through the electronic turnstile, she saw a small key-ring hanging on the girl's bag, in the shape of a person, all in white, she was sure it came from a specific region of France, she passed the turnstile still focusing on the key-ring and trying to read the words that seemed to be a dress.

Yes ! She remembered now !

— Is that a bigoudène ?

Aleth turned around with a big smile that melted Marinette's heart.

— Yes ! Did you recognize it ? You're the first person to recognize !

— I know the brand a little bit, I like their clothes, explained Marinette as she saw her new friend's eyes sparkle.

— I love this brand ! And there are no shops around so I have to order online but there is so much more choice in the shops, it was so much easier before !

— Are you from Bretagne ?

— Yes, Aleth took a tray and gave another one to Marinette, I was born in Bretagne, I lived there all my childhood, I'm a true Bretonne and proud of it.

— Do you talk Breton ? Aleth laughed.

— Nah, I don't speak Breton, I think I must have had some Breton lessons in primary school but I didn't remember anything.

— Do you like Bretagne ?

— If I like Bretagne ? I love it ! I'm in love with it, there's nothing more beautiful than Bretagne, it's not like here, at least there you can breathe fresh air.

— We have fresh air here, objected Marinette.

— Believe me, no, if you've always lived here you can' t know, but there's a big difference, it took me almost five years to get used to it, but the worst part was getting used to the incredibly small numbers of salt butter.

Marinette had already heard the love the Bretons had for their salted butter and giggled silently. She was happy to see the young girl open up like that, talking about her native region seemed to make her happy.

— And why did you move? Aleth's smile broke.

Marinette immediately regretted her answer and insulted herself mentally when she saw a veil appear over her eyes.

— It's, personnal.

— I'm not going to force you to answer, I'm sorry if I asked you the wrong question!

Aleth fills her tray in silence and Marinette barely refrains from hitting herself with hers, concentrating on how to make Aleth smile again, she didn't hear her call his name and took a pole in the face also crushing her tray against it, she saw with horror her food spreading out against the metal before pitifully falling to the ground. There was a great silence in the canteen and laughter erupted, Marinette turned red and looked at her food on the ground without a word, wanting to disappear into the ground, she turned slightly to see that Alya was holding her stomach, trembling under her laughter.

— Oh, my God, a-are you okay? Marinette looked at Aleth, who seemed to be doing her best to keep herself from laughing. Marinette offered the knife, which was the only thing she had managed to catch.

— Please, stab me and put me out of my misery.

Aleth bit her lip and her laugh joined those of the others as she understood Marinette's words.

— I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's not funny, she couldn't stop laughing, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?

— No, I'm fine, I just lost my pride. Aleth's laughter got even louder.

— Oh my god, I'm so sorry, she put her arm in front of her mouth and took a deep breath to try to calm down, but as soon as she looked at Marinette she would laugh again, Excuse me, I'm sorry!

Marinette smiled too.

— No don't worry, I guess it must have been really funny to see.

— Yeah, sorry, oh my god that's not nice !

Marinette was relieved to see that Aleth was happy again, even if the price had been high, a canteen man came to her with a brush and dustpan to clean up the mess, Aleth helped her with the pieces of plates, luckily the glass had not been broken, Marinette was once again in line for food, Aleth had waited for her near the entrances to the tables, while Alya and Nino had gone to reserve one for them. Marinette was sure she heard Tiki laughing with the others after the accident. Aleth seemed to have calmed down, she was still biting her lip and her eyes were still laughing when she met Marinette's eyes, but she wasn't laughing anymore. Marinette was not against hearing it again. They walked silently towards their friends' table. Alya had the decency not to talk about the accident again, no, she talked about her blog, Aleth was immediately interested in the discussion.

— Wait, you are the one the created the ladyblog ?

— Yes, I was the first one to see the heroine appeared !

— No, you don't, do you?

— Yesyes, I've been saved twice by Ladybug and Noctagg !

— Wow, unbelievable ! How were they ?

— Awesome, super-badass, they make the best team, I think they already knew each other.

— Why ? Asked Nino.

— They worked very well together, they seemed to understand each other very well in battle, it's hard to do that when you don't know the other person, explained Alya.

— Makes sense to me, do you have a favorite already ?

— Ladybug.

— Oh, so that's why it's called the “ladyblog”, guessed Aleth.

— Yes, but I must confess that for the name, it's only because I didn't know Noctagg's name at the time, I wonder if they would accept an interview with me.

— They're superheroes, not stars,said Aleth, I don't think it's a good idea to interview them like that, imagine if the bad guy uses this information to beat them or something !

Marinette had thought about letting Alya interview Ladybug, but Aleth had just made a point

— I hadn't thought about it, but I still think Parisians would be delighted to get to know our two heroines in more detail.

— I hadn't thought about it, but I still think Parisians would be delighted to get to know our two heroines in more detail.

\- If they accept, there's a better chance that the other guy will take you hostage or something like that, if I were a super-villain, I would make sure to capture someone close to my enemy to defeat them, continued Aleth.

Marinette felt a shiver go through her as she imagined Alya in danger just because she had talked to her while she was Ladybug.

— You seem to know a lot about being a villain, said Alya, don't tell me you're, the Papillon ?

Aleth seemed disgusted.

— Don't insult me like that ! If I were the Papillon, I wouldn't have made such a grotesque entrance ! And I wouldn't have called myself "butterfly".

— Ah, what would you have done ? Asked Marinette amused.

— First of all, I would have given myself a slightly more sophisticated name, if we're sticking with the butterfly theme, how about Hylesia.

— Hylesia ? Asked Alya.

— Hylesia Metabus or ashen moth, a butterfly with urticating hairs , since I'm a bad guy, I might as well take an harmful one.

— How do you know about that ? Asked Nino.

— My, I, someone I know had a lot of knowledge about butterflies, explained Aleth uncomfortably, I remembered a couple of things...

— And then the entrance ! Said Marinette scared to see Aleth lose some of her joy again.

— Yes ! The entrance ! I would not be as cowardly as Papillon, I would have kept the thousand butterfly effect because it was still not bad, but I would have appeared, I would have shown myself, to ensure my existence and my power, I mean, certainly Papillon looks powerful and all, but I cannot imagine anything else than a guy lurking in a small room full of purple butterfly machiavelously laughing still in his pajamas.

Marinette almost choked with her water while imagining the scene, Aleth surprised, hit her on the back more by reflex than anything else.

— I'm fine, I'm fine, reassured Marinette with a cough, in any case, I'm glad you're not Papillon, you look like you would make a much better villain.

— I don't think so, said Aleth, I can't be a villain, it makes me feel bad.

— What if you were a hero ? Asked Alya.

— Ohoho, nope. Aleth replied almost instantly, I'm so not cut out to be a hero!

— Why ? Marinette looked at Aleth with interest, she felt like she would make a good heroine.

— I'm too much of a coward for that, during the first attack, I went straight home to hide in my room, I didn't go out until the morning, I didn't even dare to look at the window to see what was happening, she confessed.

— Not everyone is the type to take their pink bicycle to chase a stone monster, joked Nino, Alya giggled.

— It's not funny, I was scared to death when I saw the news showing that idiot chasing him, said Marinette.

— Hey, I am not an idiot !

— Well, if it makes you feel any better, I ran home too, said Nino.

— Me too, Marinette wasn't lying, she did get home, at first.

— And you missed something ! Exclaimed Alya, thinking back on her experience.

— Yes, I'm very happy that I missed being flattened by stone giants, said Marinette.

— No, I'm not talking about that !

— Yes, Alya, don't worry, we understood that you were talking about your meeting the heroines of Paris. Said Nino.

— Pff, you're not funny. Otherwise, who's your favorite heroines ?

— No one yet, answered the boy, unlike you I haven't seen them yet, they're both in the same place.

— I like Noctagg, said Marinette thinking back about her partner, even though we haven't seen much of them and honestly I hope we don't see much of them if seeing them means there's trouble, but Noctagg looks like a really good heroine and I love her costume !

— Oh, I thought you'd be more of a Ladybug fan, Alya seemed disappointed her best friend wasn't fan of the red heroine like her. What about you, Aleth, team Ladybug or team Noctagg ?

— Team Ladybug without hesitation, Marinette smiled stupidly, I replayed the video of her speech at the Eiffel Tower on loop, it was awesome !

— Isn't it! Alya put her hand in the air and Aleth slapped it with hers, Ok, I officially adopted you in our group Aleth, Aleth smiled shaking her head.

After finishing the last bite of her apple pie, Marinette noticed a young woman, probably a Terminale*, getting up towards the exit, she was quite pretty, her eyes went a little lower than the feminist part of Marinette accepted, but the teenage-bisexual part didn't see any harm in it.

— Is it me or are you two staring at that girl's ass, said Alya with a sly smile.

— What, no ! Denied Marinette while blushing.

She then realized that Alya had said "both of you," she turned as she heard coughing, Aleth in the color of a tomato, seemed to have choked on her piece of pie. She put her hand in front of Marinette to stop her from coming to help her and managed to catch her breath.

— I-I, I was not staring at her, she managed to say in an not very credible voice.

— No of course, your eyes had just inadvertently landed on her butt and you forgot that you could move them from there, taunted Alya, don't laugh Mari, you were as concentrated as Aleth on that poor girl's bottom !

Marinette coughed.

— As a feminist, I would never have dared to do that, she lied in an even less credible voice.

— Of course, learn to control your hormones, miss Bisexual-Feminist, mocked Alya.

— Rooh shh, you can't help but look at boys you think are cute, pouted Marinette.

— And to think I was counting on you to keep that ball of hormones in check, despaired Alya at Aleth, but I feel like now I have to keep another person from drooling on the girls.

— So you're a lesbian? Asked Nino with a smile.

— If you can keep it a secret, no one knows, said Aleth in a small voice.

— Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, reassured Marinette who felt her heart screaming with joy.

— With us you're safe, continued Aleth, but I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret if you're that discreet, she joked.

Aleth shrugged.

— No one pays attention to me, so it's not that hard.

There was a small awkward silence, during which Aleth realized her confession and swallowed the last piece of her pie with difficulty, staring at the plate.

— Otherwise, what grade are you in ? Nino asked.

— Première* C.

— Oh what a horror, there's Thomas in your class, isn't there? Says Alya, I'm sorry about yo...

— Who is Thomas ? Asked Marinette.

— An asshole, said Alya.

— The reason I wanted to go back home on Tuesday, continued Aleth. We don't like each other very much.

— If I were you, I would have wanted to skip school too, said Alya.

— I still don't know who he is.

— He's a boy who repeated his Troisième*, he think he's hot shit, worse than Chloé, a professional manipulator, he pretends to be an angel to the teachers, he's convinced that he's always right and that he's better than everyone else, if he doesn't like you, he'll try to isolate you from the others by making you look like an asshole, Alya explained.

— A narcissistic pervert, Aleth added.

— Oh my God, said Marinette, and he got you in trouble ?

— Last year I told him that I was not the type to listen to hypocrites when he came up to me to tell me who I should avoid and who I should be friends with, on the first day of school, he didn't liked it, I was immediately on his "no one to be approached" list that he would tell others, I'm having trouble making friends and just stay in my corner, it hasn't helped my case, admitted Aleth, my class just acts as if I don't exist, we've seen worse, but I admit I'm starting to have trouble putting up with the way he looks at me.

— I really want to hit him right now, said Alya. Aleth let out a small laugh.

— No, I'm not a big fan of violence.

— Do you think we could ask for you to switch classes ? Is that possible ? Asked Marinette, the principal is rather nice, if we explain the situation to him, maybe he'll accept.

— It's true that he already accepted a change of class last year, it's not impossible, said Nino.

— It's nice but I have to remind you that Première is not like Seconde*, it's impossible to change class and for the moment it's okay, now I have friends, replied Aleth gently, at least in this class I can concentrate in class, she jocked.

— If you're OK like that, said Alya, standing up with her tray, but if you have a problem, we're here to protect you !

— Thank you.

Marinette also got up, it was almost time to close the canteen and come back to class, she wanted to stay a little longer with Aleth, but she was happy to have been able to learn more about her. The meal had definitely been enjoyable. When she had finished setting up the tray and getting out of the canteen, Nino and Alya were already far away and looked like they were bickering, Marinette sighed with a smile and waited for Aleth to finish getting rid of her stuff, she quickly joined her.

— Oh, they've already left ?

— Yeah, incredible, isn't it? Kids these days have no respect!

— Thank you. Say Aleth seriously.

— Thank you for what ?

— For today, I don't really have any friends here in Paris and I must confess that I felt a little lonely, she scratched her neck, I'm glad we're friends.

— I'm glad to be your friend too, Marinette smiled and took Aleth's hands in hers and wow, her hands are super soft...

— What ? Marinette's blushed

She didn't say that out loud, did she ?

— I-I meant what c-cream you use for your hands, I'm not weird, I promise! spluttered Marinette.

— Uh, I-I don't use cream, Aleth blushed soflty, uh, your hands are s-soft, too.

— I'm such a disaster, gasped Marinette blushing furiously.

— No, not at all ! Reassured Aleth still embarrassed, but uh, I have to go, I have EPS* and it's that way, she showed the way opposed to Marinette's one.

— Oh, sorry, um, Aleth, how would you like to come home with you ? WITH ME, no ! I mean, not go home with you, I mean, how would you like to go home together ? No, I mean, not go home together, but like yesterday, walking home together to my house, our house ! I mean, to each other's houses !

— I finish at three thirty today, just after sport, explained Aleth in a small voice.

— Oh, I finish at half past five. Well, I'll see you tomorrow ?

— Yes, see you tomorrow then.

— See you tomorrow !

Marinette watched Aleth leave for the gym and took her head in her hands very embarrassed by herself. She truly was a disaster.

She walked to her classroom and tried to supress her embarrassment.

— Don't worry Marinette, said Tikki softly so that only the young heroine could hear her, I'm sure she doesn't think you're weird.

— Thanks Tikki, but I doubt she doesn't think I'm crazy.

— Thanks Tikki, but I doubt she doesn't think I'm crazy.

Marinette went back to class and spent the afternoon moping about her clumsiness, when the bell rang for the last break, she went to the library to borrow a book about fashion she had seen, she looked at the shelf, looking for the book and felt something touching her neck, Tikki had come out of her purse and was hiding behind her pigtail.

— What are you doing Tikki !? She whispered in a panic, someone's going to see you !

— There's no one to worry about, but look behind the shelf.

Tikki went back to the stock market, Marinette pushed aside several books so that she could see what was so interesting on the other side of the shelf, her heart stopped when she saw Aleth quietly slumped down on a chair reading a novel she had obviously just started. Marinette walked towards her, Aleth noticed that someone was standing near her and looked up, she got up directly.

— Marinette ! What are you doing here ?

— I could ask you the same question, said Marinette amused, I thought you had finished ?

— Yes, and then, I was thinking, I had seen this novel that looked pretty nice last year, and I hadn't read it, so I thought, why not read it now, since after all I have two hours ahead of me. Marinette felt her heart racing as the girl explained her presence. And then, I thought to myself, it's not really fun to go home alone, she joked, scratching her neck and looking away, I thought that since you were still here, I, I could stay here, reading, so, so we could, go home together ?

Marinette give her the biggest smile.

— I'd love to go home together !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you next week, and if you want to leave a comment I would love to read it !
> 
> The translation of today french words   
> Première : second year of High School, year 12  
> Troisième : last year of Middle School, year 10  
> Seconde : first year of High School, year 11


	4. Chapter 3 : HER SISTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> I don't know if people are actually reading this story or not but I hope you will enjoy this chapter !

— Yesterday's Akuma was impressive! Ladybug and Noctagg had a hell of a time beating him, said Alya while showing the pictures to an exhausted Marinette, I was on the scene at the beginning and Noctagg had almost un-transformed, fortunately Ladybug managed to defeat him just before, it's the first time that one of them almost lost the trans before the Akuma was beaten.

— I know, answered Marinette with a yawn, I don't think anyone expected him to be so strong.

— Yes, I think they underestimated him, confirmed Aleth who was sitting against the wall.

— He looked weak at first glance, Adrien recalled, I mean, a child, I think we all underestimated him.  


— Ladybug and Noctagg will remember this one for a long time, laughed Nino.

Marinette nodded her head silently, oh yes she would remember this one, two months she had been fighting Akuma and never had she taken one of them so unseriously, it was the size of a seven year old child and the appearance that went with it, Even Noctagg had lost her usual sass when she saw him, none of them had seen the rest coming, in just a few minutes Ladybug was at the other end of the city and Noctagg was half stunned after passing through several buildings. He had great strength and speed beyond words. Marinette had had trouble sleeping that night, the Akuma had appeared at about eleven o'clock and they had finally defeated him almost three hours later, she had had sore muscles all night and still had them now. She had really been afraid of failing and she knew that Noctagg had had the same thought during the fight, she hadn't wanted to leave Ladybug alone to recharge, because she knew that Ladybug couldn't have resisted without her and even though it had been a risky gamble, Marinette was grateful to Noctagg for not abandoning her. When they met on a rooftop like the other times to talk about the fight, the two seemed to blame themselves and had just looked at each other silently before leaving on their own sides. Marinette would never again take an Akuma so lightly. 

— And it's me, or the attacks are increasing ? Asked Aleth while thinking about the number of people akumatized in the last few weeks. 

— You're right, affirmed Alya, it does indeed seem to be more than at the beginning.

— I hope it won't increase any more, began Marinette, who slapped herself mentally as she noted the attention she had received, It's hard to live normally when you're afraid of being attacked by a supervillain, because we've pissed them off a bit before, especially since I have the impression that high school is a big target. 

— You think Papillon* is a teacher ? Mocked Alya.

— "The dangerous Papillon is actually Richard Mathieu, physics and chemistry teacher, depressed for the last three years mainly because of the stupidity of his students, he announced he had taken the power of the miraculous butterfly to take revenge on "this fuckin' National Education" of his "inexperienced" colleagues, and finally to prove to his students that he was "cool" the court said he was too pitiful to be imprisoned and just sent him to be a middle school teacher for life'', said Aleth, imitating the voice of the news presenters.

— Middle school teacher for life, continued Alya with a smile, I think it's an inhuman decision, prison would be more pleasant. 

— He's still a terrorist, Mrs. Céssaire, maintained Aleth, still serious.

— Poor Mr. Mathieu, you're hard on him, chuckled Marinette.

— He shouldn't have made us a surprise test on a subject that we hadn't seen since Seconde*, grumbled Aleth.

— Oof, it's true that he did that, said Nino, I feel sorry for you, I wouldn't have liked it.

— We didn't liked it and that idiot of Thomas managed to avoid it, because "Oh no, I've got a headache sir, I have to go to the infirmary" and of course Mathieu believed him, you'd think he's in love with Thomas considering how much he lets everything go by with him !

— Oh, my little gremlin, you're so cute when you get angry, Alya took Aleth in her arms and Marinette refrained from pulling her out of there, by what was definitely not jealousy. 

— I'm not a gremlin! objected Aleth.

The bell rang in the school cutting off their discussion, Aleth sighed and got up, it was time for her to go to her class, she waved her hand and left them. Marinette watched the girl disappear, and also started on her way to her class, Alya had left at the same time as Aleth, the teenager had opened herself a bit to the group and she had loved spending time and getting to know the girl with grey eyes, they went to school together in the morning, Aleth was waiting for her each time and did their little walks after their school days, they had set up this little routine and god that Marinette liked this routine. 

She yawned again, she would give anything to be able to finish her night peacefully, her thoughts went to her partner, she really didn't looked well when they separated, Marinette hoped that the heroine was fine, she seemed tense lately, she started to swear more easily and got irritated quickly, Ladybug had tried to have a calm moment to talk to her, but there had always been an interruption every time she managed to be alone with her and Noctagg seemed much more tired every time she saw her, her attacks were much less precise and she seemed to lose concentration easily. 

No, there was something wrong with her and Marinette suspected her parents of being the cause, she had noticed that Noctagg got tense every time she talked about family. Today was her partner's patrol day, maybe she could try to reach her to finally have this discussion, she was worried about her. 

Sarah cut her off from her thoughts by shaking her hand in front of her eyes, she was the only one left in the hallway, Marinette hurried to pick up her bag from the floor and enter the room. 

— What were you thinking about ?

— A new design I have in mind, lied Marinette, I was trying to see how I could put it together if I had all the materials. 

— Well, from the look on your face, it can't be an easy one.

— No, it's a real puzzle, affirmed Marinette.

Marinette managed to concentrate on the class, she didn't wanted her secret life to make her fail at school, but she welcomed the break with open arms, leaving Alya and Nino on their own, she quickly joined the class where Aleth was, she had her schedule on her phone and Aleth had hers, it was more efficient than sending messages to each other to get those informations, Marinette sent a text to inform that she was coming, it would not be good for Aleth to be also on her way to join Marinette !

Marinette went up the stairs of building B and smiled when she saw Aleth waiting quietly near one of the corridors, she also smiled when she saw Marinette.

— Hey Mari, how was your French class ?

— Horrible, she said, the teacher started a debate during the second hour and you know how debates go when Charles is there. 

— Not really, I've never had him in my class, but it sounds awful.

— And it is ! 

— Ah, I wanted to tell you, I can't eat with you today.

— Why not ? Marinette's refrained herself of pouting.

— I forgot my history and geography stuff at home and we had a test to do at home, so I have to go home and get it. Explained Aleth who also seemed annoyed by the forgotten paper. 

— Can't you ask your parents to bring them to you ?

— They're both working and won't be back before eight o'clock.

— Damn.

— I know, I'm sad too.

— You're missing the beef-bourguignon.*

— Don't try to make me envy you, we both know that whatever they serve us at the self is an insult to that dish.

— It's true, now I'm jealous of you eating at home, said Marinette.

— You shouldn't, I'll confess a secret, I don't know how to cook, whispered Aleth.

— No, you ? Aleth Riviere? You don't know how to cook? Marinette was surprised.

— I've always been too afraid to ruin the food, I've never been too close to a gas stove and I don't know how to use an oven, she complained. 

— But, what are you gonna eat ?

— Probably a ham and cheese sandwich.

— I can't let a 16-year-old girl eat a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch, what do you think you are, a child ? 

— Technically I'm not yet an adult.

— Yeah, but you're not a child anymore, you can't only eat a ham and cheese sandwich !

— I'm pretty sure I can.

— No, you can't.

— I've done it before and I wasn't hungry afterwards.

— Great, my friend doesn't eat enough, between Alya chasing danger and the other one running away from food, what have I done to have such problematic children ? Declared Marinette with a grand gesture, Aleth smiled, shaking her head in amusement. 

— I'm sorry if I wasn't born into a family of bakers who taught me how to cook from a very young age, she sticked her tongue out.

— Indeed, it is very regrettable, sixteen years old and unable to make pasta.

— I'm pretty sure I'd set them on fire if I tried.

— You can't set pasta on fire.

— Don't tempt me.

— Please no. I don't want to see a house on fire today.

— Only today, can I try tomorrow then ?

— Not today, not tomorrow, not ever young lady !

— If only I had you as a cook, I wouldn't have to be afraid to burn my house down, joked Aleth.

— You can have me, replied Marinette almost instantly, as a cook.

— Excuse me ?

— I, I mean, it-it would be sad if you ate alone, I-I could eat you, MAKE YOU something to eat ! That way you'd have a good meal and, and we'd be together, I mean, and you wouldn't be alone !

— You want to come over to my place ? Eat at my house ?

— W-why not? Marinette was pretty sure she saw Aleth's cheeks turn a little redder.

— Uh, yeah, that's okay, I'd be happy if you came, Aleth looked away and put her hand behind her neck.

The bell rang again.

— B-bright, RIght, it's cool, cool cool cool, see you outside at noon, spluttered Marinette.

— Yeah, all right, see you !

Aleth rushed to her class, Marinette took a little more time to join hers, she was going to eat at Aleth's, Aleth was going to eat her food, maybe even, that she would see her room . 

Oh my God, what was her room like ? 

Marinette hurried to her class, fortunately she stayed in the same building, she arrived in front of her room and saw Alya looking at her with surprise. 

— I know you're always happy when you come back from a one-on-one with Aleth, but what are you smiling about ?

— I'm going to eat at her place today, said Marinette.

— You what ?

— I'm going to eat at her house.

— With her ?

— No Alya, I'm going to eat at her house while she stays here with you.

— Shh Mari, how did this happen ?

— She had to go home, and I offered to come and cook for her because she doesn't know how to cook, explained Marinette.

— You manage to do that ? And to think, in middle school you couldn't even get three words in front of your crush.

— That was two years ago, I've changed !

— Fortunately, laughed Alya, you never would have even dared to talk to Aleth alone !

— I'm glad I'm not so shy anymore.

— You can thank me for that, girl.

— Oh thank you, great Alya, protector of the shy people of Paris !

— Don't forget the tribute.

— The tribute ?

— A macaroon every day.

Marinette gently tapped her neighbor's shoulder.

— No macaroon for the one who chases super villains !

— Paris needs me ! I'm the one providing informations for the Ladyblog !

— You're still just a high school student, you're not a journalist, replied Marinette.

— And you think journalism schools will turn a blind eye to the fact that I'm the creator and reporter of the Ladyblog ?

— Do you really intend to be a reporter ?

— Yes, I discovered that I really enjoyed creating and providing informations for the ladyblog.

— Do you realize that if you're a reporter you will not only have to be focused on our heroes ?

— Of course I do, I've been informing myself, said Alya proudly. 

Their discussion stopped when Marinette noticed that it was really late since the bell rang, It was really time she go back to her class. She docilely followed the lesson, waiting with great impatience for the last bell of the morning, so impatient that seven minutes before it came, her desk was almost empty, only her pencil case was left, and it was ready to be thrown in her bag. She looked at her phone every half minute, annoyed at how slow the minutes were going by. When the bell finally rang, she was already opening the door to get out, she had never been so fast and could hear the other students exclaiming with surprise. Marinette walked as fast as she could to her locker, opened it and stuffed her school bag inside, she closed it a little harder than she would have wanted and was gentler to put the lock back on, she almost ran towards the entrance of the school. 

Aleth had not yet arrived, Marinette waited for her as she swung from one leg to the other, unable to stay still. Her name was shouted and she turned around to see Aleth who I had put her hand in front of her mouth, embarrassed to have yelled Marinette's name in front of so many people, she joined her in a few steps. 

— Not too annoying the math ? Asked Marinette.

— I fell asleep before I solved the first problem.

— I don't think that's the best way to solve them, joked Marinette.

— At least I was able to forget them !

— We really need to work on the math with you, you're never going to pass your Première* if you keep this up, said Marinette more seriously.

— Math is not important.

— But it always gives you extra points for the BAC*, don't you want to risk the retakes ?

— Ugh, please, don't talk to me about the BAC now, let me enjoy my youth a little longer.

— You can enjoy your youth and work for your BAC.

— I'm gonna start calling you Granger if you keep talking to me about the BAC.

— Granger's a smart girl, and I would take that as a compliment.

— You Ravenclaw.

— How is that an insult ? 

— Anything can be an insult if you use a mean tone with it, explained Aleth with a big smile.

— Is that so ?

— Of course it is, you piece of paper, snapped Aleth.

— I almost feel insulted, laughed Marinette.

— I told you !

Marinette listened to Aleth explain that her house would probably be a bit messy, because she hadn't expected anyone to come, Marinette liked to observe Aleth, she would also like to be able to slip her hand in the short and almost black hair of the teenager, she was sure that they were very soft, they framed her face so well, giving her such a soft and mature look at the same time, Marinette was also convinced that long hair would fit her just as well, her eyes fell on her hand, she wanted to hold it. 

Marinette bit her tongue, she had almost hoped that her crush on Aleth would fade over the weeks, but it had just gotten bigger and she was slowly but surely falling in love with the pretty girl with grey eyes. 

— Mari are you ok ?

Marinette suddenly raised her head to see that Aleth looked at her with concern.

— Y-yes ! Sorry, I was just wondering if I could hold your hand !

— What ?

— I wanted to know what was on your hand ! Said Marinette much louder in panic.

— Jewelry ? answered Aleth with a raised eyebrow.

— No, I mean, the name, what is it ? Aleth looked at her hand.

— A hand ornament ? You do know I wear it every day ?

— Y-yes ? Marinette felt her excuse slipping out.

— Why are you asking me this now ? Marinette sighed with relief that Aleth looked more amused than anything else. 

— I-I noticed you wear a lot of jewelry on your hands, but I forgot to ask every time. Aleth showed her, her other hand bearing four rings. 

— The two on the side are twins, I can't separate them so I wear them together, the middle one I just think it's pretty and the one on top is a present from a friend of mine from Bretagne* who sent it to me for my sixteenth birthday, they go well together, don't they ? 

— Yes, admitted Marinette, they go well together !

— I got used to wearing them all at the same time and now when I don't have them anymore I feel like I'm missing something, giggled Aleth.

— What about the hand ornament ?

— It's my s-, it's, it was someone's, but now it's mine. Aleth's voice cracked. 

— Oh, it's, it's very pretty anyway, said Marinette not knowing how to comfort her friend.

— Yes, she smiled as she looked at the jewel, it's very pretty !

Marinette was pretty sure she heard her whisper "she loved it", she didn't know who this "she" was, but it didn't sound like a very happy subject. 

When they reached the street where they used to separate every night, Marinette's heart started beating a little bit harder, instead of going straight on, she turned right with Aleth, of course, she knew the road, she had already taken it several times, but never to go to Aleth's house and never with her ! 

She couldn't hold back a little smile and even if she fell in love with the girl, she was very happy with the situation as she was and she intended to enjoy the moments spent with Aleth without worrying about her feelings. 

She almost jumped when she felt warmth in her hand, she lowered her eyes to see that a hand was holding hers, when she looked up, she saw that Aleth was also looking at her with surprise, it seems that the teenager had done it without realizing it, Marinette smiled and closed her hand in Aleth's one, she wasn't going to give up this opportunity, she still tried to calm the blushing of her cheeks and continued walking, Aleth had also gained some colors. 

Marinette prevented herself from jumping around like a child on Christmas Eve, trying to keep her eyes straight in front of her, she knew that if she looked at their hands or Aleth again, she would lose all her words and blush like a tomato. If she wanted to continue spending time with Aleth like that, it was still better that she didn't know how she felt about her.

Aleth seemed to have the same idea of not meeting her eyes with Marinette's, she seemed to focus on the way to her house. 

Marinette already knew that she would miss the warmth of her hand when Aleth would take it off, she hoped that she could continue to hold it in a more regular basis, she already imagined herself going to high school hand in hand, and she knew that it was not with this kind of thoughts that her cheeks would get back to their original colors. 

Aleth stopped in front of a large apartment, took her hand from Marinette's, who made a discreet pout, took out a key ring with a ladybird charm, Marinette smiled when she saw it, and opened the door, holding it for Marinette to enter. 

— If Miss Dupain-Cheng will kindly enter my humble abode.

— Gentleman mademoiselle Rivière ? Laughed Marinette.

— Gentlewoman please ! 

Marinette laughed more and walked into the entrance hall, Aleth followed her by closing the door behind her, walked towards the mailboxes and tried to look out the window to see if she had any mail, squinting. 

— I think it would be faster if you just opened the door, said Marinette.

— My laziness thinks it would take too much effort, explained Aleth with a little smile, I think it's empty, come on, I'm on the eighth floor!

— Shall we take the elevator ?

— I usually take the stairs.

— You take the stairs for eight floors and you dare to call yourself lazy ?

— I don't really like elevators, but since you're here, I think I'll be okay.

Aleth walked towards the elevator and called it, singing softly and without realizing it while waiting for the doors to open, Marinette thought it was very cute, but didn't say anything afraid she would stop. She got into the elevator once the doors were open and looked with surprise at Aleth who hadn't moved yet. 

— Um, Aleth, the doors are going to close ?

— Ah, yes, yes, I'm coming ! 

Aleth forced herself to move towards Marinette, she didn't looked reassured at all, Marinette pressed the button to go up to the eighth floor and Aleth tensed up even more, when the lift started moving, she suddenly clung to Marinette and pressed herself against her. Marinette blushed violently at the unexpected contact, Aleth put her head against her shoulder while closing her eyes and Marinette knew that it was not right to thank Aleth's panic fear towards the elevators, but she did it anyway. She put her hand against the teenager's back and caressed it slowly to try to calm her down, she was pretty sure that her heart was about to come out of her chest and wondered if Aleth could hear her it because of the noise it was making. She was torn between wanting to stay in this elevator for hours to keep Aleth against her, or getting out of it so that the girl could finally calm down, she watched the numbers go up, fifth floor, Aleth was still shaking against her, sixth floor, she continued to pat her friend's back, seventh floor. 

— Don't worry, only one more floor to go and it's finish, reassured Marinette in a soft voice.

She felt Aleth nod against her shoulder, the elevator doors opened and Aleth jumped out of the metal box, Marinette joined her more slowly. 

— You know, you should have told me it scared you so much, we could have taken the stairs.

— I really thought it would be okay with you, whispered Aleth, well, it wasn't that bad.

— What do you mean it wasn't that bad ? 

— I think if I had taken it alone, I would had a panic attack, pressed all the buttons to get out, probably cried and screamed and maybe fainted, Aleth laughed. 

— Indeed, it wasn't that bad, nodded Marinette, imagining the scene with a grimace, but to go down we take the stairs.

— With pleasure. Come on, it's that way!

Aleth took out her key again, to open the wooden door. She let Marinette pass first again, the entrance was a small corridor with a cupboard without doors on the side, full of shoes. Marinette guessed that she had to take off her shoes here, Aleth who had just closed the door behind her and was starting to untie hers proved her right, she put her shoes next to Aleth's and let her go first, Aleth opened the door at the end of the small corridor, revealing a large living room flooded with daylight through large windows. 

— Wow, your place is nice, said Marinette.

— Thank you, answered Aleth while shrugging her shoulders, I'll give you a little tour of the owner's place ?

— Yes, why not? 

Aleth walked towards the middle of the living room, Marinette followed her.

— This is our living room, or as my mother would say "our lounge" we have three entrances to the balcony, the first one, she pointed to a small glass sliding door at the corner of the living room, the second one, this time she pointed to a bigger glass sliding door on the wall in front of her and the third one, the third door was closer to the kitchen, on the same wall as the biggest one. 

— You have a big balcony.

— Yes, I know. Aleth walked to the back of the living room, that's the kitchen. Aleth opened her arms wide towards the back of the room, it was a rather cute kitchen.

— I like your kitchen, it's clean.

— That's because we hardly use it, laughed Aleth. Come, I'll show you the bedrooms ! She turned back and pointed to a wooden door on the left wall of the living room, that's my parents' room, she walked towards the corridor to the left of the door, Marinette followed her with a little smile, looking at the apartment, a new door arrived. It's the second entrance to their rooms, Aleth explained, but it's always closed, they prefer to enter through the living room. The first door on the right is the bathroom, she opened it to show Marinette, it's the parents's one, shower and bathtub for them. This door, she opened the second door on the left, it's the guest room, I must admit that I don't know what it's for, we never receive anyone, the two doors on the right are the toilet and the second bathroom, mine, toilet and shower ! And finally, she pointed to the last door at the end of the corridor, my bedroom ! 

Aleth walked towards the door of her room, there was a simple marker board with the drawing of a black cat and a red ladybird. 

— Did you drew this ? Marinette smiled.

— Yes, it's me, replied Aleth a little embarrassed.

— It's in reference to Noctagg and m-Ladybug ? Marinette bit her tongue when she realized she had almost said "and me".

— Yes, Aleth blushed slightly, don't make fun of me.

— Oh I'm not mocking, I think it's very cute ! 

Aleth looked away and opened the door, Marinette stared with a lot of curiosity and a raging heart, Aleth's room had nothing to do with the simple aspect of the house, there was big posters hanging on each wall and several paintings, There was little space in the wall left empty, a large bookcase was placed against the double bed stuck against the wall, there was a door leading to the balcony and two plant pots were placed on each side of the door, a desk and a wardrobe took up the last wall. There was a fairly large amount of stuffed plush. 

— My room doesn't really feel like it's belong to a student in year 12, right ? Said Aleth even more embarrassed, I know it's a bit childish, she looked at her stuffed animals.

— I like it a lot ! Said Marinette.

— You do ?

— Yes, Aleth smiled, we feel at ease.

— I'll get my stuff and we'll make ourselves some food !

Aleth went to her desk, Marinette went to the bookshelf, a lot of manga and comics, she took one of the many volumes of One Piece, she had never heard Aleth talk about this manga, she had no idea she was a fan. She opened it to a random page and almost choked when she discovered that it was definitely not a volume of One Piece, she had fallen on a brunette kissing a blonde girl, she removed the cover of the volume to find that she held a copy of Citrus in her hands. Marinette chuckled softly and quickly understood that there was not a single volume of One Piece in her collection, she put the manga in its place and continued to observe the books in her collection, she got up and her eyes fell on the back of a photo frame, Marinette frowned after turning it towards her, there were two children, one with long and the other short hair in this photo, side by side, with a big smile, two young Aleth. 

— Mari, what are you doi-

Aleth gasped when she saw the photo Marinette was holding, took it from her with force and placed it against her chest, Marinette let out an exclamation of surprise.

— I, started Aleth, I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to act like that, her eyes went down.

— That's okay, reassured Marinette, but, I, can I ask you what it is ?

Aleth looked at Marinette for a long second, looking scared, she closed her eyes.

— It-It's a picture of me and, and my sister.

Marinette forgot how to breathe for a moment, her sister ? Oh, no, oh no, it was not good, she saw subtle tear forming in Aleth's eyes start and she bit her lip, it was not good at all.

— More exactly, continued Aleth in a weak voice, from my twin, Acacie

— Oh, that was all Marinette managed to say, who knew where the conversation was going to end, she slowly approached Aleth not knowing what to do.

— And, and, and, sobbed Aleth, and she died, her voice broke.

Marinette took Aleth against her when she saw her crying, she really didn't know how to help her, what to say, she didn't know how to deal with it, she was pretty sure that saying "I'm sorry for your loss" or some other ready-made sentence would only make things worse, so she just hugged her, letting Aleth cry against her shoulder. Marinette winced, she didn't have a brother or sister, she couldn't imagine the pain Aleth could feel. 

She stayed for several minutes in the same position, stroking the back of the girl's head, she didn't even think about the softness of her hair, focused as she was on her friend's emotional state. 

Aleth managed to calm down slowly, she got up slightly and wiped her reddened eyes. 

— S-sorry, I wasn't planning on crying like that, she sniffed, that's kind of lame, right ?

— Don't apologize for that! Said Marinette, it doesn't suck to be sad or to cry !

— I-I'm so not used to talk about it that I cry every time, explained Aleth who seemed to be holding back from breaking down into tears again.

— You don't talk about it much ? puzzled Marinette.

— It's a bit of a taboo subject. The last time someone said her name was six years ago and it was my parents who told me that she wasn't there anymore. She bit her lip again and closed her eyes, holding back new tears, she took a deep breath. 

— I'm not a therapist, began Marinette, but I'm not sure that not talking about it is a good idea, she finished in a small voice.

— I don't think so either, agreed Aleth, sniffing again. 

Marinette took out a packet of tissues from her pocket and offered her one, Aleth thanked her, before sitting on her bed, looking at the picture. Marinette joined her, there was a comfortable silence, but Marinette could feel that the girl needed to talk. 

— You, you want to talk about it ? she said in a small voice, afraid to be too abrupt.

— We were inseparable, almost whispered the teenager, we did everything together, Acacie, was always the type to seek adventure, while I preferred to stay at home and read, she forced me to go with her every time, she laughed slightly, and I must confess that I liked it, she drove our parents crazy, a real hothead. If she wanted something she would get it, no matter what and if she liked you, you couldn't miss it, she loved me so much and I loved her so much, we couldn't argue, we would apologize right afterwards, because we couldn't stand having the other one mad at us, continued Aleth with a sweet smile, she was the best sister you could imagine, once, a boy had made me cry, and she had pushed him into the wash-house full of toads of the village, a little terror... Aleth swallowed her saliva, but one day she ventured a little too far into the forest where she was going, I was at home, I didn't even know she was gone she hadn't even told me. If she had warned me, I could have told her, that very morning, dad had told me not to go into the forest, her voice cracked, because there was a rumour, that there was a "bad man". Silent tears slid down Aleth's cheeks, Acacie never came home, I waited, I waited for her to come back, for days, I had heard my parents say that she was in the hospital, I kept asking them when she would come back and one day they came to see me and they told me that the hospital had not been able to save her and that she was dead. 

Aleth put her face in her hands, Marinette hugged her again, she felt so sorry for Aleth and her sister. 

The teenager managed to calm down more quickly this time.

— Thank you, for listening to me, managed to say Aleth.

— Don't thank me, I'm your friend, you're important to me.

— I have to admit, it feels good to talk about it...

— If you need to talk, don't hesitate to come see me, said Marinette.

— I will, smiled Aleth, you know, she raised her hand, it was her favorite jewel, it came from our grandmother and she had offered it to her, her hands were still too small, but she loved it, she could spend hours looking at it and trying it on, it's one of the only memories I have of her, my parents got rid of almost all her things... 

— It wasn't really nice, couldn't help but say Marinette, Aleth let out a little laugh. 

\- No, it wasn't really nice, but come on, let's finish the sad break, it's time to eat or we'll end up being late ! 

She got up, put the picture back on her bookcase and went out of her room, Marinette followed her and gave a last look to the long-haired child on the picture and she was almost sure she had already seen this little sly smile and these laughing eyes somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papillon : Hawkmoth  
> Seconde : first year of high School Year, Year 11, Sophomore Year  
> Beuf Bourguignon : classic French stew made with tender chunks of beef chuck, bacon, and vegetables braised in red wine to make a simple  
> Première : second year of High School Year 12, Junior Year  
> BAC : Baccalauréat, A-Level, High School Diploma  
> Bretagne : Best region of France (It's called Brittanny in english)


	5. Chapter 4 : A CAT ON THE ROOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Here the chapter of today, I really enjoyed writting it and I hope you will like it too !

Ladybug felt a wave of panic when she saw what seemed to be Aleth disappear from her sight between two buildings in the fighting zone. She glanced at Noctagg who managed to handle the Akuma pretty well on her own and hurried to join the high school girl to put her in a safe place, but the girl wasn't in the street anymore, Ladybug looked around trying to see Aleth, maybe she had hidden behind a trash can while waiting for the danger to fade away ?

But she didn't see anything, yet she was convinced that she saw the short-haired girl taking this street !

She called once, then twice. And after accepting the fact that she couldn't find the girl, she went back to fight with Noctagg.

The heroine had noticed her absence.

— Where were you my coccinelle* ?

— I thought I saw a civilian, I wanted to get her somewhere safe.

— You thought you saw ?

— When I got to the street where she'd turned, she was gone.

— Wow, she's vanished ?

— Or she hid very well, I don't know.

— Someone better learn how to hide, hissed Noctagg when she saw Alya.

— Is it just me, or do you not like her ? Ladybug questioned, remembering that her partner tended to swear in her beard as soon as she saw Alya.

— It's not that I don't like her, but she's putting herself in unnecessary danger, we already have a hard time dealing with super-villains, and every time we have to make sure she's not in danger ! She's just a civilian and I don't want to have to take care of her life because she's doesn't understand that what we're doing is not a game !

Marinette was prepared to defend her friend, but knew that her partner was right, Alya was causing them more trouble.

— It's true that she's not making our lives any easier.

— She's a pain in the ass, you can say that for sure.

— Noctagg !

— What ?

— You're very rude !

— Excuse me darling, I just, I don't want anything to happen to her because she wants to provide her blog, she's just a kid !

— I'm pretty sure we're the same age as her.

— But we have superpowers, I doubt that Alya can traverse several walls without a scratch !

— You really didn't get a scratch ?

— I got a couple of bruises, I admit, but do you see my point ?

— Yes... I know it's dangerous for her to be here, after the fight we'll go see her and ask her to be more careful if you want to.

— Yes, thank you, now let's kick the shit out of this bad boy !

— Language !

Noctagg laughed and threw herself at their enemy with a loud scream.   
Ladybug felt that Noctagg had been in a better mood recently and she was very happy about it, despite their differences, the two heroines had become good friends.

Noctagg managed to break the akumatized object and Ladybug caught the purple butterfly, the two heroines separated for a little while to recharge before they found each other on one of the rooftops of Paris.   
  
  


— Otherwise, I didn't told you, began Noctagg, earlier, I took the mayor's daughter to the safe zone ya know ?

— Yes ?

— While I held her in my arms, she looked me straight in the eye and said "I hate you" ! Noctagg exclaimed, torn between laughing and being offended.

— No ? She didn't say that ?!

— Yes, it came out of nowhere, I didn't have a clue what was going on !

— She is unbelievable, said Marinette while frowning, you save her life and she insults you.

— I know you hate her anyway, smiled Noctagg, you can insult her, I won't judge.

— No, it's not as if I hate her, but the fact that she's too blind to like you doesn't work in her favor, said Marinette.

— Ow, my coccinelle likes me so much ? Replied Noctagg with a big, playful smile.

— It's just stupid not to like you, continued Ladybug.

— I didn't know you ''liked'' me so much, Noctagg seemed to be having fun watching Ladybug almost lose her balance for a few seconds.

— No ! I don't ''like'' you !

— Ow, you're breaking my heart darling, Noctagg gestured a heart broken with her hands.

— No, I mean, I don't like you in the sense of love, you're my best friend !

— And I can always be more, continued Noctagg a little more seriously.

— Noctagg I've already explained it to you, it's a bad idea.

— No, I understand that it's dangerous to know our real identities and all that crap, but we can still date each other as superheroes !

— I know you know it's a bad idea too, we're heroines, we shouldn't use those identities to date, besides, a relationship like that would inevitably affect the course of the fight. I don't want to risk everything out of selfishness, and like I said, I only see you as my friend and my partner.

Noctagg opened her mouth to argue further, but bit her lip for a few seconds, before relaxing her shoulders, she admitted defeat.

— Okay, I understand that it's too dangerous while Papillon is still here, but after ? After we beat him ?

— After we beat him?

— Will you give me a chance ? I really love you Ladybug, and I want to spend more time with you. Said Noctagg as she looked her partner straight in the eye.

Ladybug was caught off guard by the confession, she was used to Noctagg hitting on her from time to time and she appreciated the respect the heroine gave her by stopping as soon as she saw that she was starting to feel uncomfortable with it, but she had never said those words so seriously before, but still, Noctagg loved Ladybug and Ladybug, although being a part of Marinette, was not really Marinette.

— Noctagg, you, you say that because you only know, what you see, the ''flawless heroine of Paris'', I am not that in real life, explained Ladybug.

— But I know that you're not flawless darling ! And I like that, and I'm sure I'd like the real you too ! Noctagg seemed ready to carry on, but noticed that Ladybug was less and less comfortable, I'm sorry, I don't want to put any more pressure on you, I know you only see me as a friend and our friendship is still precious to me.

— I also apologize, I know you would like there to be more between us, but, I don't think it's possible and I don't want to give you false hopes, I, I'm already in love with someone else...

— Who ?

— A friend, I have, as a civilian.

— Do you know if they loves you, too ?

— No, I only known her since a couple of months.

— She'd be stupid not to like you, grunted Noctagg, Ladybug laughed softly.

— You only say that because you don't know my identity, I'm a mess !

— Don't say that, darling ! And if you want to talk about disaster, tell yourself that once I got stuck in a well because I was told I wouldn't dare go down by the bucket !

— No, you didn't, did you ?

— Yes, the rope broke because it was too old and fortunately I didn't break anything, the other children left in a panic to warn some adults, they all thought I was dead, laughed Noctagg, I had to stay inside for an hour or two alone in the dark, it was terrifying but fun afterwards.

— I can't believe you went into a well, repeated Ladybug, putting her hand against her forehead, how old were you ?

— Seven or eight years old I think.

— Oh my kwami.

— I'm very weak whith the dare.

— So you were always so thoughtless, that's a good thing to know.

— Please, I'm not thoughtless, darling, I always say no to stupid and dangerous ideas.

— Unless someone dare you ?

— Unless someone dare me, laughed Noctagg.

Marinette shook her head with a smile and saw Alya in the distance looking at the shots she had made on her phone, it was about time she spoke to her, Noctagg followed her gaze and understood what Ladybug wanted to do.

— Perfect, we won't have to look for her, she said with a satisfied smile.

— Perfect, we won't have to look for her, she said with a satisfied smile.

— Rooh, all right, I swear.

— Good.

The two heroines went to meet the blogger, Ladybug called her name as they came within a few steps of her and Alya's face lit up when she saw them, she lost her smile when she saw their expressions of displeasure.

— Is there something wrong ?

— Yes, there you. Ladybug elbowed the heroin in the ribs.

— Noctagg ! She hissed.

— Hey, I kept my word !

— I should aslo have made you swear not to act like a jerk.

— Please I'm not a jerk, I'm a dignified person, said Noctagg in a pretentious voice and with a sly little smile.

— Forget what she said, reassured Ladybug, we wanted to talk to you, because we think you're taking too much risk getting that close to the battle scenes, it's dangerous for you.

— If you're suicidal there are other ways, continued Noctagg, avoiding another hit from her partner

— We know that you take Ladyblog very seriously, added Marinette as she scowl at Noctagg, but our fights aren't a game, if you're injured, the lucky charm won't heal you, we even keep some bruises while we have magic suits that protect us, she explained as she looked Alya in the eyes.

— It's true, said Noctagg, I kept a steak-sized bruise for almost two weeks after an attack once.

— Your life is just as important as any other and you shouldn't risk it just to get a few pictures or videos of us.

— Also you're in the way during the fight.

— Noctagg !

— Hey, I haven't been bad, it's true, we've talked about it, grumbled the heroine, we've got better things to do than making sure she doesn't get killed while we're trying to beat an Akuma !

— I'm really sorry, said Alya in a small voice, I didn't think I could get in your way...

— It's good that you realize that, said Noctagg more softly, it's very sweet to take your job as the Ladyblog provider so seriously, but you shouldn't forget that you're still a powerless civilian, I don't think your relatives would like the news of your death, because you wanted to film a fight.

— We don't want to forbid you to do it, continued Marinette.

— But be more attentive to your safety, finished Noctagg, don't take so many risks, it's not worth it, we're doing our best to protect you all, but we're not gods, we're only human, you have to know how to be safe when you need it.

— Y-yes, I'm really sorry, Alya looked pretty upset.

— Thank you, but know that we don't blame you, reassured Ladybug putting a hand on Alya's shoulder, we're just worried for your safety. Alya nodded.

— Noctagg handed the girl a small bag of ourson guimauve*, for you, it will be better afterwards.

— Where do you get them from ? Asked Marinette surpised

— From my pockets?

— You have pockets ?

— Yes, under this thing that looks like a skirt, the heroine lifted one of the parts, revealing a pocket.

— But, Marinette retains a little bit of jealousy towards her partner's pockets that she didn't have on her costume, how come you have food in there ?

— As soon as I noticed the pockets, I put some candy in them, when I de-transform I don't have them anymore, but when I transform back I still have them, I like to carry snack with me at all times, my pockets are never empty, explained Noctagg.

— Do you like sweet things? asked Alya, who seemed to have regained some color as she listened to the discussion while accepting the packed of chocolate bears.

— I love it, affirmed Noctagg and Marinette decided that she could bring macaroons to her partner one day or another.

— I didn't imagine you were the kind of person who liked something sweet, said Alya.

— Neither did I, admitted Ladybug.

— I'm very difficult to figure out, joked Noctagg, but before I leave you, even though I'm very much against the idea, if it will calm your journalist-suicidal side, I agree to do an interview.

— You will ? Exclaimed Alya surprised.

— But only once, I don't want you to be a victim of Papillon.

— Oh that's sweet, you actuavlly like Alya, realized Ladybug.

— W-what? B-but no! I just don't want that idiot to end up in pieces !

— And to think I thought you hated everyone but me, continued Ladybug, when in fact you're just grumpy because you care about other people !

— Stop it, you'll make me look soft !

— But you are a nice person, said Ladybug, I should have realized sooner that you were just worried sick about our favorite reporter !

— Shh, you'll ruin my reputation !

— Don't worry Noctagg, I won't reveal that you're worried about us, joked Alya.

— Ah ! If that's the way it is, I'm off ! And it's not like I like you, it's normal to want to make sure you don't have a corpse on your hands !

— Is the interview still on ? Asked Alya.

— Yeah, I'm letting Ladybug handle it.

Noctagg expands her stick and leaves quickly. Ladybug looked at her with a big smile, she loved to tease her partner, she didn't get a chance to do so often, she turned to her friend.

— I hope you don't blame Noctagg for talking badly to you earlier, she's always on edge when it comes to the safety of others, she explained.

— No, it's ok, I understand her, it's true that you spend a lot of time saving me, I thank you both for that.

— If you understood it's ok, and now let's talk about this interview.

— Do you have a preference for day, place and time ? Questioned Alya as she opened a note in her phone, almost trembling with joy.

— I think it would be better if it was a Saturday for Noctagg, she told me it was her freest day of the week and you're still in high school, aren't you ? I think it would be better for you, too.

— Yes, Saturday suits me perfectly, said Alya.

— As for the location, we don't have a preference, we can go anywhere quickly, but if it could be a discreet place.

— How about my place? There's no one there on Saturday !

— If I agree to do the interview at your place, Noctagg will kill me, laughed Ladybug, she's totally against the idea of being close to civilians for fear they'll be targeted by Papillon.

— Oh, she's really worried about us.

— Yeah, even if she doesn't show it.

— She's a bit of a tsundere, joked Alya.

— Oh, my God, laughed ladybug, don't ever tell her that.

— There's an abandoned building here, Alya showed the location on a map in her phone, there's hardly anyone around and the building's not dangerous.

— I think it's a good place, agreed Ladybug.

— What about the hours ? In the morning ?

— In the afternoon, Ladybug replied, who in no way wanted to miss a well-deserved sleep in.

— Around three o'clock ?

— Yes, that sounds good.

— Perfect, so Saturday at three o'clock, Alya took out a small sheet of paper and hurried to write on it before handing it to the heroin, here's the address.

— Thank you, I'll give the information to Noctagg, smilde Marinette, goodbye and take care of you.

— Goodbye Ladybug, and thank Noctagg for me !

— I will.

Marinette took out her yo-yo and joined her parents' bakery, she discreetly de-transformed a few streets before, she had three days to warn Noctagg before their interview. Even though Marinette didn't particularly appreciate the rudeness of her partner who seemed to swear as much as she breathed, she knew she was doing it because she was worried about others, she had noticed that the more innocent people were in danger, the more she lost control over her language.

But the heroine managed to stay in control of her actions during the fight, and Marinette was very happy, no matter how much Noctagg swore like a charretier* when the situation was complicated if she kept a cool head.

Her parents hugged Marinette when she entered the bakery, relieved that she was okay, her parents were always worried for her when she was not in the house during an attack, if they knew that even when she was there, she would come out to throw herself against the super-villain !

Marinette smiled at the thought, if her poor parents knew her secret identity, they would probably go into cardiac arrest on the spot !

She went up to her room and threw her bag on her bed.

— Not too tired Marinette ? Asked Tikki as she flew towards her.

— A little, but I still have homework to do for tomorrow, do you think if I tell Mrs. Henry that I'm Ladybug she'll give me more time to do it ?

— I don't think she will.

— Ugh.

— I can help you if you want.

— Tikki, with all due respect to you being a thousand-year-old creature and more, I don't think it's a good idea, but I do want to hear one of your facts.

— Let me think, said Tikki, oh ! Did I told you about Plagg and the dinosaurs ?

— If Plagg is Involved it doesn't do any good, laughed Marinette, remembering how the red kwami described their partner.

— The extinction of the dinosaurs is their fault !

— No ?

— Yes !

Marinette couldn't stop a burst of laughter, these little creatures really had incredible strength, she wondered how Noctagg got along with her kwami, Tikki had told her that they could be grumpy, well, that would make two grumpy people at once, maybe they got along well.

Marinette opened her backpack to start her homework.

* * *

Marinette went back up to her room after finishing her dinner and said good night to her parents, she still had some exercises to do and it was already getting late, God she hated her homework, maybe she could copy from Sarah, she shook her head chasing the idea, she wasn't like Chloe, no way she will use her friend !

She jumped when she heard a loud noise on her balcony, she glanced at Tikki in surprise and decided to see where the noise came from, she decided to take a long metal ruler as a protection.

— Noctagg ? she exclaimed as she saw her partner who was getting up from the floor of her balcony, she startled when she heard the voice and turned around.

— Hu, uh, good evening ? Her nose was red and blood was dripping from it, surprising them both, Noctagg put her hand against her nose and Marinette saw the heroine's magic stick a few steps away from her owner, did Noctagg just fell ?

— Y-you're okay ?

— Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine, everything's fine, affirmed Noctagg quickly.

— Wait, I must have a tissue in my room, Marinette ran to the tissue box and was reassured to see that her partner had stayed patiently on the balcony.

— Thank you, she said, taking the tissue and putting it against her bleeding nose.

— Did you fell ? Asked Marinette as she picked up the stick to give it back to her.

— I smashed miserably into this roof if you want to know everything, confessed Noctagg.

— Oof, does it hurt?

— I'm a superhero miss, I don't feel pain, replied Noctagg, Marinette raised an eyebrow.

— Superheroes don't feel pain? She repeated.

— No they don't. Lied Noctagg.

— I don't think that's true, objected Marinette.

— But it's really true.

— Otherwise, what are you doing here ?

— I'm falling, replied Noctagg simply, Marinette held back a laugh.

— No, for real !

— I'm on patrol, that was also a lie, the patrol started in an hour.

— Oh, are you sure you should be on patrol ? You must be very tired to fall down like that, I've never seen you lose your balance.

— At the same time we haven't seen each other much, I don't think I've met you before, miss ?

— Marinette ! And uh, on the videos, you seem very agile !

— Thanks, I'm doing quite well indeed, but don't worry, I'm not too tired to patrol, reassured Noctagg.

— You've just had a bad fall, countered Marinette.

— I may have got a little too lost in my thoughts and got a roof in my feet, admitted Noctagg with a smile.

— And what could have obsessed you so much ?

— My fucking parents, replied Noctagg, who immediately put her hands in front of her mouth after she had spoken, she obviously hadn't planned to say that sentence.

— What do you mean ?

— Look, I don't want to be mean, but I think I better leave, she started to get up, but Marinette's hold her back.

— Wait, don't go, I don't want to force you to talk, but it's not good to keep things to yourself like this !

— I'm a hero, not a civilian, I shouldn't, replied Noctagg coldly.

— You have the right to have problems and I won't say anything, I promise, you can talk to me if you want, I wouldn't think any less of you. But if you don't want to, you can also talk to Ladybug, finished Marinette, realizing that there was no reason why Noctagg shouldn't open up to a stranger like that.

— I can't tell Ladybug anything.

— Why can't you tell Ladybug ?

— I don't want to bother her, confessed Noctagg, she has so many things to do, she's a very busy person, I don't want to overwhelm her. Marinette bit her lip, she hated the fact that her friend could think like that.

— If you don't want to bother her, I assure you that you don't bother me, said Marinette.

— But...

— And anyway, cut Marinette, I've already seen you crash on my balcony and I already know there's something wrong with your parents, you won't lose anything by talking to me.

— You're a really weird girl, smiled Noctagg. All right, I admit defeat.

Marinette smiled and sits on one of the balcony seats, Noctagg sits on the floor against Marinette's seat.

— So, where do you want to start? Asked Marinette in a soft voice.

— My parents are liars, hissed Noctagg, and they, they did something very bad.

— What did they do ?

— I-I'm afraid this information puts my identity at risk...

— Don't say it then, reassured Marinette.

— I'm not going to go into details, but they separated me from someone, someone very dear to me, and they're doing everything they can to prevent me from finding that person, grunted the heroine.

— Do you have any idea where she might be, this person ?

— No fucking idea, replied the heroine in a small voice.

— Your parents don't seem like good people.

— No, they're not, and, I-I think, I want to be emancipated...

— You live with your parents ? Asked Marinette, thinking about what would happen to her partner if she emancipated herself, a cynical laugh answered her question. Um, if you emancipate, do you think they'll give you money ?

— If I get emancipated they'll disown me from the family, replied Noctagg.

— You think that if you make the request, the judge will accept ?

— I think it's very possible indeed.

— Do you really intend to do it ?

— I don't know, admitted Noctagg, I-I'm afraid, of what might happen...

— It's okay to be afraid.

Marinette put her hand on the girl's shoulder, Noctagg put her head against her arm. Several minutes went by without a word being said, Marinette looked at the starry sky and thought, she could never have imagined that the heroine was in such a difficult position.

— I don't like my situation, said Noctagg breaking the silence, I want her back, I miss her so much. They had no right to take her away from me, she whispered in a broken voice.

— No, they had no right to take that person away from you, agreed Marinette.

— I don't even know how she is, does she miss me too ? Does she only remember me ? Knowing my parents, it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to make her forget me.

— I don't think anyone can forget you after knowing you, joked Marinette.

— I know I'm unforgettable, laughed Noctagg.

Marinette smiled as she heard her partner laugh, an uncontrolled yawn came out of her mouth, and Noctagg, who had looked up at the teenager, didn't miss it.

— Come on girl, less talking and more sleeping, she said.

— No, I'm not tired, replied Marinette, being betrayed by a new yawn.

— Talk to my ass, my head is sick*, said Noctagg, go to sleep cutie, or tomorrow you won't be able to get out of bed.

— But...

— I'm better, cut Noctagg, I promise Marinette, I'm better, talking to you helped me.

— Oh.

— But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and come back and kill you in your sleep, I know where you live, she added darkly, Marinette laughed.

— Okay, don't worry, I'll keep your secret, it wasn't my idea to tell anyone anyway.

— Well, good night then!

— Good night !

Marinette got up from her seat using the hand that Noctagg was holding out to her, she thanked her and started walking towards the balcony entrance when she saw the heroine heading towards the railing, but she tripped on her foot and almost fell, she turned around to see Noctagg holding back a laugh and just looking at her with a big sly smile and laughing eyes, before jumping off the balcony to start her patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coccinelle : ladybird
> 
> Ourson guimauve : sort of candy that look like a little bear, it's made of marshmallow and covered of chocolate, really good
> 
> swearing like a charretier : “Jurer comme un charretier” french proverb that mean the use of coarse, filthy, blasphemous language, The origin of this expression goes back to the 12th century, when donkeys and mules were often insulted by the cartwright for pulling the ploughs.
> 
> Talk to my ass my head is sick : “Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade” french proverb that mean say what you want, I'm not listening. Noctagg used this one because she knew Marinette would not go to sleep that easily, in that case, Marinette should be the one to say that but Noctagg say it out loud instead.


	6. CHAPTER 5 : MASTER FU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy,   
> little chapter for today to introduce master fu  
> I hope you will like it !  
> Again, If I make error I am so sorry, I really try my best to correct myself after I translate the story in english

— Fuck it, Papillon couldn't choose another superpower for his puppet ! Exclaimed Noctagg.

— Language !

— He can shove my vulgarity up his ass, I hate the rain !

Noctagg tried to get warm as best she could under the rain that the super-villain had created, Ladybug threw the object akumatized to her so that she could destroy it with her cataclysm, she didn't wait and reduced it to ashes in a few seconds, Ladybug caught the akuma and released it, then threw her lucky charm to restore the city to its original state, the storm stopped.

— Finally, said Noctagg in a happy voice, now darling I'll leave you, I go home and take a shower and warm up under my warm blanket.

— Wait !

— What ?

— Alya's interview !

— Oh, right, I promised I'd come, when ?

— Tomorrow at 3pm, somewhere private, I checked it out.

— Do you have the address ?

— Yes, do you have a pen and a paper ?

— Yes, Noctagg took out a candy wrapper and a pencil from her pocket.

— I guess that'll do, said Ladybug amused.

— Try not to catch a cold, laughed Noctagg as she took out the candy wrapper and pencil.

— I should be the one to say it, you've been shaking like a leaf for ten minutes, pointed Ladybug.

— If I have a cold, will you come and take care of me ?

— Of course, just give me your secret identity, Noctagg stuck her tongue out.

— Ah, otherwise I made a mistake Tuesday night.

— What did you do ?

— I talked to a civilian, she doesn't look like she's been targeted, but I'd like you to pay a little more attention to her house for your patrol tonight.

— You had a conversation with a civilian ? Ladybug was well aware that Noctagg was talking about their little chat, but she wasn't supposed to know that after all.

— Yeah, not my fault. I didn't expect it, believe me.

— You know, I don't think she'd be in any danger if you talked to her once in your life, reassured Ladybug.

— Yes, I know I'm probably overreacting, but I just want to make sure she's okay, I don't want her to be in danger because of me, she's a nice girl.

— It's not every day you find someone nice, teased Ladybug trying her best to not blush at the compliment.

— Shh, just, you know, see if she's okay.

— All right, all right, where does she live ?

— Do you see Sabine and Tom's Bakery?

— Tome&Sabine's bakery, yes I see, smiled Ladybug.

— Well that's it, that's the bakers' daughter, Marinette.

— Alright, I'll make sure Marinette Dupain-Cheng is safe tonight, Ladybug was trying to stop herself from laughing, she was promising her partner to protect herself.

— Thanks Ladybug, I'll be going now !

Noctagg quickly disappeared behind a building and Ladybug did the same, she walked down a street after making sure no one noticed her, she was happy to have made a good impression on Noctagg as Marinette. She jumped at the sound of a sneeze and looked down at her purse where her kwami was.

— Tikki, are you okay?

— Not really...

Marinette opened the purse to get the creature out, Tikki was shaking in her hands.

— B-but what's happening to you!

— I-I think I'm sick, she coughed, I-I have to go, to go to the healer.

— But, that's not possible, I can't just go to a doctor and say, "Hello, would you please take care of my more than thousand-year-old magical friend that nobody knows about please ?"

— I know a place, whispered Tikki, trust, trust me.

— Okay, okay, tell me the way, said Marinette as she looked at the state of her kwami.

Marinette ran with all her might towards the direction Tikki had given her, she was very worried about them, a kwami couldn't die right ? Marinette's throat was tight, she didn't like to see Tikki like that, she had quickly become very attached to this kind of mini red God who never left her, she didn't wanted anything bad to happen to them.

— Hang in there Tikki, whispered Marinette, We're almost there.

— Marinette arrived in front of a massage shop, she was hoping that Tiki hadn't been delirious, she entered the shop, an old man appeared and looked at her seemingly surprised, Marinette recognized him, she had saved him from a car at the beginning of the year, it's hard to forget that moment.

— Um, hello, I was told you could help me ?

— What do you need ?

— My, um, my mouse is not well ? Marinette bit her tongue, it wouldn't work, no one was stupid enough to believe that.

— Can I see your mouse ?

— Oh, yeah, yeah sure !

— Marinette slowly pulled Tikki out of her purse and showed them to the man.

— I see, he said, allow me, I'll start the session.

— O-okay.

Marinette let the man take Tikki hesitantly, but after all, if they had told her to come here, it was because she could trust this person, right?

She followed the man into a Chinese-inspired room, Marinette saw a gramophone on a shelf near the wall and refrained herself from going to look at it, it was rather pretty.

She focused again on Tikki, they had been installed on a pillow and seemed to be asleep, Marinette knelt on the floor to their left and did her best to stay in place, she couldn't wait for her friend to get better. She preferred not to speak while watching the man put his hands in front of the creature, what was he doing ? Was it a healer's trick ? Did he know Tikki is a kwami ? Did he know that Marinette was actually a ladybug ? And could he really heal Tikki ?

— What kind of mice is it ? Asked the man as he looked at Marinette who suddenly turned pale.

— Of, of mice ? She started to panic. Um, it's, uh, a bald race, from the kingdom of Achu ? Very rare, you don't find many of them, uh, my grandmother brought it back for me as a souvenir after she found it !

— I see, interesting.

— Yes, I know it's crazy !

— I think I'm done now, he rang a gong, your mouse is completely cured !

Marinette observed Tikki who was still lying down with their eyes closed and sighed with relief when she saw them open their eyes, she took them in her hands and brought them against her chest to give them a hug, Tikki gave it back to her.

— Thank you very much ! How did you do it ?

— Ancient Chinese secret, the man smiled.

— Thank you Master Fu, Tikki said looking at the man who lost for a second his smile.

— Wait, what, you know him, Tikki ? Marinette looked at the old man frowning, you're not a veterinarian are you ?

— No I'm not Ladybug.

Marinette was about to deny that she was the heroine, but something in the eyes of her interlocutor made her understand that he knew the truth perfectly well that he knew even more than she thought.

— Who are you ?

— My name is Wang Fu, I think you remember the first time we met in september ?

— Yes.

— I wasn't there by chance, he said, your kindness and willingness to help others without thinking about it made me realize that you would make a great Ladybug.

— Master Fu is the last member of the Guardian Order ! Informed Tikki as the man walked towards the gramophone which opened after several manipulations on the part of Wang Fu, leaving room for a large box similar to the small one that contained the Ladybug's earrings.

— The Guardians of the Miraculous ! Explained a green kwami approaching Marinette, my name is Wayzz and I am Master Fu's kwami, it's a pleasure to meet you Marinette !

— Uh, nice to meet you too ? Marinette was getting more and more lost, so there were other kwamis ? Other Miraculous ?

— The guardians are in charge of protecting the Miraculous and distributing them if necessary for the good of the humanities, said Wang Fu, we were chosen as children and trained for many years for this mission. But, by my fault, the temple of the guardians was destroyed, during that terrible day, two miraculous were lost, the Butterfly and the Peacock, it showed two empty places in the opened box, and a precious relic was also mislaid, a grimoire.

— Oh, wow, and I guess the Butterfly Miraculous is with Papillon ?

— Yes, unfortunately.

— Does he also have the Peacock Miraculous ?

— I don't know, it hasn't shown any signs of life in years.

— It's terrible, whispered Marinette, I hope Papillon doesn't treat the butterfly kwami badly.

— I also hope Nooroo is fine, said Tikki worriedly.

— But I don't understand, why does Papillon want so much to have our Miraculous of Noctagg and me ?

— If the two Miraculous of the Ladybird and the Black Cat are together, explained Wang Fu, then the bearer will be able to grant a wish.

— Any wish ?

— Any wish.

— But, then we only have to ask that the Miraculous and the Grimoire that were lost be returned to us !

— No, the wish is double-edged, I don't know what the negative result of such a wish would be, but imagine that you want to resurrect a loved one, an innocent person will lose their life.

— Oh, said Marinette, very bad idea to make a wish then, Wang Fu smiled.

— Yes, it's not a good idea, that's why it's imperative that Papillon doesn't touch your Miraculous.

— What about our identities, Noctagg and I, can we get to know them ? I think it would be more efficient for our plans if we could meet as civilians.

— No, under no circumstances must you know each other's identities ! If one of you unfortunately finds yourself in a situation where you have no choice but to reveal who your partner really is, there will be a big problem. Warned Wang Fu while frowning.

Marinette would have liked to add that there was no way she or Noctagg could be akumatized, but preferred to keep her tongue in her mouth.

— Okay, anyway, I think Noctagg would have been radically opposed to that too.

— Yes, smiled Wang Fu, I didn't expect her to take it so seriously if you ask me.

— Have you ever seen her before ?

— I've met her several times, but I've never had any real discussions.

— So you know both of our identities ?

— Yes, I'm the one who gave you your miraculous.

— But, what if Papillon akumatizes you ?

— Don't worry, that won't happen, reassured Wang Fu with a chuckle.

Marinette restrained herself as best she could to tell him that if he knew their biggest secret, the two heroines could perfectly know who was behind the mask, but once again she avoided any comment. Her attention returned to the box full of Miraculous.

— And, are you going to give Miraculous to other people ?

— No, it was already too dangerous to release two Miraculous.

— I still think that a new ally would not be too much, said Marinette, Papillon gives us several akumas per week and the number seems to be increasing, it's getting difficult, managing our life as superheroes and also as student, we are tired, especially Noctagg.

— I know it's not easy for you, but we shouldn't let Papillon get his hands on a new Miraculous.

— Yeah, I know.

— But it's true that your partner seems to be exhausted lately, I don't intend to leave a Miraculous in circulation again like I did with you two, but if one day a fight becomes too much for you, you can come and choose a partner for the time of the fight, he or she will have to return the Miraculous after the fight, is that ok with you?

— Yes ! Marinette smiled, that would be perfect !

— Well, I'm glad we found an arrangement, don't hesitate to start thinking about someone who could help you in your mission, I trust your judgement.

— Thank you Mr. Fu, but I think Noctagg would like to get to know you too, you know ?

— I do indeed think it is time I have a discussion with her, I must confess that when I gave her the miraculous, I knew she would be good, but I did not expect her to be that good.

— Yes, Noctagg is really good in combat, without her I wouldn't get anywhere ! But why do you think she wouldn't be as efficient ?

— Let's just say that her civilian form didn't show as much potential, answered Wang Fu, I had long been hesitant between her and a boy, but I'm glad I chose her.

— I'm glad your choice fell on her, I couldn't imagine anyone else in her place !

* * *

Marinette apologized after having stayed a couple of hour at Wang Fu's house, it was time to go home, she was relieved to have met him, she was able to get much more information and answers to many questions, Tikki was happy to have been able to talk with Wayzz, it wasn't every day that they saw another Kwami and if Wang Fu had accepted that the two heroines knew each other, Tikki would have had much more opportunity to see another of their friends, especially since they seemed to like Plagg a lot.

Marinette shook her head to clear her head, she didn't know why she wanted to know the person behind the black mask so much and now that Wang Fu had let it slip out that she didn't have the same aura as Noctagg she was much more curious toward the girl behind the mask.

She also felt as if she had seen her before, but she had no memory of meeting a teenage girl with long, almost black brown hair and yellow, wait, she couldn't have yellow eyes !

After all, the mask made all of her eyes yellow,her natural colour was certainly changing . Marinette's eyes were also not the same blue when she was Ladybug, she had noticed that it was darker like her uncle's eyes*.

She bit her tongue, she really wanted to get to know her partner more, they both put their lives in danger to fight super villains side by side and knew almost nothing about each other and yet they were full of confidence in their respective partners.

It was a very strange relationship.

All Marinette knew about the young girl was that her parents were undoubtedly perfect bastards, that there was one girl she cared deeply that she could no longer see, that she loved sweet food and that she was not the type to keep her tongue in her mouth, if she had something to say she would say it, but was careful not to hurt people she didn't hate with her words.

She also didn't seem to be the kind of person who cared what other people thought of her.

She had made quite a name among Parisians, her rudeness was not well appreciated, especially among old people, and she seemed to be liked as much as be hated. Most adults could not stand her and most young people liked her very much.

Ladybug was another story, almost everyone seemed to appreciate the red heroine and made her look like the main heroine in Paris, Marinette didn't like it, if Noctagg wasn't present during the attacks, she wouldn't last long.

But her partner had no problem with that, she didn't wanted to be on a podium, Marinette didn't wanted to be either, but her gentle nature put her right in the spotlight and she had to admit to herself that being loved as much was good for her ego, she hoped she would be appreciated as much when she would be a fashion designer.

Her thoughts quickly turned to a potential new partner, she thought directly of Aleth, the girl would make a great companion !

Her enthusiasm faded when she remembered that her friend had said several times that she didn't wanted to be a hero, but after all, Marinette didn't wanted to be Ladybug at the beginning, she didn't think she was capable either.

She thought longer, Aleth would make a good heroine, she was sure of it, but she already seemed overwhelmed by her current life...

Marinette gave up the idea when she realized that choosing the girl she was in love with as a partner was definitely not the right thing to do, she would be far too distracted to make sure nothing would happen to her. Alya would definitely make a very good heroine, but for the moment it was a little too early for her, Marinette wanted to make sure her friend cooled down a bit before giving her a Miraculous, Noctagg was right, she was far too unconscious, of course she had promised to change, but Marinette preferred to wait and see those changes, it was a decision that Noctagg would approve, she was sure of it, even if Master Fu had told her it was her own choice, she did not wanted to take someone that Noctagg would disapprove.

What about Adrien ? The boy was gentle and always seemed to want to help his friends, he was also loyal and giving him a Miraculous could allow him to find some freedom in the highly guarded environment he lived in, it would do him good.

Marinette kept Adrien in her mind, she was going to watch him a little more, he could make a very good partner and she was pretty sure that was a choice Noctagg could accept.

As Marinette turned the corner, she saw Chloé smiling at a small pile of pictures she was holding. Marinette frowned, it wasn't a Chloe-like smile, it was an almost sweet smile, it wasn't normal, Chloé couldn't have such an expression on her face, it was Chloé Bourgeois, the ultimate plague, not some person with feelings !

Not listening to the voice in the back of her head telling her to go on her way, she silently approached Chloé making sure not to be noticed, she looked behind her shoulder what could make the blonde smile like that and almost choked when she saw Noctagg smiling standing on the roof of a house.

— You have any pictures of Noctagg ? she exclaimed, Chloé startled and turned around abruptly.

— Dupain-Cheng, she hissed, you vicious little snoop !

— Sorry, I hadn't planned to see, lied Marinette, I was just going home and you were there, without moving.

— I don't need to know your life Dupain-Cheng, and these pictures are not mine, I'm holding them for a friend !

— You're holding them for Sabrina ? I thought she hated Noctagg ? Sabrina had given her opinion on the heroine several times to anyone who would listen.

— Not Sabrina, another friend.

— You have another friend ?

— You ! Chloé bit her lip, seeming to refrain from hitting Marinette, of course I have other friends ! I'm Chloé Bourgeois, don't be so surprised, I remind you that you've already met my best friend who's in Nino Lahiffe's class, she recalled in a dry voice.

— Oh that's right, I always forget that Adrien is your friend.

— I can't believe my poor Adrikins is hanging out with you, lamented Chloé.

— Anyway, I'll let you admire Noctagg in peace, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a fan of hers, mocked Marinette.

— I'm not a fan of hers, yelled Chloe behind her.

Marinette couldn't hold back a snicker, it was funny to see that the girl who never wasted a minute to declare her love for Ladybug, totally denied the fact that she was also a fan of Noctagg, Marinette couldn't wait to tell her the news, Noctagg used to make fun of Ladybug all the time about Chloé's affection for her, now she could finally turn the tables, without wanting it, she had a little affection for the blonde now, she always had affection for the people who really liked Noctagg.

Marinette's joy was amplified when Aleth sent her a message to know if she was okay, she loved to know that Aleh was worried for her at every attack.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The uncle : Non-canon, Marinette is very white passing despite the fact that her mother is Asian, it should be almost impossible that she is blue-eyed, so I decided to add a family member on her mother's side who also has blue eyes to add more chance on that, Sabine and Tom must have a gene for blue eyes for Marinette to be blue-eyed, which would mean that Sabine is also biracial. So in my version, Sabine's grandfather was also Caucasian and he gave them the gene, her brother was born with dark blue eyes and Marinette got more from her father's Caucasian side than her mother's Asian side.


	7. CHAPTER 6 : HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> A bigger chapter for today, I had a lot of fun to wrote it and I hope you will like it !  
> Again I am sorry if you see error on the text, english is not my first language and I do my best to make it the text the more correct possible

— Glad to see you've found the way, said Ladybug as she saw Noctagg coming. 

— Glad to see that you also had the idea to come earlier, replied Noctagg. 

— I wished I could catch you before the interview started.

— I was thinking exactly the same thing, my ladybird, it's amazing how we always think about the same things, don't you think ? We're really made for each other, Noctagg had a big mocking smile on her face.

— Before we start, I wanted to know something, said Ladybug with a smile.

— What do you want to know, darling ?

— What do you think of Chloé Bourgeois ? Noctagg seemed to lose colour suddenly as Ladybug's smile grew larger, of course she knew that her partner didn't like the blonde very much.

— Don't tell me you're going to choose her to help us ? Cringed the heroine.

— Oh, God, no !

— You scared the hell out of me darling, replied Noctagg, putting one hand against her chest.

— I assume you've met Wang Fu ?

— The ancient one ? Yeah, he explained everything to me this morning.

— You went to see him this morning ?

— Yeah, why are you surprised ?

— I just pictured you sleeping in more.

— I have trouble sleeping.

— What ? Why ?

— Thinking about you keeps me up too much, she winked.

— You're such a dork, laughed Marinette.

— But you love me~

— So little that hardly not, sighed Ladybug.

— But if not, why on earth would you ask about Chloé ? Asked Noctagg.

— Because she's a fan of yours.

— No, she's not a fan.

— Oh, yes, she is, trust me.

— No, she already told me she hated me last time, remember ?

— And yesterday I caught her almost lovingly looking at pictures of you, taunted Ladybug, Noctagg made a face.

— Come on, you're joking, right?

— I almost wonder if she's more of a fan of yours than she is of mine~

— Uuurgh, stop !

— Still, she had good pictures, you looked good in them, said Ladybug.

— Please darling, I'm always looking good, but it's a pleasure to hear you say it, smiled Noctagg, if you want a picture ask me, I'd be happy to pose for such beautiful eyes.

— Pff, stop the nonsense and let's get down to business, Alya will probably ask us where the Miraculous come from.

— We'll tell her we've always had them, answered Noctagg straightaway.

— Are you sure ?

— Yes, Papillon* must not know the existence of the old man, if we say that we've always had them with us, he'll just think that it's a family jewel that was passed to us, moreover, it will add a point to their theories that we've existed for millennia and that we appear only when there is danger.

— It's a good plan indeed.

— All my plans are good darling.

— I don't think going down a well was so brilliant, mocked Ladybug.

— That's where you're wrong my ladybird, it wasn't my idea and I knew it wasn't a good plan.

— But you did it anyway.

— The recklessness of youth, darling.

— You are an idiot.

— But you're idiot.

— Ah, Ladybug, Noctagg, you're here already ? Exclaimed Alya as she saw the two heroines sitting on the roof of the abandoned building.

— Hello Alya, replied Ladybug as she joined the girl on the ground.

— Sup.

— Nice to see you both, you were incredible yesterday !

— And I was glad I didn't see you, replied Noctagg.

— She means she was glad to know that you chose to stay safe, reassured Ladybug.

— I had guessed, smiled Alya, come on, I've made one of the rooms a little more comfortable !

Ladybug followed her friend with a small smile, Noctagg seemed more annoyed than anything else, but entered the building anyway, the entrance was dark and dusty, Ladybug noticed that Noctagg had the most beautiful grimace appear on her face and held a small laugh, Alya opened a door to their right, showing a room illuminated by the sun, three small armchairs and a table, the room had been dusted off. Alya placed her camera on the tripod and sat down on one of the chairs, the two heroines took the other two.

Noctagg was in an unfeminine position.

— Careful, joked ladybug, you sit like a lesbian.

— And you sit like you have a broom up your ass, retorted Noctagg with a big smile.

Marinette was ready to come up with another tease, but remembered that Alya was still there, she cleared her throat to make her partner understand that she wasn't playing anymore.

— What were you guys talking about ? Asked Alya, the two heroines had whispered, she couldn't hear.

— We declared our love, answered Noctagg serenely, Alya opened her eyes wide.

— Y-you're joking ?

— Yes she is, said Ladybug with a smile, but let's start the interview if you want.

— With pleasure ! Alya checked that the camera was indeed shooting, took out a small pile of paper and turned to the heroines to give them a little smile before turning to the camera. Hello, this is Alya Céssaire, today I have the honor to meet the two heroines of Paris, Ladybug and Noctagg for an exclusive interview !

— Hello, said Ladybug waving to the camera.

— Hi, Noctagg make a small sign of hand.

— Ladybug, Noctagg, I am delighted to have you here today and I think you know that it will be my first question, what can you tell us about these miraculous that Papillon always talks about ?

— They're jewels, replied Noctagg with a big, proud smile.

— If I remember correctly, it' s about earrings for Ladybug and a ring for you ? Asked Alya.

— Yes, that's it, replied Marinette, I have the miraculous of the ladybird and Noctagg of the black cat, they are what gives us our powers.

— How did you receive your miraculous ?

— It's simple, began Noctagg, they've always been in our possession.

— Oh, and do you think Papillon is also a bearer of a miraculous ?

— Without a doubt, replied Ladybug.

— Do you have any idea if Papillon has also always had his miraculous ?

— Oh no, Papillon in addition to being a coward, is a thief, hissed Noctagg.

— The miraculous of the butterfly does not belong to him and we are doing everything in our power to get it back and end his reign of terror, answered Marinette more calmly.

— Do you have any idea who Papillon is ?

— We'd like to believe me, sighed Noctagg, but he never showed up, he must be too afraid of us.

— And do you know your secret identities ?

— Yes I know my secret identity, Noctagg wore her best sly smile, and I'm pretty sure Ladybug also knows who she is.

— No, that's not what I meant, began Alya.

— She knows very well what you meant, interrupted Ladybug while shacking her head amused, but no, we don't know who's behind the mask either, that would be too dangerous.

— Why would it be too dangerous ?

— Papillon can control everyone with his akumas, let's imagine that while I'm a civilian, I get caught by one of them because I had a bad day and didn't see it coming, I don't know if I can fight an akuma once I get in touch with it. If I get controlled by Papillon and I know who my ladybird is, I'll go straight to her before she transform and that's the end of the superheroes, explained Noctagg calmly, and we don't want that to happen, right ?

— Indeed we don't want to, said Alya. Now can we find out more about you ?

— Yes, what are your questions ? Smiled Ladybug.

— Can you describe each other quickly ?

— Ladybug is an incredible woman who always has her head on her shoulders, I don't even know how she gets all these ideas to win, she makes sure everybody is safe, she's great, even if she loses all her humour during a fight. Declared Noctagg gently.

— It's only because I want to stay focused on that said fight, Ladybug looked at her partner with a smile.

— You can stay focused and enjoy a little of humor darling.

— Shhh now, Noctagg is really very effective in combat, she makes sure that no civilians are caught in the battle and always keeps her cool, I don't even think she can even imagine giving up or losing confidence, she is amazing !

— Ow, darling, stop it, you're going to make me blush !

— I'm only telling the truth.

— The truth is always sweeter when you're the one who said it.

— Can I ask one more question ?

— Yes, of course, we're in an interview, aren't we ? Laughed Noctagg.

— Are you two a couple ?

Marinette choked on air and Noctagg bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, she patted Ladybug's back.

— No, we're not a couple, said Marinette after catching her breath.

— I've been a best-friendzoned, announced Noctagg with a sly smile and laughing eyes.

— Oh, but you act like an old couple, pointed out Alya.

— You hear that darling ? we're acting like an old couple !

— I heard that Noctagg, I have ears.

— Do we look that old ? whined Noctagg as she looked at Alya, Ladybug giggled and bit her lip to stop herself.

— You are so stupid, she couldn't help but say with a laugh.

— You already told me that earlier, darling.

— No, I said you were an idiot. That's different.

— Are you really sure you're not in a relationship ? I can cut the answer during the edit, I just really want to know.

— Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not dating Ladybug, I think I'd remember.

— We're just friends, affirmed Ladybug.

— And partner against crime, now let's move on !

— Yes, sure, how do you handle your personal life and your heroic life ?

— I have no idea, replied Ladybug, it's pretty complicated.

— It's hell on earth, retorted Noctagg, the hardest part is finding a place to transform and de-transform without being seen, and I'm not even talking about the excuses you have to make when you're late for something or suddenly disappear from a place where you should have stayed.

— Yes it's pretty complicated, our superhero life doesn't make our life any easier and it's not like we can apologize, because we're Ladybug and Noctagg since we don't plan to reveal this information.

— But don't worry, it's not managing two very different lives that's going to keep us from kicking Papillon's ass !

— Noctagg, there's gonna be kids watching this, don't be vulgar ! Scolded Ladybug gently.

— Oops, sorry darling.

— I'd cut out the curse when I will edit, reassured Alya, to be honest I expected to see you swear more often.

— Noctagg swears almost mainly during fights, it's rather rare that she does it when she has no reason to be stressed or angry.

— You're going to make me look like a stressed-out person, my ladybird.

— You're a little ball of nerves, mocked Ladybug.

— And you're telling me that ? Scoffed Noctagg with a laugh.

Alya continued her interview with the two heroines for more than two hours, Ladybug was relaxed, Noctagg seemed to have fun teasing her, they had almost never had such a long time together.

Alya finally ended the interview by saying goodbye to the camera, the two heroines imitated her and Noctagg got up and stretched, obviously she wasn't used to sitting so long, Alya thanked them warmly and let them go while she took care of her equipment.

Ladybug walked silently with Noctagg towards the exit, she really had a good time, it was already nightfall and she thought for a moment about taking Alya home before she saw her big sister waiting outside the building. She said hello to her and followed Noctagg who had already thrown herself in the air, her eyes fell on a civilian on the phone, she smiled immediately recognizing her face, she was about to go to meet her before remembering that Aleth had never met Ladybug before, it would be really strange that the heroine came to talk to her when there was no danger.

She raised her head to see that Noctagg had already disappeared, Marinette decided to come back home, after all, she still had some homework to do.

* * *

Marinette was woken up by her phone, someone was calling her, she brought the cell phone to her ear without opening her eyes and opened the call.

— Yesh ? she said groggily.

— Marinette ! I broke my view record in less than an hour on the Ladyblog ! Screamed Alya in her ears.

— Wow, great Alya, I'm so happy for you, said Marinette in the most cheerful voice possible.

— Did I wake you up ?

— … Maybe.

— Sorry girl, I should have waited until noon, laughed Alya.

— So, did people liked the interview ?

— They loved it ! And Noctagg has gained popularity ! Marinette suddenly woke up to the news.

— Whaat ?

— Yes ! They just knew the grumpy, rude heroine, they were all super surprised to see her so playful !

— That's just awesome ! Marinette refrains from saying she always knew Noctagg was joyful and playful, I can't wait to see the video.

— I called Aleth to tell her, she hadn't looked at it yet, since I knew you hadn't seen it too, I suggested that you see it together ! Announced Alya.

— Excuse-me ?

— I've set you up a date with her girl, she's expecting you today for one o'clock at her place !

— W-what ?

— What, what, but, b-but h-how ? sputtered, Marinette.

— She seemed to like the idea of watching the video with you, so I offered her to come to your place or that you go to her place, she's not allowed to go out today, but her parents aren't here, so you can come to her place, explained Alya.

— Oh my god.

— I let you now girl, I have thing to do, I count on you to tell me everything tonight !

Alya cut off the call leaving Marinette in her panic, she had another date with Aleth, it was almost too good to be true. Since the meal at her house, she hadn't had the opportunity to come back to the girl's house and Aleth had never been to her house before, they had only talked at school and on the phone and Marinette was missing the closeness she had had with Aleth in the intimacy of her room.

She got up from her bed and went to have breakfast and told her parents that she was going to see a friend in the afternoon, she was delighted to see Aleth again !

As she went back up to her room to choose a pretty outfit before taking her shower, her phone rang again, her smile widened as she saw the name.

— Hello Aleth, said Marinette happily.

— Hello, how are you ?

— Fabulously well and you ?

— I'm fine, did Alya tell you she swore you'd come to my place to watch her interview or are you still not aware of it ? Aleth seemed very amused.

— Yes, she told me and I'm all for it !

— Great, would you also like to stay in the afternoon ? I'm not allowed to go out and I'm a bit bored.

— Yes, I'd love to stay with you ! Exclaimed Marinette, but why aren't you allowed to go out ?

— No idea, my parents just told me I wasn't allowed.

— Ah, that's, uh, weird.

— Well, it's not like it's the first time they've forbidden me to go out for no reason, replied Aleth, Anyway, I'll let you get ready, I'll see you later !

— Yes, see you later !

— Bye byye !

Marinette smiled more, hearing Aleth's voice always made her happy, this girl was really an angel fallen from heaven, she took out black pants and a white shirt, it was an outfit that suited her rather well and she wanted to be pretty to meet Aleth.

She hesitated for a long time to let her hair down or to tie it up when she looked at herself in the mirror after taking her shower. She decided to let her hair down hoping Aleth wouldn't find it weird.

She took a blue beret out of her closet, yes, it could be fine, it was elegant and Aleth loved that kind of outfit, Marinette had noticed that despite having a little wardrobe, Aleth loved clothes, but on others people, she had confessed that she could spend hours dressing her friends in clothes shops when she was still in Bretagne*.

— What do you think of it, Tikki ?

— You're very pretty Marinette, said the Kwami with a smile, I'm sure Aleth will find you charming ! Marinette blushed.

— You, you think ?

— Yes !

Marinette smiled stupidly for several minutes, she had a quick meal with her parents before leaving to join Aleth, she had decided to leave her purse that didn't go well with her outfit for a night blue handbag, she put some cookies for Tiki and was finally ready to leave, her heartbeat accelerating at the idea of being able to see the gray-eyed teenager again so quickly. She remembered perfectly the way to her house even if she had only taken it once, she had always had a good memory for this subject, but not remembering the way to the pretty girl's house was completely impossible for her.

In a short time she found herself in front of the big building where she lived, she found herself in front of the door and looked for the name of Aleth.

— Rivière, whispered Marinette as she read the surnames displayed on the doorbells, Rivière, where is Rivière... Ah !

She finally found the label and pressed it with a big smile, it didn't take long, the door unlocked quickly, it seemed Aleth was already ready to open for the girl.

Marinette took the stairs when she saw that the elevator was already on, she didn't wanted to wait for it to come down. She almost ran down the stairs, arriving at landing six, she heard noise in the stairs above her and saw Aleth running down them with a big smile.

— Marinette ! She shouted when she saw her, she jumped the last steps and embraced Marinette in her arms, the girl couldn't help but blush at the touch.

— He-hello Aleth.

A door opened, the man looked at the two teenage girls with surprise and Aleth instantly released Marinette.

— Good morning Mr. Dubois, said Aleth while looking away.

— Hello Miss Rivière, replied the man with a smile, is this a friend of yours ?

— Yes, her name is Marinette.

— Hello, said Marinette a little embarrassed.

— Nice to finally see a friend of mademoiselle Rivière's, smiled the man, I'll leave you alone now, have a good day.

The man got into the elevator that had just opened and disappeared behind the doors.

— He's my neighbor, explained Aleth, we see each other from time to time, he's nice. Aleth looked at Marinette and her eyes opened in surprise, wow, you're, very pretty, she whispered. Marinette blushed even more.

— Thank, thank you, you too.

Aleth looked at her outfit and raised an eyebrow.

— Not really, I always wear the same kind of stuff.

It was true that the jeans and turtleneck combo was a specialty of the girl's, but god, turtlenecks fit her perfectly, thought Marinette.

— N-no, I think you're always pretty, said Marinette, Aleth blushed at the remark.

— Thank, thank you, she spluttered, um, you, you coming ?

She started to go back up the stairs and Marinette put her hands against her cheeks, oh god, she had just told Aleth that she was pretty all the time !

It was a disaster, she hoped that she hadn't just make it obvious she liked her, that she hadn't just ruined all her chances with the beautiful girl, that she hadn't put an end to their friendship, because she couldn't turn her tongue seven times in her mouth before speaking* !

They arrived on the eighth floor in silence, Aleth opened the door and, as for the first time, let Marinette go first.

She left her boots in the shoe cupboard next to one of Aleth's, she noticed at that moment that her friend hadn't bothered to put on a pair and had run towards her in socks, pretty little black socks with red ladybirds on them. Marinette liked these socks very much but preferred to keep the commentary to herself, she tried to refrain from thinking if the rest of her underwear were also in the same theme, but failed miserably.

— Mari, are you all right ? Asked Aleth.

— Yes, everything is fine, answered Marinette quickly, trying to erase the whole thing she had just imagined, everything is fine !

— Mari, are you all right ? Asked Aleth.

\- Yes, everything is fine, answered Marinette quickly, trying to erase the whole thing she had just imagined, everything is fine !

\- Alright, let's go to my room !

She took Marinette's hand and went to her room, Marinette's cheeks were still red and the warmth of Aleth's hand wasn't helping her calm down, stupid hormones, thought the teenager.

Aleth's room had hardly changed, except for one of the posters that seemed to have been torn in half and was awkwardly repaired with scotch tape. Aleth crawled to the bottom of the bed and sat down against the wall with her computer, she tapped next to her to make Marinette understand that she had to join her, Marinette's heart leapt in her chest, she climbed on the bed hesitantly and joined her friend, her heart was beating at a thousand speeds and Marinette was convinced that Aleth could hear it, she sat down next to her and Aleth put her computer between them. She had already opened the interview page.

— We're finally going to be able to see Alya's work, she says enthusiastically, I didn't think Noctagg was the type to accept interviews, I wonder how it went.

— Me too, lied Marinette.

— Okay I start it !

Aleth launched the video and Marinette realized straight away that her voice as Ladybug wasn't in the same tone as her natural voice, it sounded slightly lower, did the transformation change her vocal cords ? She had never paid attention to her voice before, she would have to ask Tiki, but for now she couldn't, she discreetly looked at Aleth who had a very cute smile and seemed to be focused on the video, Marinette put her attention back on it and watched her partner, She seemed rather comfortable and seemed to have a lot of fun, Marinette laughed slightly at Noctagg's sudden change of tone when the subject of Papillon was given, Noctagg hated Papillon and Marinette always found the way she talked about him amusing, even though she would never admit it.

— What's funny ? Asked Aleth who was now looking at Marinette.

— The way Noctagg talks about Papillon, you can really see that she doesn't carry him in her heart, laughed Marinette.

— You like Noctagg ?

— I really like her yes, said Marinette.

— I was sure you would be more of a Ladybug fan, replied Aleth.

— You shouldn't be surprised, retorted Marinette, I had already said at the beginning of the year that I liked Noctagg.

— You said you liked her costume and that was before she earned her reputation, I imagined that you wouldn't like the way she acted, explained Aleth.

— It's true that she's rather rude, but that's her charm and without her Ladybug would be nothing.

— You've got to be kidding ! Ladybug is exceptional, she would surely be able to beat an Akuma by herself ! Marinette smiled as she saw Aleth so passionate about her hero persona.

— No, I think Ladybug would not be able to beat an Akuma without Noctagg, they are a team after all.

— Um, if you say so.

Aleth focused again on the video and Marinette tried not to look too much at the adorable expression she was wearing, Marinette wanted so much to put her hand in her dark hair, they had grown two or three centimeters since the beginning of the year, she had noticed it and she imagined Aleth with long hair, she would be very beautiful with long hair, but this haircut looked great on her too.

A sinister noise cut the brunette from her thoughts, she met a frightened look from her friend and the two of them threw themselves on a window, while Aleth was already almost at the balcony, the ground cracked between her and Marinette and the young heroine saw with horror the ground collapsing under her friend.

— Tikki ! The kwami came out in panic from Aleth's wardrobe.

— It's an Akuma !

— No shit sherlock ! Transform me !

Marinette transformed in a red light, she threw herself where her friend had disappeared, for God's sake, please let Aleth be well, prayed Ladybug gnawed by anxiety.

There was a lot of dust and her anxiety increased when she saw no sign of Aleth, she started to shiver of fear when she heard a stone rolling behind her, she threw herself towards the source of the noise and lifted a huge piece of wall, Aleth was underneath, only a few scratches, Ladybug sighed with relief and crouched close to the girl.

— Are you okay ?

— Y-yes, Marinette, Ladybug startled, Marinette, my friend ! We gotta go find her !

— Don't worry, she's fine, assured Ladybug with a smile.

— Y-you sure ?

— Yes, I put it in a safe place, she's the one who told me you fell here.

— Oh, thank god, whispered Aleth.

— You didn't break any bones, does it hurt anywhere ?

— No, I'm fine, I was lucky, admitted Aleth.

— All right, I'm going to take you somewhere safe, okay ?

Ladybug lifted Aleth off the ground and held her in her arms, she had been so scared when she saw her disappear like that, she had imagined the worst.

Aleth wrapped her arms around Ladybug's neck so as not to slip and Marinette did her best not to blush.

She came out of the hole and climbed on a roof, she saw the Akuma near her, a boy with a kind of rifle in his hands that he used to destroy what he was aiming at. Ladybug growled and quickly moved away from him, she had to keep Aleth as far away from this guy as possible.

— Ladybug, you can put me down here, you have to protect the others too.

— Don't worry, Noctagg never takes much time to appear, she'll take care of the Akuma, assured Ladybug.

— But what if she's not around ?

Aleth had a point, if Noctagg was in a distant part of the city, she still had no idea about the creation of this Akuma and she had already moved away from the danger.

— All right, I'll leave you here, take care of yourself.

She dropped Aleth off on a street.

— Thank you, Ladybug, for saving Mari and me.

— It was a pleasure miss !

Ladybug smiled and returned to the Akuma. She hoped that he was easy to beat, she wanted to go back to Aleth, to be sure that she truly wasn't hurt, she had made such a fall, it was a miracle that she only had a few scratches.

She was jumping from roof to roof, that stupid Papillon, always putting people in danger, she had missed losing her precious Aleth because of that stupid guy. The anger was taking control of her after the worry, she knew it was not good. She had to calm her mind, she couldn't join a fight when she wasn't in complete control of herself, she could make a mistake and she couldn't afford to make a mistake. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

— You don't look well darling, Noctagg said worriedly.

— It's all right Noctagg, sighed Ladybug, I'm just a little on the edge, I started my day thinking that someone had died.

— What d'ya mean ?

— I was on the scene during the first attack, the Akuma attacked a building and a teenage girl fell from several floors, her friend was convinced she was dead and she made me worry, I can understand, she saw her disappear as the ground collapsed beneath her.

— Ouch, whispered Noctagg with a grimace.

— The girl's fine, she had been really lucky.

— Yes indeed, you put them both in a safe place ?

— Yes, of course I did ! They're far away from here now.

— Perfect, now let's take care of this akuma my ladybird, he seems to be having fun breaking everything, we must prevent him from doing any more damage.

— Yes.

— Fuck ! Shouted Noctagg abruptly.

She threw herself in front of the Akuma in a hurry and Ladybug understood, he was aiming at a group of children with his rifle, the attack hit Noctagg head on, who had used herself as a shield between him and the children.

Marinette felt a shiver running down her spine as she saw her partner fall to the ground.

She ran at Noctagg and caught her enemy with her yo-yo, she managed to find a place without civilians and released the Akuma there, she stopped on a roof.

— Noctagg, can you hear me ? Are you there ?

The heroine, didn't answer, her eyes closed, Ladybug felt the terror take hold of her, she took her partner's arm, her shoulders relaxed when she felt her pulse, she almost cried with relief when she realized that Noctagg was still alive.

— It's all right, coughed Noctagg.

But all was not all right, she could barely open her eyes and a trickle of blood was coming out of her mouth.

— What are you talking about, you idiot ! Ladybug cried out, look at you, what's gotten into you !

— I couldn't just leave them.

— No, I understand, excuse me, oh God I'm so sorry, sobbed Ladybug.

— Shhh, it's all right, I'm not going to die.

Noctagg tried to get up and Ladybug helped her.

— You can't fight, whispered Ladybug in a breath.

— Yes, of course I can, we're needed !

— Do you see the state you're in ? You can't even stand on your own !

— We, need, us.

— People need us, alive Noctagg !

— Fuck, okay, let, let me think...

Ladybug took a look at the Akuma, they shouted their names looking for them, she didn't know what to do, without Noctagg she was nothing, she couldn't win on her own, it was impossible, he was far too strong for her.

— Darlin, I have a plan.

— What ?

— Do you trust me ?

— I don't like it when you start with that, replied Ladybug, it means I'm not going to like your plan.

— Probably not, smiled the girl.

— On a scale of one to ten, how much am I not going to like it ?

— I'd say seventy-eight, laughed Noctagg.

— Perfect, sighed Ladybug.

— Listen to me, I'll distract him, don't say anything, let me finish, I'll distract him while you go to Fu for help.

— What ?

— We need one more ally, you're right, I wouldn't be very useful right now, I'm not even sure I have the strength to go get help, but keeping him here ? That's definitely something I can do.

— I'm not leaving you alone in that state, replied Ladybug.

— Trust me darling, I won't get caught.

— But...

— Ladybug, you know we don't have any other choice.

— Be, be careful, okay ? Noctagg smiled.

— Of course, who do you think I am, she got up with difficulty.

— Please, don't get caught.

— I won't get caught.

— I'll be back soon.

— I know you will.

Ladybug turned with difficulty and headed towards Wang Fu's house, she looked back to see her partner jumping at their enemy. She had to be fast, very fast, she couldn't leave her like that, she zigzagged between the buildings, for Kwami's sake, but what was she thinking accepting this stupid plan, she couldn't believe she had left her there alone !

She recognized the road to the store and pushed herself inside, luckily there was no one there, Wang Fu turned around surprised.

— L-ladybug ? What are you doing here !

— We need help ! We have to be quick, I left Noctagg alone !

Wang Fu realized the panic in the heroine eyes and realized the situation was not good, he hurried to get the miracle box.

— Choose your ally, get someone you trust, and give me back the miraculous afterwards.

Ladybug instinctively took the bee's brooch.

— I'll will, thank you.

She went back to the street, she hadn't had much time to think of an ally and she had to be quick, she turned the corner and saw Adrien, she had found her new partner.

— Adrien Agreste, she shouted, he turned around surprised.

— L-Ladybug ? He blushed.

— I need your help.

— You need my help ?

— Here is the miraculous of the bee, said Ladybug, showing it to the boy, it will give you access to powers so that you can use them in our fight against Papillon, you must use them for the good and return the miraculous to me after the fight, can I trust you ?

— Yes ! Exclaimed Adrien, Yes, you can trust me Ladybug !

— Good.

Ladybug gave the boy the miraculous, he put it in his hair and in a yellow light a kwami appeared.

— Hello, my name is Pollen, I'm the kwami of domination, nice to meet you.

— Nice to meet you too, replied Adrien, a little lost, My name is Adrien.

— I don't want to be pushy, but Noctagg really needs us, interrupted Ladybug.

— Yes I understand, said Pollen, your special power is Venom, it will allow you to immobilize your enemy, and to transform yourself, all you have to do is say ''transforme me''.

— Alright, Pollen transform me !

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papillon : Hawkmoth


	8. CHAPTER 7 : ABEELLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new chapter of the week !  
> We start to be a little more serious, we are in the end of the first act, the chapter 10 will mark the end of it and the beginning of the second act !  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter !  
> ( and again, sorry if you see error on the text, english is not my first language but I do my best to make it not too terrible )

A bright yellow light submerged Adrien, giving place to his heroic form, he had longer and darker hair gathered in a long braid, his mask was the same size as Ladybug's and he seemed to have, breast.

— Wow, that's, that's, um, interesting, sputtered Ladybug.

Adrien turned white when he saw his new shape.

— I-I can explain ! He took a deep breath, calming his shakes, he closed his eyes. I-I'm-I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, really, a, a, a boy...

Adrien hid his face behind his hands, as if frightened of how the heroine might react, Marinette frowned, registering her friend's words, and opened her eyes wide as she understood.

— Oh, you're transgendered ? she asked with an encouraging smile, Adrien looked up and seemed to relax suddenly, he sighed with a small, relieved smile.

— Not really, I'm genderfluid, explained Adrien, I wasn't expecting to transform like that...

— And are you okay ? Do you feel good in this form ?

— Yes, It's perfect !

— Good, I'm relieved that your transformation is to your liking, now we have to hurry, Noctagg is in danger, and, um, have you thought about a name ?

— Uh, a name ? Ah, yes, hero's name, of course ! Uh, um, how about Abeelle ?

— Is this a joke between abeille* and bee ? Exclaimed Marinette, raising an eyebrow.

— Maybe ? Adrien smiled amused.

— Hurry up, said Ladybug amused.

— She jumped into the air with her yo-yo, followed by their new partner who seemed to be doing his best to control her spinning top.

— Um, you said Noctagg was in danger ?

— She was hit by the akuma, she's saving me time so I could look for an ally, so you, I don't know if she can hold out much longer, we have to hurry.

— Oh, and, uh, does she know it's me ?

— No, don't tell her, the fewer people know who you are, the better.

— Okay, and I'm honored that you chose me Ladybug, thank you.

— Don't thank me, fighting Akuma is no picnic, believe me, I should be the one to thank you, by the way, I'm changing the subject, do you have a pronoun preference ?

— Uh not really, depends on the day I guess.

— Today it's more of a she, a he, or a neutral pronoun maybe ?

— Today's a she, smiled Abeelle.

— Okay, Ladybug smiled back, we're here, she warned, stay on the roof, I'll be back with Noctagg.

Her partner seemed to be out of strength, she rushed towards her and took her in her arms before turning back to join Abelle, not letting the Akuma catch them, she carefully put down Noctagg who fell to the ground feeling her last strength leaving her.

— Holy shit, she blew, it was getting long, she confessed.

— How are you feeling ?

— Exhausted, I'm trying to keep the transformation as best I can but I can almost feel it going.

— Hello, said Abeelle shyly.

— Oh, hello,replied Noctagg, looking at her.

— This is Abeelle, said Ladybug, she's going to help us.

Abeelle smiled stupidly when she heard Ladybug address her using the female pronoun.

— Why are you smiling rookie ?

— S-sorry, I was just, um, glad to be called, she... Abeelle looked away.

— What ?

— Can I tell her ? Asked Ladybug softly.

— Y-yes...

— Abeelle is genderfluid, but it seems to be a secret in her civilian life.

— Ah ? OH, ok, I see, you don't have to worry about us kid, reassured Noctagg with a gentle smile, the only judgment we can make is on your suit.

— But I think my outfit is fine !

— Oh yes, really fine and practical jested Noctagg still smiling.

— Don't criticize people outfit Noctagg, sighed Ladybug.

— I'm just saying my opinion darling, but don't worry, your costume is very cute, I'm even jealous of it.

— It's true that you have a pretty outfit, said Abeelle.

— Let's stop talking about our outfits and focus on the fight, interrupted Ladybug.

— Let's stop talking about our outfits and focus on the fight that we have to do against this guy, recalled Ladybug.

— I don't want to seem useless, but I doubt I can play a big part in this plan, pointed Noctagg.

— Because you thought I was going to get you back in the fight like that ? You've already done your part, you stay here and destroy the akumatized object when we finish with this guy.

— No, I said I couldn't do much, but I'm not going to sit here !

— Noctagg if you move from here you'll regret it, growled Ladybug, I remind you that if you'd been a civilian you'd be dead and probably in several pieces with the shot you took.

— You're being dramatic.

— He destroyed several buildings with the same beam that hit you.

— That's true.

— Wait, you got hit by one of his energy beam ? Exclaimed Abeelle.

— It was a draught, laughed Noctagg before getting a smack on the forehead from Ladybug.

— A draught doesn't make you pass out.

— By all the Kwamis darling, could you not tell the new girl that kind of information ? I've got a fucking reputation to uphold.

— Less grumpy more thinking Noctagg, smiled Ladybug.

— What's the power of princess tutu ?

— Who are you calling princess tutu ? Interrupted Abeelle.

— Take a guess.

— Noctagg, I swear, if you start arguing with Abeelle...

— Don't worry, reassured Noctagg, I was just teasing her.

— You're a child.

— Do you want me to call you Mommy ?

— Oh my God just shut up, Noctagg giggled.

— I can paralyze someone, explained Abeelle, that' s my power.

— I'm sure it would be perfect if he didn't have a defense shield around him, by the way, I think his akuma and in his gun my ladybird, I've had time to observe him well and that's what I think is most likely.

— Okay, thank you Noctagg, lucky charm !

— Patafix, perfect, gibed Noctagg seeing the blu-tack ball appearing, we can hang his force field on the wall until we find a way to touch him.

— Uh, is that something normal ? Asked Abeelle while staring at the yellow ball.

— Shh, let me think.

Ladybug looked around her, her gaze fell on the akuma's rifle and she smiled, she understood.

— Look, she said, I've got a plan.

* * *

Abeelle discreetly placed herself behind the akuma's back while Ladybug went down in front of him.

— Ah, at last the ladybird dares to appear, you only ran away during this time, where is your alley cat ?

— Noctagg is no concern of yours.

— Of course it is, I didn't have time to take her ring, he pointed his rifle at her, but I'll start with you, I suppose you're wondering what it feels like to get hit by one of my beams, aren't you ?

— Noctagg gave me a good example.

  
As the rifle seemed to be loading, Ladybug threw the patafix ball inside the barrel, it sank in and blocked the hole, the Akuma, seeing that his weapon was unusable, withdrew all his defenses in anger, he raised his arm ready to hit Ladybug, but Abelle used his attack on him, immobilizing him the moment his spinning Top touched him.

Ladybug sighed with relief, and Abelle joined her with a smile on her face.

— Wow, that was incredible, I really didn't think it was going to work, she confessed.

— Thank you for trusting me, replied Ladybug with a hint of amusement.

— No, that's not what I meant !

— Don't worry, I understand, Noctagg also seemed to doubt my plan, she reassured.

— You were incredible, my Lady, said Abeelle as she picked up the rifle.

— The same goes for you.

— Oh, I didn't do a thing !

— Yes, without you we wouldn't have been able to defeat him.

— Thank you.

— Ladybug and Abelle joined Noctagg, who watched them, lying on the roof.

— Here, said Ladybug, giving her the weapon, I know you like to break things.

— It's in my cat nature, joked Noctagg, Cataclysm !

Noctagg reduced the rifle to ashes, revealing a purple Akuma that Ladybug hastened to capture, she then threw her Lucky Charm into the air, the damage created by the Akuma was erased in the blink of an eye, returning the city to its point of origin.

— Who takes care of "sir I destroy everything I see" ? Asked Noctagg as she lifted herself up, half cured by the power of her partner.

— Stop, you know he never wanted to do that, scolded Ladybug.

— I know darling, I'm going anyway, I'm the one with the most time on my hands and you've got more to explain to lady bee over here.

Noctagg got up under Marinette's worried gaze before jumping towards the young man sitting on the ground.

— She's right, come on. Sighed the heroine.

Ladybug joined a deserted street followed by Abeelle. The two stopped when they were sure no one had seen them.

— Well, Abeelle, how do you feel ?

— Fine, I loved fighting with you, could I do it again ?

— Yes, Ladybug smiled, not at every attack of course, only when we really need you, even though you are a great help, I prefer to give Papillon* as little chance as possible to get a Miraculous.

— Yeah, I understand, nodded Abeelle.

— But you were amazing today.

— Thank you very much, my Lady. I was honored to be chosen to help you, Pollen, un-transform me.

In a flash of yellow, Adrien reappeared in front of Ladybug, she made a little face at the sight of her appearance.

— You know Adrien, began Ladybug softly, I think you should talk to people you trust about the fact that you're gendefluid, I'm sure you'll find friends who won't judge you.

She took the comb that Adrien handed her.

— You think ? Asked the blonde with a little scowl.

— I'm sure, but I have to go now, goodbye and thanks again !

— It was a pleasure, Adrien shouted as she flew through the air again.

Marinette un-transformed just one street afterwards, without anyone seeing her, she gave a cookie to Tikki and Pollen, then took the direction of Wang Fu's store to return the miraculous, she didn't have a long way to go fortunately.

— Would I see Adrien again soon ? Asked Pollen.

— Do you like her ? Asked Marinette interested.

— Yes, I find her charming.

— Yes, Adrien is a very good person, but as I told her, I want to limit her appearances, I wouldn't want Papillon to get his hands on you.

— Oh yeah, I don't want to either, but Adrien won't let him get his hands on me, affirmed Pollen.

— I'm glad you like her, said Marinette.

— I hope next time I'll have more time to talk to her !

Marinette finally reached the shop, she confided Pollen to Wang Fu and explained to him what had happened in more depth before leaving, she had to join Aleth now, she hoped that the girl was well, she was already several streets in front of Wang Fu's house, she took out her phone, starting to search in her contacts her number, she had already missed two calls from the girl and a third one had just started, she picked up without any more delay.

— Hello ?

— Marinette ! Where are you ? Are you okay ?

— I should be the one asking you that !

— Where are you ?

— Not far from your house and you ?

— I'm already here.

— All right, I'll be there in five minutes, okay ?

— I'm waiting for you. 

Marinette end the call and transformed once again to reach Aleth's apartment as quickly as possible, she un-transformed behind a trash can before running towards the building, she had been right to do it one street before, Aleth was waiting in front of the door, Marinette ran towards her shouting her name, Aleth's face lit up when she saw her, she hugged Marinette once again when she arrived in front of her, the brunette held her tightly against her.

— How are you, asked Marinette, looking at the teenage girl.

— Everything's fine, don't worry, she smiled.

— You fell from I don't know how many floors, don't tell me that everything is fine !

— I have to admit that I have some pain here and there but...

— Do you have something to heal you at home ? Interrupted Marinette.

— Uh, yeah, we have a first-aid kit ?

— So, come, we have to take care of all this, uh, do you have the keys ?

— Yes, luckily ! She stuck her tongue out when she pulled out her key chain.

Aleth opened the door and Marinette winced when she saw that she looked like she had trouble walking, she forced her to take the elevator, there was no way she could go up eight floors in that state, again, Aleth leans in fear against Marinette during the ride, she didn't like to see her like that, but it was always better than seeing her walk up so many steps.

God, she would have loved her Lucky Charm to be able to heal all the wounds as well.

It wasn't fair that only the hardware was fixed.

Its power only affected the wounds slightly, making them a little less severe, but not healing them.

They finally arrived on Aleth's floor and Aleth opened her door again. Marinette then realized that they were both in socks.

She waited in Aleth's room at Aleth's request and waited for them to come back with the first-aid box. She didn't take long and appeared with a large red box that she put on her bed.

— Where does it hurt ? Asked Marinette.

— A little bit everywhere, but it's nothing serious Mari I assure you, she opened the box and lifted her sleeve to reveal a nasty bruise, she opened her eyes wide when she saw it, well, I didn't foresee that, she said surprised.

— Th, that's horrible, gasped Marinette.

— Stop , you'll hurt it's feelings, joked Aleth.

— You must be in so much pain.

— I assure you I am not, she reassured softly.

— Let me have a look.

— I think you can see it already pretty well.

— No, no, I mean, let me see the rest, let me help you.

— Wh-what ?

— I just want to help you, please, asked Marinette.

— I just want to help you, please, pleaded Marinette.

— B-but does that mean I have to, I have to, take my clothes off ? Marinette blushed abruptly.

— Y-you, you will keep your underwear on, it's-it's just to, to help you, she stammered, don't worry, I'm used to it, I'm used to it, with the t-tries and everything, for the outfits I d-do.

— Al-all right, okay.

Aleth was as red as Marinette, she turned and started to take off her turtleneck but stopped grumbling in pain, Marinette jumped and stopped her movements, starting to remove Aleth's top herself, she blushed more and more as she realized what she was doing, Aleth thanked her in a small voice, her heartbeat suddenly accelerated when she got to the t-shirt, her throat was dry, she slowly lifted the t-shirt while closing her eyes, when she knew that the t-shirt was removed, she slowly opened one eye. She hiccupped in surprise when she saw her friend's bruised back, it was even worse than her arm.

— Tell me your front isn't as bad as your back, she whispered.

— I have nothing, not even a little bruise, my back is that bad ?

— I can hardly see a trace of you're normal skin color

— Ouch.

— You can say it, lie down on your stomach, I'll put your ice packs down, that should help a little.

Aleth obeyed docilely and trembled slightly, feeling the cold on his back.

— Do you think you have some on your legs too ?

— Are you going to take my pants off too ? Marinette choked.

— I'm sorry, but to answer your question, my legs hurt too.

— W-well, you gotta, you gotta pull it out, it's, it's too tight to just, like, lift the tissue, right ? Are you okay with that ?

— Yes, whispered Aleth.

She opened the button of her pants herself and understood that she couldn't do much more without her wounds being incredibly painful, she pushed her head into the mattress, red as a tomato, she informed Marinette that she couldn't take it down herself.

Marinette swallowed her saliva and tried to regain her composure before taking the pants in her hands, her body was really hot and she wondered if she was going to die now.

She slowly lowered the pants trying as best as she could not let her gaze on the red and black shorts Aleth was wearing, she really had all her underwear with the ladybird's effigy on it, Marinette noticed blushing more and more. She managed to completely remove the pants and congratulated herself mentally, she grimaced again when she saw that her legs had not been spared either, she took the last ice packs and applied them gently on the bruises.

— I'm pretty messed up, huh ? Asked Aleth.

— Pretty much, but at least you didn't break anything.

— I had no idea our day would end like this, she joked.

— Me neither, do you want some painkillers ?

— No, I'm okay, it doesn't hurt.

— You looked like you were in pain earlier.

— When I'm not moving I don't get any pain, she confessed. It's dark, isn't it ? What time is it ?

— It's almost five.

— Ouch, you, are you planning to leave soon ?

— No, I don't intend to leave you in this state alone, what time will your parents be back ?

— nine, but I'd rather prefer you don't see them...

— So I'll leave around eight, is that okay ?

— I'd be delighted, smiled Aleth.

— Let me tell my parents and we can finally finish this interview !

Aleth let out a little laugh that filled Marinette with joy, she called her parents to tell them that she was fine and that she would be home before nine o'clock, they accepted immediately after she explained the situation to them.

Marinette lay down next to Aleth in the bed putting the computer in front of them, Aleth had put one of her cousins under her, Marinette imitated her, it was at this moment that she discovered the red earrings with five black dots on her ears.

— Are these Ladybug's earrings ?

— Oh, yes, Aleth's cheeks turned pink.

— I didn't know you were Ladybug, joked Marinette, you could have told me !

— Come on, I'm not ladybug, you know that !

— I don't know, they look pretty real to me.

— Morgane made them for me.

— Who ?

— Morgane, a friend from Bretagne, she makes jewelry.

— Oh, she's very good.

— Yes, she's top of her class !

— But I know this is all just an excuse to hide the fact that you're Ladybug !

Aleth flicked the brunette's nose who clucked.

They finally decided to start the video again, at the beginning, to better get back to it, Marinette noticed that Aleth's eyes were fixed on Ladybug, maybe Marinette should pay a few visits to her friend as Ladybug, but that would be abusing her powers and Noctagg would be very against that idea, but at the same time how happy Aleth would be to see her favorite heroine meet her, but she would risk being targeted by Papillon if she was friends with Ladybug, but after all Marinette could be very discreet when she had to, surely she could be friends with Aleth without anyone noticing.

And in any case it was sure that the teenager wouldn't tell anyone that she was friends with her and she could even take pictures with her.

No, the photos were a bad idea, Ladybug did not take selfie with civilians, it would be suspected very quickly if it was discovered that a civilian had selfies with Ladybug, Papillon would target her for sure and it was out of question that Papillon would target the pretty girl, she had already suffered enough like that !

Marinette touched the pockets of ice on the back of her friend to make sure that it was still cold, they were more warm than cold.

— I'm going to put them in the freezer for a few minutes, she said, taking them one by one, stay there.

— Okay, I'll wait for you.

Aleth had paused the video and Marinette put the girl's blanket on her shoulders so she wouldn't catch cold.

She heard her friend thank her as she was leaving the room, she moved towards the fridge and managed to find a place to put all the pockets of ice, she quickly returned to Aleth's room and threw herself softly on the bed making her laugh.

Aleth started the video again after having lifted the blanket with one arm so that Marinette could find herself under it too, she was now pressed against her.

Marinette could now die of joy.

She already knew the interview and she found herself watching Aleth again, she was relieved that she looked fine, the teenager didn't seem to be traumatized or suffer a lot, no, instead she was there, giggling in front of the video, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

She was fine.

Marinette's gaze raised to the framed photo on Aleth's library, she couldn't believe that after all she had gone through, she could still smile like that.

She looked at the two sisters, real twins, they looked very much alike but had their differences, there wasn't the same spark in their eyes, they looked so close, it was a tragedy that Acacie died so soon.

She stared at the long-haired child, Noctagg's laughter cut her off from her thoughts, she looked at the screen again, to see her partner come out with a very sarcastic reply, Marinette's amused smile suddenly froze.

She looked at the photo again to return to the screen.

She had just realized why the sarcastic smile and the laughing eyes of the long-haired girl had made her look like she had seen her before, it was the exact same expression as Noctagg's one.

She stared at Aleth, who was still focused, now that she thought about it, Noctagg had some resemblance to Aleth, the same size and the little she saw of her face indicated the same structure as Aleth's face.

It wasn't possible, Noctagg couldn't be Aleth's twin, she was dead !

Marinette remembered the discussion she had had with the heroine, her parents were liars who had taken a loved one away from her.

Could Aleth's parents have lied to her ?

Could they have told her that her sister had died while she was alive ?

After all, Aleth hadn't been able to see her sister, she hadn't been there at her funeral.

Marinette tried to erase the idea from her mind, it was stupid, it was a very stupid idea, it didn't make any sense.

She focused back on the video as best she could.

But still, a little voice whispered in her head, the girl and the heroine did show the same expression on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abeille : It's bee, but in french  
> Papillon : Hawkmoth


	9. CHAPTER 8 : CHRISTMAS WITH A FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! A short chapter for today, I hope you will enjoy it !

The Christmas Holidays had finally started and Marinette was thrilled, she finally had time to catch up on her classes and rest from all those attacks from Akuma without being afraid of missing too much class time, she could finally take a break !

Akuma's attacks had increased and it was now rare not to have one every day, she hoped that Papillon had gone on vacation for Christmas, she needed a few days without an attack, even if it had become easier with the help of Abelle and God that Adrien's behavior changed when they were in their heroic form.

And to think that she had once thought that Noctagg was hitting on her regularly, this was absolutely nothing compared to the amount of cheesy flirt Abelle was doing !

Noctagg had gotten angry at Abeelle several times, once she had thrown them in the air after they decided to kiss her hand just after saying a flirty line to her.

Marinette had a hard time to kept herself from laughing.

Besides, Noctagg was doing her best not to seem too possessive towards Ladybug and Marinette appreciated that, she didn't need such a conflict in their superhero groups, she knew that Noctagg only acted when she saw she was uncomfortable, it was more the feminist side of the heroine that spoke in those moments.

Noctagg had never come back to see Marinette at home, she was a little disappointed, she liked to see the calm side of the heroin she had had last time and she also worried, was she okay?  
The last time she had seen her, she had looked a little unhappy again, even Abeelle had noticed it.  
Marinette had decided to give up the idea that her partner was Acacie, it was stupid, Acacie was dead, there was no reason for parents to lie about that and if she tried to get more information about Aleth's sister, she would only hurt her and Marinette didn't want to hurt Aleth, she was far too important to her.

Marinette cut the last thread of the hat she had created, a simple black hat accompanied by a scarf of the same color, she planned to make them white but remembered that Aleth seemed to love the color black, she hoped she would like her gifts, She didn't have time to finish them before the end of the school day, but it's not as if she didn't know the girl's address, she had plenty of time to give it to her during the holidays and if she couldn't see her, she could put them in her mailbox.

Even if she would prefer to see her reaction, Aleth seemed to love all Marinette's creations and had often said that she would be honored to be able to wear them, she had even told Alya that she had started to save to commission her friend, she had not noticed that Marinette was behind her, the bluenette had thought she would die of joy when she heard it, she knew that Aleth was not the kind to buy clothes and she was used to almost never touch the pocket money she received.

Marinette wondered if she could say hello to her friend on Christmas Day as Ladybug, since the rescue of the teenager the week before, she had come to see her once or twice, Aleth had been very surprised, but had enjoyed it, she had also kept secret that she had spoken with Ladybug several times, Marinette was sure that Aleth would be delighted to see Ladybug during the party, especially if her parents celebrated Christmas without their daughters at their friends' house as Aleth had announced it during their little trip home on Friday.

Marinette was upset with them, what kind of parents leave their daughter alone on Christmas day !  
And according to her friend, it wasn't even the first time they acted that way, unbelievable, these people had no humanity, Marinette thought back to Adrien's father and Chloe's mother and wondered if it was something common in rich families, not to pay attention to their children, but then remembered that Alya had very loving and nice parents.

Marinette chuckled as she thought back on the fact that Chloe was undoubtedly a fan of Noctagg, she had observed her well and noticed that the blonde had indeed several objects with the effigy of her partner on them and as soon as she heard something bad about her, she would throw some bitter retorts, Normally Marinette was annoyed when Chloe acted like that, but she had to admit that she appreciated that Noctagg was being defended like that, so she let it go and it left her with more and more material to tease the cat themed heroine.

Abeelle had also started teasing her on the same subject, they had succeeded in making her lose her temper completely after having said that in their opinion, Noctagg looked like Chloé.

Marinette laughed as she looked back at the scene, Abelle had had to run away and un-transform to hide from their partner who was ready to make him fly across town.

But apart from all that, Noctagg and Abelle got along well, which was a good thing, even though she liked Adrien, if Noctagg couldn't stand them, Marinette would have chosen someone else, her partner's opinion was important to her.

Marinette grimaced, would Noctagg be alone during the holidays?

She hadn't said anything when she asked her if she lived with her parents, just laughed ironically, did she live alone?

No, she didn't liked the idea that her partner, probably about her age, lived alone in Paris, a shiver ran down her spine when she realized that it was rather likely that she had had an encounter with an Akuma several times and had forced herself to think positively in order to get it to leave her alone.

She must talk to her as soon as possible.

She would have to be able to find a way to talk to the heroine outside of the attacks, the phone was impossible, too private.

What about a social network ?

Skype or Discord, they could easily create a new email address to create a totally anonymous account on one of these two media !

— Tikki, called Marinette.

— Yes ? Tikki floated towards her with a smile, oh ! You finished the hat, it's very pretty !

— Thank you Tikki, Marinette smiled, but I thought of a way to contact Noctagg when we're not in the middle of saving Paris, I wanted your opinion.

— I'm all ears Marinette.

—You see, we have these applications, where we can talk to people, like on my phone with the messages, but we don't need to put our number, just an email address and we can stay totally anonymous !

— If your identity remains secret, I think it's a good idea, said Tikki after thinking about it for a bit.

— Do you think so ? Great, I'm going to propose this to Noctagg as soon as I see her !

Marinette jumped on her computer and started to create a discord account with a new email address, she had fun creating a group, she might as well invite Adrien, she would invite them after Noctagg knew about it, it was an idea she would definitely like too !

Marinette was very happy with herself, she went back to her creation and observed it one last time, she really hoped that Aleth would like it, she checked one last time that she had embroidered her trademark on the scarf and the beanie, then wrapped them delicately in a Ladybug gift wrapping paper, she bought it especially for her friends who were fans of her heroic self, she also took the Noctagg paper.

Marinette's phone vibrated, she frowned when she saw that Aleth had sent her a message, but that it was only a simple letter, she waited a little, but nothing came, she sent a message to see if everything was okay, but received no answer.

Marinette started to worry, it was definitely not normal, maybe she was just a bit paranoid, but it was really not Aleth's habit to act that way, she would never have sent a message with a simple letter in any case and Aleth used to answer quickly and almost instantaneously when she was already on her phone, she always warned when she couldn't answer for a few minutes, always.

This was not normal.

— Marinette, are you okay ? Asked for Tikki.

— Not really, no, I think Aleth has a problem.

— What makes you think that ?

— I don't know, it's just a feeling I have...

— Some kind of sixth sense ?

— Yeah, something like that.

— Do you want to go and check on her ?

— Yeah, I do.

Marinette grabbed a jacket and her purse to get Tiki in, she ran down the stairs in a hurry.

— Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a few minutes, I'm going to see Aleth !

— Don't be too late, answered her mother.

— No, don't worry, it won't take long !

Marinette ran out, she had hesitated for a moment to transform herself into Ladybug to go faster, but there were a lot of people in the streets and she didn't want to risk being seen, so she ran using all her strength, being Ladybug had improved her physical shape, she had to admit that she was faster than normal, she didn't complain about it.

She arrived quickly in front of the big building where Aleth lived and then realized that she had no way to enter.

Aleth really didn't want Marinette to meet her parents, she seemed to hide her friendship with her and Marinette didn't want to break Aleth's trust towards her, she had promised her to avoid her parents and if they were there and she rang the bell they would know.

— Oh hi, Marinette if I remember correctly ?

Marinette turned surprised and saw a man smiling at her, she was sure she had seen him before.

— I didn't scare you, did I ? You're the friend of the young Riviere, right ? I'm Henry Dubois, her neighbor on the sixth floor.

— Oh ! Marinette remembered, yes, we met the last time I was at her house !

— Yes, you come to see her ?

— Y-yes ?

— That's nice of you.

The man opened the door, holding it for Marinette to pass through, she thanked him and called the lift, he entered and stood next to her.

— Did you know that Mademoiselle Riviere never takes the elevator ? Continued the man.

— Oh yes, she has a phobia about it.

— Poor child, every time I see her take the stairs I get a twinge in my heart, I don't know how she does it, eight floors every day and several times a day, I wanted to try it once and I was already out of breath after two floors.

— Yeah, she's amazing.

A comfortable silence fell, interrupted by Henry Dubois who said goodbye to Marinette and asked her to say hello to Aleth for him.

Once alone, Marinette's anxiety hit her again, she looked at her phone to see that Aleth still hadn't answered her, she sent her a message to tell her that she was at her door.

It was better that she warned her.

She finally arrived on the eighth floor and jumped out of the elevator to run towards the door, the thought that she was a little thoughtless to have run like that just because of a little message appeared in her head, but she thought that she would rather look like a crazy person than risk leaving Aleth alone when she had a problem.

She approached the door and stuck her ear against it, she wanted to know if Aleth's parents were there, she didn't have to listen carefully, she heard a door opening violently followed by screams, she moved away from the door, she could hear the conversation perfectly well.

— You irresponsible little brat ! Yelled a woman's voice.

v Go to hell ! Replied Aleth in a voice that Marinette had never heard before.

— Don't come back here until you apologize ! Shouted a male voice.

The front door opened abruptly and with little delicacy.

— AND STOP TRYING TO LOOK LIKE HER ! shouted Aleth's mother

Aleth slammed the door behind her, she was crying and had a bag in her hands.

She breathed slowly as if to calm herself down and jumped when she saw Marinette.

— Ma-ma, Marinette ? She stuttered as she wiped her eyes, wh-what are you doing here ?

— I was worried about you, explained Marinette softly, pointing to the page of their conversation.

— Shit, s-sorry, you weren't supposed to see that.

— Aleth, what's going on ? Marinette hesitantly put her hand on her friend's hand.

— N-nothing, everything, everything's fine, said Aleth in a small voice.

— No, it's not all right, you're not all right, contradicted Marinette gently.

Aleth seemed to break in front of her, before falling into tears in her arms.

Marinette hugged her, what had happened inside, what the hell had her parents done to her ?

Marinette stared at the front door with deep hatred, she forced herself to calm down, not wanting to draw an Akuma's attention to them.

But she suspected that with the state in which her friend was, it was an impossible mission, Papillon had probably already sent one of his akuma in the direction of two girls, Marinette should open her eyes, Aleth must not be transformed.

She hugged the girl harder against her, she felt her calm down after a long time, she did not know how long she had been holding the girl in her arms.

— Mari, whispered Aleth weakly, can I go to your place ?

— Yes, yes, come on, let's go to my place, everything's fine, I'm here, reassured Marinette.

Marinette kept Aleth's hand in hers, silently guiding her, watching her like that broke her heart and why did she have a bag with her ?

Had her parents just kicked her out of the house ?

No, it couldn't be possible, but at the same time none of them had gone out to run after their daughter, they had stayed in the apartment, without a glance.

Marinette had never seen them before, but she hated them deeply, how dare they do so much harm to a girl as sweet and kind as Aleth, how dare they make her cry, how dare they make her unhappy ?

They had almost arrived at the bakery, Marinette glanced at Aleth, her eyes were red, she had stopped crying, but she looked disastrous, her stomach tightened, how dare they put her there in such a state.

She tenderly pressed Aleth's hand to try to comfort her, she didn't liked to see the glow disappear from her eyes, she hated it, she wanted Aleth to be happy, her happiness was all that mattered.

— We' re here, informed Marinette.

Aleth nodded and Marinette opened the bakery doors, her mother's smile faded as she saw Aleth, she frowned and Marinette made her way to her room, whispering to her that she was going to explain.

— Do you want to do something, take a shower ? Talk ?

— I'd like to take a shower, whispered Aleth.

— Okay, follow me, it's this way.

Marinette explained how her shower worked to Aleth and gave her a towel, she then left her alone, going downstairs to get something to eat, her parents were in the store, which was empty for the moment.

— What's going on, asked worriedly her mother, who is it ?

— It's Aleth, my friend.

— What happened to her, asked Tom, your mother told me she was crying.

— I don't know, she had a rather violent argument with her parents, I think they kicked her out, but I'm not sure...

— Excuse-me ? Sabine exclaimed.

— They told her not to come back until she "apologizes" and she has her bag with her, it's not normal.

— Poor child, whispered Tom.

— She's completely shocked, I've never seen her like this, Marinette's voice broke and her mother hurried to hug her.

— What's she doing now ? asked her father.

— She's taking a shower.

— If she needs a place to stay, tell her we' ll be happy to have her, said Sabine, taking her daughter's face in her hands.

— Really ?

— Yes, you've already told us a lot about her and she seems like a very nice girl, if she needs help we're here.

— Thanks mom, said Marinette with a little smile, I'm going to see if she's better.

She went back up to her room under the worried looks of her parents, she was relieved to have them behind her, Aleth would not be alone, Marinette could help her.

She waited sitting on her bed for her friend to get out of the shower, she tried to entertain herself but anxiety prevented her from focusing on anything, she needed to know what had happened, Tikki remained silent, standing on her neck as if to comfort her.

The trap door of her room opened, revealing Aleth's head, Tikki flew quickly to a hiding place, gray eyes fell on Marinette, she approached her, water pearls fell out of her still wet hair, she sat down next to her.

— I'm sorry.

— Don't apologize, please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong !

— I'm bothering you.

— No, you're not bothering, Marinette took Aleth's hands, you never bother me Aleth.

Aleth took a deap breath.

— I-I had a fight, with my parents, her voice was weak, about Acacie.

Marinette's whole body tensed up suddenly.

— I know, it was stupid to bring it up, but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to talk about it... As you could see it didn't go very well, Aleth let out a bitter laugh, I just needed answers, sincerity, Aleth closed her eyes, I have the right to want answers, no?

— Yes, replied Marinette in a small voice, you have the right.

— But I had nothing, tears rolled again on her cheeks, they did not appreciate at all that I ask, they got angry with me and I got angry with them, I-I wanted to stop the argument, to calm me down, not to be got by Papillon, I wanted to warn you, but they didn't give me the time, t-they came back to me, I didn't even see that I had sent you a message, there was so much shouting and 'Pa* threw a bag full of clothes at me, she looked at the green bag at the foot of the bed. You heard them, didn't you ? I-I can't come back until I apologize... But, but I don't, I don't want to apologize, because I just wanted some honesty...

Marinette hugged Aleth when she saw that she started shaking again.

— And you had the right to do that, she whispered, they should have given it to you, they did the wrong thing, you don't deserve to be treated like that and I'm so sorry your parents are like that, I don't even know what to say to you, I don't have words...

— Just hold me tight, whispered Aleth.

Marinette didn't hesitate, she put her chin on top of her friend's head, God she hated the teenage girl's parents. All she wanted to do was to come and see them and slap them both with all her strength to put them back in their place.

Who the hell did they think they were to do that ?

They had the nerve to demand an apology from their daughter, they should be the ones begging her to forgive them, not the other way around.

Marinette stroked Aleth's back, she felt the girl calm down.

— I hate crying, whispered the girl.

— It's okay to cry sometimes.

— My eyes hurt like hell, give me a tissue before I drown you in my tears.

Marinette smiled and passed her a packet, Aleth blew her nose discreetly.

— And to think I just took a shower, she sighed.

— Um, Aleth ?

— Yes ?

— You can stay here, my parents have agreed too.

— What ?

— If you don't want to go home now, you can stay.

— Really ? Can I stay ?

— Yes, you can, smiled Marinette.

— F-for how long ?

— All your life if you want, Marinette blushed suddenly, I-I mean, as long as you want !

— T-thank you.

Aleth offered her most beautiful smile that instantly melted Marinette's heart, how could she keep her calm with someone as pretty as Aleth ?

Being sure that her friend was doing better, Marinette accompanied her to meet her parents, Aleth was a little embarrassed to have made such a disastrous first impression, but was quickly reassured by the warm welcome Tom and Sabine gave her, she even laughed when the bakers got angry and started threatening to attack her parents with baguettes after the girls had told them the whole story.

When evening fell, Aleth had regained some of her joy, she had put the things from her bag in Marinette's closet and was sitting next to her talking about Abeelle, Aleth didn't really like them, she didn't think they were serious enough, it's true that all the videos that showed Abeelle was when they were joking or hitting on Ladybug, not the most flattering.

Marinette had been surprised not to have seen an Akuma, maybe Papillon had really gone on vacation.

Good thing, Adrien had been very worried not to be able to help, his father had planned to spend Christmas holidays in London to attend a fashion show.

Ladybug had had to reassure them several times that she could take care of the Akuma without any problem with Noctagg.

Aleth yawned and Marinette thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her whole life and that nothing could be cuter, this opinion changed directly when she saw her blush with embarrassment and hide behind her hands.

— Are you tired ? Asked Marinette with a dumb smile.

— N-not really, stammered Aleth.

— I understand, you haven't had an easy day, I'm turning off the lights !

Aleth slipped under Marinette's sheets, the bluenette had several times had the opportunity to sleep in this same bed with Alya, but the idea of sleeping with Aleth made her miss a few heartbeats, she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds while she also put herself under her blanket.

— Mari, thank you for everything you've done, whispered Aleth.

— Don't thank me, it's normal.

— Not really, not everyone would have done it, you're really nice.

— I think you're exaggerating, joked Marinette.

— Good night Mari, Aleth whispered tenderly.

— Good night Al'.

Marinette knew she would not be able to sleep anytime soon, her heart was still too freaked out to have the pretty young girl so close to her, everything had happened so fast.

She heard Aleth's breathing getting slower and more relaxed, she had fallen asleep, no wonder, with all she had been through, she must have been exhausted.

If Marinette could put her hand on her parents, she'd make them regret having been born !

She was slightly startled when she saw that Aleth had turned towards her, she had such a calm face, Marinette blushed, she was so cute when she was sleeping. She put her hand on her hair, it was always so soft, Aleth frowned in her sleep and Marinette instantly pulled out her hand for fear of waking up the student, she blushed furiously when she realized what she had just done. It was definitely not a good behavior to have !

She felt Aleth's hands taking her arm and she smiled stupidly, Aleth had already told her that she used to sleep with stuffed animals, she must have been used to take in her arms what she found in her sleep, Marinette saw no problem to be taken for a stuffed animal.

She looked at her friend again and thought she was melting when she saw her with a discreet little smile on her face.

Marinette would not let her relive such a terrible day as today, she was going to protect her.

She smiled, Aleth was finally going to be able to spend a Christmas worthy of the name, she was sure that her parents were going to do their best to make the party of this year unforgettable, they had greatly appreciated the girl and Marinette knew that her parents wanted as much as she did that Aleth felt better, they had already told the teenager that she could come whenever she wanted and as long as she wanted, they had almost made her cry again.

Marinette turned completely to Aleth, no matter if her feelings were never reciprocated, Aleth was precious to her and she would do her best to make her happy.


	10. CHAPTER 9 : PAPILLON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! We are almost at the end of the first act, I think this story will have 20 chapter.  
> A little chapter for today, well, I always tell "a little chapter" but I think they all have normal chapter size aha.  
> I hope you will enjoy it !

— Mari, can I stay at your place tonight ? 

Aleth had just arrived at Marinette's side, she had her bag against only one shoulder and was smiling a little, she wore her black beannie, she hadn't cut her hair short since the beginning of the year and they had already grown well, Marinette thought it made her look a little less mature but much cuter, Marinette had gotten used to put her hand through the teenager's hair when they were alone and she had a hard time holding back from doing it whenever she saw Aleth, especially when she smiled at her.

— Of course you can, I tell my parents, they'll be happy to see you !

— You say that as if Aleth hadn't come for weeks, said Nino with a sly smile.

— They think it's been a long time, answered Marinette.

— If my memories are good and they are good, it's been four days, laughed Alya.

— Tom and Sabine love me, replied Aleth with a big smile, it's normal that they miss me, I'm so exceptional !

— But who could love such a little gremlin, joked Alya.

— Me, replied Marinette, I-I mean us, me, papamamanandallofyou and not only me ! She said in panic, Alya smiled Machiavellianly.

— Yes, we all love Aleth, she said, staring at Marinette.

— Ah, hello Aleth, how are you ?

— Yes, we all love Aleth, she said, staring at Marinette.

— Ah, hello Aleth, how are you?

Adrien had just arrived, Marinette was divided towards the boy, as Adrien they really were an angel, but Abeelle was another story, had they created a personality especially for Abeelle or had they created Adrien's calm personality ? In any case, Marinette didn't like to see them interacting with her Aleth, no way they would try to hit on her.

— Hi Adrien, I'm fine, how are you ?

Anyway, even if they tried, she wasn't interested at all, Marinette thought to herself as she watched Aleth take a more closed look, she hadn't hung around much with Adrien and still only saw them as an acquaintance.

— I'm very happy*, thank you very much, replied Adrien with a big smile, she came forward to give her a kiss*, but Aleth moved back. (in french Adrien used the word “heureuse” instead of “heureux” who is the french female conjugaison, so we know that's today a she)

— The bell's going to ring, I'll leave you, see you later Mari !

— Bye bye, said Nino.

— See you later, replied Marinette with a big smile.

— You're drooling, joked Alya.

— Shhh, interrupted Marinette, who discreetly checked that she wasn't drooling.

— Is it me or does she not like me ?

Adrien looked a little sad as she looked at her friends in surprise.

— No, it's not that she doesn't like you, reassured Marinette, she just doesn't know you and she's more of an introvert than an extrovert, don't worry, it just takes a little time, she hasn't got the chance to get to know you better for now.

— Yeah, don't worry buddy, said Nino, at first I thought she hated me, because she totally changed between the moment she talked to Marinette and the moment she talked to me.

— Oh, suddenly realized Alya, it's true that Aleth has always been very close to our Marinette, maybe you have a chance with her ! She winked at Marinette who blushed.

— I-I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing, she whispered.

— You lose nothing by telling her, said Nino.

— Her friendship ?

— Nah, disagreed Alya, Aleth wouldn't be the type to leave you behind, because you have a crush on her.

— And then imagine if she's also in love with you, smiled Nino, wouldn't that be great ?

Marinette imagined herself in a romantic relationship with Aleth, waking up in the morning would be very different, instead of shaking her gently, Aleth could kiss her to make her come back from the world of dreams, they could go out after school, they could go to see Andre and have ice-creams that represent each other, they could keep holding hands all the time, Marinette could run her fingers through her soft almost black hair even in high school and her parents would be over the moon to have Aleth in their family.   
And they could adopt hamsters.

— I think you just broke Marinette, Alya told Nino.

— I-I'm not broken !

— You looked like you'd been away from Earth for several minutes, laughed Alya.

— Anyway bravo Nino, I think I'm going to be even less discreet than before ! Blamed Marinette.

— Even though you've been crushing on her for what, eight months ? It's time for you to take action, girl, imagine someone making a move on her !

Marinette definitely didn't like the idea of her Aleth being in a relationship with another person.   
Of course she was happy with their friendship, but if anyone should be with the young woman, it should be her.

But it was true that her friend was pretty and Marinette was sure that she was not the only one in love with her.

e that bastard Thomas, Marinette thought he was too hard on a girl who didn't even talk to him, what if he was interested, if he wanted her for himself, no, in any case he didn't have a chance, Aleth hated him and in any case she was a lesbian.

No boys could have a chance with her. But there were so many girls so much prettier than her in this school !

Marinette had had to run to her classroom, her friends had made her late, she found herself unable to concentrate during the first part of the morning and almost thanked Papillon when an Akuma appeared after the break giving her the opportunity to change her mind a little, she managed to get away from her friends and ran into the toilet to transform, when the red light dissipated, she left the room and threw

her yo-yo in front of her to go up to the nearest roof.

She watched the Akuma for a few minutes and let herself smile, this one was going to be simple, she didn't need Abeelle. Ladybug looked around her, looking for Noctagg, a shiver ran down her spine when she finally found her, holding a certain Chloé Bourgeois in her arms and this Chloé giving her a look full of affection, but worst of all, Noctagg smiled back at her.

Noctagg smiled at Chloé Bourgeois.

Noctagg, who never missed an opportunity to make fun of the blonde, smiled at her.   
And Noctagg only smiled at Ladybug, she was supposed to be grumpy with the others, she didn't smile at the others, she smiled only when there was Ladybug, that smile was only for Ladybug, nobody else.

But she gave it to this little blonde bitch.

Marinette felt the anger rising inside her, how Noctagg could be so carefree, there was an Akuma to beat and she was having fun moving the other blonde blonde !

Her thoughts stopped in shock when she saw that Chloé had kissed Noctagg on the cheek after she had dropped her on the roof of a building before moving away from her.

Noctagg saw Ladybug and her smile widened, she hastened to join her.

— Hello my ladybird ! How are you ? She says cheerfully.

— Did Chloé just kiss you ? Marinette did her best not to seem aggressive.

— O-oh, y-you see ?

— Yeah, I saw. What's going on ? I thought you weren't supposed to be friends with civilians ? Noctagg tensed up under the tone of Ladybug.

— Calm down darling, I know you have civilian friends when you're like that too, okay maybe I should have told you that I am now friends with her, but don't attack me, she said frowning.

— You are friends with Chloé ? She almost spat out the name.

— Yeah, I'm friends with Chloé, to tell you the truth during one of my patrols I found her on her balcony in tears and I felt sorry for her so I went to see her, we talked a lot and I found out that she was a pretty nice kid when she wasn't being a bitch, she's trying to be a better person, maybe you don't know her, but she's started to change.

Marinette realized that Noctagg was telling the truth, she hadn't really paid attention to it, but for some time Chloé hadn't been insulting people, she hadn't been trying to put them down anymore and she hadn't confronted Marinette for weeks, even if it had been a long time since Marinette had paid little attention to Chloé's mockery of her, she should have noticed earlier than the blonde changed.

— I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I'm thinking about too many things right now, whispered Ladybug, putting her hand against her forehead.

— It's okay, sweetheart, replied Noctagg with a little smile as she took her hand, I knew you don't really carry her in your heart, but I swear she's trying to be a better person.

— Do you know that she's in love with you ? Asked Ladybug, looking Noctagg in the eyes.

— She also has a crush on you.

— What ?

— She's polyromantic, she can fall in love with more than one person.

— But, but then you know ?

— I've already told her that I'm in love with you my ladybird and that I would never see her as anything but a friend, she knows she doesn't stand a chance with any of us.

— Oh.

— Don't worry, she knew she didn't stand a chance either way, but she's happy to have me as a friend.

— And you're not worried that Papillon's going to target her ?

— Yeah, but Chloé's given herself quite a reputation on her own, and I think I insulted her enough in front of an Akuma for that coward to think I hate her, Ladybug chuckled.

— It's true that you're not very nice to her, but why do you keep insulting her if you like her ?

— Darling, you should know something, there's a difference between insult and insult, my insults to Chloé aren't insults, they're words of affection, my insults to people I don't like are actually insults.

— And insults to other people are just words to show your fear that something will happen to them, teased Ladybug.

— Rooh, shh.

— Hey, that's my line !

— You've said it so many times it's almost impossible not to say it, replied Noctagg, sticking out her tongue.

— Oh, so you're starting to pick up my little habits ?

— They say we tend to imitate those we love the most, Noctagg smiled proudly while Ladybug fought the heat coming in her cheeks

— Tof course, come on, we've got to focus on the fight now.

Ladybug thought it was funny that Noctagg started to imitate some of her points, she had to admit that since she knew her partner, she also had a tendency to swear from time to time, which was definitely not in her habits.

But when she was in contact with a sarcasm and insulting machine almost every day, it wasn't that surprising, was it ?

— Ladybug and Noctagg, shouted the Akuma, here you are at las t! Give me your Miraculous !

— Yes of course, replied Noctagg in a sugary voice, and would you like a cup of tea with it ?

— Don't try to play a trick on me you alley cat, I have powers now !

— No, you don't, do you ? Said Noctagg as she watched the girl who floated through the air and turned civilians into insects, I wouldn't have guessed.

— Shut up, alley cat ! Grunted the akumatized person.

— I don't know if you know this, but it's not very polite to say that.

Noctagg had a knack for pissing off the Akumatized person and this one was no exception, her face grew red of rage.

She started attacking Noctagg without thinking, Noctagg was having a great time, leaving Ladybug all the time she needed to find the object that contained the Akuma, definitely this dragonfly-shaped hair clip, She didn't even need to use her Lucky Charm, she used her yoyo to swing towards their antagonists of the moment, she grabbed the clip on the way and landed on the road, she broke the object in two, revealing a small purple Akuma that she captured. She still called her Lucky Charm to put everything back in order.

She joined Noctagg who was already calming the young woman who had been a victim of Papillon. Ladybug waved to her partner to tell her that she was going to return, she had to recharge, but she wanted to talk with her again.

They had thought of asking for help from a new person a few days before, not for now, but they thought it would be nice to have someone in mind already, Ladybug had suggested that Noctagg should be the one to think of someone this time. The final choice was Ladybug's, but she wanted Noctagg to have a choice.

Behind a building, well hidden, she became Marinette again, she gave Tikki a cookie and transformed back, climbed up on the roof and when she was ready to leave towards Noctagg she was called, she turned around to see a breathless Adrien who had just arrived.

— Adrien, what are you doing here ?

— I needed to talk to you, she said.

— Today's akuma was really weak, we didn't need your help, she explained.

— No my Lady it's not that, I, I think I know who Papillon is.

— What ? Ladybug felt a shiver running down her spine, did she just say she knew who their sworn enemies were ?

— I-I'm pretty sure it's, uh, Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette took several seconds to recover from what the girl had just said.

— E-excuse me ?

— I think Papillon is Gabriel Agreste.

— You, you're talking about your father, you know that ?

— Yes, yes I know, Adrien closed her eyes, I-I know I sound crazy saying this.

— N-no, you don't sound crazy, but, what makes you think that ?

— Father hardly ever goes out since Mother died, and oddly enough, the vast majority of Akuma's victims come from the high school I go to, so it wouldn't surprise me at all if he wanted to make me drop out of school by making it sound like a dangerous place.

— Adrien, I know you're angry with him, but don't you think it's a little light for, uhm, proof ? Besides, he's already been caught by an akuma before, remember ?

— I didn't finish my Lady, during his attack, didn't he get a little too interested in our jewelry ?

Ladybug opened her mouth to counter, but had to confess that indeed, Gabriel Agreste had had a strange interest in their Miraculous.

— All right, he's interested in our Miraculous, but I mean, it's not like he's the first to want to see them up close.

— And finally, I found this at our house, very well hidden...

Adrien took out a grimoire and handed it to Ladybug who had since come down to join her, she frowned and opened it, the book contained illustrations about the Miraculous and a language she didn't know, it was definitely the grimoire Master Fu had told her about.

— Oh my kwami, she murmured. Can I-I can keep it ?

— Uh, I don't know, if father notices it's missing...

— I'll give it back to you, just let me take a picture of all the pages !

— So, yeah, I trust you, but what about my father ?

— We still don't have concrete proof Adrien, but I'm definitely gonna keep an eye on him.

— I'm keeping an eye on him too, confessed Adrien.

— But, is if it was him, you know he'll probably end up in jail for the rest of his life ? Asked Ladybug in a small voice.

— Y-yes, I know that, but I can't let Papillon go free, even if it's, even if it's my father's...

— It's very brave what you're doing, Ladybug put her hand on Adrien's shoulder.

— Thank you and I won't be alone, I still have Nathalie after all, she's like a mother to me.

— I'm happy that you at least have someone to hang on to at home, smiled Marinette, but I have to leave you now, you should get back to class, thanks for letting me know of your suspicions.

— It's a pleasure to help you my lady, thank you for trusting me.

Adrien sent her a kiss from her hand and went back to their high school, Ladybug, book in hand, hurried to join Noctagg, she didn't like to keep her waiting, especially when she could imagine that she had to have class at this hour.

She found her lying on her back on the roof of the building where they had met earlier.

— Ah, darling, there you are at last ! You made me wait longer than I thought, she winked at her, you should know you don't have to play that game, I'm already crazy for you.

— Rooh shh, you're stupid, smiled Ladybug as she landed next to her.

— What are you holding ?

— Wang Fu's grimoire, Noctagg sat immediately.

— No, you find the grimoire of oldy ?

— Not me.

— Who ?

— Adrien Agreste.

— The little model ? How did he get his hands on it ?

— Noctagg, Adrien has suspicions about Papillon's identity, said Ladybug seriously.

— What ? Who does he think Papillon is? Asked Noctagg frowning.

Marinette had almost tried to rectify Noctagg on Adrien's pronoun but bit her tongue just at time, remembering that no, Noctagg had no way of knowing that Adrien felt like a girl that day, she hadn't yet told anyone about her identity other than her friends in high school.

— H-he thinks it's Gabriel Agreste.

— Um, I had my doubts about him, too, an-, wait, did you say it was Adrien who told you that ?

— Yes ?

— Ouch.

— Yeah, sh-he didn't seem too happy about it either.

— o joke, no one wants to know their father's a terrorist.

— But wait, you said you had your doubts about him, too ?

— Mister my broom is so far up my ass it's touching my brain Agreste ? Yeah, I only saw him once and he left a bitter taste in my mouth, I figured I wouldn't be surprised if he was Papillon.

— Why didn't you tell me ?

— It was just a feeling, I didn't have any proof, I was, I was afraid you'd think I was crazy...

Ladybug kneels down and puts her hands against her partner's cheeks, making her look right into his eyes.

— Noctagg, I would never think you're crazy or insane or anything else, you're my partner, my friend and I trust you, even if you don't have any evidence against anyone, I trust you.

— Thank you, whispered Noctagg blushing, but if you don't want me to be in love with you, you really have to stop telling me such nice things.

Ladybug released Noctagg almost instantly and stepped back.

— Sorry, she said, embarrassed she had forgot that her partner had feelings for her.

— It's all right, my ladybird, I'm fine, laughed Noctagg.

Ladybug's gaze landed on a well-known black hair while she was trying to not look her partner in the eyes, what Aleth was doing in the streets of Paris almost ten minutes away from their high school and was definitely not going in the direction of this said school, was another story.

Ladybug hoped she wasn't looking for Marinette, or else she had decided to skip gym. Aleth hated P.E. and she had P.E. in the end of the morning, maybe she had taken advantage of the Akuma's attack to run away from her hated class, which would also explain why she was wearing an open black jacket with a t-shirt a bit too big and jogging instead of her dark green turtleneck from this morning.

— Darling ? She turned her attention back to Noctagg, is there something wrong ?

— I just saw a friend, I think she's skipping school.

— Ah, I like her already, Noctagg had a big smirk on her face, do I know her ?

— I don't think so, I don't remember you meeting her.

— What's her name ?

— Aleth Rivière.

— Noctagg lost her colour.

— Wh-what ?

— Aleth Rivière, a girl, a little taller than me, short hair, well, half-long now, slightly round face, beautiful grey eyes, as Ladybug continued her description she saw her partner getting more and more pale, uh, you're okay Noctagg ?

— N-not really, y-you sure it was, A, Aleth ?

Yeah, a face like that you don't forget, laughed Ladybug, why-

She didn't have time to finish her sentence that Noctagg passed in front of her without her being able to see her move to disappear where she had seen Aleth for the last time.

She slowly turned back and the theory that Noctagg was actually Aleth's sister came back to her as abruptly as the way Noctagg had gone after the student.

No, Acacie was dead, she shouldn't imagine such things, she would end up hurting Aleth, at the same time she could ask Noctagg if she was Acacie. But the discussion would be strange, "By the way Noctagg, are you the twin sister who's supposed to have died six years ago of my crush Aleth Rivière ?".

That would definitely be too weird, and there's a good chance Noctagg would refuse to answer whether it was true or not, as she placed great importance on keeping her identity a secret. The two heroines had promised each other that they would not try to guess who was behind the mask until they beat Papillon and Marinette really didn't want to break their promises, but it was a different story if Noctagg was actually Acacie.

No, Noctagg wasn't Acacie, the girl was dead, there was no reason for her to be alive, certainly Aleth's parents were perfect assholes, but nobody is cruel to the point of totally disowning one of their daughters and making her look dead, after all, even if they were trash, they still insisted that Aleth went home from time to time, even if these last days Aleth spent much more time at Marinette's than at theirs, she had half of her things at the girl's house.

Not that Marinette is complaining, if she could have Aleth every day and never see her go back home, Marinette like Tom and Sabine would be delighted, and it was not only because the bluenette was in love with Aleth, it was also because it was clear that the high school girl was much happier when she was at the Dupain-Cheng's than when she was "at home". And Marinette lived to see Aleth's smile, especially when this smile existed partly thanks to her.

It would be really weird if Noctagg was actually Aleth's missing twin sister and in any case there was no reason she was that child who was supposed to be dead !

But a little voice in Marinette's head whispered that her partner was related to Aleth.

And Marinette didn't liked that feeling. Acacie was dead.

But at the same time why on earth would Noctagg chase a civilian she had never seen before, but then she had managed to create a friendship with Chloé without Ladybug knowing it...

And Marinette realized that she was missing the first part of her class, she was very late, but she wanted to have the end of the word, was Noctagg going to come back ? Should she wait for her or come back to class ? She decided to go after Noctagg, she didn't have to look for her for long.

— Nothing, whispered the heroine as she heard her partner coming close to her, I didn't see anyone, are you sure you saw her ?

— Yes, and it's not the first time she seemed to disappear after I saw her, remembered Ladybug.

— You couldn't have made a mistake ?

— There aren't many people with gray eyes and short dark hair around here, you know, do you know her ?

— I-I can't tell you anything, my ladybird, not yet, but if you see her again when I'm with you, please tell me.

— All right, I will. Noctagg smiled weakly at her.

— Thank you darling, I can always count on you.

— Don't thank me for that, it's always a pleasure to help you.

— But don't you have plans ? You told me you were in high school, didn't you ?

— Oh shit, I'm really going to be late !

— Ah, you're starting to swear now ?

— It's all your fault, Noctagg.

— I think so too Darling, but don't worry, it's not that bad, she winked at her, after all you tend to imitate the ones you love.

— Shhh, and don't you have class too ?

— Maybe, but I think this cat here deserves to lie under the sun a little longer.

— You're a very bad example

— I never said I wanted to be a good one darling, laughed Noctagg.

— Well I'm off, take care of yourself !

— You too my ladybird and try not to kill yourself learning your lessons !

— Very funny, replied Ladybug sarcastically.

— I know, I'm hi-la-rious.

Ladybug moved closer to the school and after she was sure there was no one there, she was un-transformed.

She was just beginning to cross the road after making sure she had put her book in her school bag, that she saw Noctagg appear looking lost in her though, her gaze fell on Marinette and she opened her eyes in surprise.

— Well, Marinette, are you skipping ?

— No ! Exclaimed Marinette.

— What are you doing here ? Don't you have class ?

— Yes, but uh, while I was running away, uhm, I was attacked by the akuma and uh, Ladybug saved me and uh, she put me in a safe place a little far from school, it took me a long time to come back, lied the brunette while avoiding her partner's eyes.

— Ouch, I think my ladybird forgot about you, don't blame her, we had a lot to talk about after the attack, apologized Noctagg.

— O-oh no, I don't blame her !

— Perfect, come on, because my ladybird made you late I'll will be your excuse, I take you to school, is it the one two blocks away ?

— Uh, yes, yes it's this one !

— Do you have an open window in your classroom ? Marinette began to guess Noctagg's plan, she hesitated, but imagined Chloe's expression if she learned that Noctagg had dropped Marinette off in class.

— Yes, she smiled, I'm on the third floor of Building A, I can show you the room.

— Perfect, today you'll be going to class through the window. Come on !

Marinette giggled amused and let herself be taken in the outstretched arms of her partner, Noctagg took her gently before launching herself into the air with her stick.

The way she moved was different from her magic yo-yo, but that wasn't bad either, she liked it. She pointed to the row of windows belonging to her room, she knew that a boy in her class always wanted to open one of the windows and the building had almost all its suicide guards broken, the windows could be opened wide.

Noctagg extended her stick until she was at the height of the window and suddenly opened it wide , making all eyes turn to them, Sarah's face lit up when she saw Marinette and the best part was that Chloé was in the playground and looked at the scene, she was frowning and Marinette was able to sense her jealousy.

Noctagg helped Marinette go through the window, it was a rather improbable scene.

— Good morning, ma'am the teacher, said Noctagg, with a big smile on her face, addressing to the science teacher. I hope I'm not distracting your class too much, I wanted to apologize for making your student late, it's totally my fault, I hid her from the akuma a little too far from the school and I almost forgot her there, I hope she won't be punished because of me ?

— Uh, n-no, no in that case, uh, it's alright I think...

The teacher seemed a little lost by the event.

— Perfect, I'm off so, bye bye !

Noctagg waved his hand while a good part of the students answered him enthusiastically, some even reached out for a high-five, Noctagg answered with a smile, there were a lot of Noctagg fans in Marinette's class, the heroine disappeared from their sight with a big jump.

Marinette calmly returned to her seat, next to Sarah.

The class started again with difficulty, especially as the students kept asking Marinette questions about her encounter with Noctagg. She was relieved that her partner gave her a golden excuse for being almost thirty minutes late.

Aleth didn't show up during the lunch hour, she had just sent a simple message to Marinette to tell her that she would be there at half past five to go home with her, both finished at that time, but one of Aleth's classmates had told Marinette that she had definitely skipped P.E.

Marinette didn't liked the idea of Aleth skipping classes, but the teenager had doctor's words as apologize for the school, one of her friends from Bretagne had an older sister who was a doctor in Paris and Aleth was taking great advantage of it.

When Marinette had asked her how the young doctor could accept to make a false apology for Aleth, she had replied that Marie had always told herself that once she got her license, she would do it for her sister and her friends, because she had always dreamed of having a doctor friend who would do it for her.

That's how Marinette learned that the few friends from Bretagne who had kept in touch with Aleth were all the kind to skip class as soon as they could.

Well, at least Aleth had good grades, that was already it, Marinette wasn't her mother, she wasn't going to force her not to skip classes, she was certainly making comment, but as long as she wasn't failing at school.

Marinette didn't like to eat in the cafeteria without Aleth, it was less entertaining, of course there was always Alya, Nino and their other friends and sometimes even Adrien, but without Aleth, something was missing.

Marinette imagined having Noctagg at their tables and had to stop herself from laughing for no reason at the picture she had made in her mind. Having Noctagg would definitely be a lot of fun.

Noctagg, could she really have a connection with Aleth?

Marinette was really scared of hurting the teenager if she told her about her doubts. She needed more information about Acacie, but she just couldn't ask Aleth, it would be horrible to make her feel like her twin was still alive if Noctagg turned out to be someone else.

Marinette sighed, it was a heavy mystery and she needed to solve it, it was almost more of a burden to her than the idea that Gabriel Agreste was actually Papillon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss : In france, to say hello we kiss each other on the cheeks, it's called "la bise", in Bretagne we kiss each other two time, each cheeks, I think it's the same in Paris, because yes, the number of kiss is not the same all around France, in the south were my grandma live, it's three kiss  
> Papillon : Hawkmoth
> 
> Monday will be a big chapter, the bigger after the first chapter I think.


	11. CHAPTER 10 : TIMORÓS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! One of my biggest chapter !  
> I don't think I will have another chapter so big, I think it's just a little smaller than the chapter one aha.  
> This is the end of the first act, the second one will be more serious.  
> I hope you will like this chapter !

Wang Fu had confirmed his suspicions about Gabriel Agreste, when Marinette came to see him with the grimoire, he admitted that he thought that the one who possessed the miraculous Butterfly was also the one who had the grimoire.

She had to go back to meet Adrien in a hurry, fortunately he had not yet returned home and Ladybug had been able to return the book to him, she and Master Fu had taken a picture of each page of the book to avoid the boy to be in trouble because of that, if Gabriel was Papillon, he would be more than furious towards his son for having taken the grimoire, She didn't liked the idea of giving the book back to the one who was suspected of being Papillon, but there was no way he could read the language of the book, he could only look at the drawings, in the worst case he just knew what the miraculous looked like, but Ladybug, Noctagg and Abeelle had proved that taking the jewels from them was almost impossible.   
Marinette had to tell Noctagg about it quickly, she had explained the situation very quickly to Adrien, he seemed ready to fight his father even if he wasn't happy with the idea, but Ladybug wanted to take it slowly, she couldn't fail, she couldn't afford to.

If Papillon escaped them the consequences would be terrible !

Ladybug took the direction of her school, she had warned Aleth that she would be a little late, but she really had not planned to make the student wait an hour in front of their high school, fortunately it was not raining.

Marinette finally arrived in front of the big building and immediately saw her friend, sitting against a low wall, her school bag against her and her gym bag at her feet, she seemed to be reading on her phone. The story must have had a funny or joyful moment, because the always serious expression Aleth had when she was reading broke to give way to a sweet smile that almost made Marinette fall down, as she had stepped on her foot when she saw it.

— Hey, I'm here ! Said Marinette.

— Mari ! Finally there, she said, I heard you made a sen-sa-tional entrance with Noctagg, is that true ? She had an even bigger smile.

— Yes, said Marinette as she watched her friend jump off the wall.

— How was it ? What was she like ? Would you prefer to be saved by Ladybug or by Noctagg ?

— It was super cool, but, Marinette bit her tongue almost forgetting that she had already told her friend that she had been saved by Ladybug several times, uh, I don't have a preference, it's great either way.

— I know, I still remember that time Ladybug saved me !

— Yes and I remember perfectly well the state you were in afterwards, I'd rather you didn't have to be saved !

— It wasn't that bad, said Aleth shrugging..

— Aleth, the bruises took almost three months to disappear completely.

— Because you counted ?

— It's kind of hard not to take into account the time they took to leave. 

Marinette bit her lip to avoid ending her sentence with a "darling". She was definitely spending too much time with Noctagg.

— But honestly, it was almost nothing, the bruises were a bit annoying for sure, but they were just bruises, nothing serious and now I'm fine, she reassured, taking Marinette's hand, Come on, let's go home !

— Okay, by the way, I heard you skipped PE ?

— Who told you that !? Said Aleth looking upset.

— A girl in your class, long brown hair, light brown eyes.

— Ugh, Louise, hissed Aleth, what a snitch.

— Can I ask why you weren't in class ?

— I don't know, can you ? Aleth ran away from the slap on the shoulder Marinette was about to give her, with a little laugh that sounded like the sweetest melody in Marinette's ears.

— Don't make fun of me, young lady !

— Oh, I would never dare too~

— Rooh, shush and answer me !

— Are you going to lecture me ?

— No, I just want to know.

— I just didn't feel like going, that's all, explained Aleth.

— Al', you just don't skip class because you don't feel like going, replied Marinette with a raised eyebrow.

— Yet, that's what I've just done, teased Aleth, and besides, I don't need to attend all the P.E. classes, I'm fit as a fiddle !

— At the same time you've been walking up eight floors twice a day, or even more, for the past five years.

— Yes it helps, but don't worry Mari, today was running day and we both know I'm very good at it ! 

Marinette couldn't deny that, she was really fast and the fact that she was Ladybug was not for nothing, she was the fastest in her class without any doubt, but always took care not to go too fast when she was with her classmate, but Aleth always managed to be at her level even when she was at her best. Aleth loved to run and she was undoubtedly very good at it, maybe she should follow a sports career... 

— Mari still there ? Aleth shook her hand in front of the bluenette's face cutting her from her daydream.

— Y-yes, Marinette blushed, it's true that you don't have to worry about your grade on this.

— I know ! I hope I'm going to run again next year, I'll get a great grade for the BAC*, I already know I'm going to do climbing, if I have those two I've got my sports note in my pocket*.

— I didn't know you were good at climbing ?

— I'm pretty good at it, we used to climb everything we saw before ! Marinette saw Aleth's eyes tint with sadness and understood that "we" was referring to Acacie. But otherwise, said the teenager, I saw you on the climbing wall not long ago, you're doing well too !

— A-ah, yes, I'm doing well. Marinette didn't know how to explain to her that it was also because of her secret life that she had acquired such a level in this sport. But how did you see me ? She asked, We don't have P.E. at the same time do we ?

— No, but I had to bring a paper to Mme Lebrun, my sports teacher and she was in the room next to the one of the wall, the door was wide open so I saw you, explained Aleth.

— Oh, when was that ?

— Two weeks ago I think, I hesitated to call you but I was afraid to distract you, you were under the roof, I was afraid you'd fall.

Marinette nodded, she remembered the moment and indeed, hearing Aleth screaming her name would have definitely made her let go of her grip.

— I hope I didn't looked ridiculous, joked Marinette who knew that the position she had taken to surmount the roof was not the most graceful and feminine.

— No, I thought you were super cool.

Marinette looked away from the gray eyes as she felt her cheeks getting warm.

— T-thank you.

— By the way, holidays start next week, right ?

— Yes, that's right, said Marinette, who was trying to get rid of her rather not subtle blush.

— Do you think your parents would agree to keep me ? Mine are going to Belgium.

— W-what ? Choked Marinette.

— They think they deserve a romantic break.

— I can't believe it, said the brunette offended, what a bunch of, of !

— If they're happier without me it's not a big deal, Aleth said sadly.

— Nobody could be happier without you ! Exclaimed Marinette loudly, making Aleth jump. They have the kindest, most incredible, intelligent, beautiful girl in the whole world and they are unable to take good care of her ! They should proudly show you to everyone they know and shout "that's my daughter" as soon as they see you ! They so don't deserve you, she growled.

— Um, t-thank you ? Aleth blushed slightly.

— N-no problem, spluttered Marinette who turned entirely red, b-but don't worry, mom and dad will be thrilled to have you for the holidays !

— You think ?

— Of course they will, you know how much I love you, HOW MUCH WE LOVE YOU ! People turned around when they heard Marinette screaming in the street, her face had nothing to envy the tomatoes and she put her hands over her mouth quickly, god she wanted to bury herself in the ground or bang her head against the wall, Aleth had backed away surprised by Marinette's scream.

— Okay, she said she didn't seem to hear the first part that Marinette had almost whispered.

— S-sorry ! I'm a disaster oh, my God.

— It's okay Mari, laughed Aleth, and besides, I have to get it into my head that you like me, she joked.

— Yes, Marinette tried to laugh, so let's home go back. Go back home ! Uuuugh.

Aleth let out a little giggle and gently patted Marinette's head before continuing on their way not noticing the effect she had on the bluenette who was trying her best to get her heart and brain back on track.

And of course Tom and Sabine had accepted with great joy to have the student for the holidays, they had also managed to refrain themselves from insulting Aleth's parents, but Marinette could feel that they were ready to create a plan to get rid of them for good, Tom and Sabine had the same contempt towards Daniel and Jeanne Rivière as their daughter, a deep one and a certain hatred. 

Marinette lay limply on her bed under Aleth's very amused gaze, even though she hated that her parents ignored her like that, she couldn't ignore the fact that she enjoyed having Aleth at home so much, was she a horrible person because of that ? 

Certainly if everything could improve and Aleth's parents finally start acting like parents, she would be happy, because Aleth would be happy, but thanks to this terrible situation, she had become so much closer to the girl... 

— What are you thinking about ? Asked Aleth curiously as she sat on the bed next to Marinette.

— Uhhh, was all the bluenette managed to answer while looking guilty at her friend.

— Oh, you're still thinking about my parents, aren't you ? Aleth made a wince.

— I'm sorry ? Aleth sighed.

— You want to ask me a question. Aleth hadn't made a request, she knew perfectly well that Marinette was desperate to ask her something.

— Can I ?

— Yeah you can.

— How do you feel about your parents ?

— Anger, the teenager replied almost automatically, a lot of anger. It's weird, I want to get as far away from them as possible, but at the same time I want to continue to be with them, they're still my parents, I love them, I think, I want to give them a chance, to see if we can be a real family. But the further away I get from them, the more anger growing up against them I have, I hate the feeling that I've lived my whole life in a lie. I wish I could forgive them, move on, but I can't...

Marinette had gotten up and put her hand on Aleth's hands.

— It's hard to forgive, especially after what they did to you and I don't even know exactly what they did to you and besides, I don't even think it's even possible to forgive someone in such a short time !

— I feel like I'm being immature, whispered Aleth.

— First of all, you're sixteen, you're not supposed to be mature at that age, I mean, people in my class are still making jokes I heard in kindergarten, secondly, you're one of the most mature people I know.

— You're really too kind, smiled Aleth.

— I'm just telling the truth !

Aleth hugged her and got up to do her homework, Marinette was still blushing when Aleth released her from her arms and she almost instantly missed the warmth that Aleth's body gave her, if she could just ignore the homework and come back to take her in her arms ! Marinette shook her head to chase away these ideas and also got up to start her work, fortunately she didn't have much to do for Friday, she had started to finally get at the same page than evryone else in the class, she still wasn't ahead of schedule of course, but at least she wasn't like, five chapter behind anymore, she had to make sure she didn't go back, studying with Aleth helped her, she had confessed to Marinette that before she met her, she had too much free time to kill and had started to study to pass the time, Marie, the doctor who gave her a false excuse, had even given her lessons. 

Aleth was almost two years ahead of her classes. 

She had had, a lot, of time to kill. 

Only maths had failed her, no way to understand this subject, numbers were mixing in her head and giving her a headache, nothing made sense to her, Aleth tried to understand and had spent hours trying to but it was impossible for her, everything was blurred, unfortunately, it also affected her science grades, Aleth used to whine about why they felt obliged to put maths in science, she used to ignore each question with a calculation that required a little too much thought during her tests.

Marinette tried to help her with this subject, but didn't do it often, Aleth quickly ended up on the verge of tears when she was working on her math, so she switched to geography or French which were her friend's favorite subjects. 

She was happy that Aleth was so much ahead, because lately she hardly worked any more, she was spending a lot of time sleeping, a little too much time sleeping. 

Marinette sighed when she finally closed her last notebook, fortunately Aleth had been there, she could never have finished her geography exercise by herself. She hoped that the next day would be a day without Akuma, she wanted to go home and sleep right after school, Aleth would go home so there was nothing interesting. 

* * *

Marinette grunted, the black smoke in the sky was definitely not natural, she had finished school less than ten minutes ago, she hadn't even had time to go home that there was an Akuma. 

Perfect. 

She started whispering insults toward Papillon while taking an empty alley to transform, she still hadn't finished her swearing at the super-villain, she had greatly improved her dictionary of curses by spending time with Noctagg. 

Ladybug jumped on a roof and approached the origin of the smoke, she hoped it was an easy one, she was tired and wanted to go home to take a shower and sleep, Aleth had had a rather violent nightmare and the two girls hadn't slept much, She had spent most of the night reassuring Aleth that no, she wasn't going to disappear suddenly and without a word, Aleth didn't wanted to tell her what she had dreamed of, but it was definitely not something light. 

She stopped when she saw the Akuma, a female figure, she was sitting quietly on a bench, she had turned all the Parisians around her into stone statue with an inscription around their neck. 

The Akuma spotted her and raised her head towards her. 

— Well, if it isn't Ladybug ! How are you ? Come here and let's talk a little !

Ladybug backed away suspiciously, this was definitely not the way Akuma normally addressed her, something was wrong.

— Don't be afraid, I don't bite, you wouldn't want me to break one or two of these statues to get you to come I guess ? I wonder if they'll stay broken in two if you manage to beat me.

An icy shiver ran down Marinette's spine and she came down just as fast, she definitely didn't wanted to know the answer to that question. 

The Akuma got up from the bench, seemed to dust off her dress and ran her hand through her hair. Her eye landed on Ladybug. 

Marinette really didn't liked the mask of this antagonist, taking her whole face, entirely white, except for these two black lines under the single orange eye at the top of the mask. 

This Akuma wasn't like the others, there was something different about her and it wasn't good. 

— Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Timorós.

Ladybug could feel a smile behind the mask of the enemy, her gaze fell on one of the statues, she was close enough to read the words written on it.

— "Thief of heart'', read Timorós with amusement, this one used to pick up people just to abandon them after they confessed to him, he thought it was hilarious, a beautiful son of a bitch, don't you think ?

— W-what ?

— Oh, excuse me, let me explain, will you ? You see, my power is to bring out the worst crimes in every person I touch, well, there's some pretty minor ones, she pointed to a muscular man who had the words "made his family cry", this one just announced that he was trans to his transphobic family, pitifully good guy if you ask me, I prefer those who really hurt people, I take more pleasure in attacking them !

— Why are you doing this ? Marinette knew there was no point in talking to an Akuma, but this one was terribly different.

— Why ? Come on, Ladybug, you of all people should understand that ! Those who have sinned must be punished ! But don't worry, the transformation is more or less painful depending on the severity of the crime.

— Excuse me ?

— Ah, I didn't tell you of course, Timorós laughed, the transformation is not without pain, it wouldn't be funny, she pointed at a woman lying on the ground "rapist", this one suffered terribly, she laughed, but she deserved it, raping the boy she was in love with, isn't it horrible ?

— Y-yes, admitted Ladybug, but what you're doing is still wrong Timorós.

— No, what I'm doing is right, no one punishes them, everyone here got away with nothing at all ! How dare they hurt others and go on with their lives as if nothing had happened, the akuma's voice trembled with anger. I, Timorós, serve justice ! But let's calm down a little, shall we ? Her voice was once again calm, will you give me your earrings ? In exchange I'll keep your identity a secret and not attack you, it's a good exchange don't you think ?

Ladybug steped back.

— No.

— No ? Ladybug, don't be silly, it's not like I'm really giving you a choice, you either give them to me or I take them by force.

— No, I will beat you and purify your akuma Timorós and you will not touch any of our Miraculous.

— As you wish, she shrugged.

One of the black lines of the mask opened and Ladybug did not have the presence of mind to move, too surprised to realize that this line was a closed eye. 

She touched the ground suddenly without understanding what had just happened, her breath gave way to a light cloud and in a blink of an eye, she flew in the air, she finally realized that she was in the arms of Noctagg. 

She looked ahead and saw with horror that the place where she had stood a moment earlier was completely frozen, Noctagg had just saved her. 

They landed on one of the roofs and Noctagg looked very worried, it was not good. Noctagg never showed that she was worried. Noctagg always looked cheerful, even when she was hurt, Noctagg didn't look at an Akuma with fear in her eyes. 

— Fucking hell, whispered the heroine, what the fuck is this shit ?

— Nocta-

— Did you see the power of this thing ? That's not a normal akuma, can they evolve ? It is an evolved akuma ?

— I, I don't know.

— Please tell me you also realized that this is not normal ? Noctagg looked really worried.

— Yes, as soon as I saw her I realized that she was not like the others.

— She's fucking powerful, we can't do it alone.

That's when Ladybug realized the severity of the situation, Noctagg was very good at analyzing the power of an enemy, but no matter who they had defeated, Noctagg had never even let go of the idea that they didn't needed someone else, she never asked Abeelle for help. 

If she said that they couldn't do it together, it could only mean that it was a very serious situation. 

Ladybug jumped onto another building with Noctagg to avoid another ice throw from Timorós. 

— She can turn people to stone and record their crimes, or mistakes if they don't have any, she said, and it looks like she can use ice too.

— No shit, sherlock ? You think she can use ice ? I hadn't noticed !

Noctagg pointed to the building they had just fled, which was now white with ice, she took a deep breath, Ladybug backed away slightly surprised at her partner's reaction, Noctagg's anger seemed to evaporate instantly.

— Sorry Darling, I'm on edge, it's not me, I was so scared when I saw you in front of her, when I saw that you were never going to react in time to the attack, I thought I was going to lose you, whispered Noctagg shivering.

Ladybug couldn't help but hold Noctagg in her arms at the sight of her distress.

— I'm sorry I was foolish, I'll never put myself in danger like that again.

— Good, you can't die Ladybug.

— I won't die Noctagg.

— You promise ?

— I promise.

— You've got to get us help, and not just Abeelle, we need more offensive and defensive strength.

— I'll see what I can do about that, I'll be right back, don't let her near you, Noctagg.

— I'm not even sure I want to piss this one off.

Ladybug rushed towards Wang Fu's house, she glanced behind her to see that Noctagg had already gone down to Timorós. Her partner was in top form, she could save her time, but she didn't wanted to leave her alone there too long, there was no way she would waste time unnecessarily. 

— Master Fu, shouted Marinette un-transformed as she entered the store, I need help !

The old man appeared worried.

— Yeah, I've seen the news.

— This Akuma is incredibly powerful, I need allies, new allies !

— As I suspected, Abeelle won't be enough for this enemy.

— Do you know what's going on ? Asked Marinette as she watched the man take out the box of miraculous.

— I'm afraid it's very likely that this young girl has accepted the akuma. He answered in a deep voice.

— What do you mean ? 

— The Akumas force themselves into their victims not asking their consent, no victim deliberately accepts an Akuma, they only do it because the Akuma has already entered into a connection with them, already has control, but, because the bearer has not completely accepted it, the powers remain limited.

— But then you think that- 

— Yes, this person has seen the Akuma and give her consent, the Akuma has much more control over her while leaving her a little, the Akuma has no more limits, from the little I have seen, this Timorós is not an idiot, Papillon has found a formidable ally.

— Shit, cursed Marinette.

— Hurry up and join your partner, you can't leave her alone too long.

Marinette nodded and took the miraculous bee, she instinctively took the Fox's one and asked Master Fu for the Turtle's one, he accepted. 

Ladybug was outside again looking for allies, she finally never been able to find out who Noctagg wanted as allies, she saw Nino and Alya. 

Alya had gotten better and even Noctagg had started to openly like her, she would make a good heroine and Nino would be too, she rushed towards them, making them startle. 

— Ladybug ? Alya exclaimed with surprise.

— Shouldn't you be with Noctagg ? 

— I need both of you.

— What ? Asked Alya in a small voice.

— I wish I had time to explain everything, but I don't, basically, today's akuma is too strong, we need help, will you help us ?

— Of course !

— With pleasure dude !

— Perfect, here's the miraculous of the fox and the turtle, you'll have to give them back to me after the battle.

— All right, replied the two teenagers in one voice.

They took the miraculous, Wayzz and Trixx introduced themselves to their new carriers and briefly explained their powers. Ladybug could have been very excited to see this meeting and her two friends turn into superheroes, but time was running out and she had to get to Noctagg and find Adrien at all costs. In a green and orange light, Nino and Alya gave way to Carapace and Rena Rouge as they had called themselves, Ladybug had sent them towards the battle and ordered them not to show themselves for the moment. 

She zigzagged between the streets and finally found Adrien's blonde hair, they also seemed to be looking for her, for they sighed with relief when they saw her, he had fully guessed that they would need his help. 

Ladybug was now on her way with Abeelle at her side, she had explained to them the presence of the other two heroes and asked hthem to guide them during the fight, Rena Rouge and Carapace were still new and did not know how to fight yet, she found them hiding behind a wall and her blood froze when she saw that Timorós had just captured Noctagg, she had grabbed her by the neck and seemed to take her pleasure in strangling her, The heroine's hands were clutching the akuma's fingers against her neck, she tried to kick, but with each passing second, the kicks became weaker and weaker, Ladybug threw herself at Timorós, throwing a bench at her back with her yo-yo, Timorós let Noctagg off by surprise as the wooden bench exploded against her back, Ladybug grabbed her and ran up to the roof where their allies were hiding. 

— Are you all right, Noctagg ? she asked worriedly while her partner was coughing and massaging her neck.

— I've had better days, she said, happy to see that you're back darling and I see that we're no longer a small group.

— Hello, I'm Carapace.

— Hi, I'm Rena Rouge !

— Cool, I hope you like thrills, because you start with a stupidly powerful akuma.

— That's, because the person accepted the akuma, declared Ladybugg.

— What ? Growled Noctagg.

— It's very likely that when she saw it, she accepted that it controlled her, the akuma is in full power now, the others had their powers restrained, because the victims didn't agree to have an akuma in them.

— Raah but what a little bitch, shouted Noctagg, what kind of a whore accepts an akuma !

— Noctagg language !

— Everybody at the age of hearing swear words here darling and I speak as I wish of this little sub-shit who has fully accepted the help of this little butterfly scum !

Ladybug saw Abeelle crumple for a moment when they heard the insult towards what could be their father before returning to normal. their

— That's not a reason, went on Ladybug.

— All right, all right, but I hope you have a plan darling, I must admit that I didn't have time to think much while I was trying to escape my death.

— Rena Rouge and Carapace are unknown to Timorós I was going to take advantage of them for the surprise effect, she must have suspected that I had gone to look for Abeelle, but not those two.

— That's a start, otherwise her third eye is the one that turns people to stone

— I guess that's the most dangerous thing about her.

— You don't want her to catch you, disagreed Noctagg, she almost broke my leg and neck, she's got sick strength and she's, like, very fast.

— Well it's going to be easy, sighed Ladybug trying to calm the tremors coming from her hands.

— If you're starting to be cynical, my Lady, then we're really in trouble, said Abeelle.

— You the turtle, what's your power ? Asked Noctagg as she approached Ladybug and discreetly caressed her arm to reassure her.

— I can create a shield to protect us from attack.

— Not bad, and you the fox ?

— I can make illusions with my flute.

— Usually it's more the guys who think their flutes ca-Ouch !

Ladybug had just hit the back of her partner's head.

— Not another word Noctagg, she hissed, hiding her amusement.

— We can never joke with you, laughed the heroine, well, the two new ones have interesting powers, I think the akuma is in her mask.

— That's what I thought too, said Ladybug.

— I don't know about the beginning of your plan, but I propose to Cataclysm her mask by using Franklin to protect me.

— Franklin ? Asked Rena Rouge.

— Wait, are you talking about me ? Nino had big eyes almost amused.

— Hey, it's Franklin, sang Abeelle.

— And he's going to come over to play with Timorós, Noctagg smiled, well, more like, play with her attacks.

— Please be serious both of you, sighed Ladybug.

— I can try to immobilize Timorós, said Abeelle.

— As soon as she sees you she'll freeze you, announced Noctagg almost mockingly.

— What makes you say that ? Replied Abeelle.

— Did I say that she was very fast ? You're much slower than me and I had a hard time escaping from her.

— I can use my illusion to make it look like he' s coming from another direction, said Rena Rouge.

— It's not that stupid, thought Noctagg, Franklin, you stay with me, I'm the one who'll go head to head with the other nutcase.

— I can try to take her mask, said Ladybug, reluctant to see her partner too close to Timorós.

— Impossible, it's almost screwed to her skull, I have to destroy it directly, I don't think it can be removed.

— And then it's not as if she's in danger, Timorós will be immobilized by my attack, said Abeelle, and she will have Carapace shield.

— And in any case, no offense, in a hand-to-hand fight I'm the most capable of winning, even though you've improved my ladybird, I'm still stronger.

— That's right, sighed Ladybug.

— It's perfect, Swiper does his illusion, Maya uses her venom I'm not even sure I need Franklin, but I must admit I'd rather have him just in case, do you have another plan darling ?

— No, I think this plan is good, I suggest you go that way with Carapace, you Abeelle sit here and I'll stay with Rena here and Noctagg, call them by their real names.

— I think it suits them.

— Noctagg, you wouldn't like me to give you a nickname like that.

— Give me the name of a humaniod black cat from a cartoon so.

— Let me think, I'm sure I'll figure it out, Noctagg sneered as she saw Ladybug working her brains out.

— ome on, let's go, I hope we finish this quickly. 

Ladybug watched her friends take their positions in silence, Timorós seemed to be waiting for the heroes to come back to her, Ladybug really didn't liked this behavior, too calm, too thoughtful. She sat on that bench as if the world belonged to her. 

It was annoying. 

Ladybug received the sign that Noctagg and Abeelle were in position, she made Rena Rouge understand that she could begin her illusion. Rena Rouge blew into her flute and Abeelle's illusion appeared, Ladybug moved closer to the edge of the roof to be seen by Timorós.

— Ah, at last you show yourself Ladybug, you made me wait, where's the kitten, I hope she's alright, Ladybug closed her fists in rage and bit her lip trying to calm down.

— She's all right, she growled.

— Yet I don't see her, don't tell me she's fainted ? Snorted Ricana Timorós.

Ladybug was about to speak again, then realized that maybe the fact that Timorós thought Noctagg was out of the game wasn't such a bad idea, Timorós took her silence for an answer and laughed louder.

— Don't laugh so fast, at the end of the day it's always the heroes who win !

— And how do you plan to beat me Ladybug ? All alone Your kitty is not here to save you a second time !

Rena Rouge took this moment to let her illusion run on Timorós, she noticed Abeelle running towards her and turned towards the illusion, the real Abeelle threw themselves silently on her, Ladybug smiled, their plan was working ! 

Her smile faded when Timorós froze the illusion and grabbed Abeelle by the leg, she hadn't had time to see her approach them, everything had happened too quickly. 

Fuck. 

— Well, what's this, a little bee lost in my hands, that's not good !

Her third eye opened, Abeelle turned to stone, Timorós left them on the ground.

— Boring, but at least I now have a hero in my collection and I guess there's another one, isn't there ?

Rena Rouge looked at Ladybug with terror, as their enemies rushed towards them, Ladybug felt despair suddenly enveloping her, Noctagg had been right, she was very fast, she would be towards her in a snap of her fingers, she was going to lose.

— Go away Rena, whispered Ladybug, run away before she gets there !

— B-but !

She didn't have time to say any more than a black lightning bolt literally threw itself on Timorós.

— YOU DON'T, Noctagg shouted, FUCKING, she send Timorós fly away after hitting her with her stick, TOUCH, MY, LADYBUG !

Timorós recovered quickly from the attack, but seemed to be smoking with rage, she hadn't planned to be touched during this fight, she hadn't even imagined that one of the heroes could only get close to her without her knowing, she had definitely underestimated them. 

She opened her second eye to the cat-heroine who had not finished falling down, a gigantic ray of ice fell on her, Carapace placed himself between her comrade and the attack to protect her, the ray of ice hit them brutally but the shield resisted, they fell back to the ground without a scratch. 

— One more ! Hissed Timorós trembling with anger. And you ! She pointed at Noctagg, you should be unconscious !

— I don't remember anyone telling you I was, taunted Noctagg with a big smile. 

Timorós grunted again and launched her attack on the duo again, Ladybug counted, each attack lasted ten seconds, there was a five-second pause between attacks, Carapace wouldn't last long at this rate, she called her Lucky Charm.

— A mirror ? Rena Rouge wondered, what are you going to do with a mirror ?

— I don't know, but I'm hoping to guess quickly or we'll lose Noctagg and Carapace, whispered Ladybug.

She looked around her looking for the answer, but nothing came into her mind, her breathing quickened, her thoughts became incoherent, her skull began to hurt, she panicked, it was not good, she had to regain her calm, she relaxed her shoulders, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled as slowly as possible, she started again, counting down from twenty to zero, her heart rate slowly returned to a suitable tempo. 

She opened her eyes again and felt that she was ready to function normally again, she must be fast. 

— Stay there Rena, Timorós hasn't seen you yet and if we could keep you secret a little longer.

She jumped from the roof to join the fight, Timorós immediately turned towards her, but did not attack her, she stared at the mirror with suspicion, not knowing if the attack would come back on her or not, she preferred to ignore Ladybug and started to attack Carapace and Noctagg again. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards Timorós, but tshe avoided her easily, why did she have to be so fast ! 

What Ladybug didn't foresee, was that Timorós took the thread of her yoyo coming back to her and pulled on it with all her might, sending Ladybug flying towards her. 

Timorós expelled her backwards again with an incredibly violent punch in the stomach, Ladybug crashed against a wall and struggled to stay awake, her stomach hurting like hell. 

She silently thanked the magical combination for having blocked so much damage, she wasn't sure that a normal human would have survived the attack. 

Unfortunately, Carapace had been distracted when she saw Ladybug so messed up and Timorós had finally managed to freeze him, only Noctagg and Red Rena were left. 

Noctagg looked at Ladybug then at Abeelle and finally at Carapace and sighed, trembling, for a short instant, before laughing as she put the back of her hand in front of her eyes. 

— Bravo, she clapped her hands, you are really incredible Timorós, I didn't expect that.

— Thank you, I knew I was going to beat you all, the Akuma replied happily, but I must confess that I didn't expect you to be able to touch me, obviously Noctagg's compliments had eased her anger.

— But you know, if this is my last fight, will you do me a favor ?

— That depends, what do you want ?

— I want a fight I'm proud to have lost, no magic powers, just you, me and our fists, okay ? Timorós laughed.

— You do know you're going to lose, don't you ?

— It's always better than having me turned to stone or freezing to death, replied Noctagg, shrugging.

— I always knew you were a strange person, that's okay, I'll beat you without magic.

Ladybug felt her blood chill in her veins, what was that idiot playing at, did she want to die ? It was absolutely impossible for her to beat Timorós. She was going to get herself killed, was she suicidal ? Had her partner finally completely lost her mind ? 

But it wasn't like her to do that kind of stupid act, there was no sense in the heroine's behavior. Ladybug gnashed her teeth at the attack that Noctagg had narrowly avoided, she was also fast, less than Timorós, but more agile, she could avoid some of those blows, but she couldn't touch her, the first time had been by pure chance. 

Timorós took her first blow and Ladybug hiccupped in horror, hoping her partner had nothing broken. 

The Akuma seemed to be enjoying herself, she got a kick out of it and didn't hide it, she managed to give the young heroine a second equally violent blow and let out a laugh from her lips. Ladybug tried to get up, but the movement made her nauseous, she saw black for a few seconds, she couldn't leave Noctagg alone like that, she stopped her movement by noticing her partner's fighting style. 

She had trained with her several times and it wasn't her style, it was slower, more childish and then Ladybug noticed the glow in Noctagg's yellow eyes. 

Timorós gave a last punch and Noctagg fell to the ground, Ladybug had only received one punch and couldn't move, it was a miracle that she managed to hold two more, at this point anyone would be out for a good while and to the laughter of Timorós, she thought the same thing. 

Timorós crouches down near Noctagg.

— It was a good fight, I didn't imagine you would last this long, I'm very curious to see who's behind that cat mask, she whispered. 

She took Noctagg's hand and brought it close to her face. As she was about to remove the jewelry, Noctagg suddenly stood up and placed her hand against the mask of Timorós.

— CATACLYSM !

Timorós didn't have time to react, her mask was already turning to ashes when she threw Noctagg out of her. 

Rena Rouge hastened to come and help Ladybug to get up, even with Alya, Ladybug was struggling to stand up, she still managed to throw her yo-yo towards the purple butterfly before it flew away. Having purified it, she threw her mirror in the air and smiled when she saw Abeelle and Carapace return to normal as well as all the other victims, the pain was now almost gone, she rushed towards Noctagg who had fallen back to the ground. 

— Hey, are you all right ? Can you hear me ? Are you there ?

— It's all right darling, whispered Noctagg opening her eyes, I didn't know you had a doppelganger.

— But I don't have a, oh. Come here, I think you need a lot of rest.

— I managed to defeat that bitch, she laughed.

— Yes, you were very brave, replied Ladybug gently as she gently lifted her partner.

— Where is she ? Asked Noctagg abruptly, Don't let her go !

Ladybug looked around her, but there was no sign of the person they had just confronted, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Abeelle ran towards them.

— Did you see the girl ?

— No, I didn't pay attention, confessed Rena Rouge.

— I didn't see her either, grimaced Carapace.

— Damn, I was too busy making sure you were okay ! Enraged Abeelle.

— Fucking hell guys, said Noctagg, who was standing weakly against Ladybug, what do we do if she gets akumatized and attacks you again ? 

— I think we should continue this discussion somewhere else, said Ladybug as she saw the Parisians watching them.

They all headed for a quiet corner, giving themselves time to recharge before returning to talk, Ladybug had to leave Noctagg behind a building hoping not to return to a fainted civilian form. 

— Noctagg ? Called Ladybug while the rest of the group watched her talk to the wall in the alley, you're, uh, re-transformed ?

— Damn right I am, replied the heroine as she approached her, using the wall as a walking aid.

— Glad to see you're in shape, joked Abeelle.

— Shut up Maya the bee or I'll make you eat your spinning top.

— I can't believe you dared to call me Maya, twice today, said Abeelle with a falsely hurted voice, and I thought you respected me !

— Let me say it again then, Barry Benson, shut up or I'll make you eat your spinning top.

— I must confess that I didn't expect you to find a male nickname, said Abeelle.

— I saw this movie on purpose to make fun of you, sneered Noctagg.

— I can't believe you're such a kid, sighed Ladybug as she helped Noctagg join the band.

— I know that's one of the reasons why you love me so much my ladybird, don't try to deny it.

— Oh, but I don't deny it, what I don't like is when you decide to risk your life for the small percentage of succeeding with a plan that has no valid reason other than luck to work.

— But it worked ! Noctagg gave a little cry of joy as she raised her arms to the sky.

— Wait, this was all part of a plan ? Exclaimed Rena Rouge.

— I only understood it at the very end, informed Ladybug, I was scared to death of seeing you get killed, she reprimanded, looking at her partner.

— It's cute when you are worried for me.

— Roooh shh, interrupted Ladybug.

— Are you really sure you're not a couple ? Rena Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow. Noctagg watched her with a frown.

— Hell you got miss "I can't hide properly," she growled as she put her head against Ladybug's shoulder with despair.

— Look on the bright side, if she's there with a miraculous, she's not out on the street about to be killed, smiled Ladybug who knew full well that Noctagg had no problem with it, if she had one she would have reacted differently.

— That's not wrong, acknowledged Noctagg.

— Well, it's time to talk more seriously, said Ladybug, we all risked a lot today and the worst thing is that we couldn't even capture the girl behind the akuma. It's time to be more serious, if she comes back we're in deep shit.

— I love it when you swear, interrupted Noctagg, Ladybug rolled her eyes.

— Noctagg please, let me speak, I was going to limit the number of appearances of Abeelle and even more of Rena Rouge and Carapace, but we need to train and especially to train all three of you, Noctagg and I had plenty of time to train with all the attacks we've had together, but the danger of an intelligent person accepting an Akuma is way too big, for the next attack we have to be ready, I'm still keeping your miraculous, but I have to ask you if you'll accept to train with us ?

The three heroes accepted enthusiastically, Ladybug sighed with relief and let each of them go back to their homes, collecting the miraculous, she returned to her partner. 

— Do you want me to drop you somewhere ?

— It is a date ?

— Stop joking, Noctagg, I'm worried about you.

— I know darling and I appreciate it, but honestly, I can get home on my own don't worry about me, I also think I'll sleep the rest of the day. Noctagg laughed slightly before watching Ladybug. You know, I thought I was really going to lose you and twice in one day. It was terrifying, whispered the heroine looking suddenly so small.

— I-I was also terribly afraid of losing you, confessed Ladybug, looking back at the fight her friend had done.

— Can I give you a hug ? I think I need a hug.

— I think I need one, too. 

Ladybug hugged Noctagg tenderly who squeezed the red heroin against her and put his head against his neck, dropping her hood. Ladybug also had her face on the young woman's shoulder, her hair tickled her nose, but she didn't take much notice. Ladybug felt Noctagg tremble slightly, she was crying, the heroine could feel a tear running down her cheek slowly, she realized that she too had been traumatized by this fight, her eyes filled with tears that she did not try to stop, she embraced her partner with more strength. She had almost died today and she had almost lost Noctagg, she was too weak, she didn't wanted to release her partner, she wanted to make sure that the heroine was alive, she was also alive, they had won, it was all over, but will the next time also be a victory ?

Noctagg tightened her embrace, Ladybug felt a smile create on her lips and her bad thoughts disappearing, she felt safe in Noctagg's arms, she never wanted to let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAC : High School diploma 
> 
> in my pocket : « C’est dans la poche» meaning that some project or activity is as good as done, in that case, Aleth is both really good at running and climbing, so she know her grade for the BAC will be really good if she has those two sport in her last year and she will not have to worry about it.
> 
> see you next monday !


	12. CHAPTER 11 : CATHERINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here a chapter a little more important with certain informations  
> I hope you will enjoy it !

Marinette was lying on her bed, silently laughing at the meme that Noctagg had just sent her on their Discord group, since the arrival of Abeelle, Rena Rouge and Carapace the chat group was even more active, she had already used it a lot with Noctagg, she had made the three heroes promise never to talk about the group, a secret on the same level as who was the person behind the mask.

Noctagg tended to swear much less by text messages, or was it, because she wasn't in a situation where she had to protect other people or fight an Akuma ? Marinette had been able to finish her Première* without a new Akuma like the one that almost got them in April, she hadn't received Aleth since the last holidays, she had barely met her at school and when she tried to see her as Ladybug, the door of her room leading to the balcony remained closed with the curtain drawn.

Of course Aleth was sending her a certain number of texts and they called each other almost every day, but it was not the same as having the girl in front of her and Marinette was really starting to miss the pretty girl. But Aleth was busy and she didn't wanted to disturb her, she really didn't wanted Aleth to get mad at her.

Marinette turned over on her back in her bed and let her thoughts wander a bit, Rena Rouge got better quickly, their team was working well, Noctagg and Ladybug stayed in front of of course, but the three heroes were not far behind.

The hand-to-hand training had been left under Ladybug's control, Noctagg had taken a long time to recover from her fight against Timorós and even now she felt that she was not fully recovered, fortunately the akumas had returned to normal and could not have made her condition worse, The heroine went home quickly to rest, she rarely came to the practices, but she said on their chats room that she was doing well and that she was recovering, she regularly reminded them to take a look for information about Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien had also confessed to their friends, Marinette, Alya and Nino that they thought Papillon was actually his father, he needed to talk about it and the group of friends had not told anyone, not even Aleth to Marinette's great regret, Adrien and her were not so close and they were not willing to tell her, Marinette respected their choice and fortunately Aleth was understanding and as soon as she understood that the group was hiding something from her, she explained to Marinette that she saw no harm in Adrien not wanting to tell her something.

This girl was so kind and tolerant, a real angel on Earth, Marinette thought with a smile. What she would give to see her right now.

Marinette got up from her bed, she could always walk by her apartment and call her to tell her that she happened to be in the neighborhood.

She smiled, it was a good idea, in the best case Aleth was alone at home and would make her come up so she could spend some time together, in the worst case she would have just gone out for nothing, but at least she would have had a phone call with the teenager.

She put her purse around her neck so that Tiki could accompany her, adding a cookie and a macaroon, as she was just coming out of the bakery, her mother shouted at her to bring Aleth back with her, having understood well where her daughter was going on that Friday afternoon.

Marinette blushed and hastily closed the door behind her, she suspected her mother of being well aware of the feelings she had towards Aleth and she did not appreciate this feeling, she did not dare to open the discussion for fear that her mother had finally not realized it and knew it because of this.

Of course, Tom and Sabine knew perfectly well that their daughter was bisexual and their love towards her had absolutely not changed after she told them in Troisième*, they totally accepted it and were proud of her, but Marinette didn't want them to know that she had a crush on the sweet gray-eyed girl, if she finally confessed and Aleth didn't respond to her feelings, she was afraid that her parents would become colder towards her and Aleth loved Tom and Sabine deeply, if this scenario came true Aleth would be sad and Marinette didn't wanted to see Aleth sad and anyway, she was constantly talking about Aleth with Tikki and Alya, it wasn't as if she needed an attentive ear, she had two of them, who loved to listen to her and give her advice.

Marinette was pretty sure that Alya had made a bet with Nino on the "Marileth", as they liked to call it thinking that the bluenette couldn't hear them.

Unbelievably stupid.

Marinette shook her head thinking about how her friends acted when she was with Aleth, yes, Alya and Nino were cute to support their friend like that, but Marinette was afraid that they would scare Aleth, if she lost her chances, in case she only had chances, to go out with her because her friends had scared her, she would make them regret to be born !

Marinette slowed down her walk by hearing words in the alley she had just passed, it was not in her habit to spy on people, but she had the impression she recognized the voices, she turned back and looked discreetly towards the dark alley, squinting her eyes, There were indeed two figures who seemed to be having a discussion, she couldn't see who it was and the two people weren't speaking loudly, she couldn't hear them, she got a little closer and discerned two feline ears on the head of the tallest one.

— Noctagg ? She asked in surprise, making them startle, she came closer again to see her partner's expression of surprise and ... Chloé Bourgeois.

— Dupain-Cheng ! exclaimed the blonde who was not happy to have been interrupted.

— Marinette ! Said Noctagg much more cheerfully at the same time.

— Uh, hello ?

— Perfect, you're just in time, Noctagg started, right Chloé ? She put her arm against the blonde's shoulder and looked at her with a sly smile.

— W-what, now ? Chloe's eyes opened wide in horror.

— Of course, we have to start with someone and Marinette is right in front of us !

— B-b-but I'm not p-prepared, sputtered Chloé.

It took Marinette by surprise, Chloé never sputters.

— If you ask me, no one is ever ready to do that.

— Uh, do what ? Marinette was starting to regret coming.

— Come on Chloé, insisted Noctagg pushing the blonde towards Marinette.

— Tell me what ? Chloé glanced at Noctagg with fury in her eyes.

— Don't give me this look, you're the one who told me you wanted to do it, laughed Noctagg unimpressed.

— All right, all right, I can do it, I am Chloé Bourgeois after all ! She turned to the blueenette, Marinette, I, I, she coughed, listen, she took a quick look at Noctagg who raised her two thumbs with a nice smile Chloé took a deep breath and unhooked her fingers, I'm sorry.

— W-what ?

— You heard me, replied Chloé who received a friendly tap from Noctagg, okay, stop it, she hhissed to the heroin, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you, it wasn't good, I acted like a bitch to everyone and to you and it's inexcusable and I, and I'm sorry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I apologize.

Chloé looked on the side shamefully, Marinette took time to understand what had just happened, Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois, who had harassed her for several years, who never thought about the feelings of others, had just apologized.

Chloé Bourgeois, the proudest and most selfish girl Marinette knew, had just told her that she regretted her actions and seemed to really regret them.

She looked at Noctagg stunned as she stared at the blonde with a proud smile.

Marinette then recalled that Noctagg had told Ladybug that Chloé had started to change since they had become friends, but Marinette hadn't expected such a change.

She then realized that they were expecting an answer from her, could she forgive the blonde ? Could she so easily forgive everything she had done to her ? She could sneer and brush off her apology, it would be a good revenge, but not as bad as everything she had done to her all these years, it would be easy to do. But after all, how did she see the blonde now ? A few months ago, she would surely have left without a word to this apology, outraged that she could only hope for forgiveness. But, it wasn't the same now, Marinette knew it, it had been a long time since she had thought about Chloé and even if it was true that she had kept some disdain towards her, everything had changed.

Marinette had become Ladybug, Marinette was fighting super-villains every day. Chloé had never attacked her physically, Chloé had never tried to choke one of her loved ones, Chloé had never beaten the bluenette so badly that it took her months to recover from her injuries.

Yes, Chloé Bourgeois had hurt her, but now it was just a distant memory, a mirage in her past, too much had happened in so little time and Marinette was tired of losing her energy to hate people, the world lacked love, affection and kindness and God knew Marinette needed a little more kindness in her life. She looked at her precious partner whom she had once missed losing, who looked at her with an encouraging smile, but without pressure, she could read in her eyes that Noctagg would not mind her refusing the blonde's apology. Marinette sighed, her decision was made, she looked at Chloe.

— I forgive you Chloé, said Marinette with a small smile on her face.

Noctagg's gaze suddenly lit up and the blonde opened her mouth in shock, obviously she didn't expect the bluenette to accept her forgiveness.

— Y-you forgive me ?

— Yes, if you really decided to change for the better and even apologize for your actions, then I forgive you, I will give you a chance to be a better person.

— Thank-thank you, whispered the still-shocked blonde.

— Yes, thank you Marinette, went on Noctagg, she told me what she did to you and it's very nice of you to forgive her.

— But uh, I didn't know you were close ?

Marinette had just remembered that she wasn't supposed to know about the friendly relationship between the heroine and the high school girl, it would be weird if she didn't ask, Noctagg would think about it and Noctagg was a little too smart for her own good.

— Oh, we're friends, smiled Noctagg, but I think we can trust you not to tell anyone, right ? She winked at her and put her index finger in front of her mouth.

— Y-yes, of course !

— Good, I knew you could be trusted ! Marinette felt herself blush at the compliment.

— Yes, it's good, don't drown her in compliments either, grunted Chloe.

— What, jealous ? Mocked Marinette.

— And what if I am ? Noctagg is my friend, replied Chloé.

— Chloé, my favorite little brat, Marinette is also my friend, informed Noctagg in a mocking voice.

— What ! B-but I thought you were avoiding civilians ! Exclaimed Chloé outraged.

— I have my exceptions, laughed Noctagg, you and Marinette.

— That's why you dropped her off at school last time ! Realized the blonde.

— That's indeed was a part of the why, confirmed Noctagg.

— If it makes you feel any better, Marinette began, seeing that Chloé was upset that she wasn't the only civilian friend of the heroine, Noctagg almost never comes to see me.

— Because I know you're okay, replied the heroine with a smile, Well, I'll leave you two alone.

— You're leaving already ? Asked Chloé in a small voice.

— Yes, I have a nap waiting for me.

She winked at them one last time before flying up in the air with her stick and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Chloé sighed disappointed and went back to her hotel after having said a hesitant "goodbye" to Marinette. Marinette was happy that her partner had succeeded in making Chloé more human, although she still didn't expect to be friends with her, it was always good when a person changed for the better and she had guessed that it hadn't been easy for the blonde to question herself and realize that she had done a lot of harm, or even apologize. chloé had changed a lot.

Marinette went back to Aleth's apartment, she couldn't wait to tell her that Chloé had apologized, of course she wasn't going to talk about Noctagg, she had promised not to tell anyone and she was going to keep her promise, because Noctagg trusted her. Noctagg didn't trust people easily, it was only with Ladybug that she had given it quickly and Marinette was delighted that Noctagg had also given her trust in a short time in her civil form, she felt a little more special.

It was with a smile on her lips that the bluenette went on her way, she hoped so much to be able to see Aleth, she wanted to lose herself in her eyes always so grey, always so bewitching, she loved looking at them, the way they wrinkled slightly when she smiled, the way they shone when she was happy, that little sparkle when she had an idea and that little touch of brown that her right eye had, barely visible, Marinette had taken a long time to notice it. Aleth's eyes were so beautiful, as much as her smile and her laugh ! Marinette could kill to listen again to the sweet melody that was Aleth's laughter.

While she was lost in her thoughts, the bluenette finally reached the street of the apartment of the object of all her thoughts, what she hadn't foreseen however was that the entrance of the building was blocked by, if Marinette remembered correctly the people in the picture frame in Aleth's living room, the two parents of the girl, who seemed to have a heated discussion with a young woman with hair as brown as Daniel Rivière's.

Marinette hesitated between going back or hiding behind that big trash can a few steps away from the trio that could hide her perfectly allowing her to listen without being seen, but it would definitely be immature and dangerous and Marinette wasn't going to fall that low !

Marinette, pressed up against the green trash can, could ear the conversation perfectly.

— At least let me see my niece ! Shouted the woman with the brown hair.

— You already have one at home that's enough, growled Daniel.

— And we don't want Aleth to have only one contact with you ! You were supposed to stay in Bretagne*, accused Jeanne.

— I have the right to meet her, I'm her aunt by all gods !

— Catherine, not another word, this discussion doesn't make any sense, just go back to where you came from and leave us alone !

— Aleth has the right to see her sister ! Hissed Catherine, Marinette felt her stomach tighten brutally.

— Don't talk about her ! Screamed Jeanne.

— I'll talk about her if I want to ! You're not going to tell me Aleth doesn't miss Acacie !

— No she doesn't miss her, said Daniel, because she thinks she's dead.

The revelation took the young woman by surprise.

— You, you told her she's dead ?

— And it's better that way, said Jeanne.

— I was already not very happy to see you get rid of one of your children, but you lied to your daughter by pretending her twin sister was dead ? Catherine's low voice almost scared Marinette.

— And she'll stay dead to her, warned Daniel.

— We had a walk, reminded Jeanne, you keep the other one for us and we don't let you end up on the street.

— Acacie wants to see Aleth, they have the right to see each other !

— No, they don't have the right and if you try to bring the other one here it will end very badly for you Catherine, threatened Daniel.

— I've always despised you Dan', but never so much, growled the woman.

— Go away, you're not welcome here and never come around again, spat Jeanne.

— Aleth gives us enough problems as it is, don't add more.

— I hope you at least take good care of her !

— Do I really need to remind you that we're rich, Daniel took offense.

— It's not money that's going to make her happy !

— Of course it will, don't try to lecture us, we know how to take care of a child.

— It's true that for the moment you've given me a very good example, Catherine dryly ironized.

— The other one had become too much of a problem, we didn't have time to deal with it, interrupted Jeanne.

— Acacie was traumatized, she was a child who missed getting murdered by a crazy man ! She just needed time and affection ! The woman exclaimed angrily.

— It was a problem, Daniel said, she had lost her mind, we don't need a nutcase in the family, it would have damaged our reputation.

— And she could have contaminated Aleth.

— You, you, Catherine seemed to lose her words under the inhumanity of her n nieces' parents, what kind of monster are you ?

— This discussion is over Catherine, go back to the other one in Bretagne and never try to contact us again, if the other one gives you too many problems just tell her that Aleth is dead, it will calm her down directly.

Daniel and Jeanne Rivière entered their apartments, Catherine seemed not to have finished analyzing what she had just heard. She let a scream of rage escape her and struck with all her strength against the trash can making Marinette who were behind, fall. However, she didn't notice her and left, pouring an endless stream of insults at her brother and his wife.

Marinette stayed on the ground longer than she would have liked, her body was shaking with trembling. It was definitely not a conversation she should have heard, she had to warn Aleth. But to tell her what ?

How could Marinette tell her that her twin sister was very much alive, but that the fucking assholes that were her parents totally refused to let them see each other again?

Aleth would get akumatized for sure.

But at the same time she couldn't just not tell her, she'd be just as horrible as her parents if she kept this discussion to herself.

Maybe she should tell Noctagg...

Now that Marinette knew that Acacie was really alive, the chances that Noctagg was Aleth's twin had increased. But at the same time according to the discussion she had just listened to, she was supposed to be in Bretagne, Noctagg couldn't be Acacie if Acacie was in Bretagne right ?

It was impossible, even with their powers she couldn't go back and forth from the city were she live in Bretagne to Paris in a few minutes, moreover, Wang Fu had said that he had observed Marinette and the one wearing the mask of Noctagg a few days before giving them their miraculous, if that was the case it was absolutely impossible that a girl living in Bretagne had the black cat's miraculous, it didn't make any sense !

Either Marinette just lacked information, or she was going crazy, or there was something she didn't understand, and Marinette hoped it wasn't the second case, because she didn't liked the idea of losing her mind so much. She had to talk to Tiki.

Marinette went back to the alley where she had seen Noctagg and Chloé and after making sure she was alone had opened her wallet.

— Tikki, did you hear that ?

— Yeah, I can't believe the way Aleth's parents are acting, it's horrible.

— Do you think I should tell Aleth ?

— I don't know, said Tikki, she seems to be missing her sister terribly and she already doesn't have a very good relationship with her parents, Papillon might send her an akuma...

— That's also what I was thinking about, but she has the right to know.

Marinette thought back to the day when Aleth had been chased out of her house for the first time, how the teenager had burst into tears when she asked why she was not given the right to a little bit of sincerity, Just to have answers to her questions and now Marinette had them. How could she simply ignore the fact that she knew what Aleth wanted to know ? She trusted her.

— I know it's hard Marinette, but now that we are pretty sure that Papillon is Gabriel Agreste, defeating him won't take much time and when he finally falls down, you'll be able to tell hereverything !

— But it might take months, whispered Marinette with a twinge in her heart.

— I also want to tell her everything, admitted Tikki, but it's already a miracle that Papillon did not send an Akuma to her with all the bad feelings she has, so if you tell her that... Do you remember she told you she was so angry at them but still looked for a reason to forgive them ?

— If she learns the truth, there won't be any more reason for forgiveness, realized Marinette, she'll feel terribly hurt, betrayed...

— And will probably feel deep rage towards them. Tikki ended sadly.

— She will definitely get akumatized if she learns the truth.

— And she could be very dangerous, Tikki looked away, not wanting to look at her holder.

— What do you mean Tikki ?

— What if she learns the truth and wants to take revenge against them ?

— Tikki, what are you implying ? Marinette was having trouble keeping her voice down.

— Marinette, please don't get mad, Tikki begged in a small voice as she felt the change in her holder.

— Okay, I won't get mad, but what are you implying ? That Aleth would happily accept an Akuma so she can take revenge on her parents ?

Tikki looked away, confirming Marinette's suspicions, she gnashed her teeth.

— Maybe not happily, said Tikki.

— Aleth would never do that, said Marinette, she would never accept an Akuma, end of discussion.

— Are you going to tell her about her sister ? Asked Tikki, preferring to change the subject.

— I really don't know, I don't want to betray her trust, but I don't want her to be the victim of an Akuma either.

— Are you still planning to go see her ?

— Her parents are there anyway. It's dead.

— I hope she'll be okay.

— I hope so too Tikki.

The kwami went back in Marinette's bag and she went on her way, she didn't wanted to go home yet, she didn't have the strength. She knew it wasn't a good idea to confess everything now to Aleth, but she couldn't just not tell her, what would be the teenager's reaction when she learned that Marinette knew the truth from that day ? She would be angry at her too, maybe she wouldn't even want anything more to do with Marinette !

That would be absolutely horrible...

Marinette bit her lip, it wasn't good, no solution was in her head, she felt like their was no way out, no escape. She would have preferred never to have witnessed this conversation, she should have gone back on her steps, now she had to decide between betraying Aleth or turning her into Akuma, perfect, in both cases Aleth would be terribly sad, well at least in the first case Marinette wouldn't have to fight against her, but she wondered if fighting Aleth for a few hours was less worse than disappointing her.

She hated both solutions.

Marinette hit a rock in front of her.

And then what kind of parents cut one of their children off from their family like that ? It's all their fault ! How dare they lie like that to Aleth ? Telling her that her precious sister had died when they had just left her to somebody else !

It wasn't fair to Aleth who was suffering terribly from her sister's "death", it wasn't fair to Acacie who had been disowned by her family just because her trauma had been too difficult for them to deal with and it wasn't fair to Marinette who had no idea what to do with this new information !

Marinette should have followed Catherine when she still had the chance, she could have tried to manage a plan with her, but she had let her go like the idiot she was, she only knew her name and her appearance, how many Catherine existed in Bretagne ? She couldn't find her like that.

Marinette tried as hard as she could to calm down, she couldn't let her emotions explode like that, she didn't want to draw Papillon's attention to her. She breathed in and out slowly, the trembling of her hands calmed down. She didn't wanted to hide this information from Aleth, she didn't waned to lie to her, she wouldn't be better than Daniel and Jeanne if she did, but even some kind of God of creation had told her that she better keep quiet until Papillon was arrested.

She did not know what the right decision was, was there only one right decision at all ?

Marinette grunted and when she tough that only a few minutes back, she smiled happily after meeting her partner and receiving an apology from her former school bully, her day had started so well !

And now she was torn between two choices she didn't wanted to make.

It was unfair, really unfair.

Marinette really wanted to hit Daniel and Jeanne Rivière, if she thought they were bad parents before, now she was convinced they were horrible humans, the worst she had ever known, she was sure that even Papillon would not be as despicable.

If he really was Gabriel Agreste, he at least had the decency to let one of his akuma free Ladybug from their hold so she could save Adrien from a certain death a few months before.

For the first time since the end of April, Marinette was relieved that Aleth was being held at home, how could she meet the girl and smile with the information she now had in her hands. She didn't wanted to see any more sadness, this despair in those grey eyes, it was too painful. She no longer wanted to see those tears sliding down Aleth's clear cheeks, she no longer wanted to look at the girl's red eyes shining with tears. Her heart seemed to break every time it happened. She had promised to make her happy, but how could she offer her joy when the two choices available to her were bound to make her feel miserable ?

Marinette realized that she had bitten her lip to the point of bleeding, she suddenly opened her mouth and felt the bitter, salty taste on her tongue.

— Yuck.

She stuck her tongue out in a disgusted look by reflex before sighing, she squeezed her hands against her arms, she had no solution, she didn't know what to do...

Marinette slowly took back the direction of her house, she had to give herself more time to think about it, it wasn't today that she would be what to do, she had to give herself more time, think about all the options that were available to her, try to find a new choice, one that would suit her, she hoped with all her heart to find one. But for the moment, she was exhausted, she wanted to sleep, to forget, to try to think about Aleth's smile without imagining her tears soon afterwards.

— What am I going to do, whispered Marinette as she felt her voice break.

She looked up to the sky, she had never felt so helpless.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bretagne : Best region of France
> 
> If you want to let a kudo or a coms I would like it aha  
> Have a nice week and see you monday !


	13. CHAPTER 12 : THE MASKED GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Ah, it's already the chapter 12, I can't believe it, only height chapter before the end, I feel sad about that aha  
> well, I hope you will like it, it's a little important chapter  
> I should really stop calling all of my chapter "little" aha  
> Well, that's all, enjoy this chapter and see you next week !

Marinette had almost arrived at the park where Alya, Nino and Adrien were waiting for her, the blond had to talk to them about something related to Papillon from what she understood, they never fully explained what it was, they left the full version to the heroes of Paris, even if except Noctagg, The small groups were all made up of superheroes, Marinette finally saw the trees in the park in front of her, but before she could blink, the ground was several meters below her, she looked up in surprise when she realized she was in Noctagg's arms.

— I'm sorry if I scared you, cutie pie, but going to the park is not a good idea.

— Why is it not a good idea ?

— An akuma is there, oh don't worry, Ladybug and I will take care of him easily, he's rather weak, she winked at her and put her down at the corner, I'll leave you here and take care of you Marinette ! 

— Good luck for the fight ! 

While Noctagg had already turned to go back to the park, Marinette hurried to a safe place to transform, when she arrived on the spot she found Noctagg playing like a child with the super villain of the day, he did indeed look weak thankfully, if all akumas could be like that.

When her partner spotted her, she grabbed the satchel of their enemies with ease and jumped towards Ladybug, cataclysming it. The destroyed satchel revealed a purple butterfly which Ladybug caught. 

— Well, I don't think I've ever finished a fight so quickly, laughed Marinette.

— I know right ?

I wonder why, we've had it easy ever since the masked girl. Noctagg had discovered the person behind Timorós through a camera recording of the place where they had fought but the girl wore a mask on her face making it impossible to recognize her, she had fled the scene very quickly after losing the akuma, proving that she had indeed accepted the purple butterfly and had a great chance of coming back to them again.

— Or maybe everything seems too easy to us since we fought against her.

— It's true that we've also improved a lot, well, even if you know how much I love your company my ladybird, I must go ! 

She send her a kiss from her hand and disappeared just as quickly. 

Ladybug sighed, it had been much too quick, she would have liked to talk to Noctagg a little longer, she stretched out and went to join the victim to explain what had just happened and gave him back his satchel. The young man apologized several times for disturbing the two heroines and for being caught by an akuma, Ladybug had to reassure him that it was absolutely not his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself. Once he was calmed down he thanked Ladybug and went home after promising him that he would never be tricked by an Akuma again. 

Ladybug was ready to leave when she was called, she recognized the voice directly and was surprised to know that Chloé was also in the park, she hadn't seen her come. 

— Yes ?

— I wanted to talk to you, explained Chloé, a little embarrassed.

— I'm listening, said Ladybug gently.

— I, I think Noctagg told you, that, that I had a crush on you ?

— Yes, she told me, but she didn't really have to say it for me to know, declared Ladybug not really understanding where the blonde was getting at.

— I-I wanted to tell you that, that I dropped my crush on both of you.

— Ah, uh, okay ?

— And I'm sorry I got you in trouble earlier this year. 

Seeing Chloé Bourgeois apologize to you twice was definitely something very strange, even though the blonde had no idea she was apologizing to Marinette again and she was relieved to see that the blonde had decided to move on. 

— I forgive you Chloé, replied Ladybug, it's very good that you realize your bad deeds, I'm proud of you, Chloé's face lit up, but I'm surprised, Noctagg told me that you were friends, I imagined that you would be in love with her.

— Noctagg is a sweetheart, admitted Chloe, but she told me several times that she wouldn't fall in love with me, besides, she's totally into you, Marinette blushed sightly.

— O-oh, and, and you got, like, someone else in sight ? Sputtered Ladybug.

— Actually, yes, admitted Chloé.

— Can I ask who it is ? Ladybug asked curiously, maybe it was Sabrina, the blonde's longtime friend.

— I guess you can, thought Chloé.

— A girl in your class ? Chloé made a face.

— Please, I'm in STL*, and I've never seen so many straight girls in such a scientific environment, ridiculous utterly ridiculous .

— Oh, you're in STL ?

— Yes, and I'm at the top of my class!

— That's great !

— Yeah, I know, I'm awesome.

— So what about this girl ?

— I met her at the beginning of the year, maybe a month after school started.

— You know her class ?

— No, I barely met her, but she made a good impression on me.

— How'd it go ?

— She was looking out the window in a hallway at my school and blocking my way, and I'd had a bad morning and I hadn't decided to change yet, so I said something like, "If you feel like jumping, hurry up, because you're in my way".

— I'm sorry, what did you say to her ?

— Yes, I know it wasn't nice, but she just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "If I wanted to try suicide, I'd climb to the top of your ego and jump to your I.Q.", Ladybug bit her tongue to hold back a laugh, and ever since then my heart has been beating a little too fast every time I see her.

— You get a crush on a girl who said that to you? Ladybug's voice was almost mockery.

— I have a thing for girls who can kick my ass. 

This time Ladybug couldn't hold her laugh.

— I'm sorry, so she can kick your ass ? She asked very amused.

— From what I've seen when she's in gym class, fuck yeah she can.

— You have sports with her ?

— We have EPS at the same time yeah, we've often had sports in two rooms side by side, and she's got those muscles ! Nothing to envy yours or Noctagg's.

— And do you know if she's interested in girls ? Asked Marinette always so curious about the blonde's crush.

— There is definitely no heterosexual explanation for the number of times I've seen her imitate Xena the warrior princess.

— Well I'm glad you found a new crush that can easily "kick your ass" like you said, I hope you have better luck with her.

— Honestly, I know she was in Première* too, so as soon as I see her back in school I take a chance.

— So soon ?

— Yes, I don't want someone to steal her away from me in the meantime, such a pretty girl, it wouldn't surprise me if someone was already on her.

— And do you know her name ?

— Not yet, but I will.

— Good luck with her then, goodbye !

— Goodbye Ladybug and thanks for saving us from another Akuma ! 

The heroine left Cloé behind while she was throwing her yo-yo, if she had been told that she would end up having such a trivial conversation with the mayor's daughter, she would probably have laughed in front of the person. But no, she had really just spoken with Chloé and discovered that the teenager had a weakness for strong and muscular girls, Marinette understood the blonde perfectly on this point, she would never forget the heat that had invaded her body the first time she had seen Aleth in a short sleeved t-shirt, Revealing muscular arms she didn't even know existed, the turtlenecks the teenager wore were never close to her body and had hidden this precious information from Marinette's eyes, she had taken a long time to recover. Aleth had then explained to her that she was taking Jujitsu lessons on Sunday morning since her arrival in Paris. 

Marinette had not imagined that her friend could do this kind of sport, but Aleth had explained to her that her parents had been worried that their daughter would also be assaulted and had forced her to take defense classes to protect herself from a potential danger, She was still the daughter of a rather wealthy family whose sister had already been attacked after all, the teenager had at least had the choice to take the sport she wanted, by entering a dojo she had attended an adult Jujitsu class and what she had seen had made a huge impact on her, she had found a certain beauty in the demonstration she had attended, now she had a rather good level, she had asked Marinette if she wanted to learn some techniques, but the brunette had refused, she had no time to learn a combat sport and the very idea of being so close to the pretty girl even if the goal was to achieve a combat technique was impossible for her, she could not think of anything else than the warmth that emanated from Aleth's body.

And how she missed this warmth ! Marinette really wanted to see her again, but she still didn't know if she should tell her that her sister was alive, would she blame her for not having told her directly, for not having run after Catherine, for not having confronted her parents ?

Marinette really didn't want Aleth to blame her, it would be too hard. However, Aleth had the right to know, it was her twin sister we were talking about after all, a person she loved with a special tenderness, the girl who had a special place in her heart, a child she thought about every day and who she missed terribly, how could Marinette only hide what she had heard from Aleth? 

She already had trouble trusting people, because she knew that her parents were hiding something from her, if Marinette also broke her trust, could she just get over it ? 

What if hiding this information until Marinette beat Butterfly, deeply hurt Aleth and brutally change her into another person. 

What if, what if ! 

The worst scenarios were created in Ladybug's thoughts as she had just found a place to de-transform, she hated the situation with all her heart, she still hadn't found solutions and couldn't imagine an outcome where everything would go well. Almost six days had already passed since she had overheard this conversation between Aleth's parents and his aunt, she was already at fault, she felt so guilty! She felt like she was betraying her friend, Tikki remained on her opinion, Marinette had to keep quiet until Papillon was defeated. 

Marinette closed her eyes and calmed down, it was time to return to the park to join her friends, once again, she had given up the idea that Noctagg was Acacie, simply because even if now she knew she was alive, Acacie was in Bretagne* with Catherine, not in Paris ! 

The bluenette suspected that her friend's parents had verified that the young woman was indeed returning home to Bretagne because of the way they seemed to have a certain hold on her life. Marinette gritted her teeth, what a dirty bunch of selfish manipulators, they were so unfair ! 

The whole situation was unfair, neither Aleth, nor Acacie, nor Catherine deserved the way Daniel and Jeanne Rivière controlled them that way. 

Marinette let out a grunt and tried again to think about something else, what could Adrien have discovered that was so interesting ? A new proof that Papillon was their father ? At the level where they were, Marinette was convinced that Adrien was right, if they could bring them back the miraculous of the butterfly it would have been perfect.

Marinette had noticed that Adrien was very stressed by the situation, it was understandable, their father had every reason to be the terrorist who had been attacking Paris continuously for almost ten months and even if, thank God, no one had lost a life, he was still a horrible criminal coupled with a father who had ignored his child since the disappearance of his wife. 

Marinette prayed that if Gabriel Agreste was indeed Papillon that Nathalie was totally ignorant, Adrien loved her like a mother and she seemed to be the only person in the Agreste manor to offer them a bit of affection, Adrien had even told her that they were gendefluid and she had accepted it while keeping it a secret from their father, because they had asked her not to say anything. If Adrien lost both their father and Nathalie it would hurt them a lot, Marinette had met Nathalie on different occasions and she suspected her of knowing that Adrien was actually Abeelle, she had started to suspect her the day Nathalie noticed her when she was Ladybug looking for Adrien to give them Pollen's comb, she deliberately walked away from Adrien to leave them alone, it was definitely not normal behavior on her part. If she was with Papillon, she would have told him that Adrien was Abeelle, right ? So that meant she didn't know the truth. 

Marinette arrived again at the park, this time without Noctagg to make her go away again, she turned around feeling a hand on her shoulder to see Nino smiling at her. 

— Hey dudette, how are you ?

— Hey Nino, I'm fine, how are you ?

— I'm fine, did Adrien tell you what they wanted to talk about ?

— No, I don't know either, but not for long, answered Marinette when she saw Adrien sitting quietly on one of the benches. 

Nino shouted his friend's name and ran towards them, Marinette continued to walk, she saw Alya coming from the path on the right, she waved and went to say hello to Adrien, Alya ruffled her hair saying hello, earning a little slap on the shoulder from the bluenette. 

— So, what did you want to tell us ? Asked Nino as he sat down next to Adrien, Marinette stood with Alya in front of the their friends.

— An ally ? Questioned Alya feigning surprise.

— Yes, last night I overheard my father talking to someone.

— Your father can talk to people without them being Papillon's allies, you know ? Says Aliya softly.

— Not at one o'clock in the morning in a whisper, replied Adrien.

— Indeed it's not normal, agreed Nino.

— Adrien stared at Marinette for a long time.

— I saw her, a girl, no doubt about it.

— Do we know her ? Nino had turned completely to Adrien waiting for an answer.

— Yes, a silence fell in the group and Marinette crossed her fingers again hoping it wasn't Nathalie, I didn't see her well because I was looking through the keyhole, but I'm sure it's her.

— Who is she? Whispered Alya, who seemed to have trouble getting these words out.

— Aleth.

Marinette felt like she was being sucked into the void under the name Adrien had just pronounced, she had the unpleasant impression of being compressed.

— W-what ? Her voice was much higher than she would have liked.

— I said I thought it was Aleth, Aleth Rivière, continued Adrien, looking at her hesitantly.

Alya and Nino had also turned to Marinette.

— W-what are you talking about, come on, that's, that's, that's completely, stupid !

— It's true that it's weird, admitted Alya who received a warm look from Marinette, I mean, Aleth doesn't seem like the kind of person to join Papillon.

— Yet, she's the one I saw at my house this morning.

— No, you didn't see her, interrupted Marinette a little too dryly, you saw a girl through a keyhole, you said it yourself, you didn't see her properly.

— But I'm sure it was her, contradicted Adrien forcefully and there's more evidence against her !

— More evidence ? Asked Nino.

— Since Timóros' attack haven't you noticed that she's much more distant with us ? She spent April vacation without leaving Marinette's house an-

— She was tired ! She has the right to rest, no ?

— For two whole weeks ? And tired of what exactly ? Maybe from fighting Noctagg !

— Aleth would never have accepted an Akuma !

— It's true that we haven't seen her for a long time, Alya realized.

— She's buzy !

— And she has some interest in the fictional supervillain, right ? Said Nino.

— She loves them, confirmed Alya.

It wasn't a lie, Aleth was well known to have a certain affection for the vast majority of fictional villains. 

— After all, her favourite Harry Potter character remains Bellatrix and she's a fan of Heather Chandler in Heather, not to mention Harley Quinn and Azula, added Nino.

— That's because she thinks they're hot ! Exclaimed Marinette.

— She's still a fan of the Joker who's a boy and she thinks he's "not that wrong", Alya had imitated quotation marks using the phrase Aleth had used.

— But it's still fiction, she doesn't approve of the way he's acting !

— I don't know, Marinette, replied Alya looking away.

— And then, we all know that she hates Papillon, she showed it several times, didn't she ? Said Marinette.

— She also gave us a whole talk about how she would have made a much better Papillon than him, Nino said thinking back to their discussions in September.

— And if we think back to the power of Timóros, it makes sense with what's going on in her life, doesn't it ? She's angry with her parents, she might have wanted to take revenge on them by exposing their "crimes" to everyone, Alya added.

— Aleth would never have accepted an Akuma, hissed Marinette.

— Marinette, began Adrien, we all know you're in love with her, maybe, you're just a little blinded by your feelings. 

Marinette looked with horror at her friends, all three of them thought Aleth was the infamous masked girl. But Aleth wasn't, she couldn't be, she wasn't the kind of person who wanted to hurt others, how could they think she was capable of it ? And now they accused Marinette of not seeing anything, because she was in love with Aleth, but they were the ones who were blind, to dare to accuse the teenager like that ! 

— No, it's not, because I'm in love with her, it's, because Aleth has nothing to do with Papillon !

— You weren't so defensive when I said that I thought Papillon was my father, hissed Adrien.

— That's different! Aleth isn't Papillon's ally!

— I think it wouldn't hurt us to have some suspicion, said Nino hesitantly, winning the hardest look Marinette could give.

— Yes, Aleth is very smart and she's strong, it wouldn't surprise me that she's Timorós, confessed Alya.

— How can you even think that Al' could be allied with Papillon ? She has no reason to ! Spat, Marinette.

— I don't know, thought Alya, maybe he promised her something in return ?

Marinette guessed that Alya was thinking about the wish of the Miraculous and that she imagined that Papillon had promised Aleth to let her make one.

— Let's face it Marinette, said Adrien, Aleth is clearly a suspect, I saw it with my own two eyes !

— I'm sorry, said Marinette, as long as I didn't see Aleth with Papillon I would never believe it, I'm going home. 

Marinette turned her heels and took the road to the bakery with force, hardly taking into account her friends who were trying to hold her back.

How dare they accuse Aleth like that, they did not know her, she could never do that, it was so unfair to only think that she could have formed an alliance with Papillon.

All this made no sense, none !

Marinette's phone vibrated making her startle, she took it and smiled when she saw Aleth's name appear, her anger fell back.

— Hello ? 

— Hello Mari, how are you ? 

— A little stressed but I'm fine and you ? 

— Stressed ? Why ? Do you want to talk about it ?

Marinette chuckled when she heard the anxiety in Aleth's voice, but she couldn't tell her that she had just refrained from murdering her three friends because they had accused her of being the masked girl. 

— I just have an order to complete quickly and I'm afraid I don't have enough time.

She had lied, she hated lying to Aleth. 

— Oh, don't worry too much, you're always amazing, I'm sure you'll finish in time and achieve something amazing ! 

— Thanks, what are you doing ? 

— You're reading your famous One Piece ?

Marinette's voice was mocking, she hadn't forgotten the discovery she made the first time she came home.

— Oh, my God, did you see that ?

— Yes and on the first day !

— I had no idea you took one of those...

— Are all your books are like that or is this just your One Piece collection ?

Aleth's laughter resonated in the phone, making Marinette's heart fly away.

— Just the One Piece, it's to hide them from my parents.

— Homophobic ?

— Yep.

Marinette refrained from commenting on the girl's parents, of course they were homophobic, they really had the whole pack of "biggest asshole".

— Sorry.

— No need, it's not your fault, oh by the way if yous till want to know, I am reading Tobie Lolness, Book Two

— Oh, I love those books !

— Yeah, they're good, uh ?

— Speaking of books, I have one that's, uh, made me think a little too much ?

— What do you mean, a little too much ?

Marinette swallowed and played with her hair.

— One of the characters learns something very important about his best friend, but if he tells him he might put him in danger, so he decides to keep it to himself and tell him when he's sure his friend won't be in danger because of it.

— Sounds like a complicated situation.

— Yes very much, because what he learned and the answer to his friend's, uh, quest.

— That's rough.

— Yeah, and, uh, I was wondering if he made the right choice.

— Did he tell him in the end ? How'd that go ?

— Yeah, he told him after the danger passed, and, uh, his friend didn't forgive him and walked away. I figured if he'd told him right away, he could've kept their friendship.

— I don't know, I think he did the right thing.

— Oh ?

— Yes, it wasn't an easy decision and he was very brave to choose that, but if his friend would have been in danger if he had told him directly, he was right to wait, I think I would have made the same decision.

— Oh, and, uh, if you'd been his friend, would you have been mad at him ?

— Um, I think I might have been upset at first, but I mean, he's my friend and he wanted to protect me, I think I would have forgiven him.

— Oh, c-cool.

— Did you have the name of the book ? It sounds interesting.

— Uh, I-I forgot, uh, I had it, uh, I took it, uh, from the CDI* ?

— Gee, I hope it comes back to you !

Marinette heard a door open in the distance.

— Shit, my parents are already home !

— Oh...

— I gotta go, Mari !

— Too bad.

— Yes, I wanted to talk to you more, they keep watching me. It's boring, I miss you.

Marinette's heart missed several beats.

— I, I miss, I miss you too.

— We talk by text ?

— Of course !

— Nice, bye bye !

Aleth cut the call, allowing Marinette to start breathing again, Aleth had told her she missed her ! 

Marinette refrained from jumping out of joy. She had arrived at the bakery, she hurried to her room with a smile on her face. 

Aleth was missing her, Aleth was thinking about her ! 

And Aleth understood that the situation Marinette was in was not easy and there was a lot of chance that she forgave Marinette for hiding what she knew from her. 

Marinette felt light, she was going to keep the discussion she had caught and tell her the whole truth when Papillon will be beaten and she will tell her that she is Ladybug and that she really didn't want to fight her, Aleth was going to forgive her, she was smart after all !

She sighed thinking back to her friends, it was definitely impossible that Aleth was Papillon's ally. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bac STL (Sciences et Technologies de Laboratoire) : high school diploma of Laboratory Science and Technology  
> Première : year 12 / junior year  
> Bretagne : should be it's own country but still best region in France  
> CDI : basically, the library in school  
> Papillon : Hawkmoth


	14. CHAPTER 13 : A NEW YEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it !

###  CHAPTER 13 : A NEW YEAR

The summer holidays had passed in the blink of an eye, Marinette was now convinced that Gabriel Agreste was indeed Papillon, he had been away from France for two weeks and during this period there had been no Akuma attacks. She had already started to prepare a plan to attack him with the other heroes, Adrien had warned them about the many cameras in their house, if they came to attack him at his home he would see them and risk running away before the group of heroes could get their hands on him. 

Noctagg had offered to wait for one day when he would come out, but he still had to get out of his house, whether as Papillon or Gabriel, he didn't often show his face. 

Marinette had been surprised to see that her partner also preferred to take the attack with caution, she had agreed with Ladybug on the fact that they wanted to take their time, Marinette would have thought that once all the evidence gathered on Papillon she would have thrown herself on him, Instead she saw no harm in waiting several months for the perfect plan, she didn't want to give the terrorists any chance to escape, Adrien had been tasked with gathering all possible information about their house, knowing the location of every camera and finding out where his father could keep all those butterflies.   
Adrien had set himself the goal of finding out why his father had started to terrorize Paris like this. Marinette knew that Adrien was anxious about the situation, they may have been angry at his father, but they still loved him and it didn't do them any good to have to fight him. 

But Marinette had started to grow a certain anger against the blond despite everything, they had continued to insist that Aleth was the masked girl, Noctagg still didn't know about this accusation, she was never present when Adrien talked about it, even if Marinette suspected that she couldn't be Acacie, she couldn't forget that day when her partner had thrown herself in the direction where she had seen Aleth one day. 

This whole story was really something that was exhausting her mentally, she had tried to show her friends that it was impossible that Aleth could be Papillon's ally, but they didn't believe her.   
The worst was the fact that her friends had started to talk about it when she was not there, she was not stupid, she had seen their games and she did her best to calm the anger that was born in her heart. She hated the idea that Aleth could be accused of such a crime. 

Marinette reached her balcony after she had transformed, it was time for her last holiday patrol, her last year of high school started the next day, she jumped to the roof across the street and threw her yo-yo in front of her, she loved flying over Paris, the lights of the city projected her shadow on the buildings, she received hand-waving or encouragement from the last people still present at that late hour, she sometimes stopped at a discreet little bar for a hot chocolate just before it closed, they hadn't made any publicity about the fact that Paris' favourite heroine came there from time to time and she thanked them for it, they didn't treat her like a celebrity, even though she had received more hot chocolate as a gift from the house than she had paid for it.

Ladybug was now close to the Champs-Elysées, there were many more people than in the previous streets she had just passed, she became more discreet and quickly reached the Arc de Triomphe. Ladybug almost hit a building when she saw a silhouette fall from it, she was not fast enough, the person touched the ground in a loud noise, Marinette felt her heart stop, but frowned when she saw the silhouette get up. 

She hurried to join the person, to see a wincing Noctagg rubbing her hips, still sitting on the ground. 

— Did it hurt ? Ladybug asked, reaching out her hand, reassured that she hadn't witnessed the death of someone. 

Noctagg was startled when she saw her before smiling as she accepted her hand.

— When I fell out of Heaven ? She winked at her and stood up.

— No, Ladybug rolled her eyes when you fell from the Arc de Triomphe. You should be dead.

— Ouch, did you see that ?

— I saw the whole thing, you scared the hell out of me !

— Sorry darling, I didn't mean to, Noctagg put her hand on her neck looking a bit embarrassed.

— Why didn't you use your stick ? She pointed her partner's weapon at her thigh.

— How can I tell you, Noctagg coughed, I, uh, forgot I had powers ? 

— You, you what ?

— I forgot, I had powers...

Ladybug giggled and took a little punch from Noctagg.

— I'm sorry, how could you forget you had powers ?

— I don't know ! I fell down and felt like I was still in my civilian identity and I panicked when I realised Plagg wasn't there !

Ladybug laughed again as she imagined her partner looking for her kwami in total panic as she fell almost fifty meters high.

— S-sorry, began Ladybug, calming her laughter, what are you doing here by the way ? It's my turn to patrol, you know ?

— Yes I know, I just wanted to get out for a while, I spent almost all my vacation preparing for another attack by an akuma like the Timorós.

— What ? But I thought the reason you were leaving so soon was to get some rest !

— The first few weeks yes, but then I just went to train, as a civilian and as Noctagg.

— You let me train the new guys just because you were training by yourself ?

— More, because I didn't want to train them, joked Noctagg, who took a yo-yo blow to the top of her head.

— That is no reason young lady ! 

— Aha, sorry darling, but do you have any leads on the masked kid ?

— No, lied Ladybug.

— Ah, that's a shame, I think she's still slightly shorter than me.

— You think she's smaller than you ?

— Not by much, she's more your size.

Ladybug smiled, here's more proof that Aleth couldn't be the masked girl, Aleth was taller than her.

— Interesting and with Papillon you've thought of a plan ?

— I'd like to beat him before the end of the school year, I have the BAC* this year and I'd like not to fail.

— It's true that it's taking us a lot of time on our studies, replied Marinette.

— I think I'll get my BAC in any case, continued Aleth, but I was aiming for the best grade to get the bonus that goes with it !

— Don't tell me that's the only reason you want to get a mention* ?

— Of course it is, it's not the reason of everyone ?

Ladybug put her hand against her forehead in a dramatic effect.

— I can't believe what I'm hearing... No Nagg, students aim for mentions to have a better chance of being accepted to higher schools.

— How can people want to study just to get into schools ?

— And why do you study ?

— First reason is for the BAC bonus, second reason, because I enjoy it.

— You enjoy studying ?

— I like to learn and it's fun because all my teachers think I'm an idiot and are always surprised when they see my tests almost perfect, I think all my teachers think I'm cheating, it's very funny.

— You have a very strange vision of "funny".

— It is ! During the tests I always have the teacher on me studying every move I make, so most students cheat !

— Oh my Kwami...

— It's hi-la-rious, one time I saw a chick taking out her textbook to answer questions, the teacher was so focused on me that he didn't even see her !

— Noctagg, you're a hero, you're supposed to set an example...

— I'm first in my class, I'm a very good example !

— And you jump into wells, teased Ladybug.

— You're never gonna let this down, are you ?

— Ne-ver~

— I'm sure you also have embarrassing experiences my ladybug !

— Me ? No.

— Don't try to make me look stupider than I am, everyone has embarrassing experiences, replied Noctagg proudly.

— Some more than others, said Ladybug, staring at Noctagg with a smile.

— The discussion is no longer about me, come on, tell Auntie Noctagg everything !

— Auntie Noctagg ? Do I have to deduce from this that you're in incest Nagg ?

— Don't play with words ! Ladybug snickered.

— All right, I'll tell you one in exchange for the well story that amused me so much.

— Awesome !

— When I was little, I had to bring my father's birthday cake, my mother thought it would be cute, but I'm very clumsy as a civilian and it was even worse before !

— I can already feel the disaster coming, smiled Noctagg.

— So I was what, nine years old ? And I was holding this big cake on a tray in my hands, I could hardly see in front of me, and I got the carpet under my feet.

— Bada-boom.

— Yes indeed, I fell headfirst into the cakes ! My parents had to help me, because I could not get up, laughed Ladybug.

— Poor cake, it only wanted to be eaten, sympathized Noctagg.

— Stop it, you should feel sorry for me !

— Maybe the cake was akumatized and mini-you wanted to save the world, so you ate the akuma !

— What do you think I am, a cat ? Chuckled Ladybug.

— Oh but that's a good idea, maybe I should try eating akumas !

— Don't do that Nagg, objected Ladybug, who couldn't hide her amusement.

— I'm sure Papillon wouldn't expect that !

— Naaaagg !

— ''Mwahaha", Noctagg took a deeper voice, "I'm the Papillon and I'm going to throw an akuma at this angry person ! Ah, but here comes Noctagg, Mwahaha, Ladybug is not here to catch my Akuma it's too laaaa-", Noctagg's face curled she frowned and looked stunned, "Did she just eat my Akuma ?"

— Stop it idiot, Ladybug was trying to calm her laughter as best she could.

— But I am your idiot !

— Yes you are, come on, I've got to finish my patrol.

— I was planning to go home anyway, it's been a pleasure running into you darling !

— It was nice to see you too, see you next time ! 

The two heroines left each side, talking to her partner always had the knack of significantly reducing the bluenette's stress and for the rest of the evening, she thought no more of her problems, but of the sly smile always present on Noctagg's face, she finished her patrol without any problems and went to the balcony of her parents' bakery, she checked one last time that there was nobody around and when she entered her room she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep quickly after giving Tiki a cookie, it had been a long time since she had gone to bed with such a light heart. 

* * *

Marinette grunted when she heard her alarm clock ring, she wanted to stay in bed, nice and warm under her duvet and sleep longer. She had the right to do that, didn't she ? She was the heroine of Paris after all, she could afford to miss school ! 

Tikki didn't agree with her, she kept hitting her friend's cheek gently until Marinette deigned to get out of bed. 

— All right, all right, I'm awake, I can't sleep anymore, grunted the bluenette as she struggled to get up.

— You don't want to be late on the first day of school, warned Tikki.

— Yes I know, being late is not good, she was still dozing in bed.

— And if you hurry you might run into Aleth. 

Marinette suddenly got up from her bed and started to choose her outfit for the day under the amused laughter of the red kwami. 

She hadn't seen Aleth in all the summer holidays, she had been forbidden to leave the house for anything other than her obligations or sports activities and even when she did she had been followed by some kind of bodyguard, Aleth had told Marinette that she was pretty sure she could easily beat the woman who was following her. 

Marinette had suspected that the arrival of Catherine at the end of June had a part in Daniel and Jeanne Rivière's decision. Aleth had hated this choice with all her being and had repeated it over and over again to Marinette, she wanted to come back to live at her house for a few days and she did not know when her parents would finally remove the punishment. 

Finally ready, Marinette went downstairs to have breakfast and surprised her parents by being so quick, she usually didn't come down until ten or twenty minutes later. 

— I see that for once you're not late, teased Sabine.

— I have to start my Terminal* in the right way, Marinette replied with a kiss. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, it wasn't often that she received a message so early in the day, her face cracked with a smile, it was Aleth, her smile grew even bigger as she read her friend exclaimed that her parents had finally decided to leave her alone and she asked if she could come to Marinette's house for the week, her parents were leaving on a business trip. 

— What are you smiling about ? Tom asked, kissing his daughter on the cheeks.

— Aleth is finally free and asks if she can come this week ! Her parents' faces lit up.

— But of course she can come ! Said Sabine cheerfully while Tom nodded.

— Great !

— I'm going to make her favorite dish tonight, said Marinette's mother excited, it's been so long since we've seen her !

— She'll be happy about it, affirmed Marinette as she made her hot chocolate.

— And I'll make croissants especially for her, Tom continued.

— Oh yes, she loves your croissants !

— You can get her one or two, we just finished the first round, said Sabine with a smile.

— Thanks you mom !

Marinette finished her breakfast and put in a bag two croissants for the gray-eyed teenager, she didn't forget to take the box of annual macaroons for her class and hoped not to break any as she had done for her first year, now that she knew more about her classmates' tastes, she had prepared a more personal box to suit their preferences. She left the bakery on time, which was exceptional, and headed to the high school, she stopped at the crossroads where she usually met Aleth and didn't see her, she took her phone to see if she had sent her a message and indeed, Aleth had told her five minutes earlier that she was already at school. Marinette hurried to join her friend, not having seen her at the entrance, she had guessed that she was in the playground looking for her name on the several lists. 

She found Aleth acting nervous, she seemed to be having a conversation with someone but Marinette couldn't see them, she got closer to her friend and her eyes widened when she saw one Chloé Bourgeois talking to her Aleth. 

She suddenly remembered a certain conversation she had had in a park with the blonde. 

— How can you tell me that no one has ever told you how charming you are ? Said Chloé as she got a little closer to Aleth, you have to lie.

— I, I don't lie, babbled Aleth.

— I can't believe it, a young girl as pretty as you ? They must all be blind !

— I, I thought, I thought you, you hated me ? Continued Aleth almost blushing.

— Me ? Hate you ? Don't make me laugh, it's just the opposite, she put her hand against Aleth's cheek and Marinette had to refrain from jumping on the blonde.

— Aleth ! She called out loudly, staring at Chloé, Aleth sighed with relief and walked away from Chloé.

— Mari, you're here ! She joined the bluenette quickly.

— Oh, are you friends with Dupain-Cheng ? Chloé raised her eyebrow looking at Marinette.

— Yes I am her friend, hissed Marinette and I don't know what you're doing but leave her alone.

— Calm down Dupain-Cheng, I wasn't hurting her, was I ? She winked at Aleth who to Marinette's great misfortune blushed.

— Come Al', we have to join the others, Marinette said dryly.

— Well then I'll leave you alone, it was a pleasure to have been able to talk to you a little more Aleth, said Chloé in a honeyed voice, I hope to see you again soon. 

Marinette kept Aleth as far away from the blonde as possible, how dare Chloé flirt with her Aleth ? 

She had already almost stolen Noctagg from her and now she wanted to take Aleth away from her ? 

It was just, it was unfair ! 

— Um, nice to see you too Mari, tried Aleth with hesitation.

— Oh, oh, sorry Al' ! You seemed so uncomfortable, I was focused on getting away from Chloé ! What happened anyway ?

— Uh, I didn't get it, I was looking for my name and she came up to me, uh, I think I met her last year, I was expecting her to insult me or something, but I guess, she hit on me instead... I got to tell you, I don't really understand what just happened.

Marinette bit her tongue. She figured out Chloé wasn't the type to go slow.

— B-but, you're, you're not interested, are you ?

— What ? No ! I'm just not used to someone fl-flirting with m-me, b-but, I'm already in, I'm already in, l-love with someone anyway, blushed Aleth.

Marinette suddenly felt like her heart was caught in a vice that had been squeezed as tightly as possible.

— Wh-what ? You're, in love with someone ?

— I, I do have, some, feelings... 

Aleth blushed furiously and didn't dare look Marinette in the eye.

— Who, who is it ?

— A-a, girl, uh, we are close ?

— Do I know her ?

— Yes, Aleth put her hands directly over her mouth after she confessed.

Marinette felt like crying.

— Oh, and, uh, does she love you back ?

— I-I don't know, I didn't tell her...

— It's not even Alya, right ? Aleth almost choked.

— No ! Oh, my God, no, it's not Alya !

— It's not ? I don't see any other girl we both know... Are you sure I know her ?

Marinette's never felt worse, but if she left now, Aleth would know something's wrong.

— Yes you know her, she's already saved your life after all.

— Wait, don't tell me she's-

— NO, I should never have said that ! It's not-

— Are you in love with Noctagg ? Aleth opened her mouth and slowly closed it, she frowned and then burst out laughing.

— N-no, it's not Noctagg, she was having trouble catching her breath.

— You won't tell anyone, will you ?

— I won't.

— I-it's, Ladybug... 

It was Marinette's turn to open her mouth before closing it again without a word, a sudden weight came off her shoulders, of course it still wasn't her, but Marinette had shown Aleth a less perfect side of Ladybug she did spent a little too much time on the girl's balcony and if Aleth had fallen in love with Ladybug, maybe she could also fall in love with Marinette, no ? And what's more, here's a new proof that she just couldn't be the masked girl ! 

— Oh, that was all Marinette said in response.

— I know what you're thinking, that I'm probably an idiot, because I don't really know Ladybug and you're right because I don't really know her, but she's just so awesome ! She spends her days saving Paris no matter if we deserve it or not, she doesn't even think about it, she launches herself into the fight without hesitation and if you knew how beautiful she is when she looks at the sky in the middle of the night, the stars are reflected in her eyes in the prettiest of ways, Aleth smiled. 

Marinette blushed slightly at the compliment Aleth gave her without her knowing it, she had never noticed that Aleth was watching her when she was looking at the sky when they were together... 

The teenager had the sweetest of smiles while she remembered the evenings when Ladybug came to visit her. 

— Well uh, I hope Ladybug loves you too, said Marinette a little embarrassed.

— Oh, I'm not sure that's good, replied Aleth more seriously.

— What ?

— She's a superhero, she probably doesn't want to be bothered with a lover, especially a civilian, it would be dangerous for her.

— Dangerous for you, you mean ?

— Well, I'm not really important.

— Of course you're important ! Exclaimed Marinette, taking Aleth's hands in hers.

— You're nice Marinette, smiled Aleth, making the bluenette blush a little more.

— N-not so much...

The two students were startled when the bell rang in the school, it was time to leave for class, they had obviously missed the class call.

— Shit, I don't know where I am, said Marinette, frowning.

— You're in room 020, building B normally, replied Aleth, with Mrs. Doré.

— Oh, thanks Aleth.

— I'll see you later, she waved at Marinette before turning around.

— See you later !

Marinette hurried to her room, Aleth had been right, she was indeed in 020. 

Luckily the class had not yet finished going into the room, she was able to mingle discreetly with her classmates without being noticed. And as always, the morning passed long, it was always so boring, she had the impression that it was only a few days since the last speech at the beginning of the year, the only change was the presence of the word "BAC" in almost every sentence, as if it was a surprise that they were going to pass the diploma in June...

Noctagg was right about the fact that it would be better to beat Papillon before the end of the school year, Marinette didn't want to beat an Akuma during the revision week or worse, during the BAC hour, leaving would amount to a direct failure. 

She had been lucky, during the tests of the first year, Papillon had deigned not to show up, or Gabriel wanted to at least leave it to his child. She did not really know. 

Marinette sighed, she had not been able to see Aleth during the first recess, she was waiting for noon with great impatience ! She put her hand against her back and grunted, she had to be careful, she had been lucky not to have attracted an Akuma, with all the anger and sorrow she had felt in the morning, she totally blamed the excessive moods on her period. 

It wasn't totally wrong, she tended to fall more easily into negative moods when she had them, it wasn't only her jealousy and possessiveness of Aleth that was to blame. Maybe she would go to see Aleth in the evening as Ladybug. 

Bad idea, Marinette remembered that Aleth was coming to her house for the week, she wasn't going to see her as Ladybug at Marinette's, Aleth would understand directly what's going on ! 

Marinette looked at her phone, only five minutes left, she was impatient on her seat, she hoped the toilets would be free when she would go out. 

As the bell rang she threw her bag on her shoulder and rushed to the nearest toilet, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw them wide open. 

The pain in her lower back always bothered her, she would have to ask Aleth if she didn't have any medicine to relieve all this, Aleth always had medicine on her and lots of bandages. She was her friends' living medicine cabinet. Marinette smiled at the image of a medicine cabinet with Aleth's head and took the road to the self, today their groups were full ! 

Gabriel had agreed to let Adrien eat there. 

Marinette finally saw her group of friends, she frowned when she saw that Aleth seemed to be trembling with anger. 

— How dare you ! she hissed in a loud voice. How dare you say that !

— Y-you weren't supposed to hear that, Nino babbled in retreat.

— What's going on ? Asked Marinette, Aleth turned to her with rage, making Marinette take a step back.

— They're accusing me of working with Papillon ! She spat out the last word.

— What ? Marinette looked at her friends in horror.

— We have enough evidence to know that, said Alya softly, like the fact that you've never been Akumatized !

— How is that proof ! Asked Aleth, refraining from screaming.

— Half of the Akumatized were for less than what you're experiencing, you should have been Akumatized already !

— It's fucking ridiculous! Exploded Aleth, I don't work for Papillon !

— That's what an ally of Papillon would say, Adrien replied.

Aleth seemed to beat herself up so as not to hit Adrien, she growled, threw her middle finger to the group and left towards the school exit. Marinette looked at her friends with an emotion that felt like disgust.

— Don't look at us like that, said Alya hesitantly, we didn't know she heard us...

— And you can't deny it ? she snapped.

— We tried at first, explained Nino, but she knew we were lying.

— She's not Papillon's ally, how many times do I have to explain it ? Stormed Marinette.

She ran towards Aleth leaving her friends behind, she found her at the entrance of the school, she called her and Aleth stopped, she joined her quickly.

— Mari, do you believe them ? Marinette had to stand in front of the teenager who didn't want to turn towards her, Aleth put her eyes on Marinette, she looked like she was about to cry.

— Al', said Marinette as she put her hand on her friend's cheek.

— You also think I'm Papillon's ally ? I'm not, you trust me, don't you ? You believe me when I say I'm not, don't you ? 

Marinette hugged Aleth, how those idiots dared to hurt her precious Aleth so much.

— Of course I believe you, Aleth, of course you're not working with Papillon.

Her friends had been so unfair to Aleth who was now holding Marinette against her. They had made her cry, they had hurt her, she didn't deserve that, the whole situation was so fucking unfair !

— You're absolutely right, softly said a deep voice, everything that's happening here is unfair, isn't it ? Lady Justice, I am the Papillon, I am going to offer you the power to make justice reign, your justice, in exchange you will have to bring me back the miraculous, does that seem fair to you ?

— Yes, breathed Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papillon : Hawkmoth   
> BAC : high school diploma   
> Mention : The bad is noted between 0/20 to 20/20, if you have a garde between 12 and 14 you have a mention assez bien (quite good) between 14 and 16 it's bien (good) and between 16 and 20 it's très bien (really good), some banks gave money if you get a mention   
> exemple : 40 for a quite good, 80 for good and 160 for really good  
> Terminal : last year of high school


	15. CHAPTER 14 : DAME JUSTICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> A chapter I had load of fun to write for today !  
> I hope you will enjoy it !

— Ma-ma, Marinette ?

Lady Justice broke away from Aleth's embrace she could not see her, but she felt her, she trembled and seemed frightened, she caressed her cheek delicately.

— I am no longer Marinette, I am Dame Justice, her voice was calm and composed, Aleth Rivière, you have lived through too much injustice, I am now going to fix it and make my justice reign, don't worry, I know you are not guilty.

— Ma-, Dame Justice, please, give me back Marinette, whispered Aleth, placing her hand against the one on her cheek.

— That's not something I can offer you.

— Mari...

— Marinette is gone.

— I-I'm fine, you don't need to do me justice, I'm fine, I don't live in injustice.

— Don't kid yourself, Aleth Rivière, I know.

— You weren't supposed to be akumatized.

Dame Justice could feel the tears running down the cheeks of the young woman in front of her, her fingers moved under the teenager's eyes to wipe them off, Dame Justice was not supposed to feel affection for anyone, affection could corrupt a judgment, but she was willing to make an exception for the young girl who was standing in front of her. 

— Everything is going to be all right, she reassured, you have nothing to worry about, but tell me the truth Aleth Rivière, have your parents already left ?

— Left ?

— On their business trip. Dame Justice could feel the girl tense up.

— Y-you're going to hurt them ?

— I'm going to do justice. Are they still here ?

— T-they leave, at four o'clock, Aleth hiccupped, they're at home... 

One of the notes hanging on the thread on Lady Justice's left arm filled with the words of the teenager, she felt the scales hanging on her right ear getting heavier forcing her to let her face fall slightly to the right side. 

— You are telling the truth, you have done well, I leave you here now, I advise you to get to safety, you can go to the Tom&Sabine bakery.

Dame Justice drew her sword and put one foot on it, she flew at high speed towards Aleth's apartment, despite her blindfolded eyes she could sense her surroundings, she knew when to turn and where the objects in her path were placed, she also knew where Daniel and Jeanne Rivière were.   
She finally arrived on the eighth floor balcony and opened the door to the living room balcony, the couple jumped with fear when they saw the stranger with the sword enter. 

— Daniel Rivière, Jeanne Rivière, I am Dame Justice and I am here to judge your guilt or your innocence, she informed, placing her sword in front of her.

— What are you doing here ? Daniel growled as he stood behind his wife.

— I answered this question by introducing myself, said Dame Justice, I am here to make your judgment.

— Our judgment ? Our judgment of what ? We've never done anything wrong ! Exclaimed Jeanne. 

A note hanging on the thread of Lady Justice's right arm fills up, slightly weighing down the scales hanging from her left ear. She frowned. 

— You are lying, she said.

— A lie ? We never lie ! Daniel continued, having Lady Justice's right arm fill out a new note.

— Lie, she said again in a firm voice. I am here to make your judgment, answer my questions. Do you love your daughters ?

— We only have one, spat Jeanne.

— Lie.

— We love Aleth, said Daniel hesitantly.

Lady Justice felt anger overwhelming him when yet another note weighed down the scales in her left ear.

— That is just another lie. Second question, why did you get rid of one of your daughters ?

— She was a dead weight, replied Jeanne dryly, no one had time to take care of such a, such a madwoman.

— Guilty, Snapped Dame Justice.

— Wh-what ?

Dame Justice raised her sword slowly, facing the couple in rage.

— You are guilty of lying, you are guilty of failing as parents, you are guilty of hurting, abandoning and betraying.

Without another word, she advanced towards the two adults, hitting them with a swift and sharp sword stroke. The couple had no time to react, their eyes widened in horror as the blade passed through their bodies with ease, blood did not flow, Dame Justice raised her sword in the air before placing it again in front of her, causing the two pitiful humans to decompose in front of her.

Jeanne and Daniel Rivière had now disappeared from the surface of the world, and two black pearls took their place on Lady Justice's belt. 

It was now time to visit three high school students. Once again she put her foot on her sword, leaving the apartment she found herself again flying over the city, hardly taking into account the cries of surprise and fear around her. 

Lady Justice entered the high school and joined the self in a matter of seconds.   
She stopped as she felt those she was looking for in front of her, her feet touched the ground, she placed her sword in front of her and confronted the three teenagers while the rest of the students fled in fear. 

— Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, I'm here to judge your actions, she said coldly.

— Aleth ? Tried Nino with a small voice.

— I'm not Aleth, contradicted Dame Justice in a calm voice, Aleth Rivière is in a safe place.

— Marinette ? Realized Alya with horror.

— I am Lady Justice, I am here to judge your actions, she continued, you have unfairly hurt Aleth Rivière with your accusations and you must now answer for your actions, I will judge you innocent or guilty.

— Why are you doing this ? Asked Nino.

— I'm the one asking the questions, Nino Lahiffe. But I am here to seek justice. Let's start with why you accused Aleth Rivière and do not lie, I would be aware of it.

— There's a lot of evidence that she's Papillon's ally, said Adrien, seemingly blaming himself slightly.

Dame Justice nodded her head as a note filled up on her left arm.

— I agree with Adrien, replied Alya as well.

— So do I, said Nino with hesitation.

Two new notes filled Lady Justice's left arm.

— And did you clearly see Aleth Rivière in contact with Papillon ?

— N-no, admitted Adrien looking to the side.

— Did you consider another voice defending Aleth Rivière ?

The three students looked at each other with guilt, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.

— No, shamefully declared Nino.

— Do you think that accusing a person without any real proof of being an ally of Papillon without thinking of any other option was the right thing to do ?

— No, whispered Alya, It's true, we had only focused on her...

— It wasn't necessarily fair, added Nino, scratching his arm.

— Then why did you do it ?

— We, we just, we wanted to get a lead, explained Alya in a small voice, we want to finish as quickly as possible with Papillon, to have an idea of who his ally was was reassuring !

Lady Justice still did not move, the notes were only on her left arm, no lies, the group was honest with her, putting more weight on her right scale, the one of innocence.

— It was comforting to have an idea of who the masked girl was, said Nino as he took a quick look at his akumatized friend, I'm sorry I accused her without thinking about the fact that she might have been inocent...

Marinette's head leaned towards his right shoulder, the scale was too heavy.

— I-I also apologize, Aleth is our friend, we should have given her the choice to explain herself, we should have listened to yo, to Marinette, said Alya, holding her arms.

— Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, I declare you innocent, you made mistakes, but I decide to give you a chance, you must go and apologize to Aleth Rivière, if I see you again and you hadn't done it, you would be guilty. Now you can go.

The two teenagers turned to Adrien with a grimace.

— Uh, and, and Adrien ? Asked the boy.

— He still hasn't answered my question.

— I'm sure Aleth is Papillon's ally, he said looking at Dame Justice, I'm convinced of it.

— Why do you insist on this point Adrien Agreste ?

— Because I believe in my judgment.

— Are you going to apologize to Aleth Rivière ?

— Not until I have proof that she's not Papillon's ally, I'd be lying if I said I regretted accusing her.

— Adrien Agreste, you are guilty, but as you remained honest during the trial, I condemn you to the first punishment. 

She pointed her sword against the boy's heart and pierced it slowly, she withdrew her weapon with a sharp blow, Adrien fell backwards without a wound appearing on his body. 

Nino shouted and ran towards him, Alya had her hands pressed against her mouth and looked at the fainting blond and Dame Justice, terrified. 

Dame Justice put her hand against her forehead groaning, a sudden pain assaulted her, Papillon was angry, she had managed somehow to prevent him from seeing what was going on, but she kept forgetting to put a barrier between their minds when executing a sentence.

— Adrien is not dead, she explained more to Papillon than to the teenagers, I took away his memories, Adrien will wake up and will be able to continue a new life. 

The pain stopped, she had managed to calm Papillon. 

She came out of the canteen without a glance at her old friends, it was time to bring Noctagg to her, Dame Justice's stomach turned to this idea without her really understanding why, she sensed a fight between preventing Papillon to access her thoughts and discover the truth about who she was and to let the instinct of the Akuma take over, she touched her ears instinctively, her earrings had been replaced by the two scales. 

Lady Justice left the school grounds, she felt the heroine appear next to her. 

— Well, I heard that you scared the students, I hope you didn't hurt anyone.

— Hello Noctagg, said Dame Justice as she turned to her.

— Hello Marinette.

— I'm not Marinette, said Dame Justice, placing her sword in front of her.

— Yes, you are Marinette.

Lady Justice growled angrily and touched her belt for a split second, Noctagg frowned at the gesture.

— I am Dame Justice, Marinette is no longer here.

— Okay, you're Dame Justice and can I ask you if you hurt anyone ?

— All I did was make justice.

— Did you hurt anyone ? Noctagg's voice was shaking.

— Nobody died if that is the answer you are looking for.

— That's a good start, do you want to keep talking while you wait for my ladybird ?

— Ladybug isn't coming.

— What ?

— She can't come.

— W-what do you, what do you mean ?

— Noctagg, I need your miraculous, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd give it to me, please.

— Mari, what do you mean Ladybug can't come ?

— I am not Marinette.

— Yes yes, what do you mean Ladybug can't come ? Insisted Noctagg, putting her hands against Dame Justice's shoulders. Y-you, did you do something to her ?

— No, I didn't touch Ladybug. I'd like to have your ring, Noctagg.

Noctagg instantly withdrew her hands.

— You know I can't do that.

— I don't want to hurt you. Give them to me.

— No.

— Noctagg, please.

— No-, are you crying ?

Dame Justice frowned before she felt tears on her cheeks, what was going on, she wasn't supposed to be crying, why was she crying ?

— Please Noctagg, said Dame Justice, touching her belt again.

— Mar-, Dame Justice, why are you crying ? Noctagg put her hand against her cheek.

— Please.

— Mari...

— Please, the tears wouldn't stop, save me, the words came out in a breath that she couldn't hold back.

Noctagg's whole body tensed under the words of the akumatized girl.

— Y-you're still here, whispered Noctagg, Marinette, you're still here !

— I am Dame Justice, Marinette is no more, denied the Akuma.

— I know you're still the Marinette ! Let me look at you, let me see your eyes !

— No ! 

Dame Justice pushed Noctagg, grabbed her sword and quickly ran out of the square, she didn't understand what was going on, why she hadn't been able to beat the heroine, she had the strength, it would have been child's play. 

Noctagg would never have been able to fight with all her strength against her, Dame Justice knew that, but she couldn't raise her hand to Noctagg and that was definitely not planned. 

She knew that the heroine was following her closely, she heard her, she had to lose her, she couldn't let her caught up with her, not when she was in that state, it was too dangerous, too dangerous, why ? 

Noctagg wasn't going to hurt her, so why did Dame Justice feel she was in danger, Noctagg had told her she only wanted to talk, Noctagg was never going to lay a hand on her, so why was she running away like that ? 

She couldn't think any longer, she felt herself being pushed from her sword, surprised, she dropped her weapon, which fell to the ground in a loud sound, Dame Justice fell, but was caught by strong arms, which laid her tenderly on the ground. 

— It's not right to cut off a conversation like that, joked Noctagg.

— Go away, hissed Dame Justice, or I'll make you go away myself.

— You won't do anything to me, Noctagg said calmly, you won't do anything to me because I know you're still here, you're a strong girl, aren't you, Marinette ?

— I'm not Marinette.

Dame Justice gasped in surprise when she saw her blindfold raise, she blinked to get used to the dazzling light, her eyes landed on the softest smile she could see, the yellow eyes of the heroine looked at her with all the affection they could show.

— I can only see Marinette in those eyes, whispered Noctagg.

Lady Justice felt the tears rolling down her cheeks again, Noctagg winced and took her in her arms.

— Help me, said Marinette in a broken voice, hugging the heroine against her.

— It's all right, Marinette, it's all right, reassured Noctagg, I'm here, it's over... 

Noctagg opened her hand and whispered "cataclysm", she touched the belt of her akumatized dear friend. The belt turned into ashes, releasing a purple butterfly. 

Dame Justice disappeared in a purple cloud, giving place to Marinette who had not stopped crying in her partner's arms. 

— W-what, what, she babbled as she opened her eyes, where, what...

— Everything's all right, Marinette, said Noctagg, cutting off their embrace, you, you've been akumatized.

— What, sobbed Marinette horrified.

— But you were very brave, without you I would never have known where the akuma was, thank you for telling me, Noctagg smiled.

— What ?

— You showed me your belt several times while you were talking to me, I quickly guessed, Noctagg explained, putting her hand against her friend's cheek where the tears were still flowing.

— I, I, did I hurt someone ?

— No, you didn't hurt anyone.

A weight came off Marinette's shoulders before she suddenly realized there was still a wild akuma around.

— The akuma ! she exclaimed as she got up.

— Ladybug will take care of it, don't worry, you're shaken up, I'm not going to leave you alone.

— B-but you'd better look for her for her to tell her where the Akuma is, no ?

— Are you sure ?

— Y-yeah ?

— All right, I'll try to find her, I'll, uh, I'll get back to you, okay ? I'll make it quick, stay here, I'll bring you back.

— Okay.

— Good, good, I, I will be fast, I'll be right back. 

Noctagg took out her staff and rose into the air, leaving Marinette behind, once alone, Marinette transformed, called a Lucky Charm and chased after the Akuma, she found it easily and caught it in a sigh of relief before throwing her Lucky Charm in the air to erase any damage she might have done. 

— Darling !

Noctagg threw herself into her arms.

— Wow, what's going on, Noctagg ? She asked, surprised to see her partner acting like that.

— You're late. She accused, pouting.

— Sorry it took me a long time to get back.

— Get back ?

— I-I wasn't, I wasn't there.

— Oh. Anyway, it was, pretty easy, don't worry, it's-it's a friend of mine who got akumatized, Noctagg admitted with a wince.

— Ouch, it wasn't too hard ?

— Not too much, she fought the control of the akuma, but it broke my heart when she asked me to help her and cried, Noctagg admitted, scratching her neck.

— She what ? Ladybug opened her eyes wide, was that why she woke up crying ?

— I think she was still very conscious, more so than all the other akumas we had beaten, or so it was, because I had already met, but she asked me to help her and let me cataclysm the object where the akuma was.

— Wow...

— Yeah, she's awesome, but I have to leave you darling, I left her alone and I promised to come back to her.

— Right, sorry.

— Don't apologise darling, we're all a bit late sometimes ! 

Noctagg waved goodbye and went back to where she had left Marinette, Ladybug hastened to reach the same place by another way, she managed to un-transform just before Noctagg arrived. 

— I'm here, said the heroine as she landed near the bluenette, sorry, I also took the opportunity to recharge.

— I didn't wait long, said Marinette.

— How are you feeling ?

— Uh, a little, lost I think.

— You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault if you got akumatized.

— I don't even know how it happened, admitted Marinette, I didn't see anything, I was with Al' my friend, and, and suddenly, there I was with you...

— I'm sorry you had to go through that.

— I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble...

Noctagg took Marinette against her again.

— You didn't do anything wrong, don't say that, it's that little asshole, it's Papillon's fault ! And you were so strong today !

— Thank you, said Marinette as she pushed her face against her partner's neck.

— You know what, I think you should go home for the rest of the day, Noctagg whispered to her. You've earned it.

— I think it's a really good idea, replied Marinette with a smile.

— I'll take you home, okay ?

— Okay.

Noctagg gently lifted the bluenette off the ground and headed for the Tom&Sabine bakery without taking too much speed. Not wanting to be too rough to Marinette, she didn't know that the woman she was holding in her arms was used to flying through Paris at an incredible speed, but she appreciated the gesture.

Noctagg only let go of Marinette when she was in the bakery near the parents of the bluenette who had run towards her. Noctagg explained the situation in a surprisingly professional way and let herself smile as she watched the bluenette get caught in her parents' embrace again. 

Marinette thanked her partner one last time and watched her leave, she took the stairs and climbed to the top floor, she slid softly towards her bed and collapsed on top of it. 

— Tikki I am sorry...

— Don't apologize Marinette, it's not your fault and you didn't endanger anyone, the kwami reassured her. You heard Noctagg, you didn't try to take away her miraculous.

— Do you think I still deserve to be Ladybug ?

— Of course you do ! You're a very good ladybug !

— Thank you... I'm going to take a nap.

— You deserve it.

Marinette closed her eyes without having enough time to change into something more comfortable as she had already fallen into the arms of Morpheus. 

* * *

She opened her eyes with difficulty when she heard a noise near her, she got up from her bed trying to remember why on earth she was lying on the mattress when she was pretty sure it was the first day of school, she winced when the memory came back to her. 

— Oh no, did I wake you up ? 

She turned her head to see Aleth looking worriedly at her.

— Al'! Marinette screamed, are you okay ? She hurriedly jumped out of bed to meet her.

— It's me who should be asking you that, replied Aleth, Are you all right ? I heard that Noctagg saved you.

— Yes, she saved me and brought me here, but are you all right ? I was with you when I got a-aku, when...

— I'm fine, interrupted Aleth, I'm fine.

— What happened ?

— I don't know, I was pissed off because of what I heard oh by the way Alya and Nino apologized and you came up to me, we hugged and I saw an akuma coming, I thought he wanted me but it was you he touched and a purple cloud swallowed you and poof, you became Dame Justice, but you didn't do anything to me.

Marinette sighed with relief, she hadn't touched Aleth.

— Good, I'm sorry I scared you.

— It's okay, but you should have told me you weren't feeling well, Mari, I guess it wasn't just hearing the others accuse me of that that made you transform, wasn't it ?

— No indeed it wasn't just that, admitted Marinette, but I'm better now and Papillon will never have me in his net again !

— That's something I want to hear ! exclaimed Aleth with a big smile.

— I'm glad you're okay, said Marinette, staring at the two gray eyes in front of her.

— And you can't imagine how relieved I am that you're okay, replied Aleth, taking Marinette's hands, I took your school bag by the way, come on, we've earned a big snack, haven't we ? Your parents have prepared a feast ! 

Marinette laughed softly and followed Aleth, taking advantage of the warmth of her hand in hers. 

She would never let herself be controlled like that again by Papillon, it was really time to put an end to all this story, getting akumatized was horrible, not remembering anything was so destabilizing, Papillon had to fall. That Paris was finally free of the fear that this man had created on the city, she was going to put this terrorist behind bars, no matter what his reasons for his actions, none would justify what he did. 

Marinette looked at the clock, almost four pm, she didn't know how long the fight had lasted, what time she had come home, when she had fallen asleep. 

Her parents hugged her again when they saw her going downstairs, they had been worried to death when Noctagg told them that she had been the victim of the Akuma this time and Aleth was not joking when she told her that they had prepared a feast, the dining room table was full of food ! They could never eat all that ! 

Marinette had not taken into account the Dantesque appetite of her friend who left no crumbs on the table, she spent the rest of the day teasing her about it. 

When night fell, she found herself in bed falling asleep with light shoulders. 

* * *

She woke up in panic at the vague memory of Adrien being pierced by a sword, she shook her head to make this nightmarish image go away and frowned as she noticed the missing shape in her bed, Aleth wasn't there, she quickly looked through the rest of her room looking for a sign of the teenager, but found nothing, she hadn't gone outside right ? 

It was one o'clock in the morning, who goes out at one o'clock in the morning ? 

But she wasn't in the bathroom either, Marinette felt the panic taking her and she turned into Ladybug, silently opened the access to the balcony and discreetly went out, she jumped with stupor when she saw Aleth with her back to her, leaning against the fence of her balcony, she approached her after releasing the tension that had formed in her. 

— Aleth ? The teenage girl jumped out of fear and turned towards Ladybug with surprise.

— L-Ladybug ? Ladybug refrained from swearing when she realized she hadn't un-transformed, W-what are you doing here ?

— Uh, I, uh, wanted to make sure Marinette's okay ?

— O-oh, yeah sure, sorry, I didn't expect to see you.

— That's understandable, smiled Ladybug as she stood next to the student.

— Marinette is fine, informed Aleth, she's sleeping.

— Good, said Ladybug, who was beginning to think about how the hell she could get back to her room without revealing her identity.

— It's my fault, whispered Aleth.

— Excuse me ?

— It's my fault if she got akumatized, I didn't stop worrying her with my problems, she was transformed because of me...

— But no, reassured Ladybug, it's not your fault !

— She turned into " Dame Justice ", she, she wanted to do me justice, I should never have told her my problems...

— Aleth, I think Marinette is very happy that you opened up to her, you can't blame yourself for talking to her about it, it's not your fault that she turned, it's not her fault either, it's Papillon's fault.

— You think she blames me ? Asked Aleth in a broken voice.

— I think it's impossible that she blames you, reassured Ladybug looking Aleth in the eyes.

— You're sure ?

— I'm sure, but you can ask her if you're not.

— No, I think I believe you, said Aleth, and then it would be embarrassing to ask her, a slight red tint appeared on her cheeks.

— How long have you been outside ?

— Not long, but I couldn't sleep, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to get a breath of fresh air.

— It's always nice, isn't it ?

— Yes, I love going out at night when I have trouble sleeping, luckily Mari has a balcony too...

— You, uh, look close to Marinette ? 

Maybe Ladybug could use the opportunity to find out what Aleth thought of her civilian identity.

— Yeah, I think we're close, she's an incredible girl. 

Ladybug blushed.

— O-oh.

— I hope she never gets targeted by Papillon like that again, Aleth whispered.

— I seriously doubt she'll get akumatized again, said Ladybug.

— I doubt too, she seemed determined not to be targeted like that again, chuckled Aleth.

— And how are you doing ? I haven't seen you much over the summer.

— Don't tell me about it, my parents were on my back all the holidays, a nightmare, I'm relieved they're gone for the week.

— Was it rough ?

— Quite suffocating, but don't worry, now that I'm here everything is fine, Marinette's parents are angels and her company makes me happy.

Ladybug blushed even more and thanked the night and her mask to hide the color of her cheeks.

— O-oh, that's-that's good.

— But I also missed talking to you, confessed Aleth blushing a little more.

— Ah, I've missed m- YOu, I missed you too !

— You did ?

— Y-yes, of course, I love, spending time with you.

— O-oh, it was around Aleth to blush heavily, she scratched her neck and laughed a little.

— S-so ! Uh, are you in love with someone ? Ladybug refrains from smashing her face against the wall, but how stupid she could be !

— It's complicated, answered Aleth looking up at the sky.

— Complicated ? Ladybug could imagine having a crush on a heroine couldn't be easy.

— I'm in love with two people...

— What ? Aleth turned to her with a wince on her face.

— It's weird, huh ? Do you think I'm weird ?

— N-no, I don't think you're weird, Aleth seemed relieved by the answer, I'm just surprised, how did you know ?

— When I noticed that I felt strangely happy and at peace as soon as I saw them, and that I wanted to spend time with them at all costs, and also that their lips were strangely attractive.

— Indeed, they do seem to be symptoms of love, joked Ladybug.

— I know, catastrophic, I managed to fall in love with two different people, two girls on top of that and it's not like I want to choose, I love both deeply, if I confess to one and she accepts, it wouldn't be fair to her, because I'd still have feelings for the second one...

— Maybe she wouldn't mind, tried Ladybug.

— I don't know anyone who doesn't see any harm in loving more than one person, except Chloé Bourgeois.

— One of your crushes is Chloé Bourgeois ? Ladybug asked, almost choking.

— No ! I don't have a crush on Chloé ! I just know she's polyromantic !

— Ah, right, and, uh, so, you want to talk about them a little bit ?

— I'm not going to say any names, warned Aleth.

— All right.

— Well, then, the first one, I don't even know how it happened, started Aleth smiling tenderly, one day I was joking with her and the other day I was trying to have physical contact with her, as much as possible, looking for her hands, her arms, her hair, looking for compliments from her, trying to make her laugh, oh my god her laugh ! It's the sweetest melody that exists in this world ! And she is so sweet and so innocent, it is impossible not to fall in love with her, the more I know her and the more my heart melts for her.

— Well, I don't know who it is, but she's very lucky, Ladybug said kindly, trying to ignore the pinch she had in her heart.

— I'm the lucky one to have her, she wore the black scarf that Marinette made for Christmas against her nose, I'm so lucky to have her in my life...

— And the second person ?

— I had an instant crush on her, as soon as I saw her, I had never seen a prettier girl, she crossed Ladybug's eyes and pulled up the scarf to hide her blush, at first I thought it would pass, but I started to get to know her a little better and what I saw behind what she was showing to the others enchanted me, I don't even know if she realizes that all the adoration I can have for her.

— And you're going to tell them ?

— No, I don't want to embarrass them with my feelings and I'm already very happy with the relationship I have with each one.

— I don't think you're going to embarrass them with your feelings, contradicted Ladybug nicely.

— Thanks, but either way I'm not ready to get into a relationship yet...

— You're not ?

— Yeah, I want to work out some family issues first, I would never feel ready for a relationship before that.

— Well, I hope you can work out all your issues quickly.

— Honestly ? Me too...

Aleth huddled up against Ladybug to get some warmth in the cool night, silently, the two girls stayed watching the sky, at least until Aleth started to fall asleep. 

Ladybug took her in her arms and brought her to her room, that settled the question of how to reach her bed without revealing herself, she put Aleth half asleep under the duvet and started to take off the scarf but was stopped by the hand of the teenager who had her eyes closed. 

— Don't touch, she mumbled, it's Mari who did it, nobody has the right to touch, she yawned.

— All right, replied Ladybug amused and touched.

She went down from the mezzanine to un-transform without waking her friend by the light and went back up in silence, Aleth seemed to have already fallen asleep, she slipped under the blanket and hiccupped with surprise when she felt Aleth clinging to her, she always forgot that she had a tendency to cling to everything she felt in her sleep. 

Marinette sighed and stroked the teenager's hair. 

— Mari, Aleth smiled in her sleep getting a little more closer to the teenager, I love you, she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papillon : Hawkmoth
> 
> if you want to let a little review it would make me happy aha, I see you next week !


	16. CHAPTER 15 : A CHRISTMAS NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a little cute chapter for today  
> We are already at the chapter, I can't believe in only five chapter it will be the end...  
> Well, I do hope you will like this one !  
> It's one of my favorite, (because this one is fluff) enjoy !

— Do you think they'll attack soon ? Noctagg seemed worried, frowning at the news.

— From what I understand, I think it's going to happen before March, Adrien said in discomfort.

— So this mysterious masked girl is going to come back in the next few months, sighed Noctagg, holding her head in her hands, it's going to be fun.

— Maybe we should-

— No, we're not going to spy on Aleth, Adrien, Ladybug interrupted rolling her eyes 

— B-but, m'Lady, if she's the masked girl, we have to keep an eye on her !

— And if she's not ? I don't want to risk spying on an innocent girl.

— I don't think it's her either, shrugged Noctagg, seemingly disinterested.

— In any case we must make more patrols now, said Ladybug, that girl is dangerous.

— And the time it takes her to get back is not normal, muttered Noctagg, No one takes seven months to get back

— With a bit of luck maybe she and my father were just arguing about a few points in their alliance.

— Or maybe she's taking her time to observe us and get to know us by heart so that she can beat us more easily.

— You're going to jinx us darling, joked Noctagg.

— It's not to be taken lightly, not when the only reason for our victory last time was pure luck.

— I don't underestimate her, reassured Noctagg, but we've improved a lot, haven't we ? I can even invoke two cataclysms before having to transform again now !

— And then we know what to expect, added Adrien, we know the powers of Timorós.

— Unless Papillon doesn't transform her into Timorós.

— Indeed it's a case to be taken into account, agreed Noctagg, I think we should attack before they do, we have enough information now.

— I think it's a good idea too, we're quite prepared, do you have any idea of a date Nagg ?

— I was thinking during the holidays, after Christmas, so we have enough time before the big battle.

— We'd need a day that would surprise him, nodded Adrien, Why not during the New Year ?

— I'll be in charge of warning Carapace and Rena Rouge, that gives us thirty more days to plan the assault...

— We're going to make it darling, Noctagg put her hand on her partner's shoulder, don't worry, we'll get the miraculous and put Papillon behind bars and when all this is over, I'll take you out for a drink !

— I don't drink alcohol Nagg...

— Who said anything about alcohol ? I'm totally against the idea of you drinking it, it's disgusting.

— Wait, how do you know what it tastes like ? Have you ever had a drink ?

— Only once, with friends.

— But you're still a minor, right ?

— My friends aren't, darling, and in any case, it's rare to have a teenager who hasn't had a drink.

— They let you drink ? Ladybug exclaimed, ignoring the end of her partner's sentence.

— They totally forced me to drink you mean, I had a hangover the next day and spent two days sick, lucky there was no Akuma !

— Oh my God, your friends are totally irresponsible, said Ladybug pinching her nose.

— I totally agree with you, taking the train on a whim to come and see me and give me a taste of "real alcohol not like the Parigos' faggoty alcohol" to celebrate my birthday a little early, or a little late, in fact I think they were just looking for a reason to see me and get me drunk.

— I hope you didn't tell them you were Noctagg !

— No, but I spent the evening declaring my love for you, they thought it was very funny by the way.

— So you're weak in the face of alcohol ? Adrien laughed and smiled sarcastically at the heroine.

— If Barry-not for the moment-the bee could swallow his little smile, you're not the one who ended up chaining beers and whiskies without ever touching a drop of alcohol in your life ! What's more, my friends congratulated me, and I've been told that I held up very well for the first time.

— Nagg, how many of those drinks did you have ?

— No fucking idea my ladybird, a lot, but I promise I won't let it happen again.

— I hope so, I don't want to have an alcoholic partner.

— That's why I'll take you for a lemonade, there's a bar that sells really good lemonade !

— Ah ?

— Yeah, and we can go there without our masks, since Papillon won't be around. 

Noctagg had hesitated to say the sentence, Ladybug had felt it, she had not thought about it, when Papillon will be defeated, she will finally be able to discover who is behind Noctagg's mask, will her partner be disappointed to discover that it was just Marinette ? 

Well at least she already liked Marinette, it was a good start, Ladybug knew that she would appreciate who would be behind the mask, she would be so happy to be able to go out with her friend and partner in broad daylight as a civilian, introduce her to her family, her friends, hang out with her and Aleth, it would be the dream...

— It would be wonderful, whispered Ladybug, getting a very cute smile from her partner.

— I'm sorry, said Adrien looking at the pair.

— Sorry for what ? asked Noctagg raising an eyebrow.

— For what my father does, I know it's not easy for everyone, especially you and I'm sincerely sorry for that.

— Adrien, look me in the eyes, said Noctagg slowly, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, the very opposite, I'm not even sure I'm capable of fighting my parents when I can assure you that they are a good pair of little bastards and that's what you are ready to do and it's fucking brave, it's not you who made your father the way he is, it's not you who told him to attack Paris with a stolen miraculous, nothing and listen to me when I say that, nothing is your fault and I forbid you to apologize understand ?

— I like you better when you're nice, teased Adrien whose smile and look proved that he had been touched by the words of the heroine.

— Well don't get used to it Barry, because it won't happen again.

— Noctagg, it doesn't work anymore, said Ladybug, we all know you love us.

— I do love you Ladybug but I can hardly stand other people, replied Noctagg with a smile.

— Of course, that's why you're always preventing the Akumas' attacks from reaching us, even for Carapace, when it's literally his power to be a shield. Ladybug had a big, proud smile on her face.

— They're just kids, if they get hurt they're going to start crying.

— It's cute when you try to deny that you care about them.

— My Lady's right, we all know you like us, teased Adrien again.

— Oh you Barry the bee shut up ! You're already unable to hide your secret identity properly, she accused pointing her finger at him.

— That's because you're good at finding out who's behind the mask, noted Ladybug, you already knew who Rena Rouge was on her first day and you found out about Carapace on his second day.

— But at the same time they are not discreet ! Between Adrien, who calls you "My Lady" even when he's not Abeelle, and, she stopped looking at the blond and bit her lips to not say any information he should not know, and I've already told you for the other two idiot.

— You found out quickly by two or three words from them, it makes me wonder if you also know about me.

— Of course not, my ladybird, if I knew I'd spend all my time at your place to keep you company ! Ladybug refrains from saying that Noctagg already came to visit her when she was in her civilian form.

— Would you dare to put my safety at risk by coming to see me when I'm at home ? Joked Ladybug.

Noctagg raised her arms in the air with extreme exaggeration.

— Okay, I'm leaving, I feel that you and Adrien have gotten together to mess with me !

— Oh but it's fun to tease you, laughed Adrien .

— He's not wrong, smiled Ladybug while Noctagg pretended to look hurt.

— Careful, you two, I'm friends with the mayor's daughter, informed the heroine, taking a haughty tone that sounded like the blonde.

— So am I, replied Adrien.

— But she prefers me, said the heroine, Anyway, I really have to go, see you soon darling !

— Later Nagg, Ladybug watched her partner disappear behind the buildings in Paris and turned to Adrien more seriously, Adrien, I thank you for all your information and help, but I want you to know, if you don't feel like it, you don't have to take part in the fight, you can stay back, don't fight your father, nobody will blame you, we all know that even after everything that happened he's still your father.

— Thank you Ladybug, that's sweet, but I want to keep helping, I'm still Abeelle and it's my duty to fight evil.

— It's your choice, but I want you to know you can refuse to fight, okay ?

— Thank you m'Lady.

— I have to go too, take care of yourself Adrien.

— Thank you, you too.

Ladybug left the boy behind and threw her yo-yo in front of her taking the direction of her parents' bakery, she still had a lot of homework to do, she couldn't wait for all this to be over, her grades had dropped and the revision sessions with Aleth weren't going as well as they used to, Ladybug felt her cheeks warm when she remembered that night of the first day of school. That moment when Aleth half asleep had whispered without realizing that she loved her, her, Marinette !

Aleth Rivière was in love with Ladybug and Marinette, the brunette's heart was getting excited as soon as she thought of the teenager. 

Unfortunately she couldn't say anything, she couldn't do anything, Aleth had been clear with Ladybug, she didn't want a love relationship as long as her troubles weren't solved and Marinette had silently thanked herself for never confessing her feelings, she knew now that they were not one-way and she would wait as long as it would take for Aleth to finally feel ready, she could try to get the student to confess what were the problems she wanted to solve, she would help her, when Papillon will be defeated she will start by telling her that Acacie was alive in Bretagne and lived with their aunt, she did not have to hide this information for a long time, before July he would be defeated and too bad if they did not catch the masked girl, she could not do anything without the power of the akumas anyway. 

Ladybug looked around her and after making sure no one had their eyes on her, jumped on her balcony and un-transformed as she entered her room, she stretched out and offered a cookie to Tikki before going for the notebook on her desk, she wanted to get a mention at her BAC and it wasn't Papillon that was going to stop her ! 

Luckily for them, Alya and Nino were not full-time heroes, the poor teenagers were already struggling to find time to study a little and were just as late as Marinette who often wondered how she managed to be so little behind and not last in her class in total academic failure. 

She chuckled as she thought back to the time when Noctagg had complained that Papillon was not as delicate as Voldemort who waited sagely until the end of the school year to attack. 

Marinette stopped to think, what could she offer for Christmas to her partner, now that she knew each other well even when she was Marinette, it would not be strange for the heroine to receive a creation from the young stylist, why not a hooded sweater with the effigy of the cat, would it be strange for Noctagg to receive a Noctagg sweater ? She could make her a Ladybug sweater, but then it would be embarrassing when Noctagg realizes that Marinette has made her a Ladybug sweater even though she is Ladybug. 

No, it was decided, she would make her a Noctagg sweater, for her civilian form and why not make a Ladybug sweater for herself as a complement ? Yes, it seemed to be a good plan ! 

Marinette started to sketch the plans of the two sweaters forgetting without regret, at least for the moment, her homework which was still waiting for her, she had already finished Aleth's present and was going to give it to her before the beginning of the holidays, this time Aleth could unfortunately not come for Christmas, her parents had insisted that she be present at their house. Marinette had been disappointed just like her own parents, they had hoped to receive the teenager again for the winter holidays, for Tom and Sabine, she was part of the family. A news that filled Marinette with joy, well at least Aleth would still be there for the Chinese New Year and some distant members of Marinette's family would still be there at that time, she was looking forward to introducing her to her whole family.

It wasn't until her parents called her for dinner that she remembered that she was supposed to do her homework, and after a quick bite to eat she went back up to her room to finish it quickly, spending a certain part of the night on it anyway. Noctagg would be disappointed by her behaviour no doubt, she hoped that Ladybug would be in form for the battle against Papillon, not that she only slept a few hours a night, as she was preparing a Christmas present for her.

Marinette didn't even know if Noctagg was celebrating Christmas, she hadn't even mentioned it the last time, the brunette didn't like the idea that her precious partner could be alone at home without anyone to give and receive gifts, Ladybug had certainly given her a box of macaroons the year before and Noctagg had been delighted, but that remained a few days after Christmas Eve. 

Marinette knew that Adrien had spent a sad and lonely Christmas, he had talked to her about it, she didn't know what it felt like, but she didn't want Noctagg or Aleth to experience the same thing, nor anyone else. Well, if her parents had asked her to stay at home, it at least meant that Aleth wasn't going to be alone during the holidays, didn't it ? 

Marinette yawned, it was time to go to bed, she raised her hand to turn off the lamp on her desk. 

* * *

The brunette's room lit up when she opened the light, she still had a smile on her face, it was late, or early, she didn't know well, a large part of her family had been able to come this time, she had been able to see cousins she hadn't seen since childhood, She had had a great time and had almost no thought of the attack on the Agreste manor that would arrive in a few days now, the heroes had prepared their plans well, for once Marinette was confident of their success. 

She put her Santa Claus hat on her desk and stretched out, she had brought back a piece of cake and several little owls to Tiki who swallowed them with pleasure, she climbed the stairs of her mezzanine and opened the opening of her balcony, she needed a big breath of fresh air after having stayed so long in the so unabashedly full rooms of her house, what was her surprise when she saw Noctagg sitting on the fence looking out into nothingness. 

— Noctagg ? The heroine jumped in fear and almost fell off the balcony before she managed to catch up with the metal, she got up and put her foot down, looking horribly embarrassed.

— H-hello ?

— What are you doing here ? Asked Marinette with a raised eyebrow.

— Uh, just admiring the view ?

— Why at my house ?

— I haven't really been here long, apologized Noctagg, to tell you the truth I just got here, I was just taking a little break, I was on my way home.

Marinette approached her and took her hands while looking her in the eyes.

— You don't have to go home now, she reassured.

— Can I, can I stay for a while ?

— Yes, you can.

— Thank you Marinette, she smiled softly at her. 

Marinette left to sit on her deckchair while the heroine sat on the floor, back against the seat. 

Marinette looked at her partner, she seemed melancholy.

— Why are you really here ? Noctagg sighed closing her eyes.

— I went to Chloe's first, she said softlty, but she seemed to be having a good time with her father so I left her alone, I thought it wouldn't hurt me to come and see you, but I saw your whole family through the windows, so I sat on your balcony, I was planning to leave again.

— Why did you want to see us ?

— You're my friends.

— Why today ? Noctagg looked up at Marinette for a moment.

— I-I was lonely, she confessed, there was no one else at home but me, I was hoping, to have some company, that's silly, isn't it ?

— No, Marinette turned completely to heroine, no that's not stupid Noctagg.

— I'm sorry I bothered you today...

— You never bother me, I'm happy to see you. Oh, just wait here, okay ?

— I won't move

Marinette smiled at her and went back to her room, she explained to Tikki what was going on and returned to the first floor to get more food and two hot chocolates discreetly, she came back up to her room with her tray and grabbed the white gift wrap on her desk. 

Noctagg waited quietly, still sitting on the floor, she looked at Marinette with surprise and a smile split her face when the brunette motioned for her to come near the drum where she had deposited her loot, hiding the gift behind her. 

— Did you take all this for me ? she said in a child's voice.

— Not just for you ! I'll take some too, teased Marinette.

— Thank you very much ! 

Noctagg's eyes shone with joy and the brunette knew she had definitely made the right choice in bringing some food, she lit the garland to light up the balcony a little more, Noctagg took a seat on one of the sweet and Marinette sat down in front of her, the gift between her feet, she spent a second little Christmas dinner with her partner, laughing at her jokes and making her laugh with her stories. She was reassured to see her partner regain her composure and Marinette was delighted to have been the one to bring her smile back. She couldn't believe that Noctagg had almost spent that evening all alone ! 

Marinette yawned while the heroine finished her cup of chocolate not so hot now while looking at her. 

— I think it's time for me to go home, you look tired ma Dame.

— You'll never stop calling me that, sighed Marinette amused.

— You prefer majestée ? Teased Noctagg with a playful smile.

— No thanks

— Countess Dupain-Cheng ?

— Oh stop ! Noctagg giggled.

— Seriously, it's time for you to go to sleep, I'm going home, thank you very much for today, I really enjoyed the evening, admitted Noctagg scratching her neck.

— I also enjoyed your company very much, but don't go away now, I have something for you.

— Something for me ?

Marinette took the gift from under the table and handed it with a smile to her partner whose mouth opened in surprise.

— Y-you, this is, for me ?

— Yes, I hope you like it ! 

Noctagg looked at the present, then at Marinette, then at the present and took it carefully, she unwrappedit slowly, not tearing a single piece, giving way to an expression of total amazement when she saw the hooded sweater she was holding in her hands, she raised her face towards Marinette who could see all the disbelief and happiness her partner felt in her yellow eyes. 

— Oh, oh my God, Mari, it's-it's beautiful, she said emotionally, Are you sure it's for me ?

— Yes I'm sure, smiled Marinette, I embroidered your name on the neckline.

Noctagg immediately looked inside the sweater to see her name in green thread at the bottom of the hood.

— Wow, she whispered, it's, it's, it's so beautiful...

— You like it ?

— I think I'm in love with it, you think I can marry a sweater ? Marinette let a laugh escape her.

— I have no idea, but I'm glad you like it.

— It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, you are so talented, Marinette blushed at the compliment, I will cherish it forever, I have to show it to Ladybug ! And to Maya, he's going to be so jealous and also to Franklin and Swiper !

Marinette smiled even more as she saw her partner so eager to show the hoodie she had created for her to those close to her.

— I have to try it on, murmured Noctagg, Mari, I have to try it on !

— Uh, I'm not sure it's going to go well with your costume, said Marinette, looking at her partner's shoulder pads as she began to put on the sweater.

— You have a mask in your room ? 

Marinette understood what she was getting at, Noctagg was ready to un-transform to see how the sweater fit her and Marinette did have a mask in her room that could hide her partner's face. 

— That's pretty dangerous, you shouldn't do that.

— I trust you ! And then you can see how it fits me !

Marinette had to admit that the suit under the hoodie only gave her a vague idea.

— All right......

Noctagg let a little cry of joy and followed Marinette into her room, she quickly observed the room and jumped from the mezzanine without bothering to go down the stairs, Marinette gave her the mask and hid her eyes turning her back to the heroine. 

— You can transform back, I don't see, she said.

She saw the green light invade the room despite her closed eyes.

— I have the mask on !

Marinette turned around hesitantly and met the girl for the first time without her costume, the mask hid her whole face and she had put on the hood, Marinette had imagined her partner's measurements very well, the sweater fit her like a glove. She noticed that Noctagg was barefoot with black cotton shorts revealing muscular legs, Marinette felt her cheeks warm. 

— How do I look ? Is it pretty ? Asked excitedly Noctagg.

— You're very pretty, breathed Marinette before blushing furiously, it suits you very well ! Like a glove ! She exclaimed loudly.

— Is it true that it suits me well ? I love it ! Noctagg looked in the mirror and turned to try and see everything. You are so incredible Marinette !

— Yes it suits you, said a mocking voice.

— You can say I'm super hot, replied Noctagg turning to a black Kwami.

— You shouldn't exaggerate either.

— Um, hello ? The heroine and her Kwami turned to Marinette.

— Oh ! Excuse me, this is Plagg, he's my kwami, he loves camembert.

— You could have described me in another way !

— Liking camembert is your main character trait, scoffed Noctagg, who seemed to force on her voice to change it slightly.

— I must have some downstairs, said Marinette. 

And before a word could be said, she had already left to take some, she quickly went back up with a small tray and offered it to her partner and her kwami, Noctagg took one and left the other three pieces to Plagg, she turned to eat it without being seen. 

— Do you also like camembert ? Marinette asked after Noctagg turned towards her, the mask was put back in its place.

— Not as much as him, but I never say no when I'm offered a piece.

— Delicious, said Plagg after finishing his portion, if you want a lover it's a very good choice,he affirmed as he reached out his arms to Marinette.

— PLAGG! exclaimed Noctagg as the brunette tried to soothe the redness in her cheeks.

— I'm just trying to-

— Plagg transform-me, cut the heroine, determined not to let her kwami say another word.

She had once again turned on Marinette and quickly removed the mask so that it wouldn't get caught up in the transformation, the hoodie disappeared during the transformation. 

— Oh no, the heroine said sadly to herself when she noticed it too, I wanted to go home with it.

— When you go home at least it will be with you, said Marinette with a smile.

— Yes, thank you very much Marinette, I don't even have a present for you, I'm sorry !

— Oh don't apologize, you've been saving Paris for over a year and you saved me.

— You pretty much saved yourself ma Dame.

—I couldn't have done it without you, she yawned putting a hand in front of her mouth.

—Thank you Marinette, I had a wonderful Christmas thanks to you, smiled the heroine.

—Be careful on your way home.

—I'm a superhero Mari, I'll always be careful ! 

She winked at her and went out the room Marinette smiled, she had really had a great Christmas. 


	17. CHAPTER 16 : A BEAUTIFUL DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> We are almost at the end, I hope you will enjoy the chapter !  
> Again sorry for the fault, english is not my first language and I try my best to make it with the less errors possible !

Marinette still couldn't believe that she had been so close to knowing Noctagg's civilian identity, just a mask and a hood, it was the only thing that had prevented her from seeing the girl behind that cat mask, she had felt that now that the magic of the miraculous wasn't working on her partner's voice as it had on hers, Noctagg had had to force it to try to change it a little, but Marinette could guess that her voice was soft. 

She remained slightly annoyed that Noctagg had transformed like that in front of a civilian without really knowing her, but she hadn't been that reckless after all, so it passed and Marinette was pretty sure that her partner would apologize to Ladybug as soon as she saw her and in any case, in a few days the two heroines would finally be able to reveal their secret identities to each other !   
Marinette would be lying if she said she hadn't been looking forward for this moment, even if she hadn't really tried to get to know her, a game had nevertheless set up between the two heroines, instead of knowing who was behind the mask, they were having fun to find out who was certainly not behind it, Noctagg was the one who had started it, Marinette had noticed that she was answering journalists with information that didn't seem to be true, Her partner had smiled as she explained that she was just throwing out false leads here and there for those who were trying to find out who she was, and Ladybug quickly followed her example, spending much of their discussions guessing what was a lie and what was the truth in their answers to journalists' questions. 

Noctagg had played better on the point of the false leads than Marinette, everyone thought she was between twenty and twenty-five years old while the age range guessed for Ladybug was dangerously close to Marinette's age, between seventeen and nineteen, this information had moreover surprised Noctagg who had imagined that Ladybug would be the one who would be seen as the older, being the more mature of the two.According to Alya it was because of the hood of his costume, apparently it was more of a teenager's accessory, Aleth had noticed that Noctagg's costume seemed to come from a video game and that she was surprised not to see more people pointing at this, Nino had replied that a large part of this community was adult and that it was on the contrary one more reason to think that Noctagg was adult. 

According to Nino, Noctagg was in her early twenties, working in an office and secretly a geek while Ladybug was just finishing high school and training for a career in boxing.   
The last point came from one of the many misinformation given to journalists, Ladybug had said that fighting with akumas didn't scare her due to the boxing classes she had been taking since she was a kid, Noctagg loved the idea and even suggested that she write her a list of clubs where she could get lessons, She had kept the list in her room, Marinette would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate the moments when she was practicing hand-to-hand with her partner, she would be interested in it when she finally defeated Papillon. 

She sighed, Papillon, the attack was three days away... 

The stress was rising in her more and more, she wanted to see Aleth before the attack but the teenager seemed again to be blocked at home by her parents, Sabine and Tom were very upset by the behavior of Daniel and Thomas and Marinette had not yet told them about the problem Acacie, she could easily imagine her mother leaving immediately to pay a little visit to Aleth's parents to attack them with an overcooked baguette if she ever learned. 

The two adults were definitely not in the heart of the Dupain-Cheng family and were also banned from the bakery, even though they had never been there. 

Marinette could not concentrate on her homework, how could she even concentrate on her homework ? 

She was seventeen years old, was in her last year of high school, with the BAC* at the end of the year, she also had to manage her life as a designer-in-training and spent a lot of time on her creations, moreover the girl she was in love with had a great chance to love her as well, but they couldn't go out together because she had family problems, she knew that the twin sister of her crush who was supposed to be dead was alive and well and had a tiny chance to be one of the heroines of Paris while the first person concerned had no idea, that same person was accused, totally unjustly Marinette was sure, despite all the evidence against her, that she was the ally of a terrorist, a terrorist who had super powers thanks to a kind of demigod, Marinette also had super powers thanks to her friend demigod of creation and was the favorite heroine of Paris without anyone knowing it and on top of that she was about to attack this famous terrorist who was the father of one of her friends, friend who was going to fight to defeat their father, because they were also a superheroe, the worst being that she had hardly slept more than six hours in a day in a whole year. 

It just wasn't possible to think seriously about how to solve an equation. Why on earth the high school was forcing her to do homework, it was no surprise that half of the victims were students, we killed them under the work ! 

Sometimes Marinette would think of Aleth's friends who didn't give a damn about classes and came to class more to make an appearance than anything else, doing the bare minimum to make sure they had the diploma in their pocket, Marinette was almost jealous of their unconsciousness. 

Talking about the teenager's friends, Marinette would like to meet them one day, maybe for the next holidays, or a weekend when Aleth will be there again, she could see with her parents to go to Bretagne, let Aleth see her friends again who hadn't forgotten about her and try to find Catherine and Acacie.   
It seemed to be a good plan, especially when it promised a holiday with Aleth, Marinette kept thinking about that "I love you" she had pronounced in her almost sleep, was it really an "I love you, I love you"* ? 

Was Marinette really the second person Aleth had feelings for, could she really be so lucky ?   
Marinette got up from her bed, she really wanted to see Aleth, now she hadn't sent her a message for almost a whole day, which was very rare and she missed her very much. 

— Tikki, transform me ! 

In a few yo-yo throws, Ladybug was now on the balcony of the girl, she took a quick look, there didn't seem to be any trace of Mrs. and Mr. Rivière. 

She knocked gently on the door leading to Aleth's room, she noticed a piece of curtain rising slightly and met gray, squinted eyes, which widened in stupor at the sight of the red heroine. 

The curtain opened wide and the door slid to the side just as abruptly letting Aleht appear, all smiles, still in pyjamas, the black and ample sleeveless t-shirt let her arms which were definitely not frail appear in all their beauty, Ladybug refrained from groaning that the bottom was a jogging suit, not that she wanted to know if her legs were equally muscular, no, not at all. 

— Ladybug ! exclaimed Aleth interrupting the brunette in her daydream, what are you doing here ? Is something wrong ?

— No, there isn't, reassured the heroine, seeing that Aleth looked next to her as if she expected to see something unusual from the view that her balcony gave her.

— Oh ? Then why are you here ?

— I just wanted to see you, Aleth was blushing heavily making Marinette smile in a very silly way, she had never made Aleth blush so much.

— O-oh, c-cool, cool, cool, y-you want to come in ? She sputtered, putting her hands on her cheeks as if to cool them down.

— If you don't mind. 

Aleth moved out of the hallway to let the heroine in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her desk chair letting Ladybug sit on her bed that she had pointed out to her, the duvet was in a ball at the end of the bed and considering the teenage girl's hair slightly messed up, she must have woken up from a nap shortly before Ladybug came, Aleth grabbed an hair tie and began to tie her hair in a ponytail, she had not cut her hair since the First and the long hair definitely suited her very well, thought Ladybug feeling her cheeks warm while she was watching are, friend, finish tying them. 

— Uh, started Aleth, how are you ?

— Very well and how are you ?

— I'm fine, everything's fine, I'm very fine, it wasn't Aleth's habit to lose her composure with words like that.

— I hope I'm not disturbing you.

— What ? No, you never bother me ! I'm so glad to see you ! Reassured Aleth almost jumping out of her chair.

— I told myself that it's been a long time since we hadn't seen each other, Ladybug explained with an embarrassed smile, she had to admit that she hadn't really thought about it when she left to visit Aleth.

— Y-yes, it's been a long time, she replied, twisting a lock of her hair, everything's fine for you ?

— Yes, Papillon does not go very hard with the akumas, replied Ladybug with a smile, Noctagg and I manage to beat them easily.

— Great, I don't like the idea that you're in danger.

— Ah ? Aleth seemed to realize the words she had just said and looked away looking very embarrassed.

— Uh, um, I mean, you're, you're my f-friend, is it normal to worry about you ? 

An embarrassed Aleth was a very, very cute Aleth and Marinette could feel Noctagg's influence taking control of her, she was so eager to tease her, maybe even flirt with her a little bit, to see if she could make her blush a little more. 

Noctagg was a very bad influence on her. 

She had a hard time to not tease her more. 

— That's nice, she says softly, there aren't many people who worry about us.

— Us ?

— The heroes.

— A-ah, yes, the heroes, yes, nodded Aleth still not daring to look up at Ladybug. 

Ladybug continued to talk with her friend for a little longer, she had the impression that it had been an eternity since she hadn't spoken to her like that, the laughter of the teenager made her stress disappear, talking to her did her so much good, she wanted to get close to her, take her in her arms, feel her against her, her gaze fell once again on the gray eyes of her, friend. 

How could Adrien even think that this angel could be involved with Papillon ? 

She was the sweetest and kindest person Marinette knew, she even worried about Ladybug, it was not something a bad person would do. 

The only valid reason why Aleth Rivière would want to join Papillon was the fact that she wanted to see her twin again, but to get to the point of joining a person she thought was pitiful, she would have to be consumed by rage and blinded by the desire for revenge, which she was not. 

Ladybug turned her head to look at the picture of the two sisters on her, friend's bookcase and frowned, seeing no sign of it. 

Aleth wasn't the type to move the objects in her bedroom, everything was always in the same place, Marinette had learned to see this particular point in Aleth, she hated it when everything wasn't where she had put it, she could very easily lose her temper during group revisions if someone touched the location of the objects in her desk, even if only a pencil had been moved she would look at the person who did it like she wanted to murder them. 

And if Marinette's memories were good, nothing had changed since her first visit to the young woman's room, except for some piece of poster ripped back together and now the photo, she couldn't see it anywhere, Aleth would never have taken it out of herself. 

She couldn't say anything, she couldn't ask for anything, Ladybug wasn't supposed to be aware of the existence of any sister of the young girl.

— By the way, started Aleth disconnecting Ladybug from her thoughts, do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

— Uh, yes ? Ladybug swallowed, why was she talking about her now ?

— Great ! Y-you could give her a message for me ?

— Oh, yeah, sure, if Aleth knew she was already talking to said Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

— I probably won't be able to contact her until after school, my parents took away my phone, so she doesn't have to worry.

— I'm sorry, your parents have what now ?

— They saw that I still had contacts with acquaintances from my childhood city, they didn't appreciate it, so no more phone for the moment nor the right to go out, sighed Aleth.

— What ? Ladybug exclaimed suddenly getting up.

— I'm pretty sure Mari will react the same way, chuckled Aleth.

— I can't believe they did this !

— Honestly I'm not even surprised anymore, said Aleth, shrugging.

— But it's not normal !

— I know, don't worry, you can't really say they're very good people...

— I'm sorry...

— Don't be, it's not your fault and it'll all be over soon anyway.

— What do you mean ?

— Don't worry, reassured Aleth, I'm fine, but I think they'll be back soon now, I don't want to throw you out but...

— But you'd better not let them see me in your room. Aleth smiled.

— Yes, that's it.

— I understand, don't worry.

— Shall I walk you to the door ? Joked Aleth, opening the door to the balcony.

— It's so nice of you, answered Ladybug with a smile.

— Oh please, it wasn't very far.

— It still took you what, five steps ?

— Almost six, exhausting.

— I can imagine, well, this is where I leave you, announced Ladybug being on the balcony.

— I would never get used to the idea of receiving visitors through my balcony door, said Aleth with a small smile.

— I refuse to go up eight flights of stairs, Ladybug replied in a mocking voice.

— It's not so bad, I do it all the time, Aleth said proudly, Marinete snorted.

— Goodbye Aleth, it was a pleasure to have spent time with you !

— Bye and, don't forget about Marinette !

— Don't worry, I won't forget, smiled Ladybug.

— And tell her, sorry too.

— You don't really need to apologize, it's not your fault.

— Please ? Aleth looked quddenly really serious.

— Okay I'll tell her, take care of yourself Aleth ! 

She waved to the teenager and jumped off the building to go to the bakery, she'd better concentrate a little on her math before she joins Noctagg for a little meeting about the plan against Papillon. 

She had been happy to have been able to talk to Aleth and maybe she would even go and pay her a small visit after defeating Papillon. 

Ladybug returned to her room and freed herself from the transformation, she apologized to Tikki for not having warned her when she had initiated the transformation, she had really not thought while doing it, Tikki forgave her when she offered her cookies just out of the oven. 

Marinette finally decided to get back to her homework. 

* * *

Her phone rang just as she finally closed her math notebook, she had finished all her exercises and it was time to join her partner, she closed the alarm in one hand stroke on her phone and stretched out on her chair to chase away her shoulder and back pain, grabbing a croissant and starting to eat it, Marinette looked at the notes of their plans one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything, as she didn't have a pocket in her suit so of course she couldn't bring them with her. 

No, Marinette was not at all jealous of the super-sized pockets in the costume of Noctagg. 

Why would she be jealous of pockets big enough to put a whole sandwich in and besides, why the hell was the heroine walking around with a fucking sandwich in her pockets ? 

Marinette shrugged, it was Noctagg she was talking about, you shouldn't expect much logic from her, she just hoped she had a little something for her this time too, Noctagg regularly had candy or chocolate for her. 

— Tikki are you ready ? 

— Yes, Marinette, we can go and join Noctagg, the kwami said cheerfully.

— Perfect, Tikki, transform me ! 

In a reddish glow, Marinette gave way to Ladybug who, without wasting a moment, launched herself over the rooftops of Paris to reach their meeting place. 

Noctagg was already there, singing in english, sitting on the edge of the roof, she tried to translate the lyrics in her head and grinned when the chorus started. 

— I don't know Nagg, it sounds pretty gay, she said in a mocking voice that startled her.

— Darling ! she exclaimed with a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she suddenly got up, Y-you ! You scared me !

— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, so you _"kissed a girl"*_ ? Noctagg put her hand against Ladybug's face.

— Shh, don't talk. She ordered as Ladybug smiled behind her hand.

— Were her lips _"sweet"_ ? Ladybug went on, still very proud of her.

— You know it ?

— Yes, a friend often listens to this, Ladybug explained.

— She has good taste, informed Noctagg finally removing her hand from Ladybug's face with a smile.

— She is also very lesbian, she continued.

— Ah ? Is your very lesbian friend very lesbian for you ? asked Noctagg without stopping her sly smile.

— Maybe, replied Ladybug sitting down, I thought you'd be more jealous than that.

— Please, am I the type to be jealous ?

— Yeah totally, Noctagg flicked on her nose.

— No, I'm the type who steals other people's girlfriends, she stuck her tongue out, if your very lesbian friend catches you I'll just steal you from her !

— Bravo Nagg, what a good example for the children !

— What do you want, I see something I like, I'll just take it. 

Ladybug chuckled.

— What if I don't agree ? she clammed with a smile.

— Then you're missing out, I'd be a very good girlfriend !

— You'd give up straight away ?

— Ladybug, I'm a lesbian, not a psychopath, a no is a no, I respect the wishes of the ladies, Noctagg replied more seriously, keeping the tone of humor in her voice.

— What a gentlewoman Mrs. Noctagg !

— Please, call me Miss, the heroine kissed Ladybug's hand chivalrously, making her laugh again.

— I wonder what _''Brad''_ or '' _Larry_ '' would say, Ladybug continued.

— Please, he'd tell me to say " _Hi_ ".

— That's right, he'd say he's happy I'm with my '' _girl friend_ ''. It was Noctagg's turn to giggle.

— So you know the lyrics.

— Maybe she'll stick her tongue out, maybe not.

— It wasn't a question, Noctagg replied with a smile.

— And so, madam "I'd make a very good girlfriend," what would you do if you were one ?

— First, my ladybird, I'd tell you my secret identity.

— I never said I'd be the one of your example, said Ladybug with a smile.

— Oh I know, you keep raking me over the coals, I've started a collection, but let me continue my example, I'm pretty possessive so I'd start by showing everyone my wonderful girlfriend.

— And how would you do that ?

— If Papillon wasn't there, I would break into a place where she often goes as Noctagg and kiss her passionately !

— I'm sure she'd love her colleagues to think she's dating the heroine of Paris as well as a normal civilian because they don't know who you are behind the mask, teased Ladybug.

— I'm not scary as a civilian, explained Noctagg, there would always be crazy people who would dare to try to get close to her, but if she's dating a superhero, who would want to mess with her ?

— But what if someone try to get you so they attack her ?

— I would just take your miraculous and give it to her, joked Noctagg.

— God you are an idiot, laughed Ladybug, but anyway, the worst thing is that you're not really wrong

— Of course I'm right, I want to protect the woman I love, I'm not going to scare the ordinary people with my civilian form !

— The ordinary people ! Nagg ! She gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder, you're definitely spending too much time with Chloé Bourgeois.

— Jealous ?

— That you're spending time with Chloé ?

— That I spend time with someone other than you, Noctagg answered with a big sly smile.

— How are your ankles* ?

— It's become difficult to get through the doors, I must confess, said Noctagg with a very serious face.

— You can be a real idiot sometime, smiled Ladybug.

— I know you like it darling~

— Um, maybe... 

The discussion quickly turned about the attack, Ladybug knew that Noctagg already knew the plan by heart and she knew her partner's opinion on this, the heroine was not naive and knew perfectly well that plans never work as they should and that there was a great chance that they would have to improvise at some point, but she also knew that Ladybug reassured herself by talking about the plan and Marinette thanked Noctagg for agreeing to meet with her every night to talk about it without showing an ounce of boredom, trying her best to reassure her and calm her anxiety, which she did rather well. 

Night had already fallen when they got up to go home. 

— Darling, don't forget to get a good night's sleep every night and eat right, okay ?

— Yes don't worry Nagg, I don't miss my meals, Ladybug reassured amused to see her partner finish each of their discussions the same way each time.

— And drink ?

— And to drink, I always have a bottle of water with me and I drink one a day minimum.

— Well, you shouldn't let stress eat your health, we need you at the maximum of your strength !

— And the same goes for you, still having nightmares ? 

Since Timorós, the heroine regularly had nightmares, she almost never talked about them, but she had already told Ladybug that they ate a lot of her nights.

— They're only there at night so I sleep most of the day, explained Noctagg.

— It would still be better if you slept at night.

— Tell that to my dreams, I'd also like to be able to get through one night without seeing you all disappearing...

— All ? Has it changed ? Ladybug remembered that Noctagg had told her that it started with her, Chloé and Marinette added later.

— Yeah, now there's Franklin, Swiper, and Barry, Noctagg said, scratching her neck.

— Do you think they'll stop when Papillon's gone ?

— I hope so. I'm sick and tired of dying of fear of losing you to that little bastard.

— Hey, Nagg, you won't lose anyone, you know that right ? We're heroes, heroes don't die, assured Ladybug in a gentle voice.

— You won't disappear, right ? Whispered Noctagg as she got closer to the heroine.

— No, I'll stay here, with you.

— Promise ? She lifted a little finger, Ladybug smiled at the childish act.

— Promise, she squeezed her little finger with hers.

— If you die, I swear I'll come and snatch you from heaven and kill you myself. Ladybug chuckled.

— No one will die Nagg, Ladybug reassured, placing his hands on her partner's.

— Then you should get used to the idea that now you're stuck with me forever.

— I got used to the idea as soon as I bumped into you last September, smiled Ladybug.

— You're the best partner and friend you can have, said Noctagg.

— You too, come on, I really have to go, see you tomorrow at the same time, same place ?

— Of course my ladybird, bye bye.

— Bye Nagg ! 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and turned her head to see that Noctagg had also gone in another direction with her stick, she quickly went back to her house, checked that no one could see and went into her room, un-transforming, she looked at her calendar. 

Only two days left. 

She really wanted to go to sleep, but the evening meal was waiting for her, she gave a cookie to her kwami and stretched down the stairs of her room. She had had a very good day and finally felt the weight on her shoulders go away slightly, she hadn't felt so relaxed for a while. 

* * *

Marinette was tense with all her being, an earthquake, it was definitely not normal, she looked out the window, passers-by were looking around to see if the new Akuma was far away or close to them. 

Marinette grunted, of course Papillon had to put on an Akuma the day before the attack, he couldn't wait a little longer, preferably after the New Year.

She climbed up to her room grumbling, she hoped that this one would be easy to defeat. 

She looked at her desk, the miraculous of the turtle, the bee and the fox were lying there, Master Fu had agreed that Marinette would keep them a few weeks before the attack so that she could train more regularly with her team, she always kept one of the miraculous in her yo-yo so that she could give it more quickly to its bearer. 

She transformed and took the turtle's one, her yo-yo vibrated, someone called it. 

Noctagg.

— Hello Nagg, are you there ?

— Go get the whole team. Make it quick. 

The call was cut off, Ladybug felt an icy shiver running down her spine, she opened the discord group and asked the three heroes to join her as soon as possible, her partner's call had not reassured her at all and she had given up any hope that the Akuma was weak. 

She left her room in a hurry, the three miraculous ones in her hands. Alya was the first on her way, she quickly explained that she didn't know what was going on any more than she did. 

As she had just landed on a roof near the collapsed Eiffel Tower, she saw Nino, she left Rena Rouge and joined him in a hurry giving him his miraculous and went up with him to join the heroine of the illusion, she called Noctagg. 

— I'm near the Tower, approach discreetly. Maya can't come, she just said it on the group. 

Noctagg guided them to her position and finally Ladybug saw her partner, hidden behind a building.

Stressed was a rather light word to describe her condition, she didn't seem to be holding still and walked in a circle like a caged lion, grunting. 

— Nagg we're here, the heroine's face lightened slightly when she saw Ladybug and she stopped walking.

— Do you know why Abeelle can't come ? Asked Red Rena.

— The Princess is locked in her room, Noctagg explained without taking her eyes off Ladybug's looking for something to calm down.

— Locked ? Nino asked.

— I can't reveal, but I think you're beginning to understand, aren't you ? She was talking to Ladybug.

— Noctagg, do you, is that-

— Yes, fucking yes, we should have known, I knew it wasn't going to be easy ! Noctagg punched the wall behind her to release her tension, her fist created a big crack on impact. Shit, shit, cursed the heroine who hadn't managed to calm down.

— W-what's going on ? 

Nino didn't seem reassured by the way Noctagg was acting, which in itself was quite understandable.

— Listen to me, she spat, you'd better fucking do your best today, no fucking mistake, understood ! She had approached the two heroes who had retreated in fear.

— Y-yes, squeaked Alya.

— U-understood. 

Ladybug got closer to her partner, she was completely panicked, she had started to understand why, but her partner was always calm, always. 

She might be slightly stressed, but she didn't lose her temper, not like that. 

— Nagg, I'm here, it's all right, look me in the eyes, her shaking didn't reassure her, are you having a panic attack ?

— No ! exclaimed the heroine loudly, yes, she whispered, maybe.

— Breathe, look at me, breathe in, Ladybug observed Noctagg who had clung to her take a deep breath, now breathe out, Noctagg blew slowly, it's good now start again. 

She watched her partner anxiously restart the exercise, watching the shaking calm down more and more until it stopped completely. Noctagg still hadn't let go of her arms, she was clutching tightly, but Ladybug didn't mind, she had her eyes closed, focusing on calming herself down. 

She raised her head and opened her eyes. 

— I'm fine, she said in a slightly less shaky voice.

— Can you explain ? she said in a soft voice.

— We're all in deep shit my ladybird, we're so doomed, her voice had broken. 

Ladybug saw Rena Red and Carapace turn white, the fact that Noctagg was, very, very good at guessing the strength of an akuma was no secret, if she had had a panic attack because of the power of one of them, there was something to be terrified of.

— Where is the akumatized guy ?

— Behind that building.

— Can we observe them without being seen ?

— Yes, that's why I chose this place.

— All right, let's take a look, shall we ?

— I swear to the three of you, Noctagg began in a voice just as icy as earlier, if any of you lose their lives, I'll kill you. 

With these words she turned around and silently approached the building, waving to the group to follow her, they didn't know what the Akuma would look like yet, but for now Noctagg was the most terrifying thing they had ever seen.

Ladybug leaned over to her partner to observe the person who had just destroyed the Eiffel Tower. 

Her throat dried up, a girl, at least she thought it was a girl, white skin, purple fire hair, what seemed to be armor, black. 

She looked like a demon. 

And the demon turned her face towards them, what must have been her mouth stretched into a machiavelous smile. 

— I was waiting for you, said a voice that Ladybug had heard before, I changed my power, but I was waiting for our new meeting, especially against you Noctagg ! You had me fooled last time, didn't you ? She raised her hand and exploded the building revealing the team of heroes to whom she walked with confidence. I hope you missed me, I was so looking forward to seeing you again and getting my hands on your miraculous. She stopped a few steps away from them, enchanted, I'm Rage and I just want to know, do you value your life ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAC : high scool diploma  
> Papillon : Hawkmoth  
> I love you, I love you : In the original version, aka the french one, Aleth said « je t'aime », and je t'aime can both said, I love you and I like you, that's why Marinette is still not sure about Aleth feelings toward her   
> the song Noctagg sang : It's « I kissed a girl » by Jill Sobule, it was in english in the original version that why I put tje lyric in italic  
> Ankle : in french we have the expression « Ça va les chevilles?". It comes from the expression "Avoir les chevilles qui enflent" (Having swollen ankles) which means someone thinks too highly of him/hersel, Noctagg joke about the fact her ankles swollen so much she can't enter a room with ease because of the reduced space of the doors, I think the english equivalent would be "Get over yourself" or "Get off your high horse".


	18. CHAPTER 17 : RAGE AND DESPAIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Today chapter is an important chapter, well, now every chapter will be important aha  
> I think about creating a bonus chapter explaining how Noctagg got her miraculous but I am not sure if like, someone want to know  
> If you are interested please let me know !  
>  Enjoy , the chapter
> 
> sorry not sorry

Ladybug couldn't move, she suddenly understood her partner's reaction, Rage was still looking at them with that same icy smile, she wanted to talk, to move, to go into action, but she had the impression that her body wouldn't respond, she felt like she couldn't stomach what she had just heard, what she had just seen. 

The whole situation seemed too nightmarish, maybe it was a nightmare, maybe she was going to wake up. 

She thought she had more time, she thought the masked girl wouldn't come back for several more months, why was she there now, why did she seem even more powerful than the last time ? Had Papillon learned about their attack ? Adrien was locked up in their room, they had not done anything that could displease their father, Marinette knew it, which meant that they had been locked up there for no reason at all. 

Was Adrien being held because Rage was there, because Gabriel knew perfectly well the danger that Rage represented, because Nathalie was very likely to know that Abeelle was in fact Adrien ? 

— Spread out ! Shouted Noctagg suddenly.

The heroine had just pulled Ladybug out of her state of shock, at the sound of her partner's voice she threw her yo-yo to get as far away as possible from their enemy, Rena Rouge and Carapace had also moved away, Rena Rouge taking Carapace with her. 

Noctagg had rushed at Rage and slipped under her legs to escape behind her, using her stick to throw herself forward. 

The group was separated, but out of reach from Rage, who had her eyes on Noctagg, her expression darkened for a few seconds before a bright new smile was born. 

— That's so you, she said with amusement, always surprising me like that, but let me tell you, don't think you're going to win this time, I'm going to annihilate all of you.

— In my memories you were thinking the same thing last time, couldn't help but replicate the heroine.

— Yes, but last time I didn't know you yet, I underestimated you I must admit.

— And what's different this time ?

— This time I know you, all four of you, and you, no.

— How can you know us ?

— I've watched every one of your fights, Rage said in a smooth voice, You're all so predictable. Now, I'm willing to spare you, give me your miraculous and I won't do anything to you.

— You won't touch any of our miraculous, said Ladybug in a loud voice.

— Are you so sure of yourself, little ladybug ? It would be a shame to lose your life protecting those little earrings.

Ladybug felt her body shake slightly under the threat.

— You won't kill anyone, growled Noctagg.

— It's simple heroes, continued the akuma, Either you give me your jewels or I'll get them back from your lifeless bodies. 

Ladybug captured her partner's gaze, they were both going to stay, she saw in her partner's eyes that she had made the same decision, the question of their friends remained, she couldn't risk their lives, the fight would be hard without them, but she couldn't force them to take part in such a fight, she couldn't ask them to throw themselves into a battle like that, Alya and Nino were young, admittedly Marinette was younger than them, but it wasn't the same thing, she was Ladybug after all and the two were still new in their role of superheroes.

Noctagg was definitely thinking the same way she did. Her eyes had fallen on the couple. 

— You'll have neither our miraculous nor our lives, Carapace courageously declared.

— We beat you once and we'll beat you again, said Rena Rouge. 

Rage laughed out loud.

— You're so cute ! Believing that you can beat me ? Me ? So much innocence ! 

Ladybug had to think of a plan, quickly, she still didn't know what Rage's powers were, probably something with fire considering her design, but the Eiffel Tower wasn't burnt or melted, just broken, maybe a supernatural force like last time, in this case she also had to count the super speed, she needed an example of her powers to know how to beat her. 

For the moment she had nothing, no data, except the monstrous confidence that emanated from Rage, she thought she was going to win, she was sure of it. 

The group had to get together, form a plan, first, to join Noctagg. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards her partner, Rage turned suddenly towards the heroine and hurled herself onto the yo-yo's rope which she grabbed with both hands, Rage sent Ladybug flying in the opposite direction of her friends, Marinette hadn't had time to understand what had just happened she saw a building approaching her at a dangerous speed she managed to land on it somehow without too much damage and grunted with frustration. 

It looked like the Akuma wasn't going to let them get together that easily. 

— Come on, now, said Rage amused, you didn't think I was going to let you join your little fellows to form a little scheme, who do you think I am, I'm not an idiot.

— You're afraid you'll be beaten if we have a plan, mocked Noctagg.

— Kitten, come on, of course not, but I'd like the fight to be over quickly, you see I have two people to go after you.

— Two people ?

— Yes, it's about time I got revenge on them.

— And you really think you're gonna be able to do that ? We're heroes, heroes don't lose, answered Noctagg with a sly smile.

— So much self-confidence, replied Rage, but we're not in fiction, heroes never win in real life.

— In this case we are the exception to the rule. 

Rage had her full attention on Noctagg and Ladybug finally realized that her partner was giving her time to join Rena Rouge and Carapace.

While the conversation continued between the heroine and the super-villain, Ladybug silently approached her teammates, she had reached them that Rage still hadn't noticed that she had moved. 

Ladybug had wondered why Rage was ignoring her with her Carapace and Rena Rouge, but remembered that Timorós had easily defeated the heroes in April, only Noctagg had taken her by surprise, twice, she probably had no interest in the other Super. 

— You think Noctagg's going to hold her back for a long time, whispered Rena Rouge without taking her eyes off the two people in front of the small group.

— I don't know, Ladybug replied, but we have to take advantage of it, make an illusion of the three of us, in the places where we were earlier, she whispered back.

Rena Rouge shook and moved back with the other two heroes to take shelter inside a building, crouching under a window overlooking the square where Rage was, who hadn't noticed anything unlike Noctagg whose smile had grown larger, Rena Rouge took out her flute and began a discreet melody, the illusion of Ladybug, herself and Carapace appeared in the places where they had stood a few moments before. 

Ladybug hid better, Rage could no longer see them. 

— Well, we've got to find a way to get Noctagg here, said Carapace.

— I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ladybug answered, We've already been lucky to get together.

— Yes, admitted Rena Rouge, if we try to get her to come to us Rage is going to know about the illusions.

— But we're not gonna leave her alone, right ?

— Of course not, reassured Ladybug, Nagg is very good at improvising, we have to create our plan, I'll explain it to her when we do.

— It's true that you have your secret technique of, "We talk without saying a word and we manage to understand each other," smiled Rena Rouge, how do you do that again ?

— I have no idea, Ladybug confessed.

— Anyway, it's very handy, now what can we do ?

— I need to know exactly what her powers are.

— And how do we find that out ? Asked Carapace.

— I don't know, Rage seems very smart, it's not like she's going to tell us if we ask her, said Rena Rouge, thinking.

— By the way Rage, asked Noctagg, turning the heads of the three heroes towards the window. Can I ask what your powers are ?

Obviously she had also understood that they needed that information.

— What an idiot, said Ladybug in a breath.

— Because you thought I was going to answer you, Rage laughed, glancing at the rest of the group to make sure they hadn't moved.

— You already know our powers and if I understood you stalked us for a while to get to know us, I figured it would be fairer if we at least knew what to expect, continued the heroine with a sly smile.

— You're talking about justice to a bad guy ? Snorted Rage.

— Your last akuma was somehow related to justice, wasn't it ?

— I really like you, kitty cat, sneered Rage, all right, I'm telling you.

Carapace gasped with surprise.

— Cool, exclaimed Noctagg, taking a quick glance at the window of the building where the heroes were hiding.

— First, Rage approached a lamp post, I'm strong, she grabbed it, in a loud crackling sound, the metal shattered under her fingers and the lamp post collapsed to the ground, Noctagg seemed to tense abruptly.

— Well shit, whispered Rena Rouge.

— Secondly, Rage jumped into the air, but didn't fall back down, I can float.

— Bloody hell, Noctagg said, backing away slightly.

— Third, I can do that. 

She raised her hand, a stream of purple flames burst out of it, Carapace retreated abruptly, bringing Rena Rouge down with him, Ladybug swallowed with difficulty. 

Noctagg had taken another few steps backwards without noticing. 

Rage put an end to her attack and stared at the black heroine in front of her with a particularly proud look. 

— Impressive, isn't it ? A jet of fire !

— You don't say ? I thought it was water, Noctagg replied without missing a beat.

— You'll laugh less when when you' II be under my feet, replied Rage.

— Oh, I didn't know you belonged in that category, mocked Noctagg with a big smile in spite of her fear, I'm sorry, but I'm faithful to my ladybird.

— Do you feel like playing kitten ?

— Maybe later, but tell me, are you going to roast those two people you're looking for ?

— You seem pretty interested in those two.

— How can I not be interested, this is the first time you don't talk about taking our miraculous, I wonder what they did to you, do they deserve to burn ?

— Of course they deserve to burn, Rage grunted, but don't worry, I won't burn you.

— Thank you, I'm touched by the gesture.

— Maybe I'll even keep you.

— I still haven't changed my mind about being faithful to my ladybird.

— You haven't ? We could have a lot of fun together, kitten. Rage was smiling.

— If I didn't feel like you were trying to break my bones, I'd take that as a pickup line, you know ?

— Come on, kitten, me hitting on you ? Don't get any ideas, I'm better than that.

Ladybug didn't really appreciate the nickname that Rage gave her, nor the way the two of them spoke to each other, even though the atmosphere that emanated from the two girls was anything but friendly or affectionate, they weren't friends either, couldn't she call her by her name like everyone else ? 

Ladybug shook her head, she had to concentrate on a plan, for the moment the illusion of Rena Rouge was working perfectly, Rage didn't even question the total inaction of the rest of the group, she was totally focused on Noctagg, The heroine was very good at making conversation last, doing her best not to irritate her, but doing enough to make her annoyed anyway, Noctagg walked on eggshells and did her best to give her teammates time, which is why Ladybug had to come up with a plan. 

How to beat Rage. 

Maybe she could still use her confidence, but she'd already had her the first time with this technique, there was really little chance that Rage would fall into this trap again, at the moment it seemed like she wasn't taking them seriously, but there was a good chance that her character would change completely when the fight really started. Rage was not to be underestimated, she was overflowing with confidence because she knew her powers. 

Ladybug knew that the chances of winning were slim, but there was always a way. First, they had to find the akumatized object. Where could the akumatized object be... 

There wasn't much room for an object, she didn't wear jewellery or a mask, her only clothes were her armour, but Ladybug strongly doubted that this was it. 

A shiver ran down her spine slowly, she hadn't left the object anywhere else, had she ? She wouldn't have done that ? Could akumas only leave akumatized objects behind ? 

Yes, the answer was of course yes, their headmaster had been Akumatized, the object was his computer at home. 

That's why she was so confident about the outcome of the battle, the Akuma was not on her and there was no clue where it could be, Ladybug didn't know anything about this person, she didn't know where she lived or who she was, the object containing the Akuma could be anywhere. 

— Fuck, she whispered.

— What's going on dude ?

— I think, I think the Akuma isn't on her...

— What ? Alya had managed not to raise her voice too much.

— There's nothing on her outfit to show that she has the akuma on her.

— How can we beat her then ?

— I don't know...

— B-but maybe you just looked at it wrong, maybe it's hidden in the flames ? It's weird that there's this big hole in her belly, right ?

— Y-yes, Rena Rouge is right, maybe the object is in the flames, whispered Carapace.

— I hope so, it could be. Ladybug nodded.

— In any case Noctagg is retaining her for us well, said Carapace.

— Yes, she's very effective, but I think we should put Rage out of action very quickly, I doubt we have a chance in our long fight, said Rena Rouge. 

Ladybug was of the same opinion as the fox heroine, a long fight would lead to certain failure, she had to attack quickly. 

God, she would have wanted Adrien to be there, Abeelle's power would be very useful. 

She could well try to fuse the miraculous with hers, but she had already tried the experiment with multimouse and she couldn't hold out for long, the transformation was taking a lot of energy from her, too much, it would be a suicidal move in a fight against Rage. She needed the power of Carapace and for the moment she simply couldn't do without Rena Rouge's illusions, she would have to do without the bee's miraculous for this fight. 

The minute Ladybug got her hands on Gabriel she would throw her fist in his face. 

Marinette had to admit it, she was afraid. She had no idea how to beat Rage, she was afraid of seeing Rena Rouge and Carapace hurt, she was afraid of losing Noctagg, of not being up to it, of seeing her friends die because of her incompetence, they were all counting on her, but her brain was empty, nothing, she couldn't find anything, no plan was being formed, Noctagg was there, in front of Rage, talking with her to give her time and she couldn't find anything at all ! 

She was so angry with herself, Carapace and Rena Rouge were watching her, their eyes full of hope, they thought she was flooded with ideas, but she could only see the worst scenario. 

Ladybug was there, kneeling under a window, protected, invisible, while her precious Noctagg was facing the enemy, she was feeling so cowardly, she had to find a plan, something, they were counting on her, she was Ladybug and Ladybug always found something ! 

So why did she have no idea, why did she felt so lost ? 

She felt like the first day of September, in Première*, when she thought she would never be a good superhero, the same fear of failing and not being up to the task was pulling her guts out...

But Noctagg had also been terrified that day, she too was convinced that she couldn't be up to it, she too had had the thought of giving the miraculous of the black cat to another person, she had told her a few months after their first battles, Noctagg had been just as lost and frightened by the events as Marinette had been. But there she was, all alone, in front of a particularly powerful enemy, she was standing in front of her, hiding her fear as best she could, she wasn't shaking. Noctagg had been in the exact same situation as her, but now she was in front of an Akuma and she trusted herself, she trusted her companions, she trusted Ladybug. And Ladybug simply couldn't betray that trust. 

— Rena Rouge, I need a new illusion. Do you think you can add a character ?

— Uh, yeah, yes, of course.

— Good, Carapace I need you, we're going to get close to Rage, if she sees us you have to protect us.

— Of course, dude !

— We'll create a diversion. I'm counting on Nagg to give her a good swat on the head and set her mind straight.

— Uh, how are you going to tell that to Noctagg ? Asked Rena Rouge.

— We've got our superpower of wordless conversation, remember ?

— Oh, yeah, sure, it's very privileged, you know ?

— We're VIPs, sorry not sorry. Rena Rouge snorted.

— What else do you want me to add ?

— Abeelle.

— Abeelle ? Again ?

— Yeah, there's about as much chance of her knowing Abeelle can't come as she thinks they're on their way.

— And that's mean ?

— Meaning she's going to be surprised and take an interest in them anyway.

— Oh, yes, of course !

— Good, on my signal you do the illusion, get hit out of that building over there, so she'll have her back to us.

— All right. 

Ladybug slid the few pieces of glass left on the window, she could easily get through there with Carapace She got up slightly, although she didn't make any sign that she saw anything, Noctagg had seen her, she had understood that something was going to happen. 

Ladybug quickly showed the direction in which the illusion would come, her face and finally Rage. Noctagg's eyes glowed slightly, she had figured out the plan. Ladybug smiled. She turned towards her teammates, sticking herself against the window with Carapace, she raised her index finger towards Rena Rouge who grabbed her flute and started to play her notes. Ladybug looked out the window again, Rage had seen the illusion and rushed towards Carapace, she threw her yo-yo towards Rage who still hadn't noticed them, the illusion of the rest of the group having moved in the same direction as Abeelle's, the yo-yo wrapped itself around the legs of the Akuma who instantly turned towards her, Ladybug yanked his yo-yo throwing Rage towards them. 

Noctagg also fell in their direction, her stick raised behind her, ready to brutally hit Rage's head. 

The plan didn't go as planned, Rage had seen Noctagg behind her, the fire from her shoulders violently projected itself towards the heroine whose face changed for a split second in pure horror, she narrowly avoided the flames by using her weapon to quickly rise into the air, even saved, the fear still emanated from the heroine. 

Rage grunted and freed herself from the yo-yo with a sharp blow of her leg when she touched the ground, she launched herself directly on Ladybug the arm backwards, prepared to give her a punch, fortunately Carapace was there, he placed himself without delay between the two girls and used his shield, the two heroes backed away at the impact. 

Noctagg came back down close to them and moved them a little further away from Rage, putting herself in front of them. 

— Y'all good ?

— Y-yes, replied Carapace, still shaken by the blow.

— I can't believe you only thought you had me this way, roared Rage.

— Let's just say it almost worked, replied Noctagg.

— No, it didn't "almost" worked, it was doomed from the start. Where is the fox ?

— She's gone, lied Ladybug.

— You're lying.

— Do you have any proof ?

— Yes, you're all far too "heroic" in spirit to leave anyone behind, she's still around.

Ladybug bit her lip, at least she was hoping to bluff her way through, Rage didn't lie about knowing them.

— Oh, I know ! Rage exclaimed, maybe in that building over there ? 

She pointed to the building where Rena Rouge was hiding, Ladybug's mouth opened with fear. 

Without waiting, Rage shot her flames towards the building, the heroine of the illusion jumped out of the window before the flames engulfed the structure, a laugh escaped from Rage's lips.

— I was right ! 

A plan, Ladybug needed a new plan, she had to think, she called her Lucky Charm, but as she raised her hand to grab a watering can, Rage was now in front of them, instead of Noctagg, she turned her head to the terrible sound behind her, Rage had just hit Noctagg. 

Noctagg had just gone through a building, or two, or more. 

— I really don't like to be played, said the Akuma darkly as her flames turned red. I should have known that the cat wouldn't talk without reason. I hate being fooled over and over again by the same person, she turned to Carapace, and I hate being interrupted by scum. 

She grabbed Carapace by the arm and threw him bluntly in the direction of Rena Rouge, she flew towards them in anger, gained height, and fell back sharply, catching both their faces and pushing them hard against the ground. 

Ladybug's thoughts turned to a black screen, she lunged at Rage, who smiled. 

Rage ignored the attack with a sneer and grabbed the brunette's leg, tossing her powerfully into the air. Ladybug smashed a wall brutally, her head suddenly darkened, she did her best to stay conscious, grunting, she was on the ground, she had to calm her breathing, her head hurt like hell, she could hardly think, Ladybug tried to get up, her ribs were so painful, but fortunately nothing was broken, she looked up, her vision was blurred, she had to save Alya and Nino, they were soon to be un-transformed, she had to save them, take them away. 

Her friends were still passed out lying on the ground and Ladybug prayed that they were just passed out. She took a step, the pain made her wince. 

Rage let a wild laugh escape her, she pointed her arms at the two fallen heroes, Ladybug froze. 

— No ! she shouted to the hate-crazed Akuma. 

She stretched out her hand to her friends, she was so far away, she had to save them, she had to ! 

Pieces of stone suddenly flew away in a thud, Ladybug turned with surprise and had time to see Noctagg who was running out of breath towards the couple of heroes, her weapon in hand, the flames were already rushing towards Rena Rouge and Carapace, ready to swallow them. 

Noctagg jumped into the air, bringing her stick to her shoulder and, with a sharp jerk, extended it towards her teammates, hitting them hard. Carapace and Rena Rouge were blown away by the impact, Noctagg had put all her strength into it, she had just thrown the two heroes away from the combat zone. 

The flames engulfed the void, narrowly missing their targets. 

Ladybug watched in amazement as her teammates fell several meters away from them, they disappeared behind buildings, she heard the sound of their falls and grimaced, it must not have been without pain, but at least they were alive. 

She smiled. 

A smile that faded as her eyes fell on Rage, she hadn't liked the rescue, if Ladybug thought that the Akuma couldn't express more anger earlier she was heavily mistaken, she felt her blood freezing in her veins, her legs weakened, a cold sweat ran down her spine. 

Noctagg turned towards her, trying to join her, but Rage was already there, right behind her, she grabbed her arm with brutality bringing her back to her with force, Ladybug hadn't even seen her move. Rage grabbed the heroin's wrist, lifting it up to her eye level.

— How dare you, spat out Rage, break my happiness like that !

— I'm saving the lives of my friends, replied Noctagg, I won't let you kill anyone.

— I hate people getting in the way of my plans, screamed the akuma.

— I hate that the people I care about are being attacked.

Noctagg grimaced in pain as the super-villain tightened her grip on her wrist, a gleam appeared in Rage's eyes and she dropped the heroine to the ground, not letting go.

— I don't want to kill you, I don't know why, but I like you, Rage announced in an unusually soft voice, so be a good kitten and stay back, will you ?

— I won't let you touch Ladybug.

— I knew you would say something like that, but I don't want to get mad at you anymore or I'll end up doing something I regret, a smile appeared on her face, I'm already very, very angry, it's not right to make me angry kitten, so I'm going to make sure you don't bother me anymore okay ?

— What ? 

Without a word, Rage put her free hand against the back of the heroine, bringing her close to her with enough force that Noctagg couldn't back down, slowly she pulled her hand up from her grip on her wrist without allowing her to run away, her hand stopped moving when it reached the middle of the teenager's forearm. Noctagg's breath was short, she was pale, she seemed to hold back from trembling with fear, Rage's smile grew larger, her hand that barely grazed the skin of the arm closed violently.

CRACK. 

There was no scream. 

Ladybug's belly turned violently, her shaky hands slowly moved in front of her mouth, she felt tears running silently down her cheeks, she could hardly breathe, her hands were clammy, her throat was tied, she wanted to yell, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Noctagg's head was resting against Rage's chest, her free hand was hanging against the monster's arm, Rage smiled and gently patted the heroine's back, one would think there was tenderness in this gesture but she released the heroine's right arm which she had just broken. 

Noctagg seemed to be struggling to breathe, she was shaking, fighting the tears coming out of the corner of her eyes, it was difficult for her to stand. 

— That should do the trick, it's a pity, I still would have liked to hear your cry of pain, said Rage with amusement.

Ladybug reacted on instinct, she didn't really feel like she was in control at the moment, she grabbed a brick and threw it in the direction of Rage who avoided it easily, releasing Noctagg in the movement, Ladybug jumped on her, taking her carefully in her arms. 

— Everything's all right, she whispered, everything's okay Nagg, I'm here. 

Her heart squeezed as she saw her partner's face twist in pain, Noctagg let out a squeak of pain, without wasting any more time she leaped forward not letting Rage understand what was going on.

— I'll protect you, don't worry, I'm here. 

She entered the nearest building in a hurry.

— We'll escape her, you'll see. 

She turned into the room on the right, which had no other door or window.

— Shit, shit, shit, shit-oh.

Ladybug saw a closet at the back of the room, she closed the door behind her and quickly moved closer to the closet.

— We'll hide Nagg, don't worry, don't make any sound, I'm here. 

She opened it and went inside with her partner, silently closing the door.

She shivered when she heard Rage come in violently, probably destroying the door, she brought Noctagg closer to her, her heart was beating so fast, she hoped Rage couldn't hear it, she was frozen with fear.

— WHERE ARE YOU LADYBUG, Rage screamed madly. WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, YOU COWARD !

Ladybug held her breath, the shaking didn't stop.

They were going to be noticed.

The shivers were going to make the closet move.

Rage was going to see them.

She was so close to the closet, she was going to see them.

The footsteps came closer.

And Noctagg, who must've been in so much pain her right hand was clenched in a fist against the brunette's collarbone.

Ladybug closed her eyes, squeezing Noctagg even tighter against her.

Rage was about to open the door.

They were going to lose.

They were in danger.

They were going to die.

Marinette didn't want Noctagg to die.

A growl.

Quick footsteps.

Silence.

Ladybug opened her eyes, reached out her ear.

Silence.

She took a slight breath, finally allowing herself to breathe, remaining attentive to the noise.

Distant noises.

She was gone.

Rage was gone.

She hadn't seen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première : second year of high school, year 12/junior year.
> 
> Rage is kinda mean don't you think ?  
> It's because of the akuma, she is stupidly angry, she's already angry most of the time but the akuma make it so much worse.


	19. CHAPTER 18 : THE MASKED GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today, I hope y'all will not hate me too much aha
> 
> (Also, the last time it took me ten full minute to remember rage in english and in french were the same word and I was trying so hard to remember how to write rage in english, when you translate too much you become stupid)
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you will enjoy it !

Ladybug took a deep breath, still wondering if it was such a good idea, but she had no other plan, she was the only one who could make one last difference, she didn't know where Alya and Nino were and there was a good chance they still hadn't woken up.

Rage had calmed down, she waited for them, quietly, standing in front of the collapsed Tower, she knew they would come back to her.

Ladybug advanced a little further, she should have known that the fight would be lost beforehand, she should have known.

And now she had to pay the consequences of her mistakes, she found herself alone. But at least two of her friends were safe, far from Rage, far from the battle, her shoulders relaxed slightly at the thought, the image of Alya and Nino safe and sound.

Ladybug was still there, but now she wanted to run away, go home, hide under her blanket and wait for it all to be over, she wanted to have a hot chocolate in her hands, cookies to share with Tikki, nice and warm, protected in her room.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't because she was the one who had to fix everything. She was Ladybug, and if there was one thing she couldn't do, it was run away.

Ladybug couldn't fight Rage on her own, of course, she couldn't win alone.   
But Ladybug didn't want to lose Noctagg, she wanted to put an end to the whole thing, to find herpartner and take her to the nearest hospital for help, was that too much to ask ?   
  
  


Noctagg was only seventeen years old, she was still a teenager, she shouldn't be in a situation where some crazy bitch breaks her arm in one go.

Ladybug turned the ring in her clammy hand, she didn't really trust herself, it must be said that every plan she had against the masked girl failed one after the other. Her body stiffened again as she replayed her failures.

What if it didn't work ?

She shivered with fear.

What if Rage wouldn't listen to her ?

Her throat closed.

What if the supervillain decided to end her life ?

Her blood froze in her veins.

It was Noctagg who managed to have a talk with the Akuma, Rage had no interest in Ladybug. What were the chances she wouldn't even deign to listen to her ?

But Noctagg needed her, Marinette took a deep breath.

Noctagg, who trusted only her completely, continued to believe in Ladybug, she simply couldn't break that trust, could she ?

She had to, Ladybug had to confront Rage again.

If there was this little hope then she would take it, she would take her precious partner to a hospital and when she came out of it, she would take her for a glass of lemonade in that little cafe she had told her about.

They would finally act like real high school girls, without being on the lookout for an Akuma, without jumping at the sound of noise, without fear of not being fast enough to avoid any harm, without having to throw themselves into any kind of battle.

No.

They'd just be two teenage girls sitting at a table in a small cafe making jokes and teasing each other, drinking a big glass of a cold drink.

But right now Ladybug had to get out of that building.

For the moment she had to go and face some kind of two-metre-high demon, leaving her precious partner with a broken arm behind her, a new shiver went down her spine as she thought back to that terrible moment, her breath got stuck in her throat when the horrible sound that her partner's arm had made came back to her mind, she shook her head, holding back tears from flowing.  
God she hated this situation.

She felt so helpless, so powerless, so terrified.

If Rage did not already exist she was pretty sure that Papillon would have Akumatized her again, but this time Noctagg would not have been able to save her.

She swallowed, she had to.

Ladybug advanced into the dark and deserted hall of the building before the last traces of the little courage left to her vanished, anguish assailed her when the silhouette of Rage appeared before her eyes.  
Rage spotted her directly, displaying a big smile, still not moving.

The heroine continued walking towards her, her legs looked like they would turn into cotton wool any moment, she squeezed the ring in her hand without realizing it.

She really didn't like this plan, her heart was pounding, she wanted to run, run like hell and snuggle in the protective arms of her parents.

— Look who it is, said Rage in a honeyed voice, the ladybird !

— Rage.

— Where's the kitten ?

Marinette bit her lip, fear turned to anger, how could she dare to ask about Noctagg.

— You broke her arm, Ladybug's voice was booming.

— It's true, rather unfortunate, I must confess I'm sorry, but what's done is done as they say !

— She is not well, Ladybug tried to calm down, laying her voice down as much as possible in a neutral tone.

— The opposite would have surprised me, replied the akuma shrugging her shoulders.

— She really isn't well, she needs to see a doctor, Ladybug noticed that her voice was abnormally high-pitched.

— She would have been fine if you had given me your miraculous when I had asked for them.

— I must get her to a hospital !

— None of you will move from here, Rage hissed.

— Rage, please ! She needs to see a doctor !

— Not until I get your miraculous.

The ring in the heroine's hand seemed to weigh tons, she raised her arm, shaking, she looked at Rage as she gnashed her teeth, the Akuma seemed interested in the gesture, Marinette opened her hand, revealing a black ring.

Rage's eyes widened in shock, a purple mask in the shape of a Butterfly appeared on her face almost instantly, a smile was born on the super-villain's face.

— Is this...

— Yes, Ladybug said, I'll give it to you, let me take Noctagg to a hospital !

— I want your earrings, Rage said, bringing her hand close to the ring.

— I need them to take Noctagg to safety, Ladybug closed her hand on the jewelry.

— You won't do anything unless I have my hand on your earrings and the ring, Rage said, looking down on the teenage girl.

— Please, don't you have someone you love ? Marinette screamed, losing her temper. You wouldn't like that person to be in Noctagg State, would you ? Tears rolled down Ladybug's cheeks, I don't even know if she'll survive ! She's losing so much blood, I-I wanted to, I wanted to put a garrote on her, but, but I was too scared to make it worse, and now she, she's in so much pain ! Please, please, let me save her, let me save my friend !

Rage's smile disappeared, displaying an expression that almost looked like worry, was it the girl behind Rage who was expressing herself ?

Ladybug hugged herself, trying her best to calm the tremors of her body, she was afraid, afraid for Noctagg, afraid for herself.

She was tired, a tear crashed at her feet on the dusty floor in silence, no one would come to help her.

— I-I, no, I don't want to kill, I, I just wanted to, it's not, no, Rage stepped back somewhat seemingly uncomfortable.

— She needs help, Ladybug begged, looking up at her enemy.

— I-I need, I need your mi-miraculous.

— But without my powers, I can' t get Noctagg to the hospital quickly, you can have the ring now, Ladybug reopened her fist revealing the ring she was holding out to Rage again, I'll come back to give you the earrings, I promise.

— I don't believe you, but Rage took another step back.

— I promise you, you'll get the ring and the earrings, let me protect my partner !

— No, there's something wrong, you'd never give up like that, you all have a fucking superhero complex, spat Rage who still seemed so troubled.

— Noctagg is more important, Ladybug replied without delay, she's more important than everything else.

— W-what ?

— No matter what happens, Noctagg's life is more precious to me.

Rage's eyes widened under the heroine's words, she obviously hadn't expected the events to come to this conclusion at all, the purple mask still hadn't left her eyes, proving that she was still in contact with Papillon, he was probably whispering to her what she should do, like a little devil on a person's shoulder.

Ladybug closed her fists, bringing her arm stretched out towards her, she wanted it all to end now, it had to end now, she couldn't go on, she was so tired, she was in pain, her body was so heavy, she couldn't do it anymore, not after what she had just seen, not after what she had just experienced.

She was fed up with all the Akumas.

She was tired of living this double life that was eating so much out of her normal life.

She was tired of seeing her friends in danger because of the Akumas.

She couldn't stand to see Noctagg get hurt anymore.

She didn't want to see any more bruises on her skin, she didn't want to hear her growling in pain, she didn't want to see her in such a pitiful state, she didn't want to see her suffer any more.

— Let me take her to a hospital, begged the heroine again as she got closer to Rage.

— G-give me the ring, Rage stepped back a little.

— Only after you promise me to let me take her to a safe place !

Rage stepped back again, as if caught between two different choices that she didn't yet know which one to make.

How long had Ladybug been back, had she been here, talking with this person, this Akuma, one minute, five minutes, ten ?

She didn't know, the notion of time seemed particularly abstract to her at that very moment.

She just wanted to be with Noctagg.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember her look, her smile, the elegance of her long hair.

Maybe she would even buy her two lemonades after all, she deserved it.

She would also make a box of macaroons especially for her and she would cover her under her pastries, Noctagg loved her pastries.

Ladybug opened her eyes again, she wanted to go home with her partner so badly.

— I don't have any real proof that you're coming back, Rage said hesitantly.

— I'm a superhero, I never go back on my word.

Ladybug had to admit that she hadn't expected Rage to be so divided, even when Noctagg had told her she would be.

— Why are you trying so hard to save her ? asked Rage in a weak voice.

— Noctagg is my partner, Ladybug answered simply.

— So what ?

— It's true that you probably don't know what it's like to have someone you care about and who cares about you.

Ladybug instantly bit her tongue, she was definitely spending too much time with Noctagg.

— What did you just say ? Roared the Akuma.

— I'm just saying that it's not Papillon who's going to risk his miraculous miracle to save your life.

Ladybug felt like slapping herself, but at least she could hear Noctagg's voice congratulating her in her mind.

— You better not play that game if you want to save your partner ! Warned Rage as she got dangerously close to the teenager.

— Then let me go !

— No, I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to take her there by taking only her miraculous for now.

— No, snapped Ladybug.

— What ?

— No, you won't take her, I won't let you get anywhere near her, let alone touch her once more ! You're far too dangerous to her !

Ladybug shaked heavily as the flames of rage turned red once more.

She'd pissed her off.

She was going to die.

She'd failed.

Her plan had failed.

She was going to die.

She backed down.

She didn't want to die like that.

She almost choked with surprise as a purple cloud suddenly engulfed Rage before disappearing, leaving behind a girl a little taller than Ladybug wearing a carnival mask.

Relief overwhelmed Ladybug, her body filled with a new warmth, she suddenly felt so light, she wanted to shout of joy, to jump, to dance, she had made it !

She had made it !

She began to walk towards the traitor without holding back the victorious smile on her lips, the exhaustion was as though it had evaporated.

— Hello Madam Papillon's ally, hissed Ladybug, tell me, do you remember what you just did ?

— Stay away from me ! Shouted the masked girl, backing away abruptly.

— You knocked out two of my allies whom you failed to carbonize just afterwards, the girl trembled slightly at the news, but worst of all, you, have, broken, the arm, of, my, Noctagg, she almost roared the name of her partner making the girl shake with fear in front of her.

— I have, I have what ? Her voice was incredibly high-pitched as she took the information.

— You took Noctagg's arm and you broke it.

The girl stumbled backwards, but managed not to fall, she seemed to be looking for a place to run away to.

— You've lost, said Ladybug, it's time to surrender.

— What the hell happened ! Why am I back to normal ?

— Let's just say that one of my plans finally worked, Ladybug replied with a mean smile.

— Why couldn't you just let me win ! cried the girl. Why does everyone want to stop me from moving forward !

— You'll never get ahead in life if you're just looking for revenge !

— I'm allowed to ! They took everything from me, everything !

— Revenge is never the answer.

— They don't deserve to be happy !

— And you should never have gone to Papillon for help.

— And what would' helped me ? You ? She sneered dryly, Don't make me laugh, Papillon told me that he would let me make a wish, any wish, you could never have offered me that.

— Miraculous wishes are not so simple ! There would have been something serious in return, exclaimed Ladybug.

— I don't care if something bad happens because of my wish ! We would have been together and happy, that's all I care about !

— It's enough, interrupted Ladybug, it's time to go to Agreste Manor, now.

— To the Agres-, the girl hiccupped as she realized.

— Yes, it seems that Gabriel has finally lost the miraculous of the butterfly to the heroes of Paris, smiled Ladybug.

— Who ? Who did this ? The fox ? The turtle ? The girl always backed away while the heroine walked towards her with pride.

— Try again.

— Abeelle ?

— Still the wrong person, Ladybug whispered with delight.

— But wh-- Noctagg, she breathed in horror.

— Bravo, you guessed right, well there weren't many choices left at the same time.

— B-b-but, y-you said that I...

— Yes, but Noctagg is incredibly stubborn and tenacious, stubborn as a mule if you ask me, she decided to go and pay a visit to Gabriel Agreste while I was holding you here.

— B-but...

— And now I'd like to go to her, she's still hurt and she really needs to go to the hospital.

The girl suddenly turned around and started running in front of her in an attempt to escape from the heroine.

Ladybug sighed as she put her hand to her forehead, she threw her yo-yo at the girl, it curled up against her waist, the heroine pulled a sharp blow and the stranger was on the ground at her feet.

Stay right there.

Ladybug walked towards the watering can that was still on the ground, which had ultimately been useless in this fight, and threw it up in the air, a wave of red light burst out, returning the city to its original state.

Ladybug silently prayed that her partner's wound would be slightly healed, or at least that the pain would be slightly more bearable with that.

She turned to Papillon's ally, it was time for her to reunite with Noctagg, but first she had to find out who was behind that mask.

Who had been crazy enough to agree to help the terrorist of Paris.

Who had dared to hurt her precious partner.

She grabbed her enemy's sweater and lifted it up with ease.

The gesture made the hood of the gray sweater fall backwards, and with a sharp jerk, Ladybug took off her mask.

She fell on soft grey eyes she knew too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papillon : Hawkmoth
> 
> See you next week !  
> (and if you want to let a kudo or a comment, I would love to read what you think of my story)


	20. CHAPTER 19 : BEHIND THE MASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, I can't believe we are already at the end !  
> Anyway I am really happy of this chapter and I hope you will like it too  
> I just want to say 
> 
> \-- It have a light description of a visible bone--  
> Just one sentence it's not a lot and I don't talk about the blood 
> 
> And that's all for the note of this chapter

Ladybug didn't want to come out of the closet after noticing that Rage was gone.  
She wanted to make sure that it was really good, that they could really get out, that Rage wouldn't turn back.

She was not surprised when a green light submerged their hiding places and instead of the strange textile of their costumes, she now felt a merino wool sweater under her hands, a material she knew very well since she had been working on it for most of December.

Noctagg had just been un-transformed.

The last "bib" of her earrings startled her and the closet was glowing again, this time with a reddish light.

Noctagg couldn't stop a slight cry of pain from her lips when she felt Marinette move against her.   
That's when Marinette decided to come out of the closet, no matter if neither Noctagg nor she was transformed, she had to see her partner's arm.

Marinette opened the door wide, Noctagg still in her arms and placed her on the floor, feeling the cold sweat on her forehead, she was afraid to look at her arm and was anxious to find out who her partner was, she hoped she wouldn't be disappointed to find out who was behind the mask, it would hurt her too much.

— M-Ma-Marinette ? The brunette looked up at Noctagg, her mouth dropped.

— Aleth ?

Aleth looked at Marinette with surprise, she was wearing the Noctagg sweater that the young stylist had created for her, a smile appeared on her lips, she burst out of laughter, this famous laugh that sounded like the sweetest melody to the brunette's ears.

— Oh my God, laughed the teenager, it was you all the time !

— Oh my god, you're Aleth, I mean, you're Noctagg, oh my god, oh my god, Marinette felt her cheeks warm as she finally realized what had just happened.

— I understand better why Alya, Nino and Adrien are on our team now, realized the girls still giggling.

— Oh my God, you're Noctagg, continued Marinette, who still couldn't believe it.

— And to think that I thought I had fallen in love with two different people when it was just you twice !v

— What ? Marinette blushed heavily.

— What ? Aleth turned white.

— You, you are, you're in, you are in love with y-, with me ? Babbled, Marinette.

— I-I didn't, I didn't say that out loud, did I ? It was Aleth turn to blush.

— Yeah. you said that out loud, replied Plagg mockingly, it was about time !

— Shut up, you hairball ! exclaimed Aleth before wincing with pain.

— Your arm ! How are you ? Does it hurt ? Marinette exclaimed with concern.

— I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt, grunted Aleth.

— Here, let me see.

— Uh...

Marinette started to lift the sleeve of Aleth's sweater.

— Mari, Mari, wait, wait ! Aleth cried out in distress.

— What ?

— Y-you sure you-you want to see ?

— Yes, I need to know how bad it is, said the girl, frowning, not understanding her friend's reaction.

— B-but, the teenager suddenly looked very pale.

— I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry, reassured Marinette, seeing the panic in the gray eyes she loved so much, You trust me, don't you ?

— Of, of course da-darling.

Aleth closed her eyes, Marinette's heart had suddenly gone wild when she heard Aleth use this nickname for her, she shook her head and focused again on the sleeve, whispering sweet words to Aleth to try to reassure her.

She spread the fabric as well as possible and lifted it up slowly, silently thanking herself for having made the sleeves so wide, making the act of trying not to make any contact with the skin much easier.   
She almost let go of the arm when she saw a white piece go through the student's light skin.

The bone was out.

Her stomach turned violently.

That wasn't good.

Tikki hiccupped in horror beside her, Plagg had turned his face away.

— It-it's not pretty, is it ? Asked weakly Aleth who still did not dare to open her eyes.

— You have to go to the hospital, whispered Marinette in shock.

— Of course, we just have to ask Rage to kindly let us pass by. I'm sure she'll accept to her heart's content, the teenager said wryly.

— On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in ? Plagg asked as he approached Aleth, looking worried, placing his hands on her cheek.

— I'd say eleven, replied the teenager with a tense smile, it didn't hurt as much when we were together.

— You think if you eat my camembert you'll get better ? Plagg's voice trembled slightly.

— No, it doesn't work like that, but it's cute to offer, smiled Aleth.

— Al, we really have to get you to the hospital, Marinette insisted shaking, her throat was tied up, she was trying as hard as she could not give in to the panic, I really don't know what to do.

— Mari, you know perfectly well that Rage will stop us...

— Aleth is right Marinette, as long as Rage is here we won't be able to get her to safety, Tikki nodded with a grimace.

— But it's not like we can beat Rage !

— Especially since this bitch probably has her object somewhere else, growled Aleth.

— You shouldn't talk kid, Plagg interrupted, putting his paws on his friend's mouth.

— I can't believe you're showing affection to someone, Tikki said with surprise.

— Aleth is in danger, replied the kwami of destruction, it's fragile a human !

— I fucking know, exclaimed the teenager, startling the two kwamis and Marinette.

— You know what ? Asked Marinette.

— A plan, I have a plan !

— Your plans are always fucked up kid.

— Shut up, Plagg, my plans are awesome.

— Uh, you have a plan ? Asked Marinette, gently releasing her arm.

— Yes, it's very likely that Rage as Papillon thinks I'm knocked out.

— Yeah ?

— And we definitely can't beat Rage.

— Keep it up.

— Then we have to attack Papillon.

— Yeah. Wait, what ?

— Rage is the arm and Gab' is the brain, we have to kill the brain !

— No one's killing anyone, Al ! Said Marinette.

— No, not really kill, just hit, very, very hard, preferably in the face.

— Rage will never let us go, replied Marinette.

— That's why I'm going to be the only one to go ! Said Aleth with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

— You won't move from here ! Marinette exclaimed, frowning. You're just going to make things worse for you !

— Mari, darling, I know it's dangerous, but we have no other choice, it's our last chance to defeat Papillon !

— I refuse to let you go fight Papillon in your condition !

— Franklin and Foxy are out, Adrien is stuck in their room, we have no other choice my ladybird, we have to do it.

— How are you going to make this plan work ? Marinette sighed, feeling that no matter what she could say, Aleth would find something to fight back.

— I don't like the idea, but as soon as Rage turns purple again you go to her, and you talk to her.

— What ?

— You're gonna have to bluff, tell him I'm in mortal danger or some shit like that, buy us some time.

— But it's never gonna work !

— Yes, it will, because you're going to give her proof that I'm out of the game, Aleth was smiling.

— And how are you going to do that ?

— You're gonna give her my ring. She raised her left hand, and Marinette realized that the second ring on her middle finger was not a normal ring, she had never noticed.

— There's no way you're giving her your ring !

— Not that one, answered Aleth with a sly smile, she pulled the chain around her neck, we're going to give her that one.

An almost perfect replica of the black cat's ring was hanging from Aleth's chain.

— I-it's...

— A replica yes, I told you my friend was talented !

— You never told me you made a replica of the ring !

— Because I had no reason to actually have seen the black cat's ring, Aleth replied.

— Wait, did you ask her to make a replica of the miraculous for a case like this ?

— You can never be too careful.

— You'll have to tell the journalist that you're the brains of the duo, joked Marinette.

— Come on, we all know it's you, madam "I'm way too clumsy to be a hero" !

— Hey, you have nothing to say miss "I'm too much of a coward for that" !

— I can't believe you almost accused me of being Ladybug when you saw Morgane's replica, laughed Aleth.

— The opportunity to blur my identity even more was too good.

— Nevertheless I remain the one who has the least chance of being discovered, Aleth pulled her tongue out.

— Oh my God, Marinette giggled, and how the others thought you were the masked girl !

— Yes ! At first I was upset that they doubted me like that, but then how much we laughed with Plagg !

— Still, I never thought you'd be Noctagg, since she had long hair and you had short hair.

— Yes, I think I missed my childhood style, I kept my hair short in memory of Acacie, it drove my parents crazy !

— Wait what ?

— Since I missed her, I kept it short so I could feel like I still had her with me, looking at the mirrors or my reflection.

— Y-you mean, in your picture, the long-haired girl was you ?

— Yeah, you thought it was Acacie ?

— Yes ! Oh I'm so stupid ! All this time I thought Noctagg was your sister, because she had the same expression as you when you make fun of people ! Aleth laughed and made a little growl.

— Y-you thought Noctagg was Acacie ? Oh my God, that's beautiful !

— Do not laugh ! I felt like I was going crazy !

— You should have told me about it before, it would have been hilarious, the teenage girl laughed even more.

— I wasn't going to tell you that I thought Noctagg was your twin who was supposed to be dead, Marinette replied.

— Oh by the way, she's not.

— What ? Marinette's smile fell off, she knew ? Y-you knew it ?

— _You_ knew it ? It was Aleth's turn to be surprised.

— Uh, I, yes, I saw your aunt having a fight with your parents about it, I didn't know whether to tell you or not...

— Oh, OH, by any chance, was that the real topic of the discussion about this book with the hero who didn't dare tell his friend's secret ? Marinette blushed.

— Y-yes ?

— Gee, I hope you didn't stress too much about this, don't worry, I totally understand why you didn't want to tell me.

— B-but how did you know ?

— I heard my parents talking about it, you know, when they kicked me out last December ?

— Oh my, you confronted them about that ?

— Yes, I had asked them if Acacie was alive, well now I understand better why they made my life a living hell, after their argument with my aunt, they must have been afraid that she would want to contact me.

— But, uh, how is it that despite all this, you've never been akumatized ?

— Ah, believe me, that bastard tried, hissed Aleth, I don't even know how many akuma I had to chase away with positive thoughts.

— Oh, that's why you called me so often to tell me that you had seen an akuma !

— Yeah, I hope you don't mind me not telling you, I didn't want to bother you...

— You should have told me, I think you don't talk about your problems enough and you'll never be a bother to me Al'.

— I wanted to work it out on my own.

— So this was your family business ?

— Yes, I want to find her and we'll be 18 soon, I plan to cut off all contact with my parents.

— If you want to come and live with me you can.

— You, you mean it ?

— Yes, we'll all be very happy you're here. I-I would be very happy you're here.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm a little bit more and hoped she wasn't too red.

— O-oh, c-cool, cool, cool. Aleth's cheeks were also having trouble keeping their original shade.

— I don't want to interrupt you but I'm hungry, said Plagg, floating between the two girls.

— O-oh, Mari, can you look for the piece of camembert in my sweater pocket ?

— Yes !

Marinette easily found the cheese placed in a small plastic box, she didn't say anything but was reassured that Aleth hadn't just put a piece of cheese in her pocket like that and gave it to the kwami of destruction, she also took out a macaroon for Tikki.

She thought more deeply about Aleth's plan.

It could work, if Marinette could really make Rage believe that Noctagg was bad, she was bad of course, but making her believe that it was even worse than that, Papillon would see it too, he would never expect her to be on her way to him.

— Nagg, but how can we be sure I'll be able to entertain Rage long enough for you to reach the Agreste mansion ?

— If you tell her that I'm in danger and that I really need help it will confuse her, Aleth answered as if it were obvious.

— But, but how can you be sure of that ?

— I saw it, in her eyes.

— You mean the two black holes she sees through ?

— Mari, believe me on this, even with the Akuma controlling her so much, she's not a killer, at least when she's not mad but if she's calm she'll be divided, try to make the conversation go on as long as possible, don't make her angry, the more angry she gets, the more the Akuma takes control, I think she's a nice girl behind the mask, desperate and misguided, but nice. Marinette sighed, giving in to her friend's plans.

— So it's a good thing I'm not you, I don't piss off the akuma, me. Aleth gave her back a sly smile.

— I know you don't like this darling plan, but it's the only one we have.

— I hate this plan.

— Do you trust me ?

— I'll always trust you. Marinette stroked Aleth's cheek tenderly, but I swear to god, if you make it worse, I will kill you myself.

— And if you die I'll bring you back to finish you off myself, the teenager replied softly.

— I really don't know why I agree with this plan, Tikki, transform me.

— Plagg transform me !

The two teenagers had become superheroes again, the costume of Noctagg had changed, she now wore a loose outfit, her hooded sweater had a torn sleeve to give way to a sheath holding her arm firmly in place which was covered with a thin black veil, the teenager had swore of pain during the transformation, Ladybug now understood that it was because of that.

Noctagg tried to get up by herself, Ladybug helped her, taking care not to touch her arm, she knew that the powers calmed the pain slightly, but she really didn't fancy the idea that the girl wouldn't go directly to a doctor even if the costume had created a splint.

— Are you really going to be able to reach Papillon like that ?

— Yes don't worry darling, you know me, it takes more than that to get me down !

— At this point I wonder if death isn't the only way to make you stop fighting, sighed Ladybug.

— I'll be fine, the pain is much more bearable and as soon as this is over, I promise, I'll let you take me to a hospital.

— Better be, don't even try to run away from it !

— I don't even think I'll be able to run away, acknowledged Noctagg, I hope the fight will be quick.

— You didn't make that many years of your fighting sport to lose to Adrien's father right ?

— Ewww no, losing to the ancestor with a stick up his ass screwed up to his skull ? No way !

— That's my Noctagg, smiled Ladybug.

— Marinette, the heroine's voice had gotten serious again, try, try not to die, okay ?

— I promise, she took her partner's hand, I won't die.

— I'll be quick, you'll see, you won't have to talk much...

Noctagg had gotten close to Ladybug.

— Aleth...

— Yes ?

— I love you, Aleth.

The words had come out without her realizing it, she gasped with surprise when she saw tears coming out of the yellow eyes in front of her.

— I-I love you too, I love you so much, whispered the heroine, I've fallen in love with Ladybug and Marinette, I love you, really, her voice was shaking.

— You know what, Marinette whispered as she took the girl in her arms, I think I've also fallen in love with Aleth and Noctagg. I-I know you don't want to be in a relationship but, but, how about, when everything is settled, you, you go on a date with me ?

— Yeah, Marinette was suddenly feeling very light, I'd love to. I'll see you later, okay ?

— I'll see you in a bit.

— At the Agreste manor ?

— At the Agreste Manor.

— You' II be careful, right ?

— Yes, and you be careful, too.

— I always am.

Noctagg hesitantly stepped back, wiped her tears away with her hand, brought it to her lips, kissed her fingers, placed them on Ladybug's lips.

— I'm going, ladybug, I love you.

And Noctagg was gone, towards the manor house, the replica of her ring lying on the floor where she had been lying for a few moments earlier.

Ladybug had her hand touching her lips.

Noctagg had just kissed her, well, not really kissing, but, it was just as well, the promise of a kiss.

She felt like crying, joy, fear, sadness.

But she had to go confront Rage, she had to do it for Noctagg, for her precious Aleth who had gone to end it for good.

She took the ring and removed the chain, dropping it on the ground, she would not disappoint her.

But still, why did she look so convinced that Rage would fall into the trap, did she know her ?

Ladybug closed her eyes, thinking back to the wonderful gray eyes of the girl she loved and who loved her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ladybug was looking at the same gray eyes as her Aleth.

She recognized this almost black hair.

She knew who the masked girl was.

— Acacie ? The teenage girl shivered.

— What ? H-how, how...

— You're Aleth's sister, Ladybug interrupted, her body stiffened abruptly as she realized, oh my God, you're Al's sister.

— You know Aleth ! Shouted Acacie with surprise.

— Yes, yes, I even know her very well.

— Is she well ? A smile was born on the girl's lips, Marinette winced.

— She would be better if you hadn't broken her arm, Ladybug bit her lips realizing immediately her mistake, Acacie frowned, not understanding.

— If I hadn't, oh, oh no, oh no, don't tell me, Al-Aleth is Noctagg ? Marinette had been able to see the exact moment when the girl had understood, her face distorted by the horror of the realization.

— You weren't supposed to know that, Ladybug murmured anxiously.

— I, I broke Aleth's arm, oh my God, I broke my sister's arm, I hurt Lala, she, she must hate me, Acacie's voice broke.

— I, I don't think she hates you, reassured Ladybug not knowing how to deal with the girl on the verge of tears in front of her, I think she knew, it was you...

— Can we, can we, can we go see her ? Supplied Acacie in a tearful voice.

— Either way we were going to join her, nodded Marinette.

Ladybug took the teenager under her arm and threw her yo-yo towards the building in front of her, it was time to go to the Agreste mansion.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next monday for the last one !


	21. CHAPTER 20 : TURN THE LAST PAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> We are finally at the last chapter of the story, honestly when I first started writing Derrière le Masque, I didn't think I would actually, finish, it  
> I think it's the only story I ever started and finished aha, I am really happy I was able to wrote that story (and translate it from french to english)  
> I really hope you enjoyed that story as much as I did !

Ladybug noticed that Adrien's window was wide open, she didn't think any further and entered the mansion through her friend's room, the door was also wide open and smashed, obviously Adrien had found a way to escape from their room.

Ladybug placed Acacie on the sofa and ordered her to stay here, the teenager nodded slowly, what else could she have done anyway ?

She was defeated, her identity had been revealed and in any case, she wanted to see Aleth.  
Marinette ran out of the room, now she had to find her partner, she was running out of breath in the dark corridors, opening door after door, where was she, why was this stupid house so big ? There were what, three people living there ?

Who needs a stupid mansion for three people !

Ladybug stopped running at the echo of voices.

A conversation.

She followed the noise to find its origin, Noctagg must have been there, waiting for her.  
How was the girl ? She must have been so exhausted, she must have been in so much pain.  
She had defeated Papillon by herself with a broken arm !

The heroine was in front of a half-closed door, she opened it without mercy, her eyes fell on deep gray eyes, her heart was racing seemingly wanting to come out of her chest, she swallowed with difficulty, the new costume of the butterfly miraculous was going very well on Aleth.

— Ladybug ! exclaimed Adrien with relief. 

They stood protectively in front of the heroine who stood against the wall, Ladybug turned her gaze to the other corner of the room to see Gabriel Agreste, seemingly shaking with rage, his cheek marked, his face scratched.

A quick glance at her partner's sharp nails proved to her that she had something to do with it.  
  
  


— Ladybug, repeated the man in anger and disgust.

— Indeed, it's me, mockingly replied the heroine, taking an amused chuckle from her partner.

— How dare you steal my miraculous !

— The butterfly miraculous does not belong to you, replied Ladybug strongly.

— It does ! Just like the black cat and the ladybird one !

— No, interrupted Adrien, they belong to Ladybug and Noctagg.

— I can't believe my own son would betray me, snarled the man.

— At the same time you can't say Maya the bee is really your son, the heroine replied weakly with a mocking smile.

— I can't believe you still have the strength to say that kind of crap, whispered Adrien with a hint of amusement in their voice.

— Adrien is my son, Gabriel sharply contradicted.

— Not today, the heroine retorted just as mockingly, moving away from the wall and resting against her cane.

— How did you know ? Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow, I didn't tell you.

— You wear your light pink lipstick, she explained, you always wear that one when you feel you are a girl.

— Oh.

— What's all this crap, Gabriel roared.

— It's just the fact that today I'm your daughter and not your son, Adrien replied, moving slightly closer to the bearer of Nooroo's brooch as if seeking protection.

— And if you make an inappropriate comment, I'll punch you again, warned the heroine as she slightly raised her cane.

Gabriel Agreste instinctively placed his hand against his red cheek, no doubt remembering the first one the heroine had given him.

Ladybug smiled, she would have liked to see the scene.

Adrien gave a smile to the teenager dressed in purple to thank her.

— Gabriel Agreste, you lost, Ladybug declared, give up.

— No, no, never, I need these miraculous ! I need them !

— You'll never get them, Ladybug dryly said.

She got closer to the man, but turned around as she saw a new person enter the room, Nathalie Sanscoeur, the personal secretary of the Agreste family.

She had a small fan in her hands. Marinette recognized it, the peacock miraculous.

— Natalie ! Exclaimed Gabriel, perfect ! Give me the miraculous.

— Adrien ? Nathalie looked at the young girl with surprise, b-but, aren't you in your room ?

— He betrayed us, he chose to be on their team, interrupted Gabriel.

— Hey dickhead, she just told you she's a girl today, hissed Noctagg.

— Y-you're with him ? Adrien's face deformed under the shock.

— Gabriel, y-you don't plan on, uh, fighting Adrien ? Asked Nathalie with concern.

— Of course I do, it's time to teach this boy a good lesson, replied the man.

Nathalie took a step backwards, her gaze falling on the father and daughter.

— It's not worth it anymore, she murmured.

— It's not worth it anymore, she murmured.

— I refuse, that you touch Adrien, declared Nathalie, I agreed to close my eyes, because I thought it would make you both happy. But there's no way I'm going to continue. There's no way I'm going to let you touch a single strand of her hair.

— B-but, Natalie, Gabriel seemed to be caught up in the flow of events.

— Adrien has suffered enough from the situation, she doesn't deserve anything that happens to her, she's been through enough.

Nathalie approached Ladybug and handed her the peacock's fan, the heroine took it with caution, yes, it was indeed it, the last missing miraculous.

— I surrender, she said softly before turning to Adrien, I'm truly sorry Adrien, I wish I could have been more present for you.

— You betray me too ! Shouted Gabriel furiously.

— I'm protecting Adrien, what you should have done, snapped the secretary angrily.

Before the man could move, Ladybug threw his yo-yo at him, her weapon wrapped itself around him, immobilizing him completely. He fell to the ground.

Ladybug quickly joined her partner, Adrien ran towards Nathalie who took her in her arms.

— Nagg, how do you feel, whispered the heroine.

— Very, very tired, breathed her partner, I think having two miraculous doesn't help.

— I'm going to call the police, Ladybug explained, Do you know where Adrien's room is ?

— Yes ?

— You should rest there.

— I-is she, is she here ? Ladybug smiled.

— So, you knew ?

— Y-yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, I was, I was afraid it wasn't her...

— I understand Nagg, don't worry, but how did you know ?

— Adrien was sure it was me, same voice, same hair, same face, it was when my hair was still just a bit long, and not to mention the times when you were sure to have seen me when I was next to you as Noctagg.

— Oh ! That's why you left so fast the last time !

— Yeah, I didn't want to miss the chance to find my sister.

— So you were sure it was her ?

— No, not really, I suspected, she fit the criteria, I hoped it was her, confessed the heroine, and at the same time I hoped it wasn't...

— Yeah, I can understand..

— Anyway, it's time I speak to her, a little smile appeared on her lips.

— Do you need some help ?

— I've got a great stick to help me, don't worry.

The heroine left the room under the surprised glances of Adrien and Nathalie.

The secretary let Ladybug use her phone to call the police, she hadn't anticipated that she was also an ally of Papillon, the woman insisted that Ladybug didn't cover for her under the pretext that she had helped her that day, she had done bad things, she was an adult, she knew perfectly well what she was accepting, she didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily.

The minutes passed and the anxiety deep inside Ladybug increased, she wanted to come back to Aleth, she had to take her to a hospital.

The police took too much time, she answered the questions sharply when they arrived.

Finally they were gone, taking Adrien with them to question him a little more.

Ladybug rushed to her friend's room, she smiled as she found her partner, having returned to Noctagg, in Acacie's arms with a small purple Kwami floating next to her.

The two teenage girls were crying.

— I'm here, gently informed Ladybug.

— Hey darling, answered weakly her partner who got up with the help of her sister.

— Are you all right ?

— Me, yes, replied Acacie, looking at her twin sister with concern, the same cannot be said of Lala.

— Do you have a place where I can drop you off Acacie ? Asked Ladybug.

— Yes, I have a student apartment.

— You study here ?

— Yes, my aunt stayed in Bretagne*, but I study here.

— Oh, I understand better now.

Noctagg growled, attracting the attention of Ladybug, who almost jumped at her to catch her as she fell.

— Nagg, Nagg ? Can you hear me ?

The heroine didn't answer.

— Fuck ! Hissed Ladybug, hold on, hold on, we'll help you, I'll be right back Acacie stay here !

The teenager nodded, unable to get a word out, she had severely whitened when Aleth had fainted.

Ladybug carefully took her partner in her arms while a light glowed from her body, the transformation had been dropped, Plagg appeared, very worried.

The heroine stuck Aleth's body against her and hurled her yo-yo through the window in front of her.

* * *

— Is Aleth getting out of the hospital today ? Alya grabbed her glass of water and finished it quickly.

— Yes, in the course of the day, Marinette nodded, putting her fork in her empty plate, I don't know when they're going to let her out exactly though.

— And where is she going to live ? Nino asked, with Catherine and Acacie ?

Marinette smiled, she had decided not to hand the teenager over to the police immediately, she had asked her teammates for their opinion, they had all agreed to let her alliance with the Paris terrorist go through, she had apologized to them, Marinette had not been able to talk to her very much, she spent all her time at Aleth's bedside at the hospital, they both had a lot of things to say to each other after all, Marinette had left them alone, she had in any case not had much time to visit Aleth, the arrest of Gabriel Agreste had been a big event.

Adrien had gone to live with his aunt in England, he was planning to come back to France when he came of age and when Nathalie got out of prison he would live with her.

When they found out the truth about Emilie Agreste, it was very hard for Adrien, the heroes had of course all gone to Wang Fu, asking him if there was a solution because the young mother's illness was due to the damaged miraculous, but he had been straightforward there was no solution, Emilie Agreste could never wake up and soon die, leaving her in an eternal coma would not change anything for her case.

At least Adrien had been able to say goodbye one last time to his mother, and at least he still had Nathalie.

The secretary had had a lighter sentence because the five heroes had decided to take her side, she had after all prevented Gabriel from attacking her son and the two heroines.

But Marinette remained annoyed that she hadn't been able to see Aleth more than that, she was lost, were they dating ?

She couldn't really speak about that, they loved each other, their love was reciprocal and Aleth had settled everything she wanted with her family, she had found her sister and she had cut the bridges with her parents, they had decided to disown her from their family, Aleth had seen only good in it, She had confessed to Marinette that she had lost the little bit of affection she had for them the day she learned that her twin was alive and well, the fact that they got rid of her because they didn't want to waste time raising a traumatized child definitely didn't help.

The teenager had been relieved that her parents had abandoned her so easily, she had been afraid that they would not let go of the case and would try to get her back.

Marinette realized that her friends were still waiting for her answer.

— No, she smiled at them, she will come and live with me.

— Wait, who's moving in with you ? Marinette looked behind her surprised, Chloé was at the table behind them and had completely turned towards the brunette, frowning.

— Aleth, Marinette copied one of the famous Noctagg's special smiles, of course, Chloé didn't know !

— Why does she come to live with you ? Marinette's sly smile grew bigger, she was finally getting her revenge on the blonde.

— Because that was already what she had been doing since last year, she wasn't going to stop !

— Oh, I thought she was going to live with her sister, interrupted Alya.

— Aleth doesn't really know Catherine, explained Marinette, and she feels very comfortable at home, Maman and Papa have made her feel very welcome.

— Ah, so you're like sisters, exclaimed Chloé with a reassured smile.

— Oh no, not like sisters, said Marinette.

Marinette really wanted to tell Chloé that Aleth was, her, lover.

But she wasn't sure herself and that would be a reaction that Noctagg would make, Marinette wasn't Noctagg, she was Ladybug.

Ladybug wasn't supposed to make people go crazy, she had already started to be cynical from time to time, her maybe girlfriend had a very bad influence on her.

— So you guys are...

The blonde's sentence was cut through the self doors that had abruptly opened wide, making almost all the students jump by surprise.

Noctagg appeared with the biggest sly smile Marinette had ever seen in her life.

The heroine didn't take long to see the brunette and extended her staff to reach her in the blink of an eye, without giving her time to say a word, she lifted her up in her arm.

— Hello pretty, purred the heroine, it's a beautiful day isn't it ?

— Nagg, can I ask what you're doing ?

— I'm tearing you out of this sad place of course !

— Do you know I have class this afternoon ?

— Not anymore, you have a date with a pretty girl this afternoon.

— Oh ? Marinette smile never was so big, I have a date ?

— I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I heard something about lemonade ? The heroine's yellow eyes glowed with joy.

— And does the pretty girl in question also have very pretty gray eyes ?

— Perhaps, replied Noctagg with amusement, it seems that she also has very beautiful hair~

— And the pretty lady in question should probably go home to rest, teased Marinette.

— Please, she's already spent too much time in the hospital, you don't want to break her heart ?

— The demoiselle will have to face my parents about the fact that I skipped school because of her, warned Marinette with a smile while Noctagg took her bag with her foot, throwing it in the air in their direction, Marinette grabbed it.

— Your parents have already given their consent, she smiled.

— Well then, take me to that meeting, whispered the brunette.

— With pleasure darling !

Noctagg made them leave the school grounds, she passed several buildings, Marinette loved these little walks in her partner's arms, almost more than when she was Ladybug.

Noctagg laid them down in an empty alley and in a green light, de-transformed, leaving Aleth, in an adorable black dress, Marinette bit her lip.

— Indeed, she said, the girl is very pretty, the cheeks of Aleth turned pink.

— Thank you, you're charming too Mari, she scratched her neck.

— So, is the café far away from here ?

— No, it's five minutes away, explained Aleth with a sweet smile.

— I hadn't imagined that you would take me on a date like that, Marinette tried to look confident, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

— I-I just wanted everyone to know, that you were n-not free, Aleth was now blushing heavily and God that Marinette wanted to kiss her right there, right now.

— S-so I'm not free anymore ? She got closer to the teenager.

— N-no, Aleth finally dared to look Marinette in the eye.

A discharge ran through the brunette's body, she loved her so much, this person she had come to know, this person she had fought so many battles with, this person who had saved her, this person who had never doubted her, this girl who made her smile, who made her laugh, who made her happy.

And she was hers.

— Can I kiss you, breathed Marinette as she dived into the teenage girl's silvery eyes.

— Yes, Aeth whispered as she moved closer to her.

Marinette placed her two hands on her partner's soft cheeks, she felt Aleth place her arm against her waist, bringing her closer to her, Marinette stood on tiptoes, she had the impression of burning under her touch, her lips touched those of Aleth.

Marinette felt herself melting, she was falling into a whirlwind of emotions, she closed her eyes.

She was happy, her arms rested against the shoulders of the young woman against her, her hands wrapped around her neck, she never wanted to let go of the embrace, she did not want to let go of the warmth.

Marinette moved her face backwards out of breath, Aleth smiled, she smiled too.  
Aleth took her hand, it was time to go to this small café and drink this lemonade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bretagne : Best region of France and should be it's own country
> 
> Thank your for reading and letting kudo, if you want to let a com's please do, I would really enjoy read it !


End file.
